Dragon, Mages, and Martial Artists
by Dani Yanega
Summary: Mousse steals an artifact from Cologne, he uses it to send Ranma to another world. The problem was when he used it Ranma-Chan was fighting Ryoga and Kuno saw Mousse banish is pigtailed Goddess and hit him into the aftermath of the spell. Now all three are on a new world. A world at war with their Gods.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2:

Dragons, Mages, & Martial Artists

Crossover: DragonLance

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter One

A dripping Ranma-Chan trudged toward home, a bruise on her cheek. The water from the lake poured down her face in small torrents. Her red Chinese tang clung to her bare breasts showing all who looked she wore no bra. She reached up and tentatively touched her cheek a wince of pain crossed her pretty, elfin face when her fingers lightly brushed against it. However, it was not the only injury, she had sustained at the hands of her violent fianc e. When she reached up and lightly touched the back of her head she pulled back her fingers covered with blood. She stared at the crimson liquid and wondered if it was all worth an honor that long ago had been destroyed by her lazy ass father. Her face contorted in a scowl but it did nothing to detract from her beauty. If there were anyone there to look they would have seen her eyes were filled with pain and betrayal.

[Stupid tomboy just because I wanted to live and not eat that toxic waste she called food.] Ranma slowly walked her head bowed her mind flowing through the memories of her life.

She thought of how about a month after the failed wedding attempt Akane and she had gotten a chance to talk; thanks to her mom. Ranma for the first time was able to admit that she did care for Akane but she was not sure what love was so she could not say that was what she was feeling. She talked with Akane in the hopes the girl would listen and help her understand. She was surprised that was the first time Akane actually listened to her and heard what she said instead of what she thought Ranma had said. Ranma let loose a deep sigh as the ground they had covered and the understanding they had forged never lasted as it never seemed to as the Neriman mentality and those around them tore any foundation they created asunder.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Akane and Ranma sat by a fire; in a mountain cabin owned by Nodoka's family. The fire glowed brightly as its warmth soothed the tattered soul of the Anything Goes Master. Ranma's mother was in the kitchen preparing supper, while the two fianc es quietly contemplated their relationship. Every time a pan clunked or a dish clanged Akane would glare toward the kitchen as she was forbidden to enter the kitchen and prepare any of the meals. Nodoka told her unless she learned to cook properly she would not be permitted to cook in her kitchen.

"Akane, can I ask you something?" Ranma asked while staring into the fire; drawing Akane s angry visage from the kitchen to himself.

Akane turned toward him the deep concentration on his face lit a light of hope in her eyes, a hope that he was going to ask her to, really marry, him this time. He never saw that for he had not turned to meet her gaze. He sighed and continued on, his nervousness evident in his voice. Akane watched him, she decided to give him a chance to tell her he loved her and it had better be that he was planning to ask her to marry him or he would become permanent floor art.

"Akane I care about you I really do, but I don't know if it is love. I mean I don't know what love is so how can I be sure what I feel is love?" Ranma winced as he waited for the mallet but was surprised when there was not one.

He looked over at Akane who sat there staring at him a small smile on her face. Her eyes shone brightly as the fire flickered in them. He could not read her emotions but he was glad he did not, get beaten. He smiled back at her as he loved when she smiled she was so beautiful then and her true smiles always melted his heart and made him weak in the knees. He was glad he was sitting, but then flashes of memories of Akane s mistrust and violent outbursts flitted across his mind and his smile faded slightly though not enough for Akane to notice, he hoped.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane looked at Ranma her mind full of excitement as he had chosen her to talk to about this, not Ucchan but her! She felt the pang of guilt when she saw him brace for being hit. She watched him as he slowly looked at her and she smiled at him. She was going to help him to understand so that he could tell her that he _loved_ her. She watched as a small tentative smile crossed his face. She thought she saw a frown but felt she was mistaken. She never noticed the pained look that crossed his eyes as she continued to help him realize he was hers and hers to do with as she pleased no matter what.

"Well Ranma let s look at how you feel about the other fianc es?" Ranma looked unsure knowing that this topic usually caused him great pain.

"How do feel about Ukyo? Can you put it into words?" Akane turned back toward the fire figuring he would be more comfortable if she did not look at him while he talked.

"Yeah I think so. I love Ucchan, but I know it is not the way she wants me too." Ranma began glad that Akane turned from him.

He had bowed his head and was staring at his hands. His concentration focused on those lethal weapons. He had not seen as Akane had begun to glow red when he told her he loved Ukyo. He also had not seen as the glow dissipated when he told her he knew it was not the type of love, she wanted from him. He paused to gather his thoughts and Akane asked him a question. Not being able to contain her need to know what kind of love he felt for the okomiyaki chef. If she did not like his answer, he was going on a flight via Air Akane.

"If it isn't the kind of love she wants from you Ranma what kind is it? Take your time and sort out your feelings." Akane was so proud of herself that she could talk Ranma through his feelings and show him he was hers.

"She is my friend, maybe more like a sister, but I know I don't love her the way a man should love a woman. Well at least I know that much about love, huh?" Ranma explained, a hollow chuckle escaped him on the last sentence.

"What about Shampoo? How do you feel about her?" Akane watched him from the corner of her eyes as a frown appeared on Ranma's face.

Shampoo's name brought a myriad of emotions surging through the young martial artist, one being fear because of her curse. He sat silent for several minutes trying to sort out how he felt about her. Some of what he felt was similar to how he felt about Akane. Other emotions he felt about her got in the way. He knew he could never really love her, as her antics with her great grandmother had eroded any trust or love he had for the purple haired Amazon, and for some reason that tore at his heart. It left him filling he was missing, out on something that might have been his only chance at real happiness.

"*SIGH!* Well Shampoo is complicated my feelings for her are very close to how I feel about you." Ranma looked into the fire his eyes shining silvery white from the reflection of the fire.

The heat from the fire prevented him from feeling the aura of an angry Akane next to him. Her mallet appeared in her hand, raised above her head ready to bash Ranma into next Monday. When she stopped and remembered what she was trying to do. She quickly made the mallet vanish and looked at Ranma closely she sighed in relief when she saw there was more to it then what he first said. She sat back and decided to prod the young fighter for more information before beating him to within an inch of his short and horrific life.

"There is more to it, isn't there Ranma?" She asked nudging him quickly before she lost her temper again and could not control it.

"Yeah, yeah there is. You know of all the fianc es she is the one that I got on my own. Well pop did have some hand in it, but it was my fault that I beat her and now she can't go home." Ranma continued to stare into the fire talking softly as if talking to himself more than talking to Akane.

"I could have lived ok in the village especially with the curse it would have given me the warrior status. Then she and the old mummy started with the tricks and the deceptions. I can't stay with someone I can't trust." Ranma paused as a thought caught on his lips.

"And?" Akane asked her eyes shining nervously at her fianc .

"And I am not sure I could stay with someone who wouldn't trust me!" Ranma whispered so quietly that Akane needed to lean toward him to hear what he had said.

Akane's eyes widened with shock and guilt. She rose and ran from the room her tears flowing down her face. She slammed the door to the room she was staying in and Ranma could hear her sobs through the door. He lowered his head a single tear escaped his control on them. He could not control how he felt, he cared for her but when she would not trust him how could he live under the constant mistrust. He had lived that way for the past two years and it hurt too much not to be trusted and accused of everything, even when you had nothing to do with it.

Ranma jumped at the gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned and his mother smiled proudly down at him. He looked up at her sadness had filled his eyes. Nodoka leaned down and gave him what he needed most the unconditional love of a mother. Ranma stiffened then slowly he wrapped his arms around his mother and just held onto her, but he refused to cry.

(o)(o)End flashback(o)(o)

After they got back it had gotten worse. They had stayed for almost two months at the cabin. After that night, though Akane was aloof and prone to even more outbursts of anger. The only reason Ranma had not been beaten by his violent fianc e was that Nodoka would not allow Akane to hit her son. If Akane tried she would hear the *sklink* of Nodoka pulling her katana from its scabbard. When they returned and Nodoka was not there to protect him, Akane had become more violent then usual. Ranma was getting to the end of her rope, she could not live like this and she was sure she did not want to. Ranma had made her plans for her future with the help of her only true friends. The only thing was how to get out of the mess her father had made. The redhead walked on toward the edge of Nerima Park. Where Akane had sent her, her mind lost in turmoil. She stopped when ran into something solid. She bounced off it and landed on her rump on the hard ground.

She looked up and standing over her glaring angrily down at her was Ryoga. She was surprised he was able to stand there and not shout his usual warning before attacking her. She was actually glad to see the lost boy as she needed to work off some frustrations. She grinned up at the glowing martial artist with her usual cocky grin.

"Hey, P-Chan how's tricks?" She asked as she tilted her head cutely to one side.

Ryoga glared down at her, as his anger rose. He snarled bearing his fangs at his foe. Like all his dealings with Ranma, his emotions were in a constant upheaval. Today his hated foe will pay for making _his_ sweet Akane cry. Ryoga reached up, pulled down his umbrella, and raised it over his head ready to bring it down to end the cause of all his misery.

"RRRAAANNNMMMAAA! PREPARE TO DIE!" He shouted as he brought down his weapon.

Ryoga smiled, as Ranma did not even move, she just stared at him as if wondering who he was. Ryoga was not fooled by the look Ranma gave him. He knew that was Ranma in front of him and he knew he was going to end their battle here, today. If he knew all this why was she looking at him like that? The steel reinforced umbrella moved in a smooth arch when it was almost close enough to Ranma to slice her in half she dropped onto her back and kicked up with her feet, which was glowing a bright blue.

The umbrella made contact with her chi charged feet and snapped in half. The tip went flying into a nearby tree, dislodging its occupant and voyeur to the battle. Ryoga shouted incoherently as he lunged for Ranma using the broken piece of his umbrella against the redhead. It was lucky he had just purchased a back up one two days earlier but he did not have time to get it out of his giant pack.

Ranma rolled away from the jagged umbrella a smile on her face that never reached her eyes. She was having fun as she dodged around Ryoga's attempt at impaling her. She could always count on the eternally lost boy to help her get her mind off unwanted thoughts with his stupid attacks, but for some reason it was not working as well as it usually had. Ryoga lunged forward and Ranma jumped over the lost boy. She spun and kicked him in the back with both feet. He stumbled forward several paces as Ranma flipped and landed on her feet. She faced Ryoga with a cocky grin.

"So pig-boy what did I do now? Breathe funny, walk weird, oh I know I didn't smile right!" The redhead asked each question dripping with sarcasm.

Ryoga stumbled slightly. His face showed surprise as he realized Ranma was never like this. Ryoga stepped back a few steps as he saw something in Ranma's eyes he never thought he had seen before. Ranma's eyes were overflowing with depression and pain, feelings Ryoga was well acquainted with. He then narrowed his eyes as his denial kicked in and decided Ranma was mocking him as he always did.

"RRRAAANNNMMMAAA! THIS IS FOR INSULTING AKANE'S COOKING AND MOCKING ME!" Ryoga charged the deflated martial artist, Ranma shook her head in disgust and dismay.

Ranma was tired so tired of her life day after day fighting off one enemy or another, trying to get away from fianc es or people who wanted to be her fianc e. She was tired and not going to take it any longer. Today Ryoga would get his wish; she was going to end this today. Ranma looked at the lost boy and snarled her eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"OK Ryoga! I will fight you NO HOLDING BACK! When this fight is over on what is left of your honor you will leave me ALONE!" Ranma's voice rose emphasizing some of the words.

Ranma's aura blazed not is normal blue aura either, but Ryoga recognized it and backed up slightly. Ranma used this aura when she killed Saffron and Ryoga trembled because he knew what could happen to him. Then Ryoga remembered Akane's face buried in her hands crying because Ranma would not eat what she spent most of the morning preparing. Ranma was trying to make him look like a fool again. Ryoga narrowed his eyes and growled showing his fangs as he ran toward the glowing Ranma. His usual fantasy started in his mind, the one where Akane turned to him after he defeated Ranma. She gave herself to him for freeing her from Ranma. He still carried the broken shaft of his umbrella and as he ran, he reached up pulling loose several of his shuriken bandanas and threw them ahead of him as he charged. He never noticed the bandanas bursting into flames he was too engrossed in the fantasy. He never saw the ground in front of Ranma burst into a gray mist, and he never saw Ranma's aura wink out as the redhead disappeared.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The body hit the ground after the top half of Ryoga's umbrella crashed into the tree. The two cursed martial artists did not even notice him as he stood to his feet. His white robes fluttered in the wind. His gray eyes were dark and stormy. He pushed a strand of his long ebony hair from in front of his face. His gaze fixed itself onto the blurry red object, his mouth turned down into a deep frown. He reached up to the top of his head, finding nothing he got on his knees patting the ground until he found what he was looking for. Mousse picked up his glasses and put them on he watched the confrontation between the two rivals. The snarl on his face as he looked at Ranma, was the only show of how he felt about the redhead, since the thickness of his glasses made it hard to see the rage flashing in his eyes behind the thick lenses. He watched as the two traded punches and kicks, his mind went to the young girl he wanted. He could see why she wanted the redhead, but he knew she did not love him no matter what she said. He had protected her for years from the other males in the village. The purple haired girl was his and once Saotome was out of the way, she would finally belong to him.

Mousse watched and waited for the perfect time he wanted to make sure Ranma was so distracted he would not be able to dodge the magic sphere he carried. The fight progressed pretty much like all of his and Ryoga's fight but then he began to notice something was wrong. Saotome was not taunting like he usually did he was being sarcastic, and was that heavy chi from Ryoga or...! Mousse had not wanted to think it was from Ranma not after the Phoenix Mountain incident. Mousse shuddered as images of that fight flashed briefly through his mind. He was grateful for Saotome for saving his village and Shampoo but not grateful enough to stop him from getting rid of the Anything Goes Master.

Mousse watched, really watched the fight; he could relish now the skill Ranma had as a martial artist. He could see why with even his hidden weapons he could not beat Ranma. Although Mousse could not prove it he thought Ranma had taught himself the Hidden Weapons Technique. He believed this because he had overheard Nabiki with some of her flunkies complaining that she could not find any of Saotome's belongings so she could not tell if he was hiding anything from her. Mousse was at first angry then that changed to pride as Ranma thought enough of his skill and technique to learn it. He wondered if Ranma had made any changes to it he might be willing to teach him. Then he frowned, as Saotome would not be around to show him. Mousse was brought out of his musings when a flash of bright silvery white light flared in front of him his eyes opened wide with fear and awe as the aura Ranma used on Saffron surrounded her. This was it; Mousse just knew she was too distracted to pay attention to him. He waited until Ryoga charged then tossed the ball. His one mistake was not paying attention to who else was there.

"Magic old, Magic wise, take this person from mine eyes!" Then Mousse threw the sphere.

The glass sphere landed in front of Ranma-Chan. The orb of gray coalescing mist shattered, releasing its magical gray mist around the petite redhead. Mousse watched and his guilt rose. Ryoga had stopped his charge, he was to close to Ranma and was caught in the spell as well. The mist grew around him, covering the both of them. He watched transfixed as the two fighters disappeared from view. A sardonic grin grew on his face as he watched his nemesis and rival for the affections of his Shampoo vanished. His smile grew even more evil, as he hoped where Saotome was going would be a place of great misery, pain and despair.

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS? THOU WILST NOT BANISH MY BELOVED! RETURN HER TO ME!" Mousse did not even get the chance to turn and confront the enraged kendo master.

Kuno Tatewaki's bokken smacked into the back of Mousse sending him forward into the dissipating mists. Kuno's eyes widened as the foul sorcerer who stole his pig-tailed goddess vanished in the gray mist. Kuno ran for the mist and jumped into it but by then it was too late as all that was left was a few wisps. Kuno collapsed onto the ground and lamented his loss of one of his true loves.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane entered the park looking for that no good baka. She heard the battle cry of Ryoga and her aura flared an angry red. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she stomped off into the direction of the fighting. She was still mad that Ranma would not eat the meal she had prepared for him and now to find out he was picking on her Ryoga put her anger on over drive. She would show that pervert not to harass her lo...friend. Akane summoned a two ton steel mallet ready to put an end to Ranma s insults and bullying.

[I'll fix that baka for picking on poor Ryoga! How dare he fight him when I've told him to leave him alone?!] Her aura grew darker with each step she took toward her fianc and his fighting partner.

When she reached the fight she froze as she watched an aura appear around Ranma, she had not seen but had heard about. Her mouth dropped open and her aura winked out and the special baka two ton mallet vanished as Ranma-Chan was surrounded by a silvery white aura, that shone almost as bright as the sun. She remembered the day on the mountain when she woke naked in the arms of Ranma tears flowed as he whispered he loved her. She knew he had said it but he would not admit it. Her anger at his unwillingness to admit his true feelings burst forth again, this time with a five ton steel mallet accompaniment.

She stared in awe as she watched unnoticing that Ryoga was going to attack Ranma. She then heard the shattering of glass and saw a gray mist surround her gender switching fianc . She gasped as Ranma disappeared; her eyes widened as the mist reached out for Ryoga and took him as well. She then heard the shout of Kuno and turned in time to see him knock Mousse into the mist. When Mousse vanished, she tried to follow. She followed Kuno into the remainder of the mist but it had no effect on either of them. Akane stood her face registered a myriad of emotions. The main emotions were shock, anger, and disbelief. She turned at the sound of Kuno's voice.

"Oh, beauteous Akane Tendo tis all that is left to me. The evil Saotome has brought forth another of his dark minions to take from me the fiery pig-tailed goddess, but in banishing him I prevented myself from saving my other true love!" He reached up and took Akane's hand as she stared confusedly down at him.

She was pulled from her shock when Kuno took hold of her hand. She jerked it away from him knocking him back onto his butt. When he started to get to his feet, she glared at him her anger rose quickly. Finally, her anger had a viable target. She spun and kicked him flying into LEO (Dani: For first time readers that is Lower Earth Orbit ). Akane stood there watching the moronic kendo fighter disappear her fists clenching and unclenching. She raged at his stupidity at not saving Ryo...Ranma, and then she broke down as she realized her fianc was gone. She fell to her knees, buried her face in her hands, and began to cry.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne was kept busy as she cooked ramen for the lunch crowd, her hands going at incredible speeds; to the normal person they were invisible. Her mind worked just as fast as she formulated new plans to get son-in-law to fulfill his obligations to her granddaughter and return to the village. She had her thoughts interrupted by that same granddaughter.

"Great grandmother, see stupid Mousse? He gone after morning rush! He carrying strange glowing ball. Never see gray light before." Shampoo asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Shampoo stood in the doorway her long purple hair fluttering in a cool breeze from the opened kitchen door. She watched her grandmother as she used the chestnut fist to chop vegetables. Cologne looked at her granddaughter a reply on her lips when she dropped the knife. Her eyes widened as she nearly fell from her perch on top of her walking staff.

"NO! It can't be not _that_!" Shampoo followed her frantic great grandmother up the stairs to their living quarters.

She followed her into Cologne's bedroom and stopped bumping into the old woman, although Cologne never noticed. There in the middle of her bedroom floor was her chest that she had brought with her some of the Amazon artifacts and magical devices. Shampoo stepped back from her great grandmother as the woman began to glow a dark red. Shampoo watched nervously, as she had never seen her grandmother allow her aura to come into the visible range. Shampoo hesitantly followed the diminutive woman into the room. Shampoo moved off to the side and watched her great grandmother with worry and fear. The anger written on her face was as strong as the almost black aura surrounding the matriarch. She watched as Cologne quickly looked through the trunk. Shampoo began to hop slightly from foot to foot as the aura around her elder grew in size and intensity.

Cologne looked up from the trunk her eyes narrowed with rage, she sighed when she realized her aura was blazing nearly taking the whole room. She calmed herself and stood closing the trunk. She turned to her granddaughter her face a mask of cold rage. The words that came from the diminutive elder shocked and frightened the purple haired Amazon. Mousse was her friend but whatever he had done had successfully taken that friendship from her.

"Mousse is now banished from the tribe, when he returns if he does not leave us we are to _kill_ him!" Cologne stated calmly and with no emotion.

"If he has used what he has taken then he will die immediately." Shampoo stared in shock at her great grandmother.

"But what stupid duck-boy take so bad?" Shampoo was curious she hoped that Mousse did not use what he took she did not love him but he was still her only friend.

"It was an ancient artifact older then the Amazons themselves. Its ability has been lost, but what information remains of it. It is the only punishment of death of _any_ Amazon using it and the incantation. From the incantation we could tell it will send the victim somewhere else we just don't know where." Cologne told her great granddaughter her face unreadable.

Cologne closed her eyes feeling for the artifact she opened them a smile on her face. She jumped out the window and took the rooftops toward the park. Shampoo followed her. Worry on her pretty, young face for her friend but it warred with anger because she knew he was going to use it against Ranma. The two Amazons reached the park too late, all they found was Akane kneeling, her face buried in her hands crying. They saw scattered around her broken shards of thin glass. Cologne bent down and picked one up, her scowl deepened as she quickly dropped the glass.

"Shampoo get as much of the glass as you can all of it if possible." Cologne did not give her time to comment and headed for the crying Tendo.

"What happened child?" Cologne asked placing a gentle hand on Akane's shoulder.

Akane jerked free from Cologne she stood up and stared down at the old woman her aura blazing around her. Cologne's hand reached out pressing some of Akane's shiatsu points. Cologne watched as the young girl deflated. Her aura winked out and she collapsed back to the ground. Cologne looked at her, anger still evident on her face.

"Tell me what happened child!" Cologne told the girl, her tone brooking no arguments.

"IT S ALL YOUR FAULT IF YOU HADN'T COME TO NERIMA, HE'D STILL BE HERE!" Akane cried into her hands again, Cologne walked up and tried to give her comfort but it was something an Amazon was not good at doing.

"I need to know if I am to bring him back!" Cologne told her, Akane's head shot up hope blazing in her eyes.

Akane told Cologne everything she knew including Kuno's boast of sending the minion of the evil sorcerer Saotome into the spell. She explained he was talking about Mousse. Cologne's face froze and Akane shivered as she felt the 'Soul of Ice' over take the matriarch. Shampoo watched and listened with awe finally having all the glass shards she could find, she gathered them into the dishtowel she was still clutching.

"Shampoo have all of glass can find great grandmother." Akane looked at her rival with some suspicion, and some hope.

"Good, let s return to the Nekohanten." Cologne told her as she turned and headed back toward the restaurant.

"NO! I'm going with you he is my fianc and I'll not let you be anywhere, near him without me there!" Akane raged at the old Amazon while glaring at the young warrior.

"I can t bring him back, child the only thing I can do is find a way to contact him and help him find a way home." Cologne turned and walked away leaving a shocked Akane with tears streaming down her face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A mist swirled about the two boys and neo-girl, obscuring them from each other then revealing parts of them. All three of them had headaches; Ranma likened it to Akane being in her head pounding her brain to goop with her mallet. Though she did not know it she was the only one who felt stinging on the back of her head. She reached up and felt the area it was still sticky from the gash Akane had inflicted but it had almost healed. She looked over at her companions and wondered if they understood what had happened to them. Ryoga she doubt it since he was fighting her. Mousse on the other hand had access to magic and she could believe _he_ would be caught in his own spell. Then the mist closed about the redhead and her mind went blank.

Ryoga stared at the redhead in front of him he knew Ranma was to blame for this he just had not figured out how yet. Well that did not really matter it was his fault it was always his fault and now he was stuck in some strange mist with his arch rival and away from his beautiful Akane. He watched as Ranma fidgeted slightly then reached behind her head. He saw as she brought forth her fingers and noted there was something red on them. He smiled as he thought _he_ had inflicted a wound on her but he did not remember hitting her let alone on the back of her head. The mist covered him again and his thoughts faded as the mist caressed him.

Mousse looked worriedly between Ranma and Ryoga. This was not suppose to happen he needed to get back to the Nekohanten and put the trunk away. He knew he should have done that before he left. If Cologne found out about this he was dead! He could talk his way out of it maybe Happosai was raiding the trunk and Mousse gave chase. That might work or maybe it was Ranma looking for a cure that; would be even better. Mousse grinned evilly at the blankly staring redhead. The mist then slowly climbed his body and as it covered his head, it claimed his mind as well. As the mist began to slowly clear a white glow surrounded the three Nerimans, penetrating their bodies. Ranma glowed the brightest and longest.

The mist cleared and two young men and one young woman lay on the cool grass of a clearing in a heavily shadowed forest. The woman was the first to stir, she slowly stood then fell back to her knees her head spinning, and a dull thumping could still be felt in the back of her mind. She crawled to the first male he had long black hair and was wearing white robes. When she reached out to touch him her hand brushed against something laying next to him. She picked it up to find a pair of thick glasses shaking her head sadly, she placed them gently on his face then lightly shook him awake.

He started to wake up and the young redhead crawled to the next very muscular boy with short black hair held in place with a yellow and black spotted bandana. He was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt with brown pants, with leather ties from his knees to his ankles. She gently shook him and when he started to come around she scooted back a ways so she could look at them both knowing she was going to be the one they blamed for this new turn of events. She winced as the pain in her head complained as she had moved to fast. She watched as her companions started to rise. Then she watched as the Nerima effect slowly took over their minds. The two boys moved slowly grasping their heads; the young girl realized they too had bad headaches. The one with the bandana looked up at her and snarled revealing a pair of fangs. The redhead just stared at him her eyes narrowed in controlled anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME!" She shouted at the lost boy.

"WHY NOT IT IS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!" He snarled back at her the other boy was about to agree when she stopped him.

"BECAUSE YOU MORON, COLOGNE IS THE ONLY PERSON WITH MAGICAL ARTIFACTS AND HE IS THE ONLY ONE OF US THAT HAS ACCESS TO THEM!" She shouted getting slowly into a ready stance.

Ryoga paused that made sense and besides he was fighting Ranma at the time he would have seen Ranma use a magical device. Ryoga turned to Mousse his eyes narrowing to small slits. Mousse backed up and readied himself for a fight when he got his chance to say something.

"I WOULDN'T HAD TO HAVE USED IT IF HE WASN'T TRYING TO STEAL MY SHAMPOO!" Ryoga liked that excuse and turned back toward Ranma.

Both boys stopped when they faced Ranma again the petite redhead was glowing brighter then the sun, but what frightened them was the color of her aura it was the same greenish-yellow of Ryoga's only darker, much darker. The two boys gulped and took several steps back from the glowing girl. She was tired of being the prize she was tired of being the scapegoat and she was definitely tired of being a punching bag for every wacko, fianc e, or martial artist who refused to take responsibility for their own mistakes.

"_I will not be blamed_ anymore for your own stupid actions. This is the only warning I am going to give!" Ranma growled low almost to low to be heard but they had heard her and they understood the implied threat that came with it.

Mousse and Ryoga stared at her unsure what to do this was not the normal cocky Ranma they were use to; this was Ryoga with Ranma's skill and power. It scared the hell out of them. They looked at each other then turned back to their glowing companion they nodded slowly that they understood. They breathed a sigh of relief when her aura faded. They gulped slightly as they still saw a thin line of her aura glowing around her. It is almost as if she was so depressed and angry that she could not keep it all inside and it was leaking out.

"GET AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE! NNNOOOO!" The three martial artists looked up at the sounds of the scream and without thinking headed straight for it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The three Nerimans ran through the trees toward the screams, Ryoga pulled his new titanium reinforced bamboo umbrella from his pack; putting the one Ranma had broke in its place. He figured it might come in handy. Mousse's stainless steel claws appeared on his hands ready for some action. Ranma's aura blazed again as they cleared the trees to a dirt road.

They only paused long enough to register that a woman with a crystal blue staff was fighting about six to eight lizard men and strewn about them were bodies of humans, bubbling pools, and rubble. One of the lizards was about to slice the woman in half with a large two-edged sword. The Nerimans took the monsters in stride and prepared to do battle. Ranma's aura of depression and rage grew and she let loose with Ryoga's trademark chi blast.

"SHI SHI HOUKOU DAN!" The blast tore into the lizard about to the dissect the woman, knocking it into another lizard; the first had a gaping hole in its chest.

DAMN! HEY P-Chan WATCH USING CHI BLASTS THESE CREATURES CAN T HANDLE THEM! Ranma was angry that her chi blast had ripped open the chest of the lizard, she had not wanted to kill it just hurt it enough to make it leave the woman alone.

The three new fighters could sense though some stronger then others, they all knew these creatures fought to kill. They however were still under Nerima mentality and believed once they were beaten they would crawl back in the hole from which they had come. They did not realize that stepping from the gray mist all the rules had changed and it was now change to fit the new rules or perish in this strange world.

The wounded lizard then exploded taking out the one it landed on which turned to stone. The trio paused, as that was something new. The remaining lizards charged toward the newcomer's weapons drawn. Ryoga let fly with several bandanas they embedded into the sword arm of another lizard causing it to drop its weapon. The wounded lizard man charged Ryoga slashing at his throat with his clawed hand. Ryoga ducked, and the lizard ripped a gash into his backpack. Ryoga then punched the strange creature in the stomach sending it flying into one of the bubbling pools of liquid. He watched in horror and guilt as he too had just caused the death of one of the combatants. He and Ranma were not use to having killed, even if Ranma had already been elevated to a warrior Ryoga knew she did not have it in her to kill just for killings sake.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE POOLS THEIR ACID!" Ryoga shouted a warning to his companions as he watched the lizard dissolve.

His eyes widened as the remains of the lizard man increased the amount of acid in the bubbling pool. The others stopped and watched in surprise as the monster turned to a bubbling pool of acid. The five or so remaining monsters turned to face the three warriors. The woman ran to an unconscious man with long dark hair. One of the lizards closest to the woman grabbed her by her golden-silver hair. He pulled her hair back and prepared to slice her throat open with a dagger from his belt. Mousse let fly a dozen shurikens into the lizard s dagger arm. The creature let out an angry scream of pain and reached down to snap the woman's neck only to find his attempt hampered by the presence of a petite redhead.

=KACHUU TENSHIN AMIGURIKEN!= The stunned woman watched in awe as the redhead's hands disappeared as invisible strikes hit her attacker.

Ranma rained over five hundred punches to the startled lizard man. The final punch sent it into the trunk of a tree. The tree cracked and fell over on the lizard snapping its neck. Ranma stared as the legs of the unmoving monster turned to stone. Ranma froze staring at the now statue lizard before her. A gasp from the woman brought Ranma to her senses in time to grab the wrist of another lizard, which was yielding a large broad sword. Ranma twisted the creature s arm until she heard it snap and pop. She could tell by the feel of the snap that she had broken its sword arm and wrenched its shoulder out of its socket. The sword fell to the ground and Ranma kicked it away toward Mousse. She then threw the lizard into the boulder where the first lizard she had killed had landed. She watched as the lizard fell unconscious.

The last three of the monsters was attacking Ryoga and Mousse. The two martial artists cringed slightly at the sharp toothy grins the large reptiles gave them. As the creatures charged the two Nerimans, Mousse let fly with half a dozen chains totally cocooning one lizard in them. He then withdrew his staff with the duck shaped potty chair and 'thwacked' the other charging lizard into a boulder on the other side of the clearing. He jumped slightly as a large broad sword skidded to a stop some three feet from him. He reached down and picked up the sword placing it into his voluminous sleeves for use later.

Ryoga fought the last monster using his new umbrella to keep the creature's sword at bay. Ryoga reached out with his leg and kicked the beast s legs out from under it. The beast hit the ground hard getting the wind knocked out of it. Its sword flying from its grasp, it flew toward Ranma and the woman. As Ryoga brought his titanium-reinforced umbrella down on the stomach of the lizard, he also kicked out sending the lizard after the one Ranma had thrown into the huge boulder. He sighed in relief as he had only knocked it unconscious and fell quietly onto its friend.

Ranma caught a glint of something shiny heading toward her and turned to see the large sword heading for the blonde woman. Ranma grabbed the woman and jumped straight up more than thirty feet. The sword passed under them and over the prone body of the man. Ranma flipped once and landed at her take off spot, the woman's eyes wide with fright and shock. Ranma looked around and saw the sword had embedded itself up to its hilt in the trunk of a tree.

Ranma looked around and saw the lizard that Mousse knocked into the boulder slowly rising. He grabbed the discarded weapon of one of his dead companions and charged the group. Ranma jumped and flipped to land in front of the charging creature. Her cocky grin returning as she prepared her attack.

=KACHUU TENSHIN AMIGURIKEN!= The shout drew the attention of the others as Ryoga and Mousse finished tying up the monsters Ryoga and he had knocked out.

They watched as Ranma's hands blurred to invisibility. Their eyes grew when strange things began to happen to the giant lizard the little redhead was fighting. They watched as its arms fell limp, it struggled to move its arms, but could not. It tried to fight while Ranma continued her attack. It soon gave up the struggle as it collapsed to the ground since its legs could no longer support it. Ranma then reached down and with a gentle touch, the lizard passed onto the waiting embrace of unconsciousness. They watched as Ranma came to the two monsters Ryoga and Mousse had bound and gagged in front of them. She leaned down and pressed the same spot on them and they soon joined their friend a forced slumber.

The three strangers looked around and found they had no one left to fight and to the perspective of the woman, they looked disappointed. They turned to her and bowed then started checking her friends. The redhead would poke places on their bodies then they would start to stir. When they came to Riverwind the redhead stopped as she examined his leg. Which was laying at an odd angle. They started talking in a strange language and the two boys held down Riverwind while she got ready to pull on his leg.

Goldmoon rose from beside her beloved to stop the girl but it was to late the young girl had pulled the leg and Goldmoon nearly threw up at the sound it made. Riverwind screamed but the two boys held him down. Then she watched in awe as the boy in white actually pulled out two pieces of wood four feet long from inside his robes. She fell to the ground with glazed eyes for she could take no more of the strange powers these three had, she then watched the short hair boy pull off a dozen of the clothes from around his head and still had one and only one left.

The redhead then used the wood as a splint for Riverwind's leg tying it off with the pieces of cloths from the other boy. She watched through her haze as the redhead pushed spots on Riverwind and watched in fascination as he glowed a little then began to come to. Her other friends she realized where standing behind her watching the trio with her, they were ready to attack but were to surprised to move when the three started tending to Riverwind.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The little child approached the trio a face full of curiosity. His hooplak clutched tightly in his small hand. He listened intently as his face shone with excitement as the three strangers talked in a funny language. He watched as the redhead gently prodded Riverwind with gentle pokes. The little brown haired child listened quietly, so enraptured in the language he heard and not wanting it to stop. The other companions stared in awe, as it was the first time Tasslehoff was not talking a mile a minute.

=We are definitely not on earth any longer!= Ranma stated the obvious the other two did not point that out, because they wanted someone to acknowledge that fact but just not them.

=So Mousse where did you send us?= Ranma asked as she turned her gaze to the young Amazon keeping a tight rein on her emotions.

She continued to divide her attention between her rivals, and her patient. She would check the wounded man s flow of ki then press more shiatsu points to release another flow to help with his healing. She glared at the two boys before her as she waited for an answer. She watched as Mousse fidgeted under her glare. She frowned slightly as Ryoga glared at her as if what was happening was her fault. Her shoulder s slumped slightly as in a way it was. If not for her being engaged to Shampoo the Amazons would never have come to Nerima. No she could lay this at her old man s feet just as much at her own, even more.

=We do not know where the artifact would send the target we were not even sure it would banish them. We assumed that is what it did because of the incantation. So I am afraid I don't know where we are.= He told her with a sad look in his eyes, no wait it was a look more of fear.

=Spill it Mousse there is more isn't there?= For once Ranma was actually being perceptive, but both boys had noticed that after her fight with Saffron.

=I am afraid at being excited to find out Cologne had brought that magic with her I didn't cover my tracks very well, *SIGH!* and using it without permission is instant death.= Ranma and Ryoga's eyes shot open with shock, Ryoga finally came out of his angry This is Ranma s fault stupor.

=Mousse I wanted to get rid of Ranma just as much as you did but to use magic and one that will get you _killed_, it wasn't worth it!= Ryoga told him with earnest.

=Thanks a lot _pal_! Listen until we find a way home I say we call a truce. We are going to need each other and we can't get home if we are fighting every time we turn around. So what do you say, truce?= Ranma asked sticking her hand out to the other two Nerimans.

Both Ryoga and Mousse looked at her outstretched hand with skepticism. They both realized she was correct but they just did not want to believe it came from Ranma. Slowly Ryoga placed his hand on top of Ranma's hand. He smiled with a lopsided grin that showed one fang he agreed.

=Truce!= Mousse watched them, then slowly he too extended his hand.

=Truce!= When Mousse put his hand on top of the others in solidarity they were brought out of their conversation by an excited cheer.

They turned to see the three-foot child standing in front of them leaning on his strange staff. Their eyes opened at the strange pointy-eared child that, was busy trying to look around Ranma at the man on the ground it was then that Ryoga noticed the other people and pointed to them. The other two looked over at the rest of the companions. They stood quickly and took a defensive stand over the downed man. Not sure if the others were friend or foe. They relaxed somewhat when the woman they came to save stepped forward, carrying a wood staff.

"Will he be alright?" Her voice was soft and lyrical and washed over the three teens like a gentle wave.

They heard the worry in her voice as she looked at the still unconscious man. They then looked up at the group in shock at their being able to understand them, then to each other. They turned and faced the companions, suspicion evident on their faces. They took a step closer to the small group. The martial artists each got into a ready stance and their eyes narrowed in angry warnings.

"_STOP_! We don't know who you are or where we are for that matter, but you ain't gonna hurt him without coming through us first." Ranma told the group her eyes narrowing as the other two stood to cover Riverwind protectively.

The laughing by the strange child made the teens look down with curiosity. He smiled up at the three of them, then back to his friends. The little kender bent over holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. Then the white haired man in red stepped forward pushing a tall muscular man from him. The trio of martial artists took their fighting stances again but this time Ryoga and Mousse drew weapons. They did not know why but they felt this man was the most dangerous though he looked to be the weakest. As their training had taught, them that could be a deception and they decided not to take any chances and kept their guard up. They watched warily as the golden man slowly and with some difficulty moved toward them he leaned heavily on the strange staff he carried.

"I am called Raistlin, we would not hurt Riverwind he is our friend if you would but let Goldmoon use her staff she can heal his leg instantly." Raistlin rasped out his strange eyes staring at the three fighters.

Raistlin stared the longest at Ranma to him it was almost like looking at an elf. There was no decay around her what so ever, but he could not understand why. The others were showing some decay but not as they should be. He also sensed a strange power within them a magic based power but not enough to allow them to cast magic. There was also the power they used against the Draconians that was not magical in nature but it was a source of great power in the redhead and the shorthaired boy. The other boy also had the power but not as strong or focused.

"Please he is my betrothed let me tend him." The three teens looked to Goldmoon and was in awe of her beauty.

They marveled at her hair, which to them looked like the moon and sun had taken up residence on the top of her head. Ranma turned to her friends/rivals, the others nodded their ascent, and she turned back and gave a nod to Goldmoon. Tasslehoff was still laughing but had begun to slow down to gasping chuckles. Ranma and the others watched as a short stocky man with a long white beard came up and grabbed the still giggling child by his top knot. They heard him grumbling about a 'damn fool kender', they then turned their attention to the woman as she laid her wood staff onto the prone man. They watched in surprise as it turned to the crystal blue staff. Then they saw Riverwind's eyes open and he looked up at Goldmoon and smiled. He sat up noticing the splint and removed it. Then stood up, and he helped Goldmoon to her feet.

Mousse quickly picked up the splints and handed Ryoga his bandanas, which he put into his pack. The three teens then stood closer together, not sure what to do next. Ranma felt the stare of the golden man and turned; returning the stare with narrowed eyes. The red robed man smiled knowingly at her then began to convulse with a hacking cough while leaning on his six foot staff with a dragons foot holding a green glowing ball at the top.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Caramon watched with worry as his brother went forward to talk to the three strangers. He still did not believe Goldmoon's story of their power after all they were only kids. When his brother started coughing again, he moved to go to him when he stopped his mouth and those of the others agape. In a blink, the redhead was standing next to the mage holding him up and began pressing parts of his body. Parts a stranger should not be pushing but what upset him was the intake of pained air his brother let loose. Caramon started to draw his sword but the hand of Sturm stayed his hand. Sturm pointed toward the young girl and his brother an eye arched. Caramon marveled as his brother stood straighter and his coughing stopped and he began to breathe a little more normally.

"Thank you! What did you do to me?" The mage asked the redhead, who just shrugged and walked back toward her companions.

"It is a martial arts technique called shiatsu points." She answered when she turned to face the group again, the big muscular man moved next to the gold man.

"_Stop it_ brother I am fine!" Raistlin rasped out at his brother getting a raised eyebrow from the three Nerimans.

"Who are you? Did you really do what Goldmoon said you did? Is that shai...shait...whatsa points what you did to Riverwind? You re pretty! Tika almost has hair as red as yours. Are you going to travel with us...ack!" The kender had escaped; the grasp of the short stocky man and began doing what kenders do best next to steal and that was talk.

He was cut off as the small man got a hold of him again, clamping his hand over the mouth of the pesky little fellow. The three companions smiled down warmly at the little boy. They then looked to the other companions and noticed two others with pointed ears and the one the kender called Tika, by her red hair. They watched as a man with a long mustache that reminded them of Soun stepped forward his armor glinting from the sunlight through the trees. They all noticed the faded rose on the front of the armor.

"Come we can talk later we must move on before more of the Draconians show themselves." The rest of the companions nodded in agreement and began to head down the road.

The three fighters stood and watched them leave when Tasslehoff broke free of Flint and ran back taking the hand of Ranma-Chan and begun to drag her along. The other two followed closely. Mousse was a little bulkier as he had retrieved his property and those of the dead Draconian soldiers. Ranma just looked down at the little elfin child now knowing him as a kender whatever that was and he was not a child either though he acted childlike. Ranma felt eyes burning into her and she looked up and saw the old short man staring at her his eyes blazing with unveiled threats. She took it to mean no harm to the little kender and she smiled at him. This disarmed the old dwarf and he blustered and turned away. Her companions soon flanked her curiosity was written on their faces. Ranma sighed quietly as she debated how much she was willing to divulge to her rivals.

=This is so weird we can understand their language and even speak it yet we are not talking Japanese because when we do they act like they don't understand us.= Ryoga commented to the nodding of his fellow martial artists.

=Um, Ranma where did you learn so much about Shiatsu points?= Ryoga asked his awe at her skill evident but Ranma did not notice as she was looking forward toward their new companions.

=Yes, Saotome, I know you did not learn them from the old ghoul!= Mousse in a way was happy to be away from Nerima so he no longer had to show false respect for the elder.

=Well I did learn some of them from her only because she pressed them enough times.= All three of them chuckled at that but none of them noticed the stares from the other companions.

They also did not notice the kender was quietly listening to the sounds of their strange speech. The kender's companions stared transfixed at the entranced little kender. Tanis watched him with a large smile as Flint just shook his head in exasperation. While looking at them over their shoulders.

"I think we should have them talk that funny language all the time! It will at least keep the fool kender quiet!" Grumbled Flint as the others chuckled and kept walking.

=I have been training with Dr. Tofu, I had decided I wanted more out of life then being my old man's meal ticket. _He and Tendo_ only wanted me to run the dojo so they could sit back and live off my hard work. Therefore, I talked with Dr. Tofu and told him I wanted to do what he did and he has been helping ever since. He loaned me some books which now I guess I can't return.= She looked up at the canopy of trees above her then down to her feet her head hung in resignation.

=I was planning on disappearing with Dr. Tofu's help he had gotten me an early enrollment in a college away from all the chaos. I was finally taking control of my life.= She fell silent as they continued to walk, her weariness evident on her face.

Tasslehoff watched the three as they conversed he was not to sure if the others could tell but he could, the redhead was sad and very tired, yet not physically. Her spirit looked tired to him, and he felt sorry for her. He watched the other two as she paused in her talking to collect her thoughts it was almost as if she was debating to tell them any more. The two boys looked at her with confusion then anger sprang from nowhere. They each grabbed an arm of the redhead trying to tear her apart as they turned her to face them. She jerked free and jumped away from them spinning to face them her anger growing. Then both boys growled at the same time.

=_What about Akane!_=

=_What about Shampoo!_=

=*SIGH!* You know I am _SO_ tired of you two! You can't have it both ways you either be happy I am leaving them alone or be happy I am marrying them! It is my life not yours, not my father's, not the old ghoul s and not my mother's! I can't marry someone I can t trust or that can't trust me!= She snarled back at them staring first at Mousse then Ryoga.

The other companions heard the gasp from behind and turned to see Ranma facing her two companions speaking angrily at them. Tasslehoff had gasped as he stared awe struck at the fact that Ranma was glowing a bright silvery white tinged in blue. Her two friends had taken a step back as they remembered this as a prelude to the power that destroyed Saffron. Her aura deflated when she felt someone tug on her shirttail. She looked down to see wide-eyed excitement in the eyes of the kender.

"Can you teach me to do that?!" He asked hopping from one foot to another, the gruff Dwarf grumbled nearby.

"Kender's top knot is to tight! He ain't got enough sense to be afraid of her!" He said as he buried his face in his hand.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane walked into the house her shoulders slumped. Kasumi came out of the kitchen while Akane was removing her shoes. Her smile faded slightly at the pain on her sister's face. She came up and pulled Akane into a tight embrace. She stroked her sister's short black-blue hair. Akane leaned into the embrace of the only mother she remembered. Her warm tears soaked the front of Kasumi s dress. Kasumi gently rocked her baby sister as she waited for her to calm down. Once Akane s sobbing ebbed Kasumi asked what had happened to her to get her so upset.

"What is wrong little sister?" Kasumi asked her worry evident in her voice.

"I need to talk to the family can you get them together please I have to make a phone call." Kasumi released her grip when Akane walked away to use the telephone.

Kasumi went through the house as she gathered her family and Genma to the dining room. She disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve a pot of tea and cups for everyone. She sat them on the table when Akane entered the family room carrying an additional cup, her eyes red and puffy. She glared at everyone and nothing at the same time. The family watched as she stared at the place at the table reserved for Ranma.

"So what is this meeting about Akane my time is money." Nabiki said holding out her hand palm up as if expecting payment.

As Akane glared down at Nabiki, her hand was outstretched, as images of Nabiki s part in her morning battles, her interference with her and Ranma, which prevented them from even trying to build a life together. Then there was her greedy destruction of her wedding. Her anger found another outlet; it exploded, as did her aura. Akane pulled out her mallet and intended to use it when a gentle but firm hand took hold of her mallet. Akane turned and saw Kasumi looking at her reproachfully. Akane however refused to be guilty. Her older sister had destroyed any chance at happiness with Ranma. She was just glad the mercenary knew nothing about _him_.

"Then I suggest you _leave_! This information does not concern you!" Akane growled at a surprised Nabiki as she sat scrunched up slightly as she thought the mallet was going to fall.

Soun and Genma stared at Akane their eyes wide with surprise. Their mouths opening and closing like a fish out of water. The knock at the door ended some of the tension in the room. Kasumi left to answer the door while Akane stood glaring at Nabiki daring her to say one more word. Nabiki showed her true intelligence and kept her mouth shut. She also curtailed her prankster nature and kept it under a tight rein. Their attention shifted as all eyes turned to the door when Kasumi came in leading Ukyo who brought a takeout box of okomiyaki her eyes widened as she saw Akane glaring at Nabiki and glowing bright red. She smiled tentatively as she walked over to the table setting down the box of food. Genma's eyes never left the box a small amount of drool rolling down the corner of his mouth.

"Where's Ran-Chan?" She asked happily while looking around for her fianc , Akane sighed sadly and directed her to sit.

Akane sighed heavily again then looked each of the people in the eye. She still glared at Nabiki before she continued. Her tears began to spill again as the group watched her with worry. Ukyo got up and put a comforting arm around her sometime rival and sometime friend. Akane smiled her thanks then steeled herself for the chaos to come. She looked down at her clasped hands in her lap. She sat quietly as she tried to get her thoughts together. Everyone stared at the youngest Tendo waiting for her to get her composure. Everyone that was but Genma he just stared at the takeout box of food. He had tried several times to take one of the Japanese pancakes and each time he was stopped by a beyond sharp throwing spatula. Finally, he gave up and just stared hungrily at the Ucchan s takeout box.

"Ranma is gone!" She said barely above a whisper, but it was loud enough that everyone heard her.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted simultaneously at the youngest Tendo.

Ukyo was the angriest and was about to attack Akane when she looked down at the distraught girl. She stared as the young girl fell to pieces right before her eyes. Ukyo watched as Akane wrapped her arms around herself and began to rock back and forth. The others in the room all rose and attempted to charge Akane to get more information but were met by a spatula shuriken embedded in the floor in front of them. They looked up and saw Ukyo standing guard over Akane, her only real friend other then her Ran-Chan. Ukyo dropped next to Akane and wrapped her arms around her. She cooed softly until Akane was calm enough to speak. When she finally stopped crying Akane still in Ukyo's arms told them what had happened.

Everyone was stunned into silence their attention completely on Akane while she related what befell the Anything Goes Heir. How Mousse had used an ancient magical artifact and sent Ryoga and Ranma somewhere. How because Ranma was female, Kuno seeing everything attacked Mousse and knocked him into the tail end of the spell and how she tried to join them but the spell had completed before she could get there.

"Cologne said she couldn't bring him back but she would find a way to talk to him and help him find his way home." Akane completed with a hiccupping sob while Ukyo held onto her.

"NNNNOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" They all turned to see as a katana fell from lifeless fingers as Nodoka Saotome fainted.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The growing group found a secluded spot near a stream that was flanked on two sides by high cliffs. Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse took to the cliffs like mountain goats checking the surrounding area and looking for any hidden enemies. The companions watched them as they reconnoitered the area from above while Sturm and Riverwind checked the area at their level.

=Ranma are you going to tell them about the curses?= Ryoga asked unsure if they should or not.

=I mean I really don't want them to know about that aspect of my life.= Ryoga continued not noticing the angry glare from the redhead.

=Well I think we better especially you two!= Both Mousse and Ryoga looked at Ranma their anger building into the visible range.

=Look of the three of us I am the only one that stays human. You two were relatively safe in Nerima no one there generally fixes fresh duck or pig! Here, however the two of you are a meal waiting to happen. If they know about it they will protect you until they can get you turned back otherwise you're their supper.= Ranma finished her arms crossed over her ample chest.

=She makes sense Ryoga, we cannot afford to be killed by the very people we are traveling with.= Mousse agreed, but he stared at Ranma wondering when she got so smart.

The teens returned to the camp and Ranma took two buckets from Mousse, Raistlin watching intently as the blind boy pulled them from his robes. His eyes gleamed with excitement at his ability to pull things out of thin air. Tasslehoff stood transfixed he then grabbed the end of Mousse's sleeve and stuck his head up the open end of the sleeve.

"What else do you have up there? Where did those buckets come from? Can you hide me up there? Can I lea...ack!" His curiosity was curtailed when the gruff dwarf walked by and grabbed his topknot and pulled him along behind him.

Ryoga just chuckled as Mousse watched the kender being dragged away, shock evident on his face. They turned when Ranma returned with two buckets full of water. Ryoga sat his pack down, pulled out his camping stove, and began to heat one of the buckets of water. Ranma gathered the others around them, they were a little unsure as they stared nervously at the stove. Ranma followed their gazes then sighed.

"Where we come from it is just normal camping equipment." She told them a little exasperated.

"And where was that?" Raistlin asked, Ranma was getting nervous, as she seemed to hold the gold man's attention constantly.

"First tell us were we are?" Mousse asked not looking up from the bucket of water cooking on the stove.

"You re four miles outside Solace." The kender piped in Ranma shook her head no.

"What planet are we on?" The companions looked at Ranma as if she had two heads but she waited patiently for a reply.

"You are on the planet Krynn, ruled over by the God Paladine and under attack by the Dark Queen Takhisis." Tika came forward wanting to know more about the three young people, Ranma and the other two nodded as if expecting that for an answer.

Ranma sat down and the other companions followed suit. She told them about the last three years of their lives in Nerima leaving out nothing of that time and starting with Jusenkyo. Their new companions stared at them with disbelief until Ranma stood and with a cup of water from the heated bucket poured it over her now his head.

"My true form is that of a male. Ryoga and Mousse have it worse then me, I at least stay human. We are telling you this because their forms tend to lend them to becoming someone's dinner." With that Ranma dumped a cup of cold water on each of the other boys.

Ranma did not know eyes could get so big as the other group watched as Ryoga turned into a little black piglet with a yellow and black scarf around his neck. They watched as he struggled out from his clothes. They then turned at the quacking noise to see a white duck with glasses, sitting amidst the white robes of Mousse. Ranma then splashed himself and they all watched as he changed from a handsome tall young man to petite buxom and very pretty redhead. They watched as Ranma then poured hot water over the pig and the duck. The group stared transfixed as Ryoga and Mousse had returned each boy grabbing their clothes and quickly redressing. Ranma then dumped hot water back on herself to become a he. The three teens waited for a reaction but all they got was dumbfounded stares. Ranma waved a hand in front of the face of the one called Tanis and there was no movement. He turned to his dressed friends with a worried look.

"I think we fried their brains!" He told Mousse and Ryoga, the clearing of a throat caught their attention.

"Not all of us young man, since I am a mage I am use to dealing with magic." Raistlin told the three boys.

"Could you free us from the curses?" Ryoga asked hopefully.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane walked to school a noticeable shadow missing from the fence. She walked with her head bowed her eyes still red and puffy from crying herself to sleep. She was thinking about what had happened in the park yesterday. She knew that since Kuno was there she would have to start to fight her way into school again. Akane was not paying attention when she slammed into an immovable object landing solidly on her rump. She looked up into the sad face of Ukyo her eyes also puffy from crying.

"How is Mrs. Saotome doing this morning?" Ukyo asked the girl sitting on her behind.

A bonari slammed into the ground between Ukyo and Akane prevented her from answering. They turned and found Shampoo on the roof of the building next to them. Both girls scowled as they stared up at the beautiful Amazon her purple hair flowing around her like liquid silk. She jumped down next to them and picked up her weapon then held a hand out to the downed Tendo girl. Akane was tempted to knock the offered hand away but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She took Shampoo's hand and let the girl pull her to her feet. Akane picked up her book bag and rubbed her bruised butt. She then looked at the two other fianc es of Ranma and saw them glaring angrily at each other.

"That's enough!" Akane told them while she stepped in between them.

"Shampoo not let spatula-girl blame violent-girl cause was Mousse that sent away Airen. Even if violent girl not good for husband." Shampoo told them with some arrogance.

"Ukyo doesn't blame me Shampoo. I told her last night what had happened. I was on the ground because I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into a brick wall named Ukyo." She told the Amazon with a wry sad smile, Shampoo looked at both girls and nodded a bit of sadness crept into her eyes.

"Great grandmother want see you and spatula-girl after school. She said might have something tell. She not want mercenary-girl, panda-man or father there. They cause much trouble." She continued with a little less arrogance and more sadness.

"Ok Shampoo we will be there, can you tell us anything at all?" Akane asked her rival with a little trepidation.

"Shampoo no understand, great grandmother lock self in room since yesterday she come out few minute ago. She send Shampoo to give message but she no answer any of Shampoo questions. She have haunted look in eyes and for great grandmother that make Shampoo nervous." She told the others knowing they were her only link to her Airen in a weird way.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" The three girls cringed and shivered at the maniacal laughter of Kodachi Kuno.

The three girls dove out of the way, as a large beach ball landed in the center of them and exploded. The newly formed triad took ready stances as they waited for Kodachi to appear. They did not wait long a ribbon snapped out from atop a light post and wrapped around Ukyo's spatula. Kodachi tried to pull the okomiyaki chef s weapon from her. The ribbon snapped back as a response to the fact that Shampoo cut the ribbon with a sword she pulled from nowhere. The sudden release of tension caused both girls to stumble back. Ukyo was righted by Shampoo and Akane while Kodachi fell from the streetlight. She spun and flipped in mid air to land in front of her rivals for her Ranma-sama.

"What crazy-girl want?" Shampoo snarled her sword at the ready.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Brother has told me the scarlet haired tramp has been sent away from my Ranma-sama. Now all that remains is to get rid of the three of you!" She threw a bouquet of black roses at the girls, which was deflected by the flat of Ukyo's spatula.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU, YOU CRAZY BIMBO RANMA HATES YOU, HE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! HE WENT WITH THE REDHEAD TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" Akane screamed her anger rising to a glowing red.

"How _dare_ you lie my Ranma-sama loves me it was only you three and that redheaded trollop that keeps him from me!" She hissed back at the young Tendo girl, while lashing out with several spiked clubs.

"Then _why_ did he leave and only _WE_ knew about it and not you, sugar!" Ukyo asked knocking one of the clubs away from her with the flat of her giant spatula.

"Yes crazy-girl no know Airen gone until we tell her, means Ranma care more for three of us then for crazy ribbon-girl." Shampoo added knocking the one heading for her away with her sword.

"You know their right Kodachi you can only get near him if you paralyze him otherwise he runs from you. The same is true for Kuno's pigtailed goddess. They got tired of you not listening to them and left only _we_ know where they are and they won't be back until they can fix it so that you and your moronic brother can't bother them." Akane continued the barrage swinging her book bag in time to knock her in coming club into the horizon.

The Kuno mind was as brilliant as a rusty nail and solid as a sieve. Their minds worked in a realm all their own. This was especially true, if they did not want to believe what they were being told or saw, even more so if it threatened their own little worlds. They would bring the information into their minds examine it discard any or all that did not fit their perceptions and reformulate it to fit nicely into their special little world. This was what Kodachi did and this was what she came up with.

"THAT REDHEADED HARLOT WILL NOT MARRY MY RANMA-SAMA I WON'T ALLOW IT!" The crazy gymnast screamed as the three fianc es looked on with bemused and shocked expressions, at the outcome of their information.

Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane watched as Kodachi ignored them and headed off into the distance presumably to start to plan on how to find Ranma and prevent him from marrying the redhead pigtailed girl.

"Tell Cologne we will be at the Nekohanten right after school." Ukyo told Shampoo then she and Akane turned and ran toward school.

Shampoo watched with lonely eyes as the two girls ran toward Furinkan High School. She watched until she could not see them any more then turned and jumped to the roof of a nearby building. She looked once more toward the school and spotted her rivals as they disappeared around the last corner before reaching the school. She then turned and headed back to the Cat Caf , her eyes shining with unshed tears.

(l(l(l)l)l)

None of the fianc es noticed the shadow at the edge of the alley. None noticed it as it watched the fight with Kodachi or when it watched two of them, leave for school Shampoo had not seen the glowing red eyes follow her as she jumped to the roof of a nearby building. Shampoo had not noticed when the figure followed her staying hidden in the shadows. A sense of urgency permeated the air around this hidden figure. The mysterious figure hid within the confines of another alley and watched the Nekohanten its eyes narrowed to slits the red still glowing from them. It stood there biding its time waiting for the other two to show up. The figure melted back into the dark depths of the alley. Then Shampoo appeared carrying several takeout boxes.

The glowing eyes watched her as she mounted her bike and took to the fence. Wide eyed the figure watched as she sped off at unheard of speeds along the fence top. The figure sat slumped on a crate in the alley waiting for the return and arrival of the people who had the information it needed and wanted.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane and Ukyo reached the school grounds and Akane sighed with relief, when a horde of hormonal crazed boys had not greeted her. The two girls crossed through the gate and stopped in awe. The school courtyard was littered with unconscious boys. There were even boys draped over tree branches like rag dolls. Ukyo touched Akane's arm and drew her attention to a bruised and battered Kuno hanging partially off the school roof.

"Ranma's Chinese fianc e paid the school a visit this morning. She tore into the boys shouting Ranma's name. Then Kuno challenged her and she left him up there." One of the girls standing about told them while pointing at an unconscious Kuno.

"She must be mad about not being able to beat up Mousse so she came here to work off her anger." Ukyo calmly stated while she looked around tsking every once in a while.

"Well she was the maddest at Kuno-sempai he knocked her out for a few moments and was about to grab something he shouldn't when she came too and I thought you could glow brightly Akane. She glowed like a living sun that was when she pounded him and threw him onto the roof." The girl continued shaking her head with a smug smile.

"Wait a minute!" Ukyo and Akane both said at the same time their eyes wide with surprise and hope.

"She was beaten by _Kuno_?" The fianc es still had the simultaneous questions in working order.

"Yes but he did cheat, he pulled an underhanded move which threw her off." The girl told them.

"What?" Ukyo got out a split second before Akane.

"Well...?" The girl thought for a moment.

(o)(o)flashback(o)(o)

Shampoo jumped from the wall surrounding the school. She was not surprised to see the horde of boys waiting for Akane again. She did not care if every male in the city fought her and normally she would not even help her. Today however she wanted to beat someone she wanted to beat Kuno to a pulp because he could have saved her Airen. She decided to warm up with these worthless males.

"AYE! I FIGHT YOU ALL!" The hormonal boys turned and saw the curvaceous Amazon standing in front of them in a ready stance.

"HEY IF WE BEAT HER SHE'S OURS!" One boy in the back shouted, it was the signal, they all needed.

The boys attacked in mass each with a daydream of doing anything they wanted with the purple haired Amazon (Dani: Daydreams CENSORED! Sorry use your imagination). Shampoo wasted no time in eliminating her warm up as she was looking for one boy in particular. She would teach him not to save her Airen. The fight was short, shorter then when Akane battled them but longer then when Ranma fought them. She surveyed the area with disgust, as she did not even work up a good sweat. She then stumbled forward as a body fell against her back his arms around her waist.

"OH, SHAMPOO, MARRY ME!" The cry of the dazed and bruised boy rasped.

Shampoo grabbed hold of his arms and gave her answer in the form of a Judo throw, the boy landed across the branch of a tree. The wind being knocked from him, he passed out with a leering smile on his face for his ability to grope the Amazon. He hung on the branch like a Christmas ornament and decorated the tree like the five other boys. Shampoo glared at the _sleeping_ boy debating if she should finish him for touching her when the voice of the boy she really came to see called her attention.

"What tis this the lowly Chinese maiden thinks she can take the fair tigress' place in battle, HA! I will dispatch thee and await the arrival of the fierce Tendo Akane!" Kuno began his soliloquy.

Shampoo then turned to face the kendo fighter a gleam of rage flashing in her purple eyes. She pulled her bonari from a space only she knew and charged the crazy boy. She slowly began to glow but it was only a small aura but it was one that, she was proud of. She brought her bonari down toward Kuno's head but he blocked it with his bokken.

"I KILL YOU, YOU NOT SAVE AIREN!" Shampoo shouted into the face of the lunatic.

"Then I have done the world a service for ridding it of that foul sorcerer. I must now rescue my beautiful pigtailed goddess. I should have known the evil Saotome was behind my pigtailed goddess disappearance. She will show her love and appreciation for me when I come to her rescue!" Kuno started another round of gobbledygook.

To which Shampoo faked with her left hand then smashed the bonari with her right hand into the stomach of Kuno. Kuno flew back hitting the tree he had been hiding behind as he waited for Akane. He slowly, rose to his feet, his head bowed. He then snapped his head up a gleam of lust appearing in his eyes. Shampoo faltered at how he was looking at her. She shivered when he smiled lustfully at her.

"So you yearn to be my love! So be it if I win I will date thee if you win I will allow you to date me! I cannot give you the same status as my two loves but I will take you as my mistress." Kuno lunged at a stunned Shampoo.

Shampoo stared at the kendo practitioner. Her eyes wide with confusion, she stared blankly at the charging kendo master her mouth opening and closing with stunned silence. Kuno reached her quickly but instead of striking her he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her deeply. His tongue entered her mouth and explored it hungrily. While one arm was holding the Amazon to him, the other was exploring places an honorable man would not dare to go.

Shampoo's eyes got even wider when his roaming hand reached a place no man has ever touched. However, before she could retaliate Kuno's free hand snaked up and his clenched fist landed solidly on her jaw knocking her back into the wall surrounding the school. Shampoo had the air knocked from her lungs, which was no problem the problem was when her head snapped back hitting the wall and knocking her out. Shampoo slid down the wall and landed in a heap her clothes slightly a skewed.

Kuno stumbled up to the unconscious Amazon he knelt down next to her and started to reach out for her. His excitement grew at finally beating one of the many warrior maidens in the area even if it was not his tigress Akane or pigtailed goddess. His hand gently pushed the purple locks from her face. He pulled his hand quickly back when he saw the purple eye that stared at him, he watched, as it turned black with rage.

Shampoo twisted and reached out with her foot. She connected with Kuno's jaw sending him to the other side of the schoolyard and away from her. She rose to her feet, her aura blazing around her like the sun. She pulled her bonari out and charged the slowly rising Blue Thunder. Her hands blurred as she pummeled the arrogant swordsman. Her speed was born of righteous indignation and not the chestnut fist. Kuno tried to block her blows and did block some of them. The students watched as the sparks flew never realizing wood could spark.

A collective gasp came from the onlookers when Kuno's sword burst into flame. When the flames died, what was left was a sliver of steel that had been incased in the wooden bokken. Shampoo snarled as she stepped up her attack and with a final blow gave Kuno a bonari uppercut, which sent him to sleepy land; as he ended up on the edge of the school roof. Shampoo straightened her clothes and snarled at one of the boys that tried to approach her. She then turned and jumped over the fence leaving the schoolyard in a shambles.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Akane and Ukyo sat in their seats as they listened to the girl finish with the tale of what happened. The young girl turned to face front when the teacher arrived. Ukyo and Akane sat dazed through their classes they knew Amazon law and were wondering if Kuno's victory overrode Ranma's marriage to the Amazon or just added Kuno as a second husband.

Their school day moved slowly as they walked through it with dazed expressions. Their minds worked furiously over the possibilities. The one they kept coming up with was that if Kuno _replaced_ Ranma Cologne would not help them. Then again, she may do whatever she could to bring him home so her granddaughter would not have to mix her bloodline with a major moron. As the school day ended, the girls left school at the end of the day Kuno still _slept_ peacefully on the roof. As Akane an Ukyo left the schoolyard and headed toward the Nekohanten they did not even glance at the ornament that hung from the roof of the school building.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2:

Dragons, Mages, & Martial Artists

Crossover: DragonLance

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Two

"It will be a challenge, your curses are of a strange magic but I will study the situation and see what I can do. I won't promise anything though and I could make it worse." The three cursed boys stared at the golden-skinned mage.

"_How_ could it be any worse?" Ryoga asked in indignation, Ranma slapped the back of his head and the lost boy turned to snarl at him.

"_Because_ Pig-boy you could be locked as a _pig_!" Ranma told him making Ryoga pause his eyes filled with horror.

Ranma shook his head while the rest of the companions just stared transfixed at the three martial artists. The kender trying to go up to them but Flint had a good grip on his topknot and a rough strong hand on his mouth. The little kender struggled against Flint's restraint but he was not strong enough to break the comatose dwarf s iron grip.

"We are going to need to do something for dinner we now have more people to feed." Tanis mused trying to take the attention from the newcomers and hide his own nervousness as he and the others finally started coming out of their stunned silence.

"We can help with that. Since we have all been on training trips we had to learn to live off the land we'll go see what we can find." The three boys eager to help with the meager food supply headed into the woods near the camp.

Tasslehoff tried to follow but Flint grabbed his topknot and pulled him toward the small river to check it for fish. The dwarf pointed at the river. The kender looked at the crotchety old dwarf, he shrugged his shoulders, then using his hooplak began to catch some fish. Sturm had followed the three Nerima teens into the woods. They were gone for over an hour the kender had caught five fish not really enough to feed everyone. Their only hope was the boys and Sturm.

Sturm had, strode proudly into camp carrying a wet squirming, pig and duck. He had each under an arm. He thought there was something he should remember about a pig and duck but pushed the thought away. It seemed blinders for people followed Jusenkyo victims around. He tied the pig and duck to a small tree and prepared to sharpen his sword as he sat near their dinner. Tasslehoff came up and noticed the pig was wearing the same cloth that Ryoga wore and the duck was wearing spectacles just like Mousse wore. He looked over at Sturm and gulped, he then spotted Flint coming over with his axe.

"You aren't going to kill them are you?" The kender asked as he stood in front of the little animals something tickling the back of his mind about them.

"Yes I am!" Sturm said with finality the pig and duck cringed at the Kuno-esque look in the knight's eyes.

"I wouldn't if I were you warrior!" Raistlin s raspy voice cut through the kender's reply.

"I do not take orders from you mage!" The Rose Knight growled, as he stood to relieve their dinner of their heads.

Flint stood next to Sturm his ax at the ready, but neither could get past the kender. Flint reached out and pulled the kender from in front of the animals handing him to Caramon. He then followed Sturm in raising his weapon to do in the two cowering animals.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The shadow stood quickly as Akane and Ukyo entered the Nekohanten. It paused and stared as if waiting for something, a few moments later Shampoo returned from her deliveries leaning her bike against the wall of the building and headed inside the restaurant. She stopped a moment and looked across the street toward the alley. Her eyes stared into the darkness, and then she shrugged her shoulders, turned, and entered her home.

The shadow backed deeper into the darkness when the Amazon turned and stared in its direction. It watched with some relief when she entered the Nekohanten. It then slowly left the safety of the shadows and headed for the one place it knew it could receive answers.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane and Ukyo entered the Nekohanten their eyes adjusting to the darkness of the interior. There were still a few lunch patrons finishing up their meals. Ukyo pointed to a reserved table, which she figured, was for them and led the way to it. Akane followed her mind going over what they had learned that morning. Cologne had come out of the kitchen when she heard the bell on the door tinkle.

"Greetings, granddaughter is out on deliveries and will be back shortly. Take a seat and I will join you in a moment." She said pointing to the table that Ukyo was heading for.

The two girls sat down when the bell on the door jingled again this time announcing Shampoo. The young Amazon entered the room carrying her delivery pouch. Ukyo and Akane watched as Shampoo headed to the kitchen ignoring their presence. She returned shortly with a tray of tea and four cups. She served the two girls then returned to the kitchen leaving the other two cups at the other seats at their table. They watched the kitchen door for the appearance of the elder and her great granddaughter ignoring the jingle that announced another patron. Shampoo came out ready to help the customer to find no one there. She looked confused but returned to the kitchen.

[Maybe just customer leave!] She went back in and a few moments later, she returned following her great grandmother with a tray of cakes and dessert plates.

The two Joketsuzoku Amazons sat down across from the other two fianc es of Ranma Saotome. Shampoo offered them each some of the cakes then waited for her grandmother to begin. The other two girls stared at the aged woman with questions forming in their minds but not sure what to ask.

"I have gone over the ancient parchment that came with the spell Mousse used on son-in-law." She stated with some finality, this frightened all three girls.

"I am afraid they are stuck where they are until they find a way home. I do however, believe I can trace them through the magic used on them and we can at least speak to them. The problem is it will be a onetime spell." Akane and Ukyo looked at her with confusion, Shampoo stared with horror and sadness.

"What exactly does that mean?" Ukyo asked unsure if she wanted to be labeled as stupid.

"It mean great grandmother can only use spell one time. It destroy access to Airen when used." Cologne smiled at her great granddaughter with pride.

"She is correct the spell takes the latent traces of the magic used to send son-in-law away and uses it as a link to the three boys. We are lucky that the other two went with Ranma because that gives us more traces to gather strength with which to communicate. It then uses up those traces thus the time limit is short and I am afraid we all won't get to talk to him. Cologne told the shocked and frightened girls.

"Then I believe I should be the one that talks with my _son_!" The group turned to see a very angry Nodoka Saotome standing before them her sword glinting in the dim light of the restaurant.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" A blast of energy plowed into the side of Flint knocking him into Sturm and both of them into the side of the cliff that blocked one third of the camp.

The companions drew their weapons and turned to be faced by a glowing Ranma. He stalked over to the two downed men his eyes filled with rage and threw a half a dozen dressed rabbits at them.

"Try eating _real_ animals. Tasslehoff get me some hot water!" Flint and Sturm glared daggers at the strange boy but had the good sense not to move.

Tasslehoff ran up with a small pot of water and handed it to the glowing boy. Ranma then walked over to the pig and duck both squealing and squawking at the martial artist. Ranma knelt down and undid the ties that bound them to the stakes.

"HEY THAT'S OUR DINNER!" Flint shouted as he struggled to untangle himself from Sturm and the rabbits.

"_You_ would eat humans?" Ranma snarled at the dwarf who stopped struggling for a moment, Ranma then turned to the women in the group.

"I would advise you to turn around as when Ryoga and Mousse transform they will not be wearing anything." The women blushed and quickly turned their backs to the young man.

"Mousse? Ryoga?" Flint and Sturm both spoke in dazed tones.

"Yes _Mousse_ and _Ryoga_ we told you...no _WE SHOWED YOU_ they turned into a duck and pig just like I turn into a girl. I didn't think you would forget something like that!" Ranma finished as he turned to the two animals.

"Raistlin and I tried to tell them Ranma!" Tasslehoff told him as he came up to get a closer look as they changed.

Ranma smiled down at the kender and gave the mage an appreciated nod then dumped the hot water on the pig and duck. Sturm and Flint gaped as they watched the transformation. Their eyes widening as the tiny animals stretched and shifted, feathers and black skin was soon replaced with pink skin. Webbed feet and hooves shifted into hands and feet.

At the completion of the transformation, Ryoga and Mousse stood in front of the small group in all their glory. Both boys blushed deeply then scrambled to get their clothes on. Since Mousse put his and Ryoga's into his weapon space after the change, he was able to give Ryoga his clothes to wear.

"What happened?" Ranma asked the two boys had finished dressing; Raistlin had come up to stand next to the three boys as they talked.

Raistlin kept staring at Ranma for some reason as something was out of place. He still looked young to his decay seeing eyes much like the other two. Raistlin paused and looked closer, Ranma looked at him a little nervously as he stepped back. Raistlin reached out and grabbed his arm in a tight viselike grip. Raistlin then turned and looked at the other two. He went over to the fire and picked up the bucket of cold water. He returned to the three Nerimans threw it on all three of the boys. The companions watching the metamorphosis as the pig and duck returned along with Ranma-Chan.

"HEY WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" Shouted Ranma-Chan as she wrung out her shirt, the pig and duck squealing and squawking in agreement.

"I needed to verify something young man or should I say woman?" Raistlin smiled at the angry glare he got from Ranma-Chan and smiled broader at what seemed to be little piggy and ducky laughs.

Raistlin looked even closer at the pig, duck and Ranma-Chan and as he noticed before Ranma-Chan had no decay none, so it seemed for the duck and pig. He then went and grabbed the pot of hot water off the fire testing it for heat as he walked back to the cursed teens. He then threw it on the three Jusenkyo victims. The women turned quickly blushing deep red as Mousse and Ryoga stood before them naked. While they dressed, for a second time, Raistlin studied them closer and all three had decay around them as if they were just a long-lived race like dwarves or elves. Ranma's however was in flux, he would see the same decay that was around the other two then a white light would flare and the decay would go away. He watched as it took the decay several minutes to fight its way back and to him it looked like it was fighting.

A spot of decay would show up around Ranma when a tendril of the white light would wrap around it and pull it back inside. The decay never really got a full grip on the boy as the white light would always pull it back into him. He turned to Ryoga and Mousse he saw the same with them but the only difference was that with them the decay was winning.

"Tasslehoff take the buckets and get more water for supper." Raistlin rasped as he walked back to his seat by the fire to think.

"Well do you mind telling us what that was all about?" A confused Ranma asked the golden mage who ignored him.

"When he is ready he will tell us." Caramon told them, the contrast between the two brothers was amazing.

Caramon was tall over six feet his body bulged with muscles. He had brown hair and eyes and was a warrior of the sword. While Raistlin although tall at five feet ten inches he was wiry, his hair was down to his shoulders and snow white, while his skin was golden and his eyes were shaped like hourglasses and where also gold. He was frail where his brother was strong, but Ranma could sense the hidden strength in him as could the others and they showed him the respect he deserved. Sturm and Flint came up to the Nerimans and looked down at the six rabbits then up at them again.

"We would like to apologize we should have remembered your curses we will not make that mistake again." Sturm told them then turned and walked over to the fire to prepare the rabbits and fish for dinner.

"Yeah I'm sorry too, stupid kender had to be right I ain't never gonna hear the end of this." Flint said as a halfway apology and he grumbled the last part as he walked away.

When dinner was finished, everyone ate a hearty meal and a night watch was set. The Nerima crew would take a later watch as the companions were still not too sure of them. The three boys settled in by the forest but Ranma could not sleep so he got up and went to one of the nearby trees, no one noticed he was gone. He jumped into a tree and sat on a branch a short ways up the tree. He then stared at the strange stars through the foliage.

"Ryoga you awake?" Mousse whispered to the lost boy.

"Yeah what do you want?" Ryoga whispered back a little gruffly.

"Lets go over by the trees we need to talk." Mousse whispered to the lost boy as he rose from his sleeping bag.

Ryoga got up and followed the blind boy to a large tree on the edge of camp. Neither of the boys noticed Ranma in its branches. He felt their approach but ignored them. The two boys sat down under the tree. Mousse sat quietly for a few moments gathering his thoughts. Ryoga waited patiently for him to start his head leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

"We both agree our lives would be better if Saotome were not in it don't we?" Mousse asked, the question catching the attention of both Ranma and Ryoga.

"Yeah I'd say I would be happier if he was _dead_!" Ryoga growled out, Ranma hung his head fighting back the tears.

"Yes I agree but neither one of us has the skills to take him down even together we can t defeat him." Mousse said as he pulled at the patch of grass next to him.

"Yeah so what's your point?" Ryoga asked getting frustrated with where this conversation was or was not going.

"Well we already gave our word of honor to have a truce _until_ we find a way home." Mousse paused to let the emphasis hang in the air between the two of them.

"Are you saying we should strand him here?" Ryoga was quick to pick up the unspoken meaning.

"Yes." Mousse replied but said nothing more.

Ryoga let out a slow sigh his mind racing over the possibilities. No more Ranma, meant no more fights, no more P-Chan cracks, and Akane would finally be his. He thought about how his life might change with Ranma out of the picture and he liked Akane as the wife and the, bunches of children with fangs and the lack of directional sense. He never really could kill Ranma it would have hurt Akane.

Mousse sat quietly thinking how his life would change if Ranma disappeared. He knew if he ever did kill Ranma, it would truly break his Shampoo's heart and through all the fights and challenges that was the one thing he never wanted to do. Mousse stared blindly back toward camp in the direction of Ranma's sleeping bag. His mind raced over how his life might change. He had returned to the village with Shampoo as his coveted wife and their children playing happily.

Ranma sat in the tree branches trying to figure out why his life was always in turmoil. All he ever wanted was just some friends. His heart sank into the depth of loneliness that he thought had disappeared when he started living at the Tendo Dojo. He realized now it was just a simple dream and it was time for him to wake up. They would not have to leave him here he would just stay. Either by himself or with the people they were now with but this was his new home.

"What about the death sentence hanging over your head?" Ryoga asked staring earnestly at the blind boy.

"*SIGH!* I will tell them that I caught Ranma rifling through Cologne's things and I tried to stop him and you tried to help but we got caught in the spell when he used it." Mousse said as he thought of an out.

"What about Kuno you know he would have told everyone he saw you use the artifact." Ryoga continued, Ranma listening with keen interest.

"Yeah, but everyone knows he is crazy and his ramblings are not to be believed. Mousse countered as he continued to pull the grass from the ground next to him.

"I guess that might work, but we will have to work out more of the details if we want it to be believable." Ryoga said a satisfied look on his face.

"How are we going to do it? Leave him I mean neither one of us could stop him if we wanted to." Ryoga asked as he stared out into the depth of the forest.

"Well when we are ready to use what ever magic we find to go home we just make sure to use it when Ranma is busy. We can disappear during a fight or something." Ryoga bristled at the thought of leaving in the middle of a battle; he would then be the coward he accused Ranma of being.

"If that is the only way I guess we have no choice." He said solemnly he looked over at Mousse and saw the sadness he felt in the blind boys visage.

"You don't like leaving him here either do you?" Ryoga asked, Ranma perked up the tears still glistening in his eyes.

"It is better then killing him. To kill him would hurt Shampoo and I can not do that, but I won't have her married to him so leaving him is the lesser of two evils." Mousse snarled low in barely a whisper.

"Yeah I agree. Akane would be hurt if I killed him and it would push her away from me this way I can just say he didn't want to come back and no one would be any wiser." Ryoga agreed staring back into the woods.

Ranma's shoulders slumped as his depression rose up and swallowed him in its black empty depths. He thought about the people back home he would miss them but at least he wouldn not have to marry anybody and this way they still had their honor if he just disappeared. His thoughts turned toward his mother and that caused the tears to fall. After the failed wedding attempt he and she had been spending time together away from his father, he was able to tell her everything, and how he felt.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

The rain beat against the windows of the house the soothing noise slowly relaxing her. She was at her mother's sitting in front of a nice fire. She as usual had been caught in the rain. She had not bother to change when she got to her mom's house. Nodoka was happy to see the soaking wet redhead although the fact she was not wearing a bra did bother her.

She had just started the fire and led the soaking wet girl to it. She then disappeared and returned with a big soft fluffy towel and an equally as soft blanket. Ranma-Chan dried off removing her shirt and pants and laying them out on the hearth to dry. In her tee shirt and boxers, she pulled the blanket around her and stared into the fire.

"What is wrong son?" Her mother asked as she sat behind the redhead and began to undo her braid and brush out her fire red hair.

"It is just getting to much mom that trip to the cabin helped me some but now Akane is constantly mad at me and she finds any excuse to beat on me. I can't fight back she would get hurt and I don't want to cause her any more pain." The petite girl told her mother.

"She is still angry about what you said at the cabin isn't she?" Nodoka asked as she slowly brushed her sons hair, silently glad she now had both a son and daughter.

"Yeah she is but I can't help how I feel mom. I did finally talk to Ukyo and Shampoo, but neither of them listened to me *SIGH*! I am still a trophy for them to win at all costs." Ranma stared deep into the burning logs and watched mesmerized as the fire danced over the logs.

"You know you use to love to sit and watch the fire when you were little. I would sit right here behind you and brush your hair like I am now and you would just fall to sleep right here." Nodoka reminisced, Ranma chuckling at the memories it brought up.

"I vaguely remember that. I still enjoy watching the fire but I am afraid pop was never one for brushing my hair as you did. If I fell asleep he would just leave me there telling me in the morning it builds a martial artists strength and stamina." Ranma's visage changed from soft and caring to hard and angry, but she had not let her mother see that or the pain that came with it.

"Well you have a haven here son, and if you choose a home to come to." Ranma did not need to turn around she knew her mother was crying and that she was the cause of it.

Ranma finally fell into a troubled sleep. Her mother covered her with the blanket and brought down a pillow for her child. She then sat and watched her child sleep. A frown was etched on her face. Her child's life should not be this chaotic she just wished they could go somewhere just the two of them and live a nice quiet life where Ranma could find true love and happiness. Nodoka decided she would have to work on that one.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Ranma came out of his memories, he listened as Ryoga and Mousse left. He watched while they headed back to their sleeping bags. His eyes never left them as they crawled into the sleeping bags. Then he turned his gaze back to the strange sky above him, he nearly fell from the tree at the voice below him.

"It is hard to take betrayal alone young one, I am here to listen if you need it." Ranma looked down into the golden eyes of the mage, his mouth opened but no words came out, Raistlin smiled and returned to his bedroll under the confused and hopeful gaze of Ranma Saotome.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The companions woke to the sound of fighting in the woods. The men grabbed their weapons and headed toward the sound, the women following with theirs. They broke through a grove of trees and stopped dead in their tracks, their mouths hung agape. In the center of the glade stood Ranma, doing one of his most intricate kata his eyes closed as if what was going on around him had not concerned him. It was what was happening, around him that shocked, the newcomers. Mousse and Ryoga were dancing around Ranma trying to attack him. Though their efforts were hindered by the Anything Goes Master.

All the companions except Raistlin stared in awe at the attacks of Ryoga and Mousse and at Ranma's adeptness in dodging them. Raistlin watched with a keen magical eye and was surprised when he realized they were not using magic even though the three were overflowing with magical ability. It was raw and unfocused; he began to wonder if the magic in them was not related to their curses. His attention was drawn back to the battle as Ryoga removed several of the clothes from around his head still leaving one there and threw them at Ranma. Ranma never opened his eyes but dodged, jumped and ducked out of the way. The Krynn residences gasped when the pieces of cloth cut through some of the surrounding trees. Then it was Mousse's turn, he let fly a series of six chains from the hidden cavities of his robes. Three came from each of his voluminous sleeves. The companions watched stunned as Mousse released not only chains but also throwing stars and daggers. They nearly fell over when Ranma still doing his _dance_ with his eyes closed dodged, ducked, flipped, caught or evaded all of the blind boy s attacks.

The companions gulped their eyes widened with fear when Ryoga and Mousse stepped up the attack. Mousse brought forth his blade claws and charged the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma dodged, jumped, and flipped over the blind boy then did a spin kick into his back sending him flying into a tree. Ryoga caught their attention as he began to glow a yellowish green.

"SHI SHI HOKOU DAN!" A ball of energy the size of a basketball flew from the bandana-clad boy and straight at the non-seeing Ranma.

The men started to rush forward to try and save Ranma all but Raistlin who watched the site with excited fascination. The eight companions gasped collectively when Ranma disappeared from view and Ryoga's blast cut a swath of destruction through the trees for a hundred yards. Ryoga reached out with his senses but could not locate his nemesis. That was until Ranma fell from the sky behind him and snapped kicked the back of Ryoga's head sending him into a nearby boulder.

The Krynn fighters surged forward thinking they would be needed to tend to the injuries of Mousse and Ryoga but they stopped dead in their tracks when both Ryoga and Mousse rose to their feet and charged Ranma at the same time. Ryoga using the breaking point and Mousse producing a staff with a duck shaped potty-chair. They watched as the ground in front of Ryoga surged forward and exploded filling the air with debris. The only problem was the target jumped over thirty feet straight up leaving Mousse on the other side of him as the recipient of the Bakusai Teknetsu. Mousse was knocked back into the tree he hit before cracking its trunk in two. He would have gotten back up for more if it was not for the fact he hit himself in the head with the duck potty-chair.

Goldmoon ran over to him to examine his injuries. Ryoga looked at Goldmoon and Mousse, then quickly started looking for his enemy only to find him standing in the center of the devastation finishing his kata his eyes never opened. Ryoga growled deep in his throat and charged Ranma his umbrella held high over his head. He swung his intention to smash Ranma's head to a pulp. He swung his red bamboo umbrella forward only to have it stopped dead. He looked up to see Ranma's hand wrapped around his new titanium umbrella he gulped and his eyes widened when Ranma began to squeeze and bend the almost indestructible weapon in half.

"Do I need to remind you that we are honor bound to a truce? Or does your honor mean so little to you since you lost it the night you started sleeping with _my_ fianc e as her _pet_ pig?" Ranma growled his anger blazing like fire in his blue eyes.

Ryoga's anger tried to rise but the look in Ranma's eyes told him, he was serious. Ryoga decided he would wait for his revenge when he and Mousse left Ranma here. Ranma read Ryoga's mind through the emotions on his face. Ranma tossed Ryoga using the now hook shaped umbrella, he landed back against the boulder he had hit earlier. Ranma then sat in the center of the clearing in a lotus position. Tanis would have approached him to berate the boy for beating up the other two. Even though neither boy was hurt badly, but the fact that Ranma was, glowing a dark midnight blue almost black made him nervous. That and the fact he was floating five feet off the ground.

Raistlin however was not as nervous, Caramon shook his head as he realized his brother's eyes only lit up like that when he was learning a new spell. He started to follow his brother toward the floating boy only to stop when Raistlin glared at him. Caramon stood with the other companions who where to shocked to move, while his brother moved toward Ranma.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Mrs. Saotome! I am his fianc e; I should have the right to talk to him!" Akane demanded backed up half heartily by the other two.

"What of Shampoo and Ukyo? They according to Ranma are his fianc es also?" Nodoka watched as Akane's anger began to rise at that pronouncement.

The Amazons and Ukyo smiled at the fact that Ranma's mother acknowledged the fact they had valid claims. Only Cologne noticed the glare in the woman's eye waiting for the other shoe to drop. Before Nodoka could drop it Akane's rage broke through.

THAT PREVERT! I KNEW HE WAS MESSING AROUND WITH THOSE TRAMPS! I HOPE HE NEVER COMES BACK HE CAN JUST STAY WHERE HE IS!" Akane glowed bright red as the other two looked at her anger filled their eyes.

"HEY WHO YOU CALLING TRAMPS!" Both girls shouted at the youngest Tendo.

"Are you saying you do not love my son nor wish to be his bride?" Nodoka asked the young girl her voice low and tone frosty.

"YES! WHO'D WANT A FREAK THAT CAN'T STAY ONE GENDER! I HATE HIM AND IT IS ALL HIS FAULT MY LIFE IS HELL!" Akane raged at the mother of her fianc , ignoring the little voice in the back of her head that she would regret it.

Ukyo and Shampoo began to glow as their anger rose at Akane for her comments on Ranma and her treatment of the anguished woman before them. Cologne stared with pride at her granddaughter for finally reaching the level of a visible aura and at Ukyo for the same feat. Ukyo had had enough of Akane's abuse of Ranma she looked to Shampoo who nodded her agreement. Cologne wondered at the silent communication between the two girls. She then shuddered at the smile that crossed their faces.

"Oh, then you mean you would rather sleep with a man who turns into your pet pig?" Ukyo asked sweetly of Akane her voice dripping of honey.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Akane screamed at her as she spun around her anger giving way to fear, Ukyo saw as Akane tried to hide it.

"Oh come now Akane, Kuno you are not! I know you know who P-Chan is both Shampoo and I know and although we are ashamed of not telling Ran-Chan in the hopes his continual visits to your bed would break you up. Ukyo glared at the youngest Tendo, Shampoo followed suit.

"We will not allow you any longer to cast Ran-Chan as the pervert when it was you all along." Akane's aura winked out and her hand shot up to her mouth as fear flowed from her as water over a fall.

"What are you girls talking about?" Nodoka asked in a low frightening voice.

"Mrs. Saotome I hope that you can forgive myself and Shampoo for not coming forward with this but our love for your son had blinded us as to how to deal with this situation." Ukyo stated respectfully as she and Shampoo bowed deeply to the Saotome Matriarch, Cologne just watched the girls and smiled proudly at their maturity.

"Akane's pet pig P-Chan is a Jusenkyo cursed victim and Akane although pretending she doesn't know does know. She not only sleeps with him but also uses him to make Ran-Chan's life hell. Not only does she know, but her father and Mr. Saotome know about it. They did nothing hoping his jealousy would work for them. Don't get me wrong Akane loves Ranma in her own way but an abusive love is not what Ran-Chan needs." Akane stared at the okomiyaki chef her eyes wide with betrayal.

"Ukyo! No!" Akane had whispered she however was heard by the entire room.

"I will admit that Ran-Chan had some fault in this because he knew who P-Chan was but he was honor bound by the promise he made to P-Chan not to tell because he accidentally knocked him in the spring. Then the _pig_ used that against him and crawled into your bed." Akane backed slowly away from the glowing chef only to back into the point of Nodoka's katana.

"Is this true Akane?" Nodoka's voice showed the stress of losing her son again and now hearing this about the girl she considered her daughter.

"Auntie, I...?" Akane's voice broke as she turned and faced the hard cold stare of the mother of her fianc the look tinged with pain and betrayal.

"She speak truth Mrs. Saotome." Shampoo stepped forward finally after only catching part of what Ukyo said, she was proud her Japanese had gotten good enough to understand most of it.

"Shampoo was with spatula-girl when we watch Akane and Pig-boy. They hide in park at trees and were kissing and touching. She tried to explain as delicately as possible but her blush made the meaning clear.

"We see kitchen destroyer pour water on pig-boy activate curse." Shampoo said glaring at Akane.

"Ukyo want tell Airen but Shampoo stop her. Shampoo afraid would destroy Airen. Shampoo no want admit but Shampoo know Airen love violent-girl. Shampoo know she never have Airen love Shampoo like he give _her_, but Shampoo no want him hurt. He hurt too much in life already. Shampoo also know that Airen be angry at spatula-girl for telling him, and Shampoo no want her to lose his friendship." Shampoo told them standing straight and tall as a warrior should but the tears gave away her true feelings, Ukyo looked at her with surprise.

She looked to Ukyo who was also crying. Ukyo walked over next to Shampoo and took her hand in solidarity of the only two fianc es that believed they truly loved Ranma. Nodoka looked at them an eyebrow quirked, she turned her gaze to Cologne and read there what she was feeling a little pride at their belief in what they _perceived_ as love. She also saw the truth, that their love for Ranma was more of a possessive love, not a selfless, unconditional love. She also knew that when that bubble burst there was going to be an explosion.

"No! That's not true! They're lying to you!" Akane gasped out glaring daggers at the two other girls who looked at her with cold rage.

"Then why do you protect him so much Akane? He is a martial artist after all?! A very good one I might add!" Cologne asked wanting all this to stop so they could go home with honor and spotting the trap the two girls had laid for Akane.

"Because Ranma is always picking on Ryoga, he is better than him and could hurt him." Akane said quietly as she looked at each of the people in the room, confusion crossed her face at the smug looks on Ranma's other fianc es.

"Akane dear." Akane turned toward Nodoka, she stepped back at the rage glowing in the woman s eyes.

"No one here ever said it was Ryoga. They always called him either P-Chan or the pig. How do you know they meant the Hibiki boy?" Nodoka's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as she readied her sword.

"OH, NO!" Akane screamed as she fell to her knees burying her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen. Ryoga treats me so nice and I am so tired of having to share Ranma. I still care for Ranma but I care for Ryoga too." Akane sobbed into her hands as her body shook.

"You have dishonored your family and _mine_! Tell your father and my husband the pact between the Saotomes and Tendos is over, I will be there later today to finalize my sons release. I would have liked to have you as my daughter-in-law, but since you knew of Ryoga's curse and still allowed him access to your bed I will not have you tainting my bloodline." Nodoka moved to one side and allowed Akane to leave.

Akane ran from the Nekohanten tears flowing down her face. Nodoka watched with some sadness as the girl left the building. Nodoka hung her head sighing deeply. She turned her attention to the others and saw as they quickly removed the gleam of victory from their faces. Her scowl showed them she saw it and both girls had the decency to look guilty.

"Elder as Ranma's mother what are my rights in your tribe?" Cologne looked at her an eyebrow raised but thought about it.

Cologne knew she could lie to the woman and she would not know it but then again she did not want to make an enemy of the woman. It would not take much for her to check out what she told her and Cologne knew she would verify it. Cologne pulled the Amazon law book from her robes and sat down at the table offering Nodoka a seat. Nodoka, Shampoo, and Ukyo sat down while Cologne looked through the laws of the Amazons. Cologne went to the place concerning outsiders and scanned the laws.

"I am sorry, child but as an outsider you have no rights and your son did beat my granddaughter not only as a female but as a male. Son-in-law falls under both the 'Kiss of Death' and the 'Kiss of Marriage'." Cologne stared into the woman s calculating eyes that was in front of her and was reminded of the middle Tendo girl.

"So my son is in affect doomed under both kisses, if he doesn't marry your granddaughter she will fall back on the 'Kiss of Death'!" It was made more as a statement of fact then a question, Cologne nodded a little surprised at her grasping it so clearly, considering who her son was.

"Then what about this law?" Nodoka pulled out a copy of her own Amazon law book and with a smirk watched the stunned looks of the other three.

Nodoka pushed the law book toward the elder opened to the law she was talking about with the section already highlighted. Cologne read the passage her eyes widening with surprise. Shampoo stood behind her great grandmother and read with her. Ukyo only stared anxiously and waited for an explanation as she could not read Chinese. Cologne helped her by reading the law aloud.

"Amazon Law 2400 Outsider Law Exemptions added 1100 AD: Paragraph 37a:  
An alliance was established with the clan Takashi, Samurais; of Japan and their offshoot clan Morboka, Ninjas; of Japan. To honor these clans for the aid provided to all the Amazon tribes of China, during the war with the Musk their help prevented the fall of the Amazon nation. These clans and their descendants are declared members of _ALL_ tribes of the Chinese Amazons. They have all rights and privileges.

Paragraph 37b: Added 1539 AD:  
In accordance with the Laws of the Amazons of China and all remaining tribes the clan Takashi, Samurais; of Japan and the clan Morboka, Ninjas; of Japan. To honor them in their efforts to aid the Amazons tribes when in their isolation many of the tribes succumbed to the Black Death of Europe, which was brought to them by visiting missionaries. Many tribes were obliterated from existence. This means that clan Takashi and Morboka are all that are left of these tribes and their matriarchs have been elevated to status of Elders in all remaining tribes. They are also the Matriarchs and Elders of the extinct tribes and vote in their stead when a vote is needed from ALL tribes.

Paragraph 37c: Added 1876 AD:  
The tribes of the Amazon Nation that remained have decided in an effort to ease the pain of the clan Takashi, Samurais; of Japan and clan Morboka, Ninja; of Japan. All the remaining tribes of the Amazons of China have declared Jusenkyo as theirs. Do to the death of the bride Merako Takashi on her wedding night to groom Talcum of the Joketsuzoku Amazons; at the hands of the Musk. When they raided the village and stole the bride. Merako was killed in the counterattack to retrieve her. The tribes of the Amazons gave to the two clans Jusenkyo. At their request, all victims will be full-blooded Amazons of all tribes surviving and extinct of the Chinese Amazons as if born to the tribes. This _gift_ was exempt if the victim was a female or male of dishonorable character. This must be established by past deeds." Cologne stared at the laws then lowered the book to the table.

Cologne looked up at Nodoka who smiled evilly at them then handed her a rolled parchment with the seal of not only her tribe but also the other six remaining tribes of the Amazons and the four extinct tribes. There were two other seals Cologne did not recognize but seemed familiar.

"What is this?" Cologne asked as she began to break the seals.

"It is my son's permanent release from Shampoo. He did not need it though since he is an Amazon by _birth_ and for falling into Jusenkyo, but I felt you would not honor that law." She stated her eyes flashing with anger, as Cologne shifted in her seat.

Nodoka sat back in her chair, a vengeful smile crossed her lips when Cologne's head snapped up to her and Shampoo stumbled to her chair eyes wide with worry. Nodoka nodded her smile turning cold and angry. She leaned forward and waited for Cologne to read the parchment.

Cologne tried to steady her hand as she looked again at the parchment and began to read. She stopped and looked up at Nodoka who placed on the table two ceremonial tanto blades one with the crest of the Takashi clan and the other with the crest of the Morboka clan.

Cologne's eyes narrowed as she picked up the weapons and examined them she nearly dropped them when she remembered where she had seen the crests. She then picked up her law book and compared the crests to those in both her and Nodoka's copy of the Amazon's law book.

"Great grandmother what it say? What mean little daggers?" Shampoo asked looking nervously from Nodoka and her great grandmother, Ukyo did not know whether to be happy of frightened at the looks the two women gave each other.

Cologne laid the blades down on the table reverently. She looked up at the Matriarch of the Saotomes giving her a slight nod. Nodoka responded in kind and the older matriarch picked up the parchment and began to read aloud. Her voice cracked so she paused and took a sip of tea then continued. Ukyo and Shampoo watched as her face lit up with pride.

"To all Amazon Tribes:  
An amendment to ancient Amazon Law 2400 Outsider Law Exemptions added 1100 AD: has been updated and been voted on by all thirteen tribes located in China. This will include the four extinct tribes. It has been approved by the Takashi clan and Morboka clan as the remaining Amazon tribes.

Paragraph 37d: Added 2000 AD:  
At the request of the clan Takashi, Samurais; of Japan and approval of the clan Morboka, Ninjas; of Japan, for their clan member's effort in his saving of the valley of Jusendo from the wrath and insane efforts to destroy it by Saffron the Phoenix king and Demi-god. The _seven_ living tribes of the Amazons of China have agreed that Jusenkyo cursed victim Ranma Saotome and all his/her descendants no matter their _sex_ will have full warrior status. Ranma Saotome will be the first _male_ Elder for all tribes of the Amazons. The clan Takashi and Morboka agreed but only if Ranma Saotome agrees to the stipulation that Ranma Saotome will sit in counsel in his female form.

In addition, since the male in question was already an Amazon at the time of his defeat of Warrior Shampoo the 'Kiss of Death' and 'Kiss of Marriage' are invalid and have been revoked. As an Elder Ranma Saotome has the right to choose his/her own mate without using the challenge.

By the authority of: The council of Amazons of China." Cologne had placed the missive on the table.

She looked at Nodoka her eyes showed rage, pride, and resignation. She rolled the parchment back up and began to hand it back to Nodoka who held up her hand and shook her head showing she already had a copy of it. Cologne sighed heavily then looked to her granddaughter who sat there in stunned silence, her mouth hung opened in shock.

"That means I am the only legitimate fianc e left!" Ukyo spoke softly her voice filled with smug satisfaction.

"Actually child since Ranma was and always has been an Amazon and the son/daughter of an Amazon Matriarch as well you are _not_ a fianc e. You never beat him in combat. Now Akane would have the right to claim him but she lost that right by sleeping with another man and Amazon which means they are married by the Amazon law." Cologne told her with a little too much glee.

"Actually Elder Cologne Ryoga Hibiki is not an Amazon you will find another page to the missive. It states and I am paraphrasing here:

"Do to Jusenkyo victim Ryoga Hibiki's dishonorable behavior he is not deemed worthy to hold the honored status of an Amazon. His dishonor began when blaming Elder Saotome for _his_ missing a challenge Hibiki called. Hibiki did not show until four days after the appointed time.

"His second dishonor was when Hibiki extracted an honor pledge from Elder Saotome not to divulge his weakness, said curse. Then used his curse and took to the bed of Elder Saotome's intended bride. Hibiki has also shown he is no true martial artist or warrior for when attacking Elder Saotome, he allows his rage to over power him and he refuses to fight with the safety of innocents in mind. He had nearly killed many innocents in his battles with Elder Saotome, who always tried to protect the innocents from Hibiki.

"Ryoga Hibiki's inability to take responsibility for his own actions, thus blaming Elder Saotome makes him a danger to the Amazons if he were to claim his right as a Jusenkyo victim. To this end, the seven living tribes of Chinese Amazons and the Takashi and Morboka tribes have deemed Hibiki to dishonorable to be considered an Amazon and all testimony given by him is to be suspect, especially concerning Elder Saotome." Nodoka smiled at the stunned looks on the others faces, Cologne's particularly made her chuckle as the old woman looked from the missive to Nodoka.

"You knew?" Ukyo asked as she looked at Ranma's mother with shock and anger.

"No I didn't know about Hibiki sleeping with Akane or the fact that she knew about his curse. I did know about his curse as it is in the records kept by the guide of Jusenkyo. Do you all not wonder why the guide kept a list of the victims?" Nodoka asked an inquisitive look upon her face, she then continued.

"I am sure though Hibiki will still marry Akane especially after it gets out that she was sleeping with him." Nodoka's smile turned cold and hateful, Nodoka turned to Ukyo her smile becoming colder.

"I am afraid though for you dear, Elder Cologne is correct you _are_ not my son's fianc e he has explained it to you already, but you wouldn't listen he does not love you as a husband should love his wife. To him you are a _friend_ or _sister_!" Nodoka's voice dripped with venom, but her eyes showed sympathy to the young girl.

"NO! HE STOLE MY DOWRY HE IS MINE!" Ukyo stood up pulling her battle spatula from her back.

The spatula clattered to the floor since Ukyo was pinned to the wall held there by throwing stars. Cologne looked to Ukyo as she was pinned to the wall then back at Nodoka not much surprised her but this was a new one on her. Nodoka sat there a wry smile on her lips and mischievousness glinting in her eyes.

"I am the matriarch of the Morboka and it would not do for me to hold that title if I was not trained as a ninja. Besides I was bored waiting for Genma to return with my child." Nodoka shrugged at Cologne's surprised look.

"But you have the blades from both families you are not the matriarch of the Takashi clan as well are you?" Cologne asked while Ukyo cussed a blue streak trying to get down from where she hung.

"HAHAHA! No my mother is still matriarch of the Takashi clan, though I am the first-born daughter. I am the Morboka Elder because there are no females old enough to take that position. There are women old enough but none chose to practice the ninja art until I showed up twelve years ago." Nodoka's eyes sparkled with delight at the memories of her training in the other family's school.

Cologne smiled as she watched as Nodoka allowed her memories to flow through her mind and on her face. The elder realized Ranma s love of learning he received from his mother. Cologne hoped the young figuter would translate that to other endeavors other then martial arts.

"Now for you young _lady_!" The sarcasm was dripping from Nodoka's voice.

"My _husband_ stole your dowry _not_ my son. My son is _not_ your property! Finally, having talked to your father he has agreed to disavow the marriage agreement between you and Ranma. He has also reinstated your womanhood." Nodoka told a stunned Ukyo. Ukyo landed lightly on her feet after Nodoka removed the throwing stars.

"My father would not put me through hell for ten years just to rescind the agreement because you asked him!" Ukyo growled through clenched teeth trying to find a way to get to her spatula.

"Oh but he did _cousin_!" Nodoka told her, Ukyo froze as she was about to push past Nodoka.

Shampoo and Cologne sat frozen with shock at this revelation. They watched as Ukyo, slowly turned her face to Nodoka. Her eyes narrowed with disbelief. Ukyo stood up straight, she was almost as tall as Nodoka and looked her straight in the eye.

"What kind of _lie_ are you trying to weave? Ranma is my fianc and I am the only one left so he must marry me!" Ukyo snarled into the face of the smugly smiling woman.

"Tell me Ukyo who is Sukari Kounji?" Ukyo's eyes widened as she took a step back from the woman in front of her.

"Wh...Why?" She stuttered backing up against the wall from which she was just released.

"Answer me child who is she?" Nodoka pressed gently with a warm smile, Ukyo gasped, when that smile triggered a long suppressed memory.

"Mom...momma?" Ukyo asked her voice small and frail like that of a frightened child in the dark.

"No child but close. Sukari was your mother but she was my cousin. You can call me auntie if you like." Ukyo looked at her _aunt_ stunned her mouth opening and closing wanting to say something but nothing would come out.

Ten years of anger and frustration that was kept pent up inside the okomiyaki chef finally came out as she slowly slid to the floor. Her tears flowed as a raging river. Nodoka rushed up to her late cousin's daughter and wrapped her protectively in her arms. Nodoka rocked the sobbing girl while gently stroking her hair and making soft 'shushing' sounds. Nodoka let the girl cry herself out, as she understood her feelings. Ten years of trying to fulfill a stupid man's obsession, that was of his own making. It was very much like the life her son lived at the hands of his father. Nodoka's arms tightened even more around the young chef as Ukyo continued to cry.

Shampoo stared at the mother of her Airen, while she comforted the crying girl. She had just cleared the way for her to claim him as her husband. She did not care what the fake laws said, Ranma was hers, and she was going to have him. Her great grandmother could figure a way around what this woman had done. Shampoo then looked to her great grandmother and gasped at what she saw in the old woman's eyes.

"Great grandmother?" Shampoo asked with some fear.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma trailed along behind the companions and the other two Nerimans. His mind played a game of 'what if'. What if he never went to Jusenkyo Shampoo would still be in China along with the old ghoul and Mousse. That would be one less fianc e one less enemy and one less person trying to manipulate him. If he had not treated Ryoga like he had in junior high they could have been friends instead of enemies. If he had stayed one more day they would have had their duel and Ryoga would not had followed him and Ryoga would not be cursed. If he had chosen Ucchan instead of Okomiyaki, well that probably would had turned out the same. The old man did not want her along in any way shape or form.

If he had been honest when they first reached the Tendo house maybe things would have been different with him and Akane, but somehow he doubted it. She wanted a whipping boy and she had decided that Ranma was that boy. Ranma sighed deeply not hearing the voice beside him. Ranma looked up to the people in front of him. As he wondered who they were and if any would want to be friends with a freak. Ranma felt a tug at his shirttails and looked down to see Tasslehoff walking beside him.

"Hi Ranma, you look awfully sad back here by yourself." The kender's voice carried up to the others.

"*SNORT!* What does that pervert have to be sad about! He doesn't know sadness!" Ryoga grumbled to Mousse who agreed with a quick nod.

Neither of the two boys, realizing or caring that Ranma could and had heard them. They would however not want their new companions to hear them but they had. Raistlin eyes narrowed and his face tinged a bit red with anger. He then snapped his mind inward wondering where the strange feelings for young Ranma were coming from. It was not in him to care this much about someone, anyone. There was something about the cursed youth that intrigued him.

"I'm fine Tass-Chan." Ranma smiled down at the confusion on the kender's elfish like face.

"What's Tass-Chan?" The little child-like creature asked the pigtailed martial artist.

"It is a nickname 'Tass' is the first part of your name 'Chan' means cute or special I guess would work too." Ranma explained to the little kender walking with him.

"Can I call you Ran-Chan?" Tass asked the martial artist, the kender had not noticed Ranma stiffening.

"Yeah, I guess, sure why not." Ranma agreed all of sudden missing home.

"I like being with you, your fun!" The little kender said as he took Ranma's hand and walked with him.

"Flint's the dwarf, he may act gruff but he is really nice and one of my best friends. Actually they are all my best friend but he and Tanis are my best, best friends." The kender started unexpectedly, causing Ranma to reel slightly at the abrupt change of subject.

"He's allergic to horses and he hates water, kind of like you but for different reasons he can't swim." Ranma stared ahead at the kender's friends while he talked about them.

"Tanis he is the half elf and he is our groups leader he is really patient and very protective of all of us." Tasslehoff went on skipping slightly to keep up.

"The stern guy in the armor is Sturm he's a Knight of the Rose, but most people don't like Knights of the Rose cause they blame them for the cataclysm. Sturm is very honorable and a good fighter." The kender made a slashing movement with his arm as if it was a sword.

"Damn fool kender's going to tell them everything about us." The dwarf grumbled as he walked next to Tanis who smiled wryly.

"The man you protected is Riverwind he's a plainsman and Goldmoon is his princess. He protects her all the time, not that she needs it. She fights pretty well and with the blue crystal staff she is hard to beat." Tasslehoff begun to skip around Ranma making him a little dizzy.

"She's real pretty too, and sings like an angel." The kender kept dancing around the pigtailed martial artist as he stared ahead at the group in front of him.

Ryoga and Mousse watched and listened to the descriptions. When Ryoga spotted Ranma looking at the one the kender called Goldmoon his anger rose as he felt Ranma was being unfaithful to Akane. Ryoga began to glow a greenish yellow. He started to turn when a hand with a grip of iron and felt like molten lava grabbed his shoulder. Ryoga spun ready to attack when he froze as he stared into the golden hourglass shaped eyes of Raistlin Majere.

"I think we need to keep moving! _DON'T_ you?" The last was stated as a question; both Ryoga and Mousse nodded and moved quickly on.

Ranma watched the altercation as it played out in front of him. He felt a little offended as he could take care of himself. He also felt a feeling he had not felt a lot of. A feeling of friendship began to grow deep in his soul for the golden mage. Then doubt flashed quickly across his face but disappeared before anyone noticed. Ranma's shoulders slumped slightly more as he pictured this possible new friendship turning into all the others.

Ranma figured that something was going to go wrong and these people would turn on him as everyone else had or started to treat him as their property with no rights of his own. Tasslehoff scampered around him oblivious to the confrontation and Ranma's change in mood. A smile spread across his face as he realized that maybe the little kender was his _one true_ friend. The kender started talking again and Ranma paid attention in order to learn about his new traveling companions.

"Tika use to work at the Inn of the Last Home in Solace. We had to leave though cause of the orcs. Laurana is a Qualinesti elf, isn't she pretty?" Ranma looked at the woman with long blonde hair Tasslehoff pointed out.

"She and Tanis are in _love_!" The kender whispered _loudly_ to Ranma, who smiled as the two in questioned blushed

"Raistlin and Caramon go everywhere together. Their twins you know." Tass just kept on rambling, he never saw Ranma's nod.

"Raistlin is a powerful mage and Caramon a great warrior, but don't go near Raistlin's spell books he'll throw a fireball at you." Ranma looked down at the kender, he was surprised not to see any fear but instead excited curiosity.

Ranma looked up at the chuckle that came from in front of him. His sapphire blue eyes met those of gold. He saw the wry smile on the wizards face, as the man looked at the expression on the kender's face. From the corner of his eye he caught Ryoga and Mousse glaring at him. Ryoga glowing slightly, but only enough that Ranma could see it since he knew what to look for. Ranma sighed as he sank deeper into depression.

The kender skipped off thinking he had cheered up Ranma only to leave the cursed boy even more depressed. Raistlin stared at the dejected boy then at the two who came with him his eyes narrowed. He felt a strong hand on his arm and back. He turned to see his over protective brother. Caramon stared at his twin with worry and tried leading him along the path.

"Brother I am _fine_ whatever young Ranma did is still working. I do however, feel it wearing off." Raistlin told his brother hotly as he shrugged himself free of the bigger man's grasp.

The group entered a ravine and decided it was time to make camp. Ryoga and Mousse helped set up the tents as they hoped to stay a few days. Wile Ranma helped Laurana and Tika get water and wood. Ryoga and Mousse watched the three as they left the campsite. The boys noticed the stares the three received from Tanis and Caramon. Ryoga's mind saw jealous rage, and Mousse just strained to see them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma followed behind Tika and Laurana his senses alert for any danger. The two women talked quietly to themselves and their topic was the three strangers. As they walked, Ranma picked up wood for the fire. He quietly listened as the two women talked about him and the others. A smile crossed his face as one comment stood out.

"You know Laurana, I think I like Ranma best of the three of them. He tries so hard to fit in and he seems so hurt when the other two try to hurt him." The redhead told the elf woman.

"Yes but did you see his power! Raistlin says it isn't even _magic_! That could be dangerous, especially if what Goldmoon said is true." Laurana said as she followed Tika to the spring.

"Yeah I guess but he seems to be very conscious of those around him, unlike the other two." Tika stated emphatically, Laurana nodding in agreement.

The two women stop when they heard a whispered curse behind them. They turned to see Ranma now in female form her face even more depressed. In the trees a small animal chattering at the young girl, on her head was an upside down gourd. They began to giggle as the water dripped down the redheads face.

"Man I thought the water magnet part of this curse was left back home!" Ranma complained as she shifted her considerable bundle of wood and removed the gourd.

She tossed it lightly at the animal in the tree that caught it and scampered away happily. Ranma-Chan trudged up to the other women taking the wood in both her hands. When she reached the still giggling females, she sighed and gave them a small sad smile.

"Could you get enough water to change me back?" She asked them.

"Sure that should be no problem." Tika responded as Laurana was still giggling and Ranma could see no sign of it ending.

Both girls did stop as Ranma-Chan stiffened. The two women drew their swords and stood guard in front of Ranma who they felt being weaponless was vulnerable. Ranma ignored them and stretched her senses as far as she could. She found what she was looking for and she did not like it.

"I have fought ogres before I hope you two have as well, there is a large group of them heading straight for us. It might be better if you go back to camp and get them to move to a safer location or set up a defense I will distract them." Ranma whispered to the women through clenched teeth.

"RANMA! Are you nuts you can't hold off one ogre let alone a large group, all by yourself!?" Laurana half-whispered half snarled.

"I won't argue with you two, the sooner you get back to camp the sooner I will have backup, now hurry I won't confront them directly. Well not until I see how good they are." Ranma's voice dripped with barely controlled rage but something else was there almost an eagerness to fight.

"We'll hurry back with support Ranma be careful!" Tika told the petite redhead as she grabbed Laurana's arm and dragged her back toward the camp.

Ranma jumped into one of the stouter trees taking with her the armload of kindling. She then quickly jumped higher into the branches keeping her eyes trained on the direction she sensed the ogres were coming from. A black glow surrounded her as her eyes showed the wall holding back her rage had finally crumbled.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"TANIS!" Came the frantic voice of Laurana.

"CARAMON!" Was followed by the voice of Tika fear clearly, was evident in both women.

The men rose, quickly their weapons drawn as the two women came running from the forest. Laurana ran straight into the arms of Tanis while Tika's small but buxom frame crashed into Caramon. Ryoga and Mousse looked to the forest their eyes narrowing in disgust as they did what they did best.

"RANMA YOU PERVERT DIE!" Ryoga's bellow shook the camp

"SAOTOME YOU ABUSER OF WOMEN! PREPARE TO PAY THE PRICE!" Mousse stood his steel claws drawn.

They started toward the woods but ended flat on their face as Ryoga tripped over an extend hooplak and Mousse tripped over the Staff of Magus. The two warriors looked up to the kender and mage. The kender smiled down at them with excited glee at the fun trick. They gulped however, at the glowing gold eyes that looked down on them.

Raistlin then looked to the women their breathing still heavy but calming. He walked up to them a stern look on his face. The women quickly calmed their haggard breath and looked the mage straight in the eyes not planning on giving him the satisfaction of seeing them flinch.

"Where is Ranma!" The raspy voice of the mage came out chilling everyone.

"We were heading for the spring, when Ranma got splashed and turned to a girl, she then stopped, and she said she had fought ogres and that a large group was converging on us. She sent us back here to get the camp moved to safer ground." Laurana told the gathered groups Mousse and Ryoga looked on disbelief showing strongly in their visage.

"Caramon we can't leave her out there to fight those monsters by herself! We have to help!" Tika turned to look into the eyes of Caramon pleadingly.

"Alright here's what we're going to do. Riverwind you Mousse, Tass, and Flint get the woman to safety, protect them take down the camp, and move it farther into the ravine, look for a defendable location. The rest of us will head into the woods to help Ranma." Tanis stated as he pushed Laurana toward Flint.

"Aww! Tanis I want to help Ranma too! Besides I want to see the ogres they got to be really neat looking." Tasslehoff complained to deaf ears.

"Damn fool kender s going to get us all killed!" Grumbled Flint as he grabbed Tasslehoff's topknot and dragged him along.

Ryoga stood torn between his wanting not to anger these people, as he needed them to stay alive. He, however really did not want to save his archrival. As he stood with an indecisive look on his face Caramon and Raistlin came up behind him. Raistlin gave the lost boy a push with his staff. Ryoga stumbled then turned and glared at the golden mage.

"Move it boy, or did you forget your promise of _honor_ to him!" The mage stated flatly, the other companions watched as the bandana boy began to sweat.

Ryoga swallowed and began to follow behind Sturm a greenish yellow glow forming around him. Caramon stared at his brother, as he had never seen this type of behavior from his weaker sibling. Raistlin began to follow behind the lost boy keeping his eyes fixed on him with keen interest.

[THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT RANMA! I WILL GET MY REVENGE AND I WILL HAVE EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR!] Ryoga fumed as he trudged behind the other companions.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka retrieved the tanto daggers from Cologne. She then rose to leave. She turned and bowed to the two Amazons and with a wry smile turned to leave the Nekohanten.

"Where are you going now, child?" Cologne asked her curiosity piqued by this woman.

"I am going to the Tendo Dojo to end my husband's stupid plan. I will not have my son marry someone who was unfaithful to him." Nodoka stated her eyes flashed red with the fires of rage.

"He will only move the engagement to another daughter." Nodoka thought for a long moment on the elder's comment, her brow furrowed.

"Auntie, since both Genma and Soun knew about P-Chan and still allowed him access to Akane's bedroom doesn't that constitute a breaking of the agreement? Plus in a off handed way didn't Soun accept Ryoga as Akane's fianc e?" Ukyo looked up her eyes red from the tears but a glint of revenge burning bright in her brown eyes.

"She is correct Elder Nodoka. I would suffice it to say that he even scorned the agreement by doing so and has dishonored your family. Plus Genma himself agreed to allowing Ryoga to take over the engagement as he also did nothing to stop the nightly visis." Cologne added an evil grin spreading across her face.

"I believe the two of you are correct. I am afraid since Genma did not stop it he has added to our dishonor." Nodoka fingered the bundle she always carried.

"That mean Panda-man and crybaby-man insult Amazons also, great grandmother?" Shampoo asked, she slowly accepting, if she wanted to marry Ranma she would have to win him another way.

The look on her grandmother's face had frightened her. She knew if she asked her great grandmother would help her keep her Airen. She decided that discretion was the better part of valor and wait until they were alone before she approached her great grandmother about marrying her Airen. Since she was now the only valid fianc e left to the cursed boy.

"I believe you are correct granddaughter. I am afraid Nodoka dear you can not confront them alone. This is now an Amazon matter. We however must wait for the arrival of another elder. There must be at least three present for this kind of confrontation." Cologne rubbed her chin disappointment glowing in her eyes.

"Why does she have to wait?" Ukyo asked, her eyes narrowing.

"We need to send for another elder from the tribe and it will take a week or so for her to get here." Cologne's eyes widened at the Nabiki like grin that crossed Nodoka's face.

"May I use your telephone Elder Cologne?" Nodoka asked with all the politeness of a Japanese woman but with the glowing battle lust of an Amazon warrior ready for battle.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane ran down the street toward her home her tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She stopped outside the gates to her home her hand resting on them as if she was afraid to enter. She paused as her tears dried on her face instantly as her aura blazed around her. It then quickly winked out as her shoulders slumped. She turned from her home and headed toward the canal.

Akane reached the bridge that she had use to find Ranma under when he needed to be alone. She smiled slightly at the memory of her being the only one he told of this spot. She climbed down the steep slope and under the bridge. She wrinkled her pretty nose at the dirt and rocks under the bridge. She looked around for the least dirty spot and found a large flat stone she could use as a seat.

Akane looked out onto the water as it flowed by and began tossing pebbles into the water. Her mind went over her life since Ranma had entered it. She grudgingly gave him points for stopping the daily fights, but his existence took away her right to choose. She thought about the meeting, at the Nekohanten, and how she no longer, had to worry about Ranma being in her life. Then why was she feeling so empty? She thought back to the day she found out about Ryoga's curse. It surprised her now as much as then why she did not get mad at Ryoga but at Ranma instead. She thought about their entire relationship, how everyone seemed to blame Ranma. Akane suddenly straightened her aura glowing.

[We blamed him because it is always his fault Ryoga showed me that!] Akane thought as she used the Neriman logic that had prevailed, her little section of the community.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

It was three months after Ranma defeated Herb; Akane was alone in the house sick with a cold. The family had all left leaving her alone and Ranma was off being a pervert with his other fianc es. Akane fumed as she was bedridden and covered in sweat from the slight fever. Her only companion was P-Chan, he laid close to her his eyes watched her intently.

"Well at least you didn't desert me, huh P-Chan." The little pig looked up his sad eyes staring at her.

"Bwee!" Akane giggled then started to cough.

She sat up in bed then when the coughing subsided, she got up. She picked up the little porker and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Kasumi had left a pot of hot water and a pan of broth on the stove for her. Akane put P-Chan down on the counter next to the stove. Kasumi would be back later that day but she needed to do some shopping and she took Ranma and the others with her to help.

[The baka, I bet he has snuck away to be with those two bimbos!] Akane's battle aura flared again as she was dishing up the broth. Her anger rose as she tightened her grip on the small sipping bowl shattering it spilling hot soup over her and P-Chan.

Akane turned to check her pig for any damage but instead stepped back in shock as she watched a familiar transformation, but slightly different. She watched as black skin turned a soft tan color and as piggy ears disappeared into human ears under a mop top of black hair. She watched as the yellow and black bandana moved from the neck to the forehead, just over a pair of dark brown eyes.

Akane's anger rose as she watched the four hoofed feet turn to a pair of arms and legs. Her anger quickly turned to embarrassment as she noticed the now human man in front of her was naked. She turned quickly her face glowing bright red.

"RYOGA! COVER UP, YOU PREVERT! YOU RE JUST AS BAD AS RANMA!" Akane shouted her temperature rising even higher.

Ryoga grabbed an apron Kasumi had left on the counter and covered his lower half. He then slipped off the counter and walked up behind Akane. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder only to have it shrugged off. She spun her eyes filled with rage.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, YOU PREVERT?!" Akane shouted her eyes narrowed with contempt then widened with shock.

"Ranma knew he tried to warn me!" Akane gasped as memories of the name-calling and attempts to splash P-Chan flooded her mind.

"He valued his honor more then he did yours!" Ryoga stated with earnest leaving out his dishonor in not telling her.

"I made him promise to tell no one as it is a weakness and he agreed, but he should have loved you enough to tell you!" Ryoga stopped short before reminding her he had been with her as his other self.

"How did it happen?" Akane asked, willing to give everyone else the benefit of the doubt since she knew it was Ranma's fault anyway.

"I followed him to Jusenkyo to finish our duel and he knocked me in when he was chasing his father just after he got cursed." Ryoga stated surprised how calm he was talking to his Akane-sama.

"It figures the baka would do something like that." Akane's anger began to grow again this time at Ranma.

"Akane I am sorry for deceiving you but it was the only way I knew to protect you from that womanizer. Akane-san I...I love you!" Ryoga told her his body turning deep red as he bowed his head and stepped back.

Akane looked at the lost boy her anger directing itself toward him for his deception then she saw his embarrassment and heard his words. Something she would never do with Ranma. Akane quickly pushed that thought away as irrelevant. She smiled and walked forward and kissed him deeply.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Akane turned red as the memories following that kiss made her squirm as she sat on the rock. Her mind coming back to focus on why she cared that Ranma had been taken from her. She did not love him, although he did rescue her but Ryoga would have too, if he did not get lost. A small smile appeared as she thought of the fanged boy.

No, it was just that he was hers their fathers gave him to her and she was not going to give up her own personal property just because his mother said so. Her anger returning she cracked her knuckles as a smile returned to her face. She rose and dusted off her school uniform.

[Now I have a score to settle with Ukyo and Shampoo for betraying me! Ranma is mine and I will continue to treat him as he deserves even if it kills him!] She stomped off toward her home happy with her decision.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"I'm home!" Akane stated to the house.

"Oh welcome home little sister how was school?" Kasumi asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"It was ok. Is dad and Mr. Saotome here?" Akane asked, putting her plan of letting them keep the engagement into play.

"Yes they are in the living room." Kasumi said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Akane walked into the living room and found her father and Genma Saotome cheating over shoji. A smile crossed her lips after all she cannot take her anger out on Ryoga she loved him, but as long as Ranma was around that would not be a problem. Well until they got him, back.

"Father! Mr. Saotome! I have a message for you from auntie Nodoka!" Akane smirked as Genma shivered and paled at the mention of his wife.

"Oh my, is she coming for dinner?" Kasumi asked as she entered the room with a tray of tea and cookies.

"No she is coming to break the engagement!" Akane told them as the three looked on in surprise.

"Why would she do that?" They all turned as Nabiki came down the stairs a knowing grin on her face, daring Akane to lie.

Akane opened her mouth with a retort when Nabiki's question was answered from behind them. The group turned to see Nodoka, Cologne and a third woman that looked surprisingly like Nodoka carrying a similar bundle.

"Because Akane Tendo, Soun Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, and _Genma Saotome_ have dishonored the Saotome name and all that saves them from a blood feud is Kasumi." The group stared at the three women their mouths agape.

"Oh my!" Kasumi stated her hand to her lips.

"Taji!" Genma gasped as he slowly backpedaled trying to escape the cold glare of the brown eyes looking at him.

As Genma reached the door to the back yard, he turned to make a break for it. He never saw the evil grins on the faces of Nodoka and Taji. He only saw the tips of four katanas at his throat his left leg up at the start of a run. He gulped and backed up a step as the four entered the house.

"Let me introduce you. This is my father Keitaro Takashi, my eldest brother Hayashi, my second oldest brother Hiroshi and finally the doctor of the family and my youngest sister Mirako. The woman standing with me is the Elder of the Takashi clan and my mother Taji." The group stared at the five strangers only Nabiki's face showed recognition.

"You mean Takashi Industries, Takashi?" Nabiki asked her 'Ice Queen' fa ade falling by the way side.

"Yes." Came the deep baritone of the man named as Keitaro.

"Everyone please sit as this discussion is Amazonian in nature." Nabiki looked at the old woman a smile crossing her lips.

"What Nodoka won't let Shampoo marry Ranma?" Nabiki sneered as she came to the table.

"I will not allow my son to be furthered _dishonored_ by his father and this family. This is a war counsel as the dishonor you have done to my son has disgraced the Amazons." Nodoka smirked at the quick flash of surprise on the Tendo girl s face.

"No-Chan please it is our family honor! Ranma must marry a Tendo!" Genma whined not hearing a word of what she said.

"Don't get me wrong, but don't you need _THREE_ Amazon elders present to have a war council?" Nabiki smiled predatorily as she put an Amazon law book on the table.

"We have the necessary number of elders present _girl_!" Cologne told her matching her smile for smile as she opened the law book to the passage Nodoka showed her earlier.

Nabiki perused the passages her eyes widening at the implications before her. She then turned white as a sheet when Cologne threw the missive on top of the book. Nabiki jumped back slightly when a tanto appeared embedded in the center of the missive. She noticed the crest on the tanto matched one of the seals on the missive.

"So the Takashi are Amazons, you are still one short _and_ by your own laws Akane is already Ranma's wife since she has beaten him time and again." Nabiki glowed as she beat the old woman at her own game.

Everyone in the room watched, the Tendos and Genma pulling for Nabiki. The Takashi's just smiled smugly as the cards were played as they expected them to be. The smile froze on the middle Tendo's face as Nodoka pulled from her robe a tanto bearing the crest that matched another seal on the missive.

"First, during _dearest_ absence I trained in my families other art! I am the only practicing female member of the art that is old enough. I am the Elder of the Amazonian Tribe of Morboka. Second, since Ryoga Hibiki has no honor by his own deeds he has lost his right to claim his place among the Amazons. Third, Ranma is an _ELDER_ and the council of elders has agreed the outsider law does not effect him. Finally if it did Akane is unsuitable as she has dishonored herself and the name of Saotome and Tendo by sleeping with another man!" Nodoka finished as Akane tried to look shocked, no one believed it as her aura of rage formed around her.

"You are wrong she only slept with the Hibiki boy in his pig form she doesn't even know Ryoga is P-Chan." Soun jumped to his daughter's defense.

"Well until now dad." Nabiki said dryly.

"Actually she did know there were witnesses and she confirmed it herself earlier today. Her actions alone are enough for a blood feud with the Morboka and Takashi clans. The fact that Soun and Genma knew about it and allowed it to happen, it is enough to add a war with the tribes of the Amazons." Taji stated calmly, though her eyes could freeze an active volcano.

"Oh my! Father, Akane is this true?! Did you do these things?" Kasumi asked her eyes wide with disbelief and betrayal.

Akane glared at the matriarch of the Takashi clan as she had brought down on her the displeasure of her older sister. As Akane turned to face Kasumi she bowed her head as she could stand to see the betrayal that filled Kasumi s eyes. Though she would not admit to the accusations as it would hurt Kasumi even more. She decided she would have to punish Ranma for this after all it was his fault just as it always was. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma 1/2:

Dragons, Mages, & Martial Artists

Crossover: Dragon Lance

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Three

Ranma watched as the first of the ogres came into the small clearing. Three large ogres broke through the trees first they looked around as if expecting someone to be there. Ranma let them know there was someone, as she tried to curtail her rage, she began by throwing the kindling she had gathered. Absently she wondered if Ryoga would consider it a compliment that she copied his technique to infuse cloth with his chi. Though Ranma like all the techniques she learned experimented and enhanced it. She was sure Ryoga could infuse other objects but he just tended to learn one version then stop there. A shame really, that was what was keeping him a second rate martial artist as far as Ranma was concerned. She shrugged as she decided he would not be happy but did not really care any longer. She turned at the scream from below her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The scream of the first ogre caught the attention of the other two as they turned to see their companion's arm pinned to a tree by nothing more then sticks. They stepped back into the trees and began to survey the area more closely their stuck friend trying to free himself.

The shortest of the three stuck his club out in front of him as he slowly entered the small clearing. He knew they had more ogres coming behind them but he did not want to have to explain why they were stopped by nothing. He quickly backed up leaving his club impaled to a tree as the nothing threw more kindling down the entire shaft of his club it was adhered to the tree next to him.

The third ogre had watched the clearing and spotted the tree from which the projectiles were coming. He circled around while the other two kept the attacker occupied. When he reached the tree, he took his massive spiked club and smacked the trunk. The tree fell over nearly crushing his companions. The three ogres searched the tree the one still bled from his wounds. They found no one in the branches of the tree. The three ogres growled as they jumped for cover behind more trees. As a line of kindling had ran between them sticking into the ground and the trunk of the downed tree. The three were so busy avoiding being shish kabobs that they failed to notice the sticks were glowing a black greenish yellow. When the three turned to look for the assassin, they saw only the normal sticks.

The three ogres turned as the rest of their party arrived. There were twelve in the rest of the party bringing their total to fifteen. The three ogres tried to explain to their leader of the hidden adversary. They were scoffed at as cowards. The three looked at the bigger ogre with disdain and smugness as he entered the clearing. They laughed as he quickly returned a trail of kindling following close behind him. He fell to the ground and watched as the glowing wood embedded itself all the way up to their ends in the trunk of the tree in front of him.

"Find them or I will feed you to the dragons!" Their self appointed leader snarled.

The fourteen ogres had spread out around the clearing keeping an eye out for any projectiles. Ranma sat in a tree just outside the circle of ogres a cold and calculating smile on her face. When one of the ogres came under her tree she reached, down and tapped a paralyzing point on the ogre. The ogre stopped and could not move he tried to open his mouth to yell but his mouth refused to work. He screamed through his closed mouth and his near by compatriots barely heard him but they had. When they turned to see what was wrong they were shocked to see a small hand as it reached down from the tree and picked him up. They were even more shocked when his dead weight body crashed into them as the small arm threw him at them. The body crashed into several of the ogres as they had headed for the tree where their _friend_ was trying to scream. The ogres ended up a pile of legs and arms as they tried to move the unmoving ogre from their bodies. They all looked up at the shout from the tree.

"STRIKE! I love bowling with ogres their so stupid!" A soprano voice could be heard.

The ogres smiled as they enjoyed taking _female_ prisoners they were so much fun to play with and this one would pay for her insults. The ogres coming from the opposite direction reached the tree. They looked up into the leaves but there was nothing there. They looked at each other with confusion, as they had not seen anyone leave the tree. One of the ogres suddenly found himself face first into the trunk of the tree. The other two tried to turn but could not move. They tried to scream as they went airborne through the trees and into the clearing. The two unmoving ogres crashed into their leader and two other ogres one after the other.

"BY THE DARK QUEEN WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! GET OFF ME OR YOU WILL BE SUPPER TONIGHT!" The enraged leader shouted but the two ogres would not move.

"AAAARRRGGG!" The leader looked up and saw as another ogre was heading for the pile he the base for.

His eyes narrowed as he saw blood coming from the airborne ogre's nose and mouth. The new ogre landed unconscious on top of the others as he had hit his head on one of the struggling ogres spiked clubs causing another bleeding wound.

"Oops was aiming for the other group, oh well!" The leader heard the soprano voice state as a new group of ogres entered the clearing.

"GET HER BUT SHE'S MINE! BRING HER TO ME _ALIVE_!" The last word of the command left no misunderstandings that their attacker's death would be long and painful for her but fun and pleasurable for them.

"OOO! All these new toys for _little ole' me_!" The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere but at the same time nowhere.

The ogres stopped and looked around as the three ogre pins joined them dragging their still unmoving companion. The leader and the two that were with him joined them as well. They threw the paralyzed ogre in the pile with the other three out of commissioned fighters.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tanis, Sturm, Raistlin, Caramon, and reluctantly Ryoga headed toward the clearing where Tika and Laurana had left Ranma. As they neared it, they heard the shouts of a female Ranma! They paused slightly at the unfamiliar words. They turned to Ryoga just to see him shaking his head.

"He is still the same old Ranma!" Ryoga muttered, the men looked at him with confusion.

"FOUR!" The group of companions turned at the shout, this time Ryoga headed for the voice leading the way.

The fact Ryoga went unerringly toward the clearing meant nothing to the companions. To Ryoga it was a fleeting thought that he would consider later. He pushed through the trees glowing greenish yellow a snarl on his lips.

"I ain't gonna let the pervert have all the fun!" Ryoga growled as he passed the group of men.

He entered the clearing in time to see small blue globes pepper the clearing. They pelted a huddled group of about eleven monsters. He noticed four others in a pile struggling to move.

"HEY! RANMA SAVE SOME FOR ME!" Ryoga shouted as he charged the ogres his straightened umbrella drawn.

"HEY P-Chan NICE TO SEE YOU FINALLY MADE IT!" The female voice finally had a body as she appeared next to the pile of downed ogres.

Ranma's depression was washed away and replaced by her confidence as the battle continued. She was in her element in a fight and her natural confidence won out over her anger and depression. However, her blue aura still showed signs of the darker emotions. As did her treatment of the monsters.

"BY PALADINE! SHE'S A MAGE!" Ranma turned to see Sturm his mouth opened and the others standing behind him in shock.

Raistlin seemed the only one with his wits and smiled at the redhead. He shook his head at Sturm's unfounded conclusion. As he pushed past the group of men, he turned to Sturm and smiled evilly at him. When Sturm finally pulled his attention to the gold mage in front of him a scowl on his face, Raistlin spoke.

"No Sturm she is not a mage she has a magical curse but cannot cast magic." Raistlin then walked into the clearing gathering the ingredients for a magical spell.

Sturm's mouth opened and closed with indignation. He watched as Raistlin headed into the melee. His eyes narrowed as he watched the redhead as she joined Ryoga in hand-to-hand combat with the ogres. Caramon snapped out of his stupor when he saw his brother enter the fight without him.

"Why should I believe an accursed mage!?" Sturm grumbled as Caramon passed him on the way to fight.

"Because he is a mage he would know whether or not that was magical energy." Caramon stated as he ran out his sword drawn.

"Well old friend we can stand here and let them do all the fighting or join in!" Tanis stated as he placed his hand on the Knight of Solamnia's shoulder.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga swung his umbrella like a club at the first ogre. The ogre smiled as this was something he understood. He blocked the lost boys swing with his club and tried to push him back. It was hard to do since Ryoga had extended his leg and knocked the ogre s legs out from under him. The creature landed on his back with the air being knocked out of him and his opponent s fist hitting him in the stomach to help it escape faster.

[By the Dark Queen he hits stronger than most ogres!] It was the last thought the ogre had, as Ryoga's fist connected with his face knocking him unconscious.

"Geese, Kuno lasted longer than these things!" Ryoga complained as he ducked under the swing of a spiked club.

"Yeah well I guess they can't all be a challenge!" Ranma responded as she slipped under another ogres swing.

"KACHUU TENSHIN AMIGURIKEN!" Her hands blurred as she began raining punches down on the body of the twelve foot ogre in front of her.

Caramon and Raistlin watched as the two martial artist fought with nothing but their bare hands and a thing they called an umbrella. Caramon s eyes widened as Ranma's hands blurred to near invisibility with her attack. Raistlin's narrowed as he found his special sight allowed him to follow her movements when the others could not.

He pulled his mind from Ranma and her skills and started his spell. Caramon protecting him until the spell was ready. Raistlin finished the spell and let loose a basketball-sized fireball into the huddled ogres. The explosion sent the ogres flying, with parts of them burning with expanding flames.

Ranma and Ryoga jumped clear as the ogres flew around the clearing. Sturm and Tanis joined the fight their swards drawn. Tanis and Sturm quickly took care of the ogres Ranma had already immobilized. The two boys looked on shocked and horrorified at the actions of the natives of Krynn.

"HEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Both martial artists shouted in anger.

"Because they are minions of the Dark Queen and to let them live would mean the deaths of hundreds of innocents." Sturm told them his face cold and emotionless.

Ranma and Ryoga looked at him with suspicion and disbelief. The two teens ducked as two ogres tried to brain them from behind. Ryoga jumped to the side kicking the legs of the monster hard enough to break the bone. The sound it made resonated throughout the clearing. The scream that followed shook the nearby trees.

Ranma jumped straight up thirty feet flipped then as she came down snapped out with both feet onto the upper back of her attacker. He flew forward toward a tree. The ogre never got the chance to be knocked unconscious as Tanis stepped forward and sliced his head from its body. Ryoga and Ranma watched their eyes wide with horror, while the warriors finished the rest of the ogres that survived Raistlin's fireball.

"That was cold blooded murder!" Ryoga snarled as the men joined to two teens.

"They would have turned their anger at losing to us toward their next victims. Would you want to be responsible for a child's death, because you _let_ them live." Sturm asked his eyes showing the rage his face did not.

"But to kill so callously it is not what a martial artist does. We protect those that cannot defend themselves, but not with outright murder." Ranma stated her eyes staring at the bodies around them.

"This is a war _girl_ not some fancy idealistic romp through the world. We are fighting to save the lives of the peoples of this world." Sturm stated as he turned and started to walk back toward camp.

"And when does it stop! Soon you will be telling me you need to kill a few innocents to save thousands! No life is expendable at the expense of another!" Sturm stopped in surprise as an angry glowing redhead suddenly appeared in front of him.

Ranma paused as a burning sensation landed on her shoulder. She turned an angry shocked look on her face as she faced Raistlin whose hand still rested on her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as she waited for him to speak. Her mind racing as to how he got so close without her sensing him.

[How does he do that? Only the old ghoul and freak can still sneak up on me like that.] Her mind wondered absently as she stared down the mage.

"Ranma, you must understand we are fighting a war with evil an evil that wants to enslave our planet and destroy all that is good. You cannot be a warrior and not know that some will die. We try not to be the cause of those deaths but allowing the evil to survive an attack will bring about pain and suffering to the next innocents they come across." Raistlin told her his eyes glowing golden in the setting sun.

"I can't do it I cannot kill for no reason! There has to be a reason I can see one I can believe in." Ranma said shaking her head as she remembered her fight with Saffron.

"Like that battle you told us of to save your fianc e?" Tanis asked, Ryoga watched as the men whittled away at Ranma's resolve and his.

Ranma glared at the half elf, but nodded. Caramon stepped forward standing next to Ryoga. His body was still dripping in sweat and blood from the battle. He looked from Ryoga to Ranma his face full of confusion.

"Then you will kill to save someone you care about but not an innocent you never met or possibly will never meet?" Caramon's question was asked in innocence but a tinge of anger was heard in his voice.

Ranma and Ryoga turned to the gentle giant. Ranma's mouth opened for a retort but it died on her lips. She looked to Ryoga who was having the same conflicts as she. Ranma felt an arm go around her shoulder when she turned she found Raistlin standing next to her. He slowly directed her out of the clearing and back toward camp. This ended the debate for a later time. The others watched this move from the mage, Ryoga with confusion the warriors with shock.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In the Abyss, a roar could be heard for miles. A large five-headed dragon raised its heads to the dark blood red sky releasing blasts from each of her heads. A robed man in black stood still and tried to look small as he stood near a shadowed wall, his face covered in the shadows of his black hood.

"I SENSE A NEW CHAOS! THIS COULD HENDER MY PLANS! FIND IT AND EITHER MAKE IT MINE OR _DESTROY IT_!" Five distinct voices being heard from the dragon.

The robed figure nodded, and then bowed to the dragon. He turned and walked away into the shadows. The dragon watched him go shifting her shape into that of a voluptuous woman with long curly black hair and not much in the way of clothes. She moved seductively to a throne of bones and sat a sensual pout on her lips.

"So brother you have brought in outsiders to our fight! It will not help I will either win their loyalty or destroy them!" Her soft and husky voice echoed throughout the Abyss sending its residence into hiding.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In Godshome a large platinum dragon looked up his eyes wide with surprise, sitting next to him in the shadows was a man in red, a book opened in front of him he also looked up a frown on his face. He rose and walked to the dragon displeasure on his face.

"You cannot upset the balance of good and evil, Paladine!" The man glowed with anger.

"I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE! NEITHER IS TAKHISIS! I SENSE NO EVIL IN THIS POWER ONLY CHAOS!" The other man looked shocked then frightened.

"You don't think he...?" The man could not finish the thought.

"I DO NOT KNOW BROTHER, I DO NOT KNOW!" The dragon stated as he shifted to a tall man with long white hair and beard.

"However, Gilean we will need to protect this power! We cannot control chaos and as much as you would like to it must be allowed to exist and choose its own path." Paladine disappeared leaving his brother to ponder the meaning of his words.

"Takhisis!" Escaped his lips as he followed his brother and vanished.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka glared at the three Tendos and her husband across from her. When her gaze fell on Kasumi, it softened. The Takashi members of her family noticed this with interest. Cologne it was decided would speak for the three elders. She looked to the group across from her, her face as unreadable as the middle Tendo daughter.

"The first order of business is the dishonor brought to the Amazons by Akane Tendo and Ryoga Hibiki. It seems that Miss Tendo knew of the curse and took advantage of it to have an intimate relationship with Hibiki. At the same time as she made Elder Saotome's life a nightmare. Cologne finished as she stared down the young girl.

"Oh my! Akane how could you?" Kasumi was shocked and only Nodoka's family and the elder saw the relief on her face.

"WWWWAAAHHHH! My little girl dishonored the family name!" Soun cried out his tears pouring like a torrent.

"Now the schools will never be joined! WWWWAAAAHHHH!" Soun continued as Genma sat with his back straight and a stone glare ahead.

"The schools will be joined _wife_! It is a matter of honor we will move the engagement since Akane is now tainted and unsuitable. There _will_ be a Tendo, Saotome marriage." His hands crossed over his chest, and his eyes narrowed with anger.

"There will be no wedding _EVER_! You speak of honor you do not even know its meaning." Nodoka snarled as her father threw a folder on the table at a nod from his daughter.

"That Genma is evidence of your abuse of your son, by selling him into slavery. You may call it engagements but we checked it was as a slave each and, every time including Ukyo. There is proof of your thefts and the bills you racked up and put under our son's name putting a debt on him and _any_ family he married into in the poor house. That is why you want this marriage so you can pawn off your massive debts onto Soun." Nodoka snarled as she scattered the papers across the table.

The Tendo patriarch's face paled as his eyes caught site of the page in front of him. This listed Ranma's assets as collateral for payment of a theft Genma was caught in perpetrating. Genma swallowed hard as a dark red glow formed around his old friend.

Akane picked up a group of papers and began to read, her fingers tightened around the papers as the words where unbelievable at best and enraging at most. Before her was the proof that Genma had signed away all the rights to the Anything Goes name including any combined schools for nothing more than a piece of wild rabbit. Akane's aura burst forth it glowed a darker red then her fathers.

Nabiki looked down at what lay in front of her and she gulped when she saw that Genma Saotome not only sold his son into slavery to a group called Tanaka Consortium but also Ranma's children and any family members he was taking care of. The glow around Nabiki was almost black as she picked up the paper and read more.

Kasumi looked at her family her eyes wide with shock. Then she had spotted a piece of paper in front of her. She looked down, her eyes narrowed and a black as midnight glow appeared around the usually calm and unflappable woman. The whole room looked at the oldest Tendo daughter shock evident on faces of all that knew her. Genma tried to back away from the glowing Kasumi but could not as a sword was at his back.

Kasumi stood and silently left the dining room. The paper still clutched tightly in her hand. She disappeared upstairs and returned a few moments later. She walked up to Genma Saotome and pulled forth the Tendo Honor blade. She raised the blade for the killing blow and quickly brought it down intending to cleave the head of the frighten Genma in two. Kasumi's blade hit that of a Takashi blade.

"Now I am all for ending this miserable retches life but that should be the right of his wife shouldn't it?" Hayashi Takashi told her.

Kasumi's eyes were filled with rage as she stared at the oldest son of the Takashi clan. Her lovely face contorted in an ugly snarl. She flicked her wrist slipping her sword under the swordsman and using the tip of her sword, caught the hilt of his blade and pulled it from his hands to send it flying. It landed in the opposite wall and embedded half way up.

The room was deathly quiet no one knew what to do this was a side of Kasumi never before seen. No one ever knew Kasumi could do that. She then began her killing blow but her sword fell from nerveless fingers as Cologne had pressed some of her pressure points. With a smile, Hayashi lifted her unmoving body and sat her on the sofa taking the paper from her pocket that started it.

He looked at the paper his smile fading. He then looked up an enraged expression on his face. He walked toward the conference table and let the paper fall in front of the group of Tendos.

"We should have let her kill him!" It was all he said as he walked back to the sofa to sit with the older Tendo daughter.

Soun picked up the paper and read it. His face paled as his hand tightened on the paper. His knuckles white while his eyes read the document. He slowly rose to his feet. He bowed to Nodoka and the other Amazon elders.

"I thank you for supplying us with this information although after my daughters' and my dishonorable behavior you have every right to call for a blood feud." Soun straightened his eyes hard as ice.

"HEY! HE WAS A PREVERT! *SLAP*" The slap resounded through the room, Akane glared at her father as she held her cheek.

"Just because you called Ranma a _pervert_ does not make him one. He loved you we all saw it but you. Why do you think he risked his life to save you? Despite the way he was raised he had honor; something Hibiki doesn t have and evidently neither do you. I am afraid however, that was my fault. I knew of the Hibiki boy s curse and hoped to use it to make Ranma jealous enough to marry you." He turned back to the women before him and bowed to them then turned to leave.

"I would like some time to think on this information, may we meet again this evening at about eight?" Soun asked over his shoulder, the women nodded, rose and left.

The Takashi males with them, Hayashi was reluctant to leave since the pressure points on Kasumi were still in effect. Cologne released her and they all left leading Genma out at the point of a sword. Cologne was nearby to stop him if he tried to bolt.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The warriors returned to camp a few moments after Raistlin and Ranma. The mage was tending the fire while Ranma was missing. Ryoga went to where Mousse was helping to set up the camp. He paused as he felt a hard stare at his back. He turned and saw the golden mage watching him with cold golden eyes.

"He's been doing that to me ever since he and Saotome returned." Mousse whispered to his companion.

"What happen? Ranma wouldn't say anything and neither would he!" Mousse continued nodding in the general direction of the mage.

"Ranma had nearly all the ogres contained when we arrived. Then _they_ started killing them." Ryoga snarled as he looked back toward the Krynn warriors.

"WHAT?!" Mousse could not help it as he shouted, drawing the attention of the others.

"SHH! Keep it down, will ya!" Ryoga made quieting motions with his hands.

"I think they have nearly convinced Ranma to kill the monsters we meet." Mousse looked at Ryoga as if he just grew two horns and a tail.

"You're nuts Saotome may be a lot of things but killing...!" Mousse broke off remembering the battle with Saffron.

"The thing is they made sense." Ryoga said as he hung his head.

"What are you talking about?" Mousse growled in his face as he grabbed the front of Ryoga's shirt even though Mousse was an Amazon he was not a warrior and really did not want to kill for killing sake.

"What he means is that we explained that leaving those in the dark queen's service alive will cost the lives of innocent people because they will take there loss out on the next village they come to." The two boys turned to face Tanis as he stood behind them.

"But to take a life without good cause..?" Mousse shook his head as he thought about the first fight they had when they arrived.

Mousse looked up his eyes wide with shock. He turned to Ryoga his mouth opening and closing. Ryoga looked at him with a confused look then to Tanis. Tanis knew what he was thinking and walked away.

"Ryoga if that is the case those lizards we fought when we first got here...!" Mousse left the thought hanging in the air.

"We left some of them alive!" Ryoga whispered a greenish yellow glow of depression forming around him.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The camp turned to Ryoga's outburst and then to the pigtailed girl who just returned to camp with water.

Ranma lowered her head in an effort to keep her emotions hidden. She put the buckets down by the cook fire smiled at Tika who bent under her slightly to look up into Ranma's saddened face. Ranma then turned and left the camp before Ryoga or Mousse spotted her. She did not want to deal with them any longer, she did not want to fight anymore. She left back toward the small spring where she had gotten the water.

When Ranma arrived, she jumped up into the branches of the tallest tree. She then sprang lightly to the top most branches. She chuckled as she thought of another reason to like her female side besides ice cream. It allowed her to sit at the top of trees without worrying about the branches breaking under her reduced weight.

Ranma settled into a 'V' in the branches and watched the clouds slowly go by for a few minutes before reaching into her hyper-storage and pulled out an old tome she had borrowed from Dr. Tofu. She had been copying it into her own notebook. She pulled out a pin and began transcribing more of the tome. She felt even if she was not going back she could send Dr. Tofu's books back to him. She had nearly transcribed all of the books in his library and this was one of the last. She had only one more to go after this.

Using the speed of the Amiguriken, she finished the last quarter of the book and replaced it and the notebook she copied it into back into her storage space. She then pulled out the last book and another blank journal. The last book was not that thick and should only take her an hour to transcribe. She opened the book and stopped. There staring her in the face was a picture of Ryoga and Akane they were bare to their waist and kissing each other. They were in a grove of trees familiar to Ranma, as she would sometimes go there to get some peace and quiet.

Ranma picked up the picture and looked at it trying to figure out when it was taken. She turned it over and saw nothing on the backside of it. Her eyes filled with tears as the image burned into her brain. Ranma let her broken heart wash over her. She snorted as an errant thought traveled through her brain.

[Well at least this makes it easier for me to stay on this world. After all no one is going to miss me. I just wished it could have been better between us.] Ranma looked at the photo with blurred vision as her thumb rubbed over the image of Akane.

Ranma put the picture in her storage space wondering how Dr. Tofu got it. She put her pen to the pages of the blank journal her eyes staring at the text in front of her. The problem was her vision kept blurring for some reason and she could not see to write.

Ranma put the tome and journal away and leaned back into the tree. She stared up at the darkening blue sky, as that picture returned to haunt her mind. She ignored the tears as the hot liquid streamed down her face, burning their salty tracks into her soft creamy skin.

(l(l(l)l)l)

It was dark when Ranma heard her name being called. She opened her eyes realizing she had fallen asleep. She wiped her face then jumped down from the tree to land in front of Mousse and Ryoga. She glared at the lost boy then pushed past both of them and headed back to camp. Mousse and Ryoga looked at each other confused, then shrugged their shoulders, and followed the redhead back to camp. When Ranma entered the camp, she was swamped by three frantic women. Mousse and Ryoga came in moments later both glared at Ranma.

"Ranma where have you been we were worried when you didn't return for the evening meal?" Goldmoon chided the young girl.

"I...I am sorry I fell asleep in a tree." Ranma told them as she scratched the back of her head a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Well next time let someone know where you are going to be, it is too dangerous to be wondering around by yourself!" Tika scolded as she took the petite martial artists arm and led her to the fire.

"Laurana saved you some of the meal, come let s get you fed." Tika led her toward the fire when Ranma broke away.

"That's alright Tika let someone else have it I ain't that hungry. I need to do some thinking so if you don't mind I am just going to go back down to the spring, ok." Ranma did not wait for a response as she disappeared into the woods toward the small water source.

"Ranma not eating, oh man something ain't right!" Ryoga said as he shook his head, Mousse nodded his agreement.

"_What_ did you do to her!" The three women turned on the two boys their rage glowing in their eyes.

"We didn't do anything, honest!" Ryoga and Mousse both stated as they backed up from the angry females.

This whole incident played out in front of the other companions and like the women, they too believed that Ryoga and Mousse were behind Ranma's strange behavior. They watched as the women tried to get them to confess to what they had done. Raistlin rose to leave, deciding the information would be best coming from the person in question. Since he felt any answers from those, two would be tainted by their feelings for the cursed boy.

Raistlin started to leave toward the spring, he moved only a few feet. He turned at the familiar presence next to him. Caramon stood next to him his eyes gazing ahead. Raistlin tried to get angry but somehow being around Ranma made him glad his brother was always there for him _sometimes_.

"There is no need for you to come with me brother. I fear Ranma will not open up if you are with me. You are the warrior he is suppose to be and you there will keep him from talking." Raistlin placed his overly hot hands on his brother's shoulder.

Then turned and left the camp, being watched by all the male companions, their faces in an array of confusion. The Raistlin before them was someone they did not know. For one though, he was someone long thought dead. Caramon watched as his brother disappeared into the forest around their camp. He sat down against the tree he was standing by and decided to wait for his brother to return or call to him for his aid.

"Shirak!" The globe on Raistlin's staff began to glow an eerie green as he walked out of the camp.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"I really don't feel like talking right now Raistlin." Raistlin looked around for the body that went with the soprano voice he had just heard.

Raistlin turned at the rustle of leaves and looked up the tree he was standing under. The light from his staff barely reached the height Ranma was sitting. In the darkness, he could just make out the silhouette of Ranma's female form. She was back in the 'V' from before her one leg was hanging down and swung slightly. Her other knee was drawn up against her chest.

Ranma had her arms wrapped around that knee her chin resting on the top of it. Raistlin stared up at her waiting for his eyes to become accustom to the darker area he was now looking into. In the light of Solinari Ranma's blue eyes glowed like red embers.

"You know there is no way I can come up there so would you please come down here to talk to me." It was not a question but more a statement to the redhead.

Raistlin waited for a moment or two a wry smile on his face. He listened as the leaves rustled again and could hear the soft whispered curses of the young girl in the tree, several minutes had past when he turned to come face to face with the sad face of Ranma. Her face cast in the greenish glow of Raistlin's staff gave the young girl a ghostly quality. Ranma looked at Raistlin then his staff her eyes staring in awed wonder.

"One of the many things a magical staff can do." Raistlin told her as he sat on the ground under the tree.

Ranma sighed heavily and sat down next to him. She leaned her head back against the tree but said nothing. Raistlin relaxed against the tree for some reason he could not explain he was drawn to this child. He did not need to talk with her, he just wanted to be where he/she was. Raistlin pondered this as he sat staring up at the darken sky. Solinari and Lunitari shone down on him and Ranma. While they sat in the quiet darkness since Raistlin had turned off his staff's light spell.

"Have you ever been betrayed by someone you cared a lot for?" The question was asked so quietly that Raistlin was not sure he had heard it in the first place.

"Everyone has at one time or another, Ranma. It is a part of life. We must learn from what it teaches us and grow. To let it control your future though is to allow those that betrayed you to win." Raistlin told her in just as quiet a tone.

The two sat quietly for nearly a half an hour the night noise around them as if they were not even there. Ranma stared up into the strange sky comparing it to the sky of her youth. She wished she had never return from that training trip, and then she would not be feeling this pain.

"Do you ever wish you could change a part of your life, so that the betrayal and the pain it caused never happened?" She asked innocently as if it was hard for her to get the questions out.

"Yes, I do but that can't happen. There are things that happen and they can't be changed. You need to grow from those experiences and don't look back. I know this doesn't help right now but the pain will go away eventually. It will one day be a distant memory that means nothing to you." Raistlin told the girl next to him, as he watched her profile out of the corner of his eyes.

The white and red glow of the moons caressed her body brightening the red of her hair and making her already pale skin translucent. Raistlin was even surprised that he could see the black light of Nuitari in the mix of the moon light. He turned and scanned the sky but did not see the smallest of the three moons.

He sat staring at the sky and then turned as he heard Ranma shift. He looked over and found the young girl had curled up into a ball on the ground and had fallen into a fitful sleep. He sat with her for a awhile. He looked down at her, her chest rising and lowering in slumber. Raistlin reached out and caressed her cheek softly wondering what her life had been like back on her world. He knew of the last few years but he was sure she had not told them everything. He wondered what happened before she was forcibly engaged to a spoiled brat, in a family where blackmail was an everyday occurrence.

Raistlin looked down at the girl when he felt her shudder under his hand. He watched as she swiped at the air like that of a cat. He stiffened when she yowled like a cat. His eyes widened when her last swipe caused a tree some thirty feet from them, to crash to the ground in four pieces. Raistlin stared at the fallen tree, he did not hear the footsteps that came from the camp. He did not hear his brother's voice as he ran into the clearing. Raistlin stared at the girl as she slept. He then stared back at the tree, his mind in shock.

"RAISTLIN!" The shout got through Raistlin's fog as he turned and glared at his brother.

"What do you want brother? I told you not to come here." Raistlin snarled as he turned to check on Ranma who was now in a deep sleep.

"We heard a crash and thought something happened." Caramon told him as he looked around the clearing.

"We are fine brother just a little trick Ranma was showing me." Raistlin looked down at the girl then up at his brother.

Caramon looked at the two his face filled with confusion as to how a sleeping girl could do a trick. Raistlin just shook his head and directed his brother to lift Ranma. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Gently brother she has been through a lot and needs to sleep." Caramon nodded he understood and gently picked her up.

The two men headed back to camp Raistlin lighting the way with the Staff of Magius. Neither of the men spoke although Caramon was dying of curiosity but he knew his brother better then anyone, if Raistlin wanted to tell you what he knew he would. Caramon looked down into the face of the child he carried. He expected to see the peaceful face of a sleeping child. What he saw made him stop short and gulp loudly. Raistlin turned and saw the pained look on his brother's face and looked to where he was staring.

Raistlin's eyes narrowed to slits as his eyes flashed with anger. In his brother's arms, Ranma slept but her face was contorted in a fear so great it hurt to look at her. He watched as her eyes snapped open and stared unseeing at the sky above her. He then watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted into a deeper sleep.

"Raist, what happen to her?" Caramon whispered not wanting to wake the small bundle he now carried.

"I don't know brother but I intend to find out." Raistlin snarled as he turned and started toward camp Caramon following close behind him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The women beseeched Raistlin and Caramon the minute they entered the camp. Goldmoon took the young girl from Caramon and carried her over to where they were sleeping. The two men stared in awe, as the women seemed to forget that Ranma was born a man.

Tika returned her face white, as she walked up to the two men. Raistlin stared at her then in the direction of Ranma worry on his face. The other companions came up worry crossing their faces. Ryoga and Mousse just followed more curious then worried about anything wrong with their most hated foe. They stood back slightly as they tended to be blamed when something happened to the pigtailed martial artist.

"What happen to her?" Tika demanded of the two Majere men.

"Nothing happened to _him_!" Raistlin emphasizing that Ranma's true gender was male.

"She is meowing like a kitten, and when she lashed out she cut a boulder into four parts." Tika told them still shaking with fear.

All the men looked at her as if she were crazy but Raistlin. He walked over to where Ranma was and pushed the women from around her. He then leaned down and scooped her up in his one arm. Her body nestled in his arm as if sitting in a chair.

Raistlin then started to leave the women's section of the camp. His progress hindered by Laurana and Goldmoon as they blocked his path. Their faces contorted in deep scowls. They gulped and stepped back slightly at the cold gaze of the mage before them.

"Where do you think you are taking her?" Laurana hissed at the red mage, the women behaving like mothers protecting their young.

"Ranma is _not_ a she, he is a boy, and to have _him_ wake up surround by you ladies will send him into the Abyss. Not to mention what those two would try to do to him." Raistlin nodded toward the other two Nerimans who were already glowing in anger.

"I saw her do that to a tree in the woods I think it would be safer for everyone concerned if she stayed with me. I will weave a spell of protection around her so she can not hurt anyone." Raistlin pushed past the women and headed for his and Caramon's campsite.

The women watched the mage as he walked toward his camp, Caramon running up behind him trying to help him with his burden. They watched as Raistlin shook his head and instead of scowling or insulting his brother, he turned and walked on. Caramon watched for a moment confused and unsure, and then followed behind to help his brother settle their guest.

"What is wrong with her?" Tika asked Ryoga and Mousse the other women coming up behind them.

"From what it sounds like Ranma has gone into the Neko-ken in her sleep. I didn't know she did that." Ryoga stated flatly then turned to walk away.

"Wait what is the Neko-ken?" Laurana asked as she watched Caramon help Raistlin put Ranma in a bedroll next to his.

"You will need to ask Ranma about that. It is not my place or Mousse's to tell that part of his life." The two boys turned and walked back to their small section of camp.

"It seems young Ranma is full of many secrets." Flint's gruff voice spoke from the gathered friends.

"We all have secrets we don't want to share, but this might be one we need to know about." Sturm answered as he watched Raistlin cast a spell over the sleeping Ranma.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The companions woke to the sounds of battle. This time instead of charging in, they looked around and saw Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse practicing their art. Ranma was still in female form as there was no hot water to change her back. Sturm stood near the battle area and watched with a warrior's keen eye.

"Com'on Ranma you can do it! YEAH FOR RANMA!" The group now waking looked over at the small shrill voice to find Tasslehoff standing on a boulder.

He was jumping up and down as he cheered on Ranma-Chan. The others rose to find the cook fires burning and water on the boil. One of the cooking pots had some kind of stew simmering most likely rabbit. There was a bucket nearby that held wild berries and nuts. The companions headed toward the warmth of the morning fire. Tanis stirred the pot, it smelled wonderful. He looked to Sturm with a raised eyebrow. He decided it must have been one of the boys as Sturm was not one to cook. Tanis stood up at a wild cheer from the kender.

He and the others looked to see the petite redhead as she threw Ryoga into Mousse with a flick of her wrist. She then powered up her aura and readied a blast if they would not stay down. The two other Nerimans decided they had, had enough.

"We give Ranma besides the others are up and we should eat." Mousse explained, as Ryoga growled not liking to have to give in, especially to Ranma.

"Don't worry my friend we will have the last laugh." Mousse whispered to Ryoga as they headed for breakfast, Ryoga nodded his agreement.

The group sat around the fire eating their fill of the stew, berries, and nuts. All were surprised Ranma had made it. When asked about it, she just shrugged.

"It was either, learn to cook or starve!" They looked at the boy turned girl with wide eyes but Ranma was not paying attention.

"What are we doing today?" Ranma asked the companions while she helped them clean up Mousse and Ryoga watching with confusion.

"We are two days outside a small city called Kadesh (Dani: Mine or Klingon take your pick). It is along the way. We can pick up more supplies and since it is a magical haven I should be able to find a way to cure your curses." Raistlin told the Nerima visitors.

"ALRIGHT!" Both Ryoga and Mousse jumped up and gave each other a high fives twenty feet in the air..

Ranma just shrugged and walked away to gather up her sleeping gear. Though there had been enough water to change her back Ranma declined, instead she filled several thermos bottles with it including several Mousse carried for emergencies.

"They'll need it more than me." Ranma told them as the thermos bottles disappeared into her storage space.

Tass watched as a sad Ranma-Chan went about packing up the others sleeping gear. He watched as a greenish yellow light formed around her small frame. He started toward her, wanting to cheer her up when a hand on his topknot stopped him.

"Com'on ya fool kender we got work to do!" Flint's gruff voice could be heard behind the kender.

The dwarf dragged a struggling Tasslehoff Burrfoot behind him. Ranma paused and watched with a keen eye the commotion caused by the two. The small smile that appeared had an effect on the aura of depression surrounding her and it lightened just slightly. Ranma went back to work, she never noticed her visible aura or its color.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga was excited after hearing an end to his torment would soon be at hand. He and Mousse jumped excitedly slapping hands together and patting each other's backs. He watched as Ranma just shrugged and walked off. His face showing the confusion his mind was in. It passed quickly as an evil gleam came to the lost boy's eyes. He started walking toward Ranma-Chan his gaze firmly fixed on his prey. His mind briefly wondering why he had not gotten lost since he came to this world, but the thought was pushed aside for more pressing matters.

"So Ranma-_Chan_ bet you can't wait to finally become a _whole_ man, not that you ever were!" Ryoga snarled at the petite redhead.

Ranma-Chan turned and faced her rival. Her eyes flashed red with rage and her greenish-yellow aura becoming as black as a void. Ryoga took a step back his eyes widened with shock and actual fear of the person before him. Ryoga did not like feeling fear especially fear of Ranma.

"What do you know of being a _man_, pig!? You dishonor Akane by sleeping with her as a pig then you, totally destroy the entire Tendo family honor by sleeping with her as a _human_. You took a woman promised into marriage for that honor. You tell me Ryoga what you know of being a _man_! If you're what men are supposed to be then no thanks I will stay a girl!" Ranma snarled low her eyes tiny slits as her aura grew in size.

Ryoga wanted to yell at Ranma, he wanted to attack him, but the black aura round the girl had just moved beyond massive to something more. Ryoga took a step back as black lightning began to course over Ranma-Chan's body and out in all directions. In Ryoga's subconscious, his mind was busy trying to figure things out.

[How is she controlling that lightning as mad as she is? How did she find out about me an Akane? Am I really causing dishonor to Akane and her family? Man that lightning is getting awful close.] Ryoga's thoughts were interrupted as a bolt of black lightning grazed him on the shoulder.

"AAARRRGGG!" This drew the attention of the others and they all stared in shock.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse focused his eyes on the scene before him he made out Ryoga, and saw, next to him a blob of black with some red in it, which he assumed, was Ranma. Then his eyes widened as he noticed black things shoot from the blackness around the pigtailed martial artist and started toward Ryoga when the scream came.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder he tried to jerk away but could not budge the hand. He turned and glared daggers at the person holding him. Mousse's light gray eyes darkening to a raging storm gray. He gulped at the scorn he could make out on the face of Sturm. He turned his attention back toward Ryoga and Ranma and saw a movement of white and red heading for the pair. He watched the new blob he figured to be Raistlin, as he reached the black and red blob, which he knew, had to be Ranma.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Raistlin turned at the scream of pain. His eyes went wide with surprise. He had not realized the boy's power was so great. Maybe the boy did not know it either. Raistlin raced toward Ranma and Ryoga. When a movement caught is eye. He turned his head slightly and saw Mousse starting for the fighting pair. Raistlin gave a look to the closest companion to him. Sturm just glared at him stubbornly refusing to follow the orders of a mage. When Raistlin made a reach for his pouches as if he was going to cast a spell on the blind boy, Sturm reluctantly placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Raistlin came up behind Ryoga but to one side so that Ranma would see him. He believed that Ranma's desire to protect those she felt were innocent would prevent her from allowing the lightning to strike the weak mage (Dani: in body not magic). He breathed a silent breath of relief when he saw his assumption was correct and the lightning around the enraged girl dwindled back down to the black aura.

"RANMA HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY AND AKANE'S HONOR FOR THAT YOU WILL DIE!" Raistlin could not believe the denseness of this boy's skull, he was worse then Caramon, at least his brother learned from his experiences.

He watched as Ryoga pulled his umbrella and charged Ranma-Chan. Raistlin wondered why Ranma was doing nothing to protect herself. When he realized that either she was afraid of hurting him, which was unlikely do to her control over her powers, or she wanted to die. Raistlin's eyes narrowed and he knew he did not have time to create his own spell, which meant he must expose one of the many secrets he kept hidden in the Staff of Magius. Raistlin aimed his staff toward the charging fanged boy. His golden eyes flashed with anger.

"VORAK!" The silence in the camp was deafening.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Caramon watched his brother nervously, he glared angrily at the three Nerimans. If not for them, his brother would not behaving this way. He then recognized the stance his brother was taking. His eyes went wide as a memory flickered quickly through his mind.

"HIT THE DIRT, NOW!" Caramon shouted as he pulled Tika to the ground under him trying to protect her from what was to come.

Tanis and Riverwind saw Caramon's action and followed suit with the other two women who did not know whether to be indignant or enjoy the closeness of those they loved. Sturm threw Mousse to the ground then joined him making sure the blind boy did not interfere. Flint quickly grabbed the topknot of an escaping kender and pulled him to the ground under his dense weight of more then three hundred pounds.

"AAAWW! I WANNA SE...ACK! Ca...Can't bre...breathe!" The kender gasped from under the heavy dwarf who shifted slightly but still kept the kender pinned.

The companions watched as a ripple in the air around Raistlin's staff began to form. Their eyes widened with amazement as the ripple elongated at and rapid rate. The dirt and leaves around the three was sucked into the displacement. This allowed the others to watch the progress of the spell Raistlin was using. The growing ripple widened in circumference to almost six inches around. At the tip was a large ball about the size of a bowling ball. The thing that came from Raistlin's staff took on the shape of a battering ram. It shot forward at a horrific speed and slammed into the left side of Ryoga's back knocking him in the same direction as the spell was going. The spell pushed Ryoga away from Ranma and slammed him into several trees. When Ryoga hit a tree the ram spell just continued to push him through it.

"VORAK!" The command repeated, as with his light spell repeating the spell name turned the spell off.

Raistlin glared at the unconscious form of Ryoga as he was laying against a fourth tree having gone through three of them and was covered by the debris. Raistlin looked to Ranma-Chan she had been knocked back in the opposite direction. She was leaning dazed against another tree. Raistlin slowly walked to his new friend worry on his face. He paused as he felt whatever Ranma had done for him when they met began to leave. He however did not feel as weak as he did before. Raistlin fell to his knees to his chagrin his wracking cough returned.

"RAISTLIN!" The cry came from Caramon.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse watched in awed horror as the spell slammed into Ryoga. He saw as it knocked an unprepared Ranma-Chan in the other direction and into a tree. He watched in fascination as the spell slammed Ryoga into a large tree. It then continued to push at him until he went threw the tree into another. Mousse heard the *THWACK* of Ryoga's head as it hit the tree trunk. Mousse hoped the scene was over, he watched with morbid fascination as Ryoga went through the second tree and into a third. He cringed as the spell s forced increased and shoved Ryoga through the third tree not even stopping when Ryoga hit the trunk.

Mousse breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Raistlin's raspy shout and the spell abruptly disappeared. Sturm's iron grip on the Hidden Weapons Master slacked in his shock. Mousse squirmed free and headed for Ryoga. He paused when he heard Caramon's cry of anguish. He turned to see Raistlin on his knees and hands coughing hard enough to cough up a lung. Mousse sneered with sadistic glee as he felt the mage deserved it for humiliating Ryoga. After all Ranma was going to let him kill her. Why not let her have what she wanted.

He turned with a snort of disgust and headed for his fallen comrade. He never saw that Sturm had been watching him and that his eyes were narrowed with raw rage. His hand clasped knuckle white to the hilt of his sword. The only thing stopping him was the hand of Riverwind on his arm.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Sturm and Riverwind stood close as they watched Raistlin fall. They heard their friend's cry of concern for his brother. They watched as Mousse running toward his friend stopped and smiled sadistically at the fallen mage. Sturm growled low in his throat as his hand clasped tightly to his sword. He had begun to pull the broadsword from its scabbard. Then an arm as strong as his own stopped him. He turned and glared at the Plainsman next to him and tried to jerk free.

"They will receive their dues when the time is right." The Plainsman said cryptically, but Sturm understood and lessened the grip on his sword.

"It is not that I care for the mage, he is after all a magic user. I just will not tolerate that kind of glee from the misery of another." Sturm growled low his honor still demanding he take retribution but Riverwind's iron grip stopped him.

"I agree but the Gods will give to them what they deserve." Riverwind released his grip and patted Sturm's arm as he turned to check on Goldmoon.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Caramon followed closely by Goldmoon ran to the fallen man. Their other friends close behind. Save Riverwind and Sturm. Caramon helped his brother to sit up and then looked pleadingly to Goldmoon for help. Goldmoon looked at Caramon with trepidation as the last time she used it on the mage it nearly killed him with the pain. His pleading eyes begged her and she relented and moved toward Raistlin.

Goldmoon held out her mahogany staff, which morphed into the blue crystal staff. She brought it toward Raistlin who tried weakly to stop her. When the staff touched the red mage, he screamed in pain. Goldmoon quickly pulled the staff away from him and looked sadly at Caramon shaking her head.

"LET ME THROUGH!" The soprano voice commanded behind the companions.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma heard the command Raistlin gave, confused as to its meaning. She stood ready to die there was no reason for her to go on any more. The chaos in her life had robbed her of everything. Her mother, a normal life, any friends she might have, and the one girl she thought she loved and whom she thought loved her. Ryoga had promised to destroy her happiness and he had. Now all that remained was to give him what he really wanted her death. Ranma waited her eyes closed her face serene as she waited.

She then felt the power building from somewhere close by. It was not chi or ki but it was strong. It was almost as strong as her chi blasts. She felt the release but did not have time to brace for it when she was knocked back. She opened her eyes in time to see Raistlin's spell in action, then her mind shut down as she slammed into a tree. She slid to the ground her mind cloudy as she fought to stay awake. She heard Raistlin shout again and the power was gone. Ranma-Chan struggled to get to her feet, she felt more then saw the approach of the strange golden man who was trying to reach out to her. She was still suspicious of his attempts at friendship. After all, she had a bad record of accomplishment in that department. Then Caramon's shout broke through her hazy mind.

"RAISTLIN!"

Ranma-Chan forced herself to her feet and looked up in time, she saw as Raistlin fell and began to cough. She saw as Caramon and Goldmoon raced toward him. Ranma-Chan started for them. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she fell back against the tree. She was breathing heavily surging her ki through her body to help alleviate the after effect of tree slamming. Her eyes snapped open in horror at the sound of Raistlin's scream of agony. She pushed herself off the tree the dizziness was still there but she pushed it back as she ran toward the group of warriors.

"LET ME THROUGH!" Her voice was hard and unyielding and brooked no argument.

The friends parted and watched as the small redhead strolled forward. Her body, was glowing a bright blue. She smiled down at Goldmoon who looked worried and guilty for causing the mage more pain. Ranma then knelt next to Raistlin. Ranma extended her senses as Tofu-sensei had taught her to do. She read the ki and chi flow running through the mage. She noted an additional power coursing through the man. This she assumed was his magic. She studied that flow carefully, not wanting to disrupt its flow while fixing the other two.

"_Don't_ touch him!" Caramon snarled as Ranma-Chan began to reach for the semi-conscious mage.

"I can help him Caramon!" She told him sternly her eyes flashing.

"We don't want your help!" Caramon snapped back.

Ranma pulled her hands back and let them fall into her lap. She bowed her head. A sad sigh escaped her as she started to rise. A hand of extreme heat stopped her. She looked down to find a gold hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. She absentmindedly noticed how hot Raistlin's touch was almost like lava. Ranma also noticed that she did not mind she found she liked the warm feeling it had on her skin. It made her feel alive for some reason. Ranma looked up into the glazed eyes of her new almost friend and worry crossed her face.

"Brother *COUGH, COUGH, HACK* don't be stupid! Allow Ranma's aid!" The gold mage broke into another round of coughing.

"But Raist...!" Caramon's protest was cut of by a glare from his brother.

Caramon glared at Ranma but nodded once. Ranma nodded back and turned to her patient. She prayed she did this right as these techniques were still fairly, new to her. She closed her eyes and brought up the images from the book of pressure points Tofu-sensei had loaned her. She was now glad she had been transcribing them over to her journals it helped to etch them deeper into her mind. She found the image she wanted. Once firmly in place she reached out again with her senses.

She located the three powers running through the mage. Although his chi and ki were very weak, the magic was not. It was obvious that this world did not use the other two as much as the magic. However, there were exceptions as an image of Caramon flashed through her mind. Ranma knew she had to increase their flows though so that Raistlin would grow stronger. She followed the three flows noting from the last set of pressure points she had used his chi and ki were slightly stronger. Ranma opened her eyes ignoring the stares she was receiving and reached out for Raistlin. Ranma began pressing pressure points the first set were just under his left pectoral muscle and the only ones that were easy to reach. The other four sets were deeper in and she would have to use her own chi to manipulate them correctly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse reached Ryoga who had just started to get to his feet. Then both boys turned at the sound of Raistlin's cry of pain. Both boys smiled at the scream. Mousse helped Ryoga to get completely on his feet but he had to steady the lost boy as he began to fall. Ryoga placed a hand on the tree to help with his balance as he and Mousse continued to watch the drama play out before them.

"Man I feel like I went twenty rounds with Taro in his cursed form." Ryoga complained a smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, you just might have we have no defense for magic." Mousse told the lost boy, Ryoga glared at the blind boy.

"LET ME THROUGH!" The two turned at the sound of their most hated enemy's voice.

Slowly with Mousse's help, Ryoga limped over to the group around Raistlin. They walked up their eyes fixed on Raistlin's fallen form. They had the good sense to remove their smiles. They however had not removed them fast enough for Sturm had caught them as he watched as the two boys approached. His eyes were not the only ones to see them, and a scowl crossed the face of Tanis Half-Elvin.

Ryoga and Mousse watched as Caramon refused to allow Ranma to help his brother both silently praising the warrior for allowing his brother to suffer. They watched as Ranma started to rise, then was halted by Raistlin's firm grip on her thin and delicate wrist. They scowled slightly when Raistlin gave the order to allow her to help. They could not help but watch, awed as Ranma began to meditate and her blue aura flowed around her. They watched transfixed as when Raistlin let go of her wrist his handprint remained as if burned into her flesh.

They watched her aura as it grew and moved around her body like water flowing through a stream. They had never seen this before and Mousse knew not even the elder's chi did this. They watched as the aura slowly turned from bright blue to purest white.

"GASP!" Both boys released their breaths at the same time.

"What? WHAT IS IT?" Caramon shouted ready to jump and shake the two martial artists, his brother's head in his lap prevented this.

"She isn't using chi any longer but her ki!" Mousse whispered, the others looked at him with confused faces.

They ignored them as the two Nerima residents watched as Ranma worked. They saw as she started pressing groups of pressure points. After each group she would pause and take a reading again. This would take several minutes as though she was trying to locate something. She would then nod her head and press the next set of pressure points. They noticed after the first set of points was manipulated. She started using her ki on the others. Some just slightly but it steadily grew as she moved to the next set of points.

After each set of pressure points were manipulated Raistlin's condition would change. The first ended his coughing the second evened out his breathing. The third and fourth sets of pressure points where not evident to his physical body by the others. Ryoga and Mousse knew though as they were reading his power levels. At first they could not get past the strange power within Raistlin to find his ki and chi. They did not know what the strange power was but they knew Ranma did and they would get her to tell them later.

With each set of pressure points, the strange power in Raistlin fluctuated and they figured Ranma paused to allow it to stabilize. When she pressed the third set of points Mousse and Ryoga just began to feel Raistlin's ki and chi. They all felt a slight increase in the third source of power in the red mage. They watched as Ranma's brow furrowed at this new development and she waited a little longer before going on. When the strange source of power became stable at its new level she shrugged and moved to the fourth set of pressure points.

They watched as she pressed these points near the man's groin. Everyone was red with embarrassment, including the doctor. They watched as she meditated before, during and after she pressed the points. These last ones causing Raistlin a bit of discomfort but nothing major (Dani: hey it is a soft spot for you men! ;-P). Ryoga and Mousse marveled at the new level of chi and ki that now ran through the mage. They also followed the flow of the third power in him as did Ranma and although they could not sense all the nuances Ranma had been trained to, they could tell it had increased again.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma waited as the last of the pressure points took effect her eyes closed as she felt the flow of all of Raistlin's power streams. The one she felt was his magic had increased again and she began to form a hypothesis that the chi and ki in this world at least is related to this third source. The problem was it should have decreased if more chi and ki were released not increase.

When Raistlin's flow lines settled in she opened her eyes and pulled an empty journal book from know where with a pen. She smiled down at the mage as he rose to his feet. He extended his hand to her and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you Ranma, I feel better than I ever had." Raistlin told her his voice strong and deep but still raspy.

"We should probably wait for another hour before leaving to give Raistlin time to readjust to the changes." She told the group they all nodded and began to cluster around the mage asking him questions.

Ranma smiled and walked off toward a boulder. She sat down and began to write in her new medical journal what she had discovered here and what had happened because of her manipulations. She was determined to keep an eye on Raistlin for any ill effects but she did no8t feel there would be any. Ranma let her hand flow over the pages writing down all she learned when tending Raistlin. Her mind recalled every little detail as if it were a battle. She worded everything as concisely as she could for future reference. So drawn into her work she had not noticed she had company at first. Then their presence filtered through her mental block of the outside world. Ranma jumped and flipped backwards away from the two boys who had just arrived.

"What do you want?" She growled looking directly at Ryoga.

"We want to know what happened! We also want information on what we sensed when you tended the mage." Mousse told her feeling she would respond to him more easily then Ryoga.

"What I know, and what happened between me and my patient is none of your concern. There is confidentiality between doctors and patients." Ranma snarled as she quickly stashed her journal and pen.

"You aren't a doctor so it doesn't apply!" Ryoga growled his aura blazing around him.

"You don't know what I am _pig_ boy!" Ranma spat back at the glowing martial artist.

"If you keep threatening me with your chi P-Chan I will cut off your access to it!" Ranma told him coldly as her eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

Ryoga's aura winked out and he stared at her with shock. Mousse stepped between them his mind racing on the new information he has begun to pick up. He looked at Ranma blocking her view of Ryoga.

"What do you mean Ranma? I know you told us when we first got here you were getting ready to leave Nerima and start training as a medical student.." Mousse was cut off by Ranma's broad smile.

"I already finished my college courses Mousse I have been going to college since the first week I was there. Why do you think I kept falling asleep in class?" Her smile turned cold and calculating, Nabiki would have been proud.

"But?!" Ryoga was cut off when Ranma continued.

"The past year I have been training with Tofu-sensei on the more esoteric healing arts. All those training trips I took were to places where I could learn more about that portion of healing. I not only brought back information for myself but Dr. Tofu as well." Ranma stood straighter and started to walk away to find a quieter place to work.

"Are you a full fledged doctor?" Mousse asked wanting to get to know this strange new person in front of him.

"Yes and No. I am only missing my residency at a hospital." Ranma said as she faded from view using her father's forbidden techniques.

[No way am I telling them my medical license is under the Seiko Takashi. I might get back to my world after they leave and I don't want anyone to know about my alter ego, especially those two.] Ranma thought as she slipped quietly away from Ryoga and Mousse.

The two boys stared at where Ranma use to be. Their shock was evident on their faces. Then skepticism grew as the two rivals wanted to know why Ranma would tell them all this. She had to know that they would tell the others.

"She must be losing her mind she has to know we would tell the others, just to ruin it for her." Ryoga said as he reached out with his senses to try and find his arch nemesis.

"Would we Ryoga? I mean think about it, if Ranma up and disappeared and no one knew where. Would you want to tell Akane where she could find him? I know I wouldn't tell my Shampoo. His disappearance would be the answer to our prayers." Ryoga looked at the blind boy an eyebrow arched.

He thought about it, he knew Akane loved him she told him so. She however, has a need to keep Ranma around. He did not like it but to her, he was like a drug. She was the only one who could beat the 'Great Saotome' and she liked that power. She also did not want the others to have him. She had once told him she would kill Ranma before letting any other girl have her property. Ryoga cringed as he had not liked that side of his beloved Akane, but he over looked it as long as she was his. Ryoga looked back at Mousse and nodded his ascent.

"It is amazing though who would have thought Saotome was a genius." Mousse said to no one in particular as he walked back to his things and finished packing them up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma 1/2:

Dragons, Mages, & Martial Artists

Crossover: DragonLance

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Four

The growing group finally headed out. Tika went and retrieved some water during their delay so Ranma could change back. He thanked her after he had changed. They headed out, with Sturm and Tanis at the lead. They were followed by Flint the women and Riverwind. Raistlin followed behind them with Caramon by his side. The boys from Nerima followed them Ryoga and Mousse then Ranma. Tasslehoff was walking with Ranma.

"That was really neat what you did for Raistlin! Can you teach me how to do it? How long does it take to learn? Can I learn to fight as you do? Will you do that black lightning trick again that was really interesting?" Ranma just smiled at the little kender and nodded or shook his head were needed.

Since they had gotten a late start, they decided to travel a couple of more hours after the sun had set. Ranma put his senses on full alert as did Ryoga and Mousse. They then spread out among the others as to be their early warning system. Raistlin's staff lit the way.

Ranma had let his aura show, so he could help with the lighting but was quickly told to shut it off. He looked at Raistlin with confusion and a little bit of hurt pride, as he wanted to help too.

"Ranma although, we are heading for a town that caters to mages. We are not the most favorite people of Krynn. If you and your friends go walking into town glowing like that they will lynch us all." Ranma nodded his understanding and his aura winked out.

They finally found a campsite three hours outside of town. There were other fires nearby meaning other mages or travelers were headed into Kadesh. Ranma went to gather some wood and water while the others setup camp. He came back twenty minutes later soaking wet, female and cussing up a storm.

"I swear that old crone must live everywhere! Stupid people can't watch where they throw out their water." She dumped the wood next to the fire pit and set the bucket down next to it.

She then stormed off to change into dry clothes. Ryoga and Mousse watched and actually felt sympathy for their enemy. For each had, had a run in with the old woman and her never miss ladle.

Dinner that night was light it was left over berries and nuts from breakfast and salted meat jerky. The group went to bed shortly after supper and Ranma changed back to a male before taking first watch. No one saw the glowing eyes in the trees at the far side of the camp. Its gaze fell on four things, the Staff of Magius, Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse. The visitor's gaze lingered on the male portion of the Nerima wrecking crew. The eyes watched Ranma most of all. He was sitting on a boulder over looking camp, his legs crossed in a lotus position. His eyes were closed and his face serene. He essentially looked as if he was asleep. That however was not the case.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma got comfortable on the boulder and took a meditative position. His back was straight and his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and let his senses stretch out into the surrounding area. No one really knew how far Ranma could detect danger. He of course knew. He practiced pushing them to their limits. He would push them farther and farther out. Just increasing their distance was not enough as he pushed them ever farther he had to wait and let his ability to read what they told him to catch up. He had to wait until he could trust what his senses told him at those distances before pushing them farther out. He was proud that he could check up to and sometimes past one hundred and sixty yards.

A guy, had to protect himself from sneaky fianc es, crazy gymnasts and idiotic rivals. He did not get far when he felt the power near where Raistlin and Caramon were. It felt like the magical power in Raistlin only dark more malevolent. He felt its gaze on him and he let his body relax and his breathing slow. He wanted to and succeeded in giving the impression of being asleep. The watcher waited another five minutes to be sure all were asleep. Ranma figured he would not wait too much longer after all he would not want a shift change while he was there. The figure stepped out of the shadows and into camp. Ranma slowly opened his eyes a crack to see what it...he was doing.

All Ranma could see was black mage's robes. The man went to Ryoga and Mousse first and gently touched them for a moment. Ranma snorted quietly as those two above all should have felt this stranger near them. Ranma could tell though they were in deep slumber. He pulled his hand away and though Ranma could not be sure because of the light. He could have sworn the man smiled. The man turned toward him but did not venture toward him. It would have put him to far into the camp to escape. He stared at Ranma his eyes glowing like burning embers in the moon light, from within his shadowy cowl. The mage then turned and headed for Raistlin.

Ranma had seen enough. He watched while the man tried several times to relieve his friend of his staff. Ranma quietly stood up on the boulder and pushed up and out as he flew over the camp. His direction took him toward Raistlin and the black mage. Ranma flipped in the air and then landed softly behind the mage. The mage was so intent on taking the staff he had not noticed the blue light glowing behind him. He had however noticed the angry golden hourglass shaped eyes. Eyes that had woke up because of the glow, but instead stared at him.

"Ack!" The mage jumped back into a solid wall he knew was not there before.

He reached back but quickly pulled his hand back as the heat was too much. He next begun to sniff the air as something was burning. He looked over his shoulder when a gurgle escaped his lips, as he stared at the angry glowing demon behind him. He opened his mouth to scream but it died in his throat. He saw the demon kept pointing at something. His curiosity got the better of him and he followed Ranma's jester. It was then he realized he was on fire. He lunged forward, toward the woods and the stream, a scream escaping his lips. The rest of the camp was up and looking around for the commotion that had awakened them. They turned to Ranma who shrugged his shoulders. With a cocky grin, he told them.

"Just a mage, he wanted directions to the stream." He returned to his perch and began searching the area for any other visitors.

Raistlin just stared at the martial artist a slight chuckle passed his lips as he shook his head. He rolled over and pulled his staff tighter into his grip before falling asleep. The rest of the group just stared between Raistlin and Ranma their mouths agape. When Sturm relieved him, Ranma jumped into a tree near Raistlin and Caramon and went to sleep but after years of traveling with his father he left his senses on wide scale alert.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The group entered Kadesh, and took up residence at a local inn near the exit to the small town. They wanted to stay only long enough to replenish their supplies and to try to help the boys cure their curses. The companions left Ryoga, Mousse, and Ranma at the inn to guard their things. Raistlin and Caramon went in search of a cure while the others went to get supplies. The three boys sat at a table in the corner. As Ranma was in his element as he teased the two martial artists, a wide cocky smile that had been missing since they arrived.

"If you knew he was there why, didn't you big deal martial artists attack him when he touched you?" Ranma asked his eyes twinkled as he was in his element.

"You were on guard duty we were waiting for you to act!" Ryoga growled not liking his skills mocked.

"I figured he wanted sweet and sour pork or maybe roast duck." Ranma said with a shrug of his shoulders as his senses began to warn him.

"RANMA!" Mousse laid a restraining hand on Ryoga's shoulder.

"Not now!" Mousse growled in a barely heard whisper.

Ryoga reluctantly nodded his agreement. He then noticed Ranma was acting strange, stranger then normal even for him. He let his senses flood through the room though not as strong as Ranma's. Ryoga stiffened as he felt the foul presence. Mousse tensed next to the lost boy as even he could feel the evil in the room. The two cohorts kept their eyes pinned on Ranma, as he seemed to be the most sensitive to it. They watched as Ranma looked around the room. Then his gaze fell on a man in black robes heading toward them.

The man was five feet eleven inches with unruly brown hair with deep brown eyes. He looked to be in his mid to late forties, and was heavy set (Dani: think FLABBY Genma). He carried an oak staff with an ivory carved skull on top that had yellowed with age. There was a black opal in the left eye and a white opal in the right.

"Greetings young ones!" He told them as he arrived at their table with false joviality.

"I am Dargus!" He bowed to them keeping his eyes on them at all times.

"I do not mean to disturb your festivities, but I could not help but sense an aura of magic around you three yet only one of you wears mages robes." He said as he looked at Mousse, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"We're not mag..OWW! That hurt!" Growled Ryoga after Ranma kicked him hard under the table with a chi-enhanced foot.

"I would ask you to join us, but we are waiting on our friends." Ranma told the man in black.

The mage fidgeted nervously as Ranma's eyes bore into him. His sapphire blue orbs glowing red in the fire light. Dargus then felt another pair of eyes on him and turned to see the boy in the white robes glaring at him as well. He knew they were not mages and that the magic in them was unique. It was magic that he wanted it was magic; he would use to claim what should have been his. The Staff of Magius belonged to him, not that upstart red mage. He was so weak, without the staff, he and his magic were useless. He smiled at the boys before him, reminding them of Nabiki about to make a deal. They all shuddered and turned from him. Dargus sat down next to Ranma who inched away from him. He leaned in toward them in a conspiratorial manor.

"I can tell that the magic within you is unfocused and uncontrollable by those such as you." He smiled as the look on their faces told him he hit home.

"I can help you. I can remove that magic from you and with it the problems it brings." Ranma looked at the man with distrust but Ryoga and Mousse saw salvation.

"You can remove our curses?" They both asked, Ranma glaring at them.

"Yes and I will do it for nothing!" Dargus told them smiling to himself as the two across from him ignored the other.

"I need to know all there is to know about the curses before I can help you though. I don't want to do something that might harm you." His insincerity grated on Ranma's nerves.

Ranma sat and glared at Mousse and Ryoga as they told the man in black about the curse. Mousse gave the most information as he lived near Jusenkyo and knew the most about it. Ranma watched Dargus as he listened to them talk, the mage's eyes unfocused and staring. When they finished Dargus picked up his mug of ale and motioned for the boys to follow him. Ranma grabbed Ryoga and Mousse's arms. His eyes flashed anger at their gullibility.

"Are you guys stupid? Raistlin is going to remove the curses. We don't know anything about this guy except that there is an aura of evil around him." Ranma snarled in a low tone, Dargus watched from a distance.

"You don't own us Saotome! You may have faith in Raistlin but we're not sure. This guy says he can do it and we are going to let him try!" Ryoga snarled Mousse nodding his agreement.

"I shouldn't do this but I am going with you. I want to make sure you two don't regret this." Ranma said a sad look in his eyes, but neither Mousse nor Ryoga saw it.

Ranma followed the three out back into an alley. He sat down on some crates his legs crossed and his senses honed for any deception. Dargus stared at the pigtailed martial artist anxious and confused.

"I can not help you if you are over there young man." Dargus told him his eyes narrowed slightly.

"That is because I don't want _your_ help. I will wait for my friend to cure me." Ranma said a sneer on his face.

Dargus scowled, the magic from the two boys in front of him would be enough to get what he wanted. The fact that Ranma would retain his portion of magic did not sit well with him. If Ranma allowed Raistlin to have the magic of his curse, it could tip the scales back in the red mage's favor. Dargus smiled as an idea came to him. He walked over to the crate and sat down his ale. He then took a few steps from Ranma, as he expected Mousse and Ryoga stepped closer to him in an effort to be cured.

Dargus begun looking through his pouches for the items he needed. He pulled out a crystal to hold the magic until he could transfer it to himself. He next brought out the herbs to weaken the boys so they could not fight the withdrawing of the magic or if by chance they changed their minds. Then he retrieved the final item, a small vial containing a potion that would erase the removal of their magic from their minds. One must cover one's tracks. Dargus smiled as Ranma and the two boys watched him intently.

He then pulled a small bowl and pestle from his robes. He sat them down near Ranma and began to mix the herbs with a little of the potion. Ranma watched him closely and when he turned his head to try to warn his companions against this folly. Dargus smiled and dropped some of the mixture in his ale, when the other two's attention was focused on Ranma. Ranma may not get much but any amount would be helpful. Ranma sneered at the other two boys. His eyes narrowed to tiny slits. Dargus watched him with a smile as he saw his opening coming.

"Look guys why don't you wait for Raistlin, this guy could be a crackpot mage wanna be. Look at him he probably couldn't cast his way out of a paper bag with holes in it!" Ranma smirked, as the mage grew angry.

"You don't know anything _boy_!" Dargus snarled and threw the ale at Ranma's opened mouth as the cursed boy got ready for another tirade.

Ranma sputtered slightly as some of the ale went down her throat. Dargus watched fascinated as Ranma changed into a petite redhead with very nice endowments. He would even have some fun with her before he left. He would show her how to respect her betters. Dargus then turned to Mousse and Ryoga and handed them the bowl. Neither of the boys noticed that Ranma was no longer moving.

"Each of you needs to place a small amount on your tongues it will deaden any pain that might occur." Dargus then pulled out the crystal and began the gaining of his power.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Raistlin and Caramon walked toward the inn. Caramon trying to aid his brother. Raistlin glared at the gentle giant, his eyes narrowed to tiny slits. Caramon backed away a few steps as he watched his brother walk beside him. He watched as his brother grew stronger and farther away from needing him any longer.

"Do not baby me brother I do not need any assistance." He watched as Caramon's shoulders fell and could not understand why he was doing this.

"Yet brother yet." Caramon perked up slightly then stopped as Raistlin paused at the entryway to the alley.

"I sense black magic down here and I also feel the boys." Raistlin headed down the alleyway preparing a fireball spell.

He stopped in shock as before him stood a black mage with Ryoga and Mousse immobile in front of him but excitement on their faces. He then spotted Ranma-Chan trying to move, rage on her pretty face. Caramon stood behind him confusion on his face.

"What are they doing Raist?" He looked at his brother and took a step back at the rage he saw there.

Raistlin did not answer him as he prepared his spell. He saw as the black mage held a crystal out to the three boys and watched fascinated as the magic of their curses were pulled toward the crystal. He saw the pig's silhouette shrouded in a yellow glow. From Mousse, he saw the duck surrounded by a light green.

He nearly fumbled his spell when in a blue glow he saw not the curse being pulled from Ranma but that of his male form. He then noticed Ranma had broken what ever magic was used on her. She glowed a bright blue causing the black mage to turn and face her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma-Chan could not move she tried to force her body to obey her. She could feel it respond just a bit but not enough to do any good. Ranma-Chan started to force her ki through her body in massive amounts. Finally glad for the fact the old ghoul, Shampoo and Kodachi had used so many drugs and potions on her. She had learned how to counteract them enough to break their hold. Ranma stopped struggling when the spell started to pull the curses from Ryoga and Mousse. It was when she saw her curse being pulled from her that her rage broke the last of the spell. For before, her in a blue light was not her female form but her male side.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Dargus smiled evilly as the curses had begun to leave the three boys. His smile widened even more when he saw it was not the female cursed form but Ranma's original form the spell pulled from her. His smile widened as the curses merged and began to coalesce in a large ball in front of him. He paused and watched transfixed his eyes widened with awe. While magic dance before him in colors yellow, green, and blue blended. He watched as the human curse over powered the other two and absorbed them into it. He was glad to see that, as he had not wanted to turn into a duck or pig.

A blue glow from the side caused him to turn and when he moved the crystal, it directed the curses in the same directions. He stood in shock. For there stood Ranma-Chan on the crate as she, glowed a bright blue tinged with black. Dargus lifted his staff. He had what he wanted. The black opal within the skull s one eye had begun to glow. Dargus aimed his staff at the glowing redhead.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The magical fire slammed into Dargus' arm that held the crystal causing the mage to lose his grip on it. The crystal flew forward and landed at the feet of Ranma-Chan. The pull of the crystal still had the Jusenkyo magic and pulled it into Ranma-Chan slamming her back against the wall. It encased her in blue, green, and yellow. Her eyes widened and mouth opened in a silent scream.

"NNNOOOO!" Dargus screamed, as he tried to race forward but another fireball stopped him.

He watched in horror as his power retreated into the little redhead. He then turned and saw Raistlin behind him another fireball at the ready. A snarl appeared on his lips as he glared at his rival.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MAJERE!" Dargus shouted enraged and threw a small vial on the ground before them.

Electricity sprang from the ground wrapping around Raistlin, Caramon and the three Nerimans. It held them immobile as Dargus slunk back into the inn. The spell did not stop there. It opened each of their minds to the other. The group stood in horror as they lived the lives of the others. They were not just bystanders watching the others lives they actually re-lived the lives as that person. Raistlin and Ranma it seemed had lived lives that were similar but Ranma's was still worse by far. When the lightning that coursed around their bodies stopped, Raistlin collapsed into his brother s waiting arms. Caramon, Ryoga, and Mousse where effected the least of all of them. Raistlin watched as a weakened Ranma fell from the crates to land roughly on the ground before her enemies.

Ryoga and Mousse stared blankly at the wall across from them their minds frozen in horror at the lives lived by Ranma and Raistlin. They had heard the stories of Ranma's life but to live it was another thing altogether. They both decided they would have died during the Neko-ken training. The crash at their feet brought their gazes to the body of Ranma-Chan unconscious before them. Ryoga looked down Ranma's life still vivid in his mind. They were soon pushed aside by the memories of his life. He decided that Ranma deserved that hell for what he had done to him and Akane. He then turned and walked away. He wore a sneer of disgust and self-satisfaction on his face. Mousse never took his eyes from the girl's sprawled form.

Ryoga stopped when the point of a sword met his throat. He followed the sword up and saw it attached to Caramon. In one arm, he held his weakened brother in the other his broadsword its point embedded in Ryoga's throat.

"You will pick her up and help carry her into the inn to our room." Caramon snarled at the fanged boy before him Caramon's face full of rage at what this fool had done to Ranma.

"She'll wake up on her own, I am not helping her!" Ryoga snarled back his anger growing at the warrior before him.

"Then you don't leave this alley alive!" Caramon growled in a low menacing voice pushing the sword deeper into his soft flesh.

"I still don t like you Saotome, but I now can understand your need to call even your enemies friend." The others attention was pulled to Mousse still standing over Ranma-Chan's body.

"Ryoga we took an oath of honor to help each other until we could leave. You leave her here and I will make sure it is known back home how dishonorable you really are." Mousse said not even looking up from Ranma's fallen body, remembering his shattered heart at finding the picture of Akane and Ryoga.

Mousse bent down and began to lift the limp body of Ranma. He draped her arm over his shoulder and pulled her to a standing position. Mousse soon had help as Ryoga stood on the other side of the unconscious girl. He draped her other arm over his shoulder and then helped to drag her to the Majere's room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma slowly opened her eyes her mind cloudy and her memory Swiss cheese. She looked around and found herself in a room she did not recognize. She bolted upright, and then just as quickly fell back holding her head a low moan escaped her lips. A cool compress was placed on her head and she turned her head slowly a wince distorting her features, as she looked into the golden eyes of Raistlin Majere. Ranma gasped slightly at what she saw in the usually guarded eyes. She could have sworn she had seen pain, disgust, and pity flicker across the hourglass shaped orbs. In a move that reminded her of Nabiki the emotions fled from the golden mage and became cold and compassionless.

"You, Ryoga and Mousse will have no recollection of what happened to you. I already talked with them and they only remember us leaving the three of you in the inn. What do you remember?" Raistlin asked the girl, that laid on his bed, guarded hope flashing quickly in his eyes.

Ranma closed her eyes and a jumble of memories coursed through her brain. Disjointed images of lives she had not led, of pains she never felt. Ranma opened her eyes as one memory stood out. A memory she was afraid to think of and more importantly afraid to believe. She slowly turned and looked at the mage next to her, the pain that filled his eyes confirmed what she feared.

"That _bastard_ locked me as a female didn't he?" Raistlin was surprised she remembered any of what happened in the alley but nodded.

"He gave Ryoga and Mousse some herbs in a clear liquid. He told them...told them something about pain." Raistlin's eyebrow arched as he watched Ranma trying to remember.

"Did you take any Ranma?" Ranma slowly shook her head, then her eyes widened.

"He threw his ale at me and I swallowed some of it, not a lot but some." Ranma looked to her friend her eyes shining with tears she refused to let fall.

"Ryoga and Mousse had the potion full strength they don't even remember how they got to their rooms. I suspect yours was in the ale and thus diluted. He must have wanted all the magic from your curses. He needed you immobile so that he could steal yours as well." Raistlin said as he shook his head slightly.

"I suspect from your memories that all the drugs and potions people have forced down you, your resistance to them is fairly strong, coupled with the fact that he weakened your dose. It allowed you to get free easier. You will however have memory lapses but the fact you do remember some may help the rest of your memory to return eventually." Raistlin told the girl as she laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Then all of you have seen my life?" Ranma asked quietly not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, just as you and the others have seen ours, but only I and Caramon remember it. I have already told him not to tell the others, for like me I know you hate pity." Ranma nodded and smiled slightly at him.

Ranma turned her head back to stare at the ceiling. Raistlin paused shortly before going on. A scowl crossed his young face as images of the life Ranma led filtered through his mind. His golden eyes raged with fire turning them a coppery color as the images of the Neko-ken crossed behind his eyes. They were followed by a sardonic smile as Raistlin pictured the tortures he would put the bastard through if he ever met him (Dani: sorry censored, way to violent even for me *SHUDDER*).

"Ranma do you remember why you three decided to allow the black mage to remove your curse instead of waiting for me?" Raistlin asked a slight bit of hurt crept into his voice.

Ranma closed her eyes as she searched her fragmented memory. She tried to piece together as much as she could. Pictures flashed through her mind like snap shots in time. They were incomplete and out of sequence but she tried to put together what Raistlin had wanted to know.

"I don't know?" She finally said sweat pouring down her face.

"I only remember I didn't trust him, an...and I think I tried to keep them from letting him help them. I remember feeling the evil coming from him." She told her friend as she looked out the room's only window at the foot of the bed.

"I see, I can believe that you probably did try to stop them. From your memories your encounter with badly cast magic and failed cures tended to make you more cautious." Raistlin told her as he rubbed his chin.

*BANG BANG BANG!*

Raistlin looked at the door an angry flush on his face. Ranma cringed and grabbed her head at the loud noise. Raistlin patted Ranma's shoulder then covered her up. He got up to answer the door. In front of him stood another redhead this one angry. Her green eyes flashed with rage. Caramon stood behind her pleading for forgiveness, Raistlin was sure.

"Where is she!" Tika asked her voice cold as she looked into the room.

She surveyed the Majere room for her quarry. Her eyes fell on the lump in the bed its breathing smooth and relaxed. Tika barged into the room and went up to the bed. She quickly gave Ranma-Chan a cursory examination. Ranma stared at her confusion in her sapphire blue eyes and embarrassment reddening her face.

"She will be moved to mine and Laurana's room we can not have a young girl in a room with two men." Tika told them as she stood up her hands on her hips.

"HEY!" Tika ignored Ranma's outburst, Raistlin tried to hide his smile.

"I am afraid that won't be possible. Do not forget _girl_ that Ranma is a _boy_ in a woman's body!" Raistlin told the angry redhead who would not budge on her demand.

"_SHE_ is now a girl and we will teach her to be a girl!" Tika told the mage a smug look on her face.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" The outburst had finally drawn their attention to the other redhead in the room Ranma glowed a dark midnight blue.

"I AM A GUY! I WILL NOT LEARN TO BE A GIRL! AS SOON AS RAISTLIN REMOVES THE JUSENKYO MAGIC I WILL BE A BOY AGAIN!" Ranma-Chan screamed as loud as she could to get her point a crossed.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Tika accused the red mage.

"Not yet but it seems my brother told you when _it was not_ his place to do so." Raistlin glared at his brother who looked guiltily back at his younger twin then over to Ranma.

"Tell me what?" Ranma asked confusion on her face her aura winking out.

Raistlin looked hard at Caramon who nodded. He came up and putting his hands on Tika's shoulders pushed her gently out the door. Tika struggled not wanting to leave the two alone, but Caramon would not let her reenter the room. Raistlin pointed to the bed and he sat down on the one across from it. Ranma sat on the bed her legs crossed as she stared at him, her head tilted to one side.

"Ranma can you remember anything that had happened as the black mage started to cast the spell." Ranma looked at the golden-skinned mage her mind sorting through her mental snap shots.

"I remember a fireball, lots of pain and a ball of blue, yellow, and green." Ranma looked at her friend a small smile on her face.

"Yes, well ah...um!" Raistlin tried to remember the mage's name from the shared memories.

"Dargus!" Was all Ranma said, Raistlin nodded.

"Well Dargus was about to blast you with a spell and I stopped him with a fireball. It caused the Jusenkyo magic to collide with you. Ranma we don't think the magic can be removed, not without your death. It also locked you in your female form there is no way for you to turn back." Raistlin sat staring at the dumbstruck girl sadness for some reason he still could not fathom filled his heart.

"Ranma there is more!" The redhead looked at him not sure, if she wanted any more news today.

"You understand with my eyes all I see is decay do you remember." Ranma nodded a vague memory of that curse being laid on the mage.

"When we first met and I looked at you and your _frie...companions_, in your cursed form you had _no_ sign of decay as they didn't either. In your true forms Ryoga and Mousse had signs of decay but it was still not as it should be. As the decay tried to take over them, a white light would flare and stop some of it but not all. I would guess they would live almost as long as two maybe three elves." Ranma stared at the man before her, her mind absorbing all this information.

"You however when the light flared the decay vanished completely. I don t understand why there should be a difference unless it had something to do with how you got here." Raistlin finished his eyes trained on the redhead before him.

"Then something has changed hasn't it?" Ranma asked her voice small and uncertain.

"Yes it has. Even though the magic of their curses have been removed. I can detect trace amounts still within them. This must be because of the length for which they had the curses. There is not enough for them to change but it is enough to affect them. I dare say if either fell into a spring now the new form would be their permanent body." Ranma looked at the only true friend she had her eyes widened with shock.

"Ryoga and Mousse will still live longer than average lives, though they are starting to show decay it is minimal and there is no white light to fight it back. They may now live the life expectancy of a single elf. You however...!" Raistlin paused unsure if he should go on.

"I however what?" She asked him her eyes flashing in the candle light of the room.

Raistlin looked at the girl as her icy tone ran through his body. No longer was there any white glow fighting the decay for there was no decay left to fight. Her entire body was shrouded by the white light. Sometimes it was so bright Raistlin could not look at her. He sighed and explained what he now saw. Ranma listened patiently nodding at what she was being told. When Raistlin finished Ranma rose and walked to the window. She looked back at her friend then jumped out the window. Raistlin ran to the window a scream escaped his lips as he looked down but did not see his friend. He then looked up and saw her hopping from roof to roof, as she headed out of town.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"We have secured Genma. He can t leave until I release him." Cologne told the others as she returned to the main room of the Nekohanten.

"I am afraid my husband has finally done something even Soun will not forgive him for." Nodoka shook her head, her eyes filled with pain as flashes of her husband s journals flash through her mind.

"Yes true, but that will be taken care of later tonight. Right now we need to try and reach son-in-law." Cologne told them as she placed an old chest on the table.

"I do not know if there is a time displacement where they went but if there is it should not cause the spell any problems." She told them as she rooted around in the chest.

"I do not know how long you will have to talk to son-in-law so tell him what you have to say and say it quickly." The elder continued as she placed candles, a small burner, and small metal bowl in the center of the table.

Shampoo came in carrying a tray of an array of herbs and spices she sat them down next to her great grandmother. An eight-inch fighting knife on the tray also. Cologne sorted through the small bottles organizing them for easy access. She then began her preparations.

The assembled group watched as Cologne placed the fragments of the artifact into the bowl with some of the spices and herbs. Shampoo lit the candles as Cologne began to crush the mixture together in the bowl. She then picked up the knife and making a slice across her palm of her left hand. She let some of her blood flow into the mixture. She then held out her hand to Nodoka who looked at it with confusion.

"For the spell to work it needs some of the caster's blood as a magical catalyst. It needs your blood to use it as a tracking device to locate son-in-law. The panda has already made his donation." Cologne smiled like a shark on a feeding frenzy.

She pulled a vial from her robes filled with the dark red liquid of life from Genma Saotome. Nodoka nodded and held out her hand. Cologne made a slash across her palm and let her blood flow into another vial. When the small receptacle was full, she pressed some of Nodoka's shiatsu points to slow the flow of blood and speed her healing.

Nodoka and her family watched the Amazon as she placed a dressing mirror of extreme age on the table. It was square and they could tell hand made. It had a dark oak frame with dragons carved around it. The mirror was three feet tall and two feet wide. The mirror was attached to a stand so that it could sit freely on any flat surface.

Nodoka's mother pulled up a chair next to her daughter on her left and her father placed one on Nodoka's right for the elder then placed his behind his wife. It bothered the Takashi patriarch that he must take this position, but he also understood the Amazon's matriarchal society, after all an international business conglomerate must understand all his customers.

Cologne placed the burner and small metal bowl of her blood, herbs and spices in front of the mirror then took her seat. She then added Nodoka and Genma's blood to the mixture. The group then listened as she began chanting over the mixture with arcane words they could not understand. They watched as she took a long sliver of bamboo and lit it from one of the candles. She then lit the mixture.

A flash of flame shot up then a cloud of gray smoke with red tinge billowed from the bowl. It clung to the front of the mirror. They watched as the gray smoke moved over the surface of the mirror as though it were alive. They all gasped as an image began to appear in the mirror. The first thing they noticed was the bright red hair as the image had begun to clear.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma finally stopped running when she reached a clearing in the forest surrounding Kadesh. She jumped up into the nearest tree and rose in its branches until she was hidden from anything below her. She sat on a fairly, heavy branch. She took a deep breath but refused to cry. She would not allow that _bastard_ the satisfaction. She sat on the branch her head bowed her hands clenched into fists in her lap. Her hands so tightly clenched that her knuckles were white and her nails dug into her hands cutting open her palms allowing them to bleed unchecked.

She leaned her head back against the tree and looked up into the sky. She stared at the constellation of the scale for Gilean, the only God still in Krynn's sky and the God of neutrality. As she stared at the stars, her eyes fell to two of the moons of Krynn Lunitari and Solinari. Nuitari only being seen by those of Dargus' ilk.

She watched as the two moons moved through the sky looking like they were almost touching. She remembered Raistlin telling her about soon how the two moons would overlap and would look like a pupil less eye. She slowly closed her eyes as exhaustion and stress over took her. Her head leaned against the tree trunk. The two moons light covering her like a blanket in the night. A faint glow of black showed on top of the red and white light of the other two moons.

The three moons illuminated the area when their glow on Ranma was suddenly blocked as a ball of grayish smoke tinged with red formed in front of her. The smoky ball darkened and began to solidify as it hung suspended in the air in front of the dozing martial artist.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma's mind was a jumbled mess and disjointed images of what happened in the alley flashed through her dreaming mind. Memories of those she left behind as she slept precariously perched in the tree, as her subconscious mind began speaking to her in her mother's voice.

"Ranma!" The voice brought forth the image of her mother; Ranma stretched her hands toward the image in her mind.

"_Ranma_, dear wake up!" Ranma's dream took her home to her own room in the Saotome house.

Her mother tried to get her to rise for school. A soft sad smile played on the lips of the sleeping girl. As in her dream, she jumped up and hugged her mother tightly and her mother returned the much, needed embrace.

"RANMA!" Ranma's eyes snapped open as she nearly fell from the tree.

Her eyes unfocused she stared at the coalescing smoke before her. Her eyes widened as the image of her mother appeared before her. She slowly reached out with her bloody hand toward the image. Her mother's cut and still bleeding hand reached for her child.

"Mom is that you?" The redhead asked her hand stopping a mere inches from the suspended ball of gray smoke.

"Yes dear it is, but we don't have much time the magic won't last long." Ranma sighed deeply as she nodded slowly.

"Where are you son?" Nodoka asked her parents looking at their grandchild with confusion.

"I...We are on a planet called Krynn. It is a planet of magic and dragons and war." Ranma told her mother her eyes showing the signs of the battles she had already fought.

"Then the Hibiki boy and Mousse are with you?" Nodoka asked the petite girl.

"Yeah their here." She answered dejectedly.

"Son, listen to me we are going to try and find a way home for the three of you but you need to find a way to communicate with us so we can open the portal." Nodoka told her child, Ranma started shaking her head.

"I have nothing to come back to mom. I...I am stuck as a girl thanks to Ryoga and Mousse's stupidity, plus they won't let me come back." Ranma hung her head unable to look at the shock in her mother's face.

"Son-in-law, how did you get stuck? Quickly tell me I might be able to help you undo it." Ranma head rose at the voice of the old mummy.

Ranma told her of Dargus what happened as she could remember it. She included what Raistlin had filled in for her. Cologne nodded her eyes alight with anxious greed and curiosity. She then looked up at Ranma and her eyes narrowed.

"Son-in-law, tell Mousse if he comes back I _will_ kill him on the spot. He will die for not only stealing that artifact which had a death penalty on it but for consorting with an evil sorcerer and allowing it to harm another." Cologne's eyes flashed and Ranma could tell she meant it.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Ranma's eyes stared wide with shock.

"You ask me to set aside his punishment even though he will betray you in the end?" The elder asked as she looked at the confused martial artist.

"I don't want to be responsible for his death. Please can't you just banish him or something?" Cologne's eyes narrowed as she was about to turn the young girl down, when Nodoka held up a parchment.

"We side with Elder Saotome in this Elder Cologne and as the majority here in Japan the death penalty is revoked." Nodoka ignored the shock gasp that came from her child.

"You are weak, to show mercy to one who does not deserve it." Cologne told them while shaking her head in disgust.

"No elder we show mercy to one who made a stupid mistake, but we do not stop you from issuing another punishment." Cologne's eyebrow shot up then she nodded in agreement.

"I agree then, from this moment on Mousse will no longer an Amazon and with his return will begin his banishment." Cologne told the group before her as she turned back to see a stunned Ranma.

"Elder Saotome I will try to figure a way to release you from the combined magic of the curses. I am afraid however your friend is correct if you try to remove it the same way as before you will die." Cologne told her, the shock falling from the redhead's eyes.

Ranma opened her mouth to ask more questions her mind a jumble of confusion. Then she noticed the others beginning to fade. She shot forward toward the swirling smoke her bloody palm touching the surface.

"MOM DON'T GO PLEASE MOM, I NEED YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Her cry tore at Nodoka's heart as she leaned forward placing her bloody palm on the smoke covered mirror against her child's palm.

"NO!" Was all Cologne got out before the mirror exploded in a flash of grayish red light.

The explosion knocked the three elders back from the table. Keitaro caught his wife while his eldest son caught his sister. Cologne just flipped in midair and landed solidly on the top of her staff.

She stared at the destroyed mirror sadness at the loss of a family heirloom. Her eyes were then drawn to a strange glow of grayish red. She turned and saw Nodoka's family as they stared down at her with worry. Nodoka's right hand was glowing with a grayish red light. Cologne jumped from her staff to land next to Nodoka and took her hand into hers. She examined it carefully. Small bolts of lightning coursed over hers and Nodoka's hands as the glow slowly began to fade. The shark like smile on her face made the Takashi family very nervous.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A bright light flashed as a percussion wave of air slammed Ranma back against the tree. Her head mashed into the trunk. The cracking sound filled the grove. She fought to stay awake as she slowly begun to fall from the tree. Ranma grasped out to grab the tree branch to try to steady herself but miss calculated as her mind went black and she toppled over to fall from the tree.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Caramon followed his brother as Raistlin ran from the inn. The worry on his baby brother s face scared him. He had never known his brother to care so much for someone else. He shuddered as memories of Ranma's life came back to him. In a way, much of her life was similar to the life Raistlin lived. They both in some ways were the victims of others and were mostly alone. Raistlin though still had him and Kitira though mostly him.

Caramon followed Raistlin from the town and into the nearby woods. He wondered how the red mage knew where to go. It was like he knew right where to look. Raistlin had never hesitated but kept moving almost as if he did not something bad would happen. The two Majere men drew closer to a clearing. Caramon thought he could hear voices coming from within the grove of trees. Then he heard the anguished wail of Ranma asking her mother not to leave her. Caramon shuddered as he remembered the death of his own mother.

They entered the grove just as the bright grayish red flash exploded near one of the trees. They heard the explosion of air as the light winked out. Raistlin turned at the sound of rustling leaves and a soft grunt. He spotted a small glow of grayish red and headed toward it. Caramon followed him toward a tree and the two looked up to see a gray red light falling toward them. In Raistlin's greenish light Caramon just made out the falling body of a young girl. He was about to push his brother away so he could try to catch the girl but was stunned instead.

When Raistlin however pushed him back as he took a position under the falling girl his staff balanced on its end as it waited for its master's hand to return to it. Caramon was in shock as his weaker brother pushed him away and he actually felt the strength behind the shove. As Caramon stared in awe at his brother, unable to understand where this new strength came from. He watched with widened eyes as Raistlin reached up and grabbed the falling body of Ranma Saotome as she fell from the tree. He watched as the dead weight of the girl hit his brother and they both collapsed to the ground.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Raistlin struggled to sit up holding an unconscious Ranma in his arms. He began looking for injuries when his eyes were drawn to her left hand. He reached out to touch the still glowing gray red hand. He quickly pulled his hand away. When small bolts of lightning arced toward his hand. He felt strong magic but not of his world. He reached out again and this time allowed the small bolts to strike at his golden hand. There was no pain, though the gasp from Caramon made Raistlin realize it looked painful to him.

"It is alright brother I am in no danger." Raistlin insured his brother quietly, before the big man did something stupid.

As the lightning swarmed around his hand he felt the power weakening. He smiled evilly as he pushed a small amount of magic through the glowing gray red light surrounding Ranma's hand. His smile broadened as the grayish red glow split in half and covered his hand as well. He watched with fascination as the glow slowly absorbed into both his and Ranma's hand. He then felt the connection. His eyes widened as he felt the strong presence of a woman. She was worried about the young girl in his arms. He started to rise when he felt the other. A strong willed woman of great age but her connection was not as strong.

Raistlin looked down at the girl in his arms. A knowing smile appeared on his face, a look of anticipation in his eyes. For he was like Ranma with a new martial arts technique, Raistlin smiled a cocky grin as he realized he had a new source of magic to work with.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tanis and Sturm burst through the trees surrounding the grove. Worry on their faces as they remembered Tika's hurried story of what had happened. They had lost sight of Caramon and his brother when they left Kadesh. The flash of light was their only clue as to where to look. They stopped just inside the grove and stared in shock. Raistlin held tightly to the young stranger her glowing gray red hand in his. Raistlin s hand covered in the same eerie color. They watched in fascination as the light absorbed into the hands of the two people. They worried when Raistlin gasped his eyes wide and unfocused.

He soon began to rise with Ranma clutched tightly in his arms. When he paused his eyes going unfocused again and a small grin grew on his face. Tanis hated that grin it usually meant trouble for those around the mage. He walked up to his friend Sturm close behind him.

"Is he...!" Tanis stopped seeing the form of Ranma.

"Is _she_ alright?" He amended as he helped steady Raistlin when he stood.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Raistlin asked his voice showing his displeasure at their appearance.

"Tika sent us she was worried. Is it true is she stuck?" Tanis asked the red mage.

"Yes, but that was something _Ranma_ should have told you!" Raistlin growled at them scowling at his brother with uncontrolled rage.

"The last thing _he_ needs is to have those other two know about this!" Raistlin's eyes flashed at the half elf and Knight of the Rose.

"I agree but I am afraid it is to late, Tika already told everyone." Tanis told the mage as he looked at the redhead in the mage's arms.

"We need to get back the others are worried! What happen to her?" Tanis continued as Raistlin picked up his staff and started walking.

"I don't know but when she regains consciousness I will find out." Raistlin pushed past his brother shrugging off his attempt to help with the small bundle he now carried.

Caramon's shoulders slumped and his eyes filled with sadness as he stared at his retreating brother. He jumped when a strong hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Sturm staring at him. The look in the knight s eyes made him feel even worse.

"We all make mistakes Caramon, but as a warrior of honor you should have known better then to tell Tika what happened to the boy without his permission." Sturm admonished the other nodding in agreement.

"I just hope he can forgive me!" Caramon watched as the mage and martial artist disappeared into the darkness.

"I am sure both will eventually, come let us return. You will be needed to keep Tika out of trouble." Sturm told him his eyes shining with unusual mischief.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The warriors and mage entered the inn, to be confronted by not just Tika but the other two women as well. Tika came forward with every intention of relieving the red mage of his bundle. What stopped her were his glowing golden eyes.

"She is going to be staying with us!" Tika hissed out which had no effect on the mage.

Raistlin looked around the inn and found it almost completely deserted, save for the rest of their party. His eyes fell on Ryoga and Mousse who were talking among themselves. They had smiles of triumph on their faces. His scowl deepened. His eyes were not the only ones that noticed the two boys from Nerima. Sturm and Tanis also watched them with keen interest.

"We have already had this conversation _girl_! Ranma is a boy in mind and spirit to force him with you will cause him nothing but problems. Not only from within himself but from them!" The red mage hissed back as he nodded toward the oblivious teens.

Raistlin pushed past the three women and disappeared up the stairs. Tika started after them only to be stopped by Caramon. She turned her eyes flashing anger. She gasped and took a step back at the pain she saw in his deep brown eyes.

"I should not have broken Ranma's confidence and told you what happened, but then I guess we're even since you broke your word to me in telling the others." Caramon told her his shoulders slumped and voice filled with sadness.

Caramon then followed his brother up the stairs. Tika watched as he slowly trudged up the stairs to face the wrath of his little brother. Tika lowered her head a single tear traveling down her face. She stood quietly listening as Caramon shuffled slowly down the hallway to his and the mage's room. Her head snapped up at the laughter coming from the companions of Ranma. Her eyes narrowed as she started for them, only to be stopped by Sturm.

"We will take care of them later, come let us retire things will work out by morning." Sturm predicted.

Tika nodded and followed her friends upstairs. They all ignored the two teens from Nerima as they talked animatedly. The two boys laughter followed the group upstairs. The friends cringed at the sound. Tasslehoff stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to look down at the two boys. He was surprised he felt anger. He turned when he felt a rough strong hand land on his shoulder. His dark brown eyes met the steel blue ones of Flint. Tasslehoff let the old dwarf lead him away and to their room. The kender looking over his shoulder toward the inn's common room and two people he was beginning not to like very much.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Caramon slowly opened the door to his room. He could hear muffled voices deep inside the darkness. He entered and closed the door behind him. He turned to face the room and found Raistlin trying to keep Ranma from jumping from the window.

"Brother?" Caramon looked at them his face confused and angry.

"It is alright brother. Ranma just wants to sleep on the roof but I am trying to convince him it is not safe." Raistlin told his brother without even looking at him.

Ranma looked at the big warrior her eyes flashing in the candle light. She tried to be angry but it was not in her nature. However, she was fast learning that art. Ranma stopped fighting Raistlin, turned, and faced the other Majere brother. Ranma walked up to Caramon and looked up at his six-foot tall frame and with a smile filled with sadness and pain; she laid a hand on his arm. She did this since she really could not reach his shoulder.

"Caramon it is alright. You didn't mean to hurt me by telling Tika and I know she didn't mean it either. She and you were just worried about me and *SIGH* it is kinda nice to have people that actually care about what happens to you. Thanks." She gave him a quick short hug then pushed past him and left the room.

"Well at least we can take her a blanket and pillow." Raistlin said as he walked up to his stunned brother.

Raistlin picked up a blanket and a pillow and followed Ranma out the door. Caramon watched him with confusion. He then shrugged his shoulders and followed his brother out to go check on their new friend.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Raistlin and Caramon stood out in front of the inn and looked up toward the roof. They just made out the silhouette of Ranma sitting on the peek of the roof. They looked at each other with amazement, when Caramon finally voiced what they were thinking.

"How'd she get up there?" He asked looking around for something that would help them get to the roof.

"It seems brother there is a lot to this martial arts we don't know." Raistlin explained a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

They stared back up to the roof when a movement caught their eyes. In the darkness, they could make out two shapes heading for the redhead as she sat on the roof. They watched as their eyes adjusted to the dark. They saw her stiffen as a faint blue glow appeared around her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma slipped down the hallway toward a window at its end. She opened the window and jumped through and up toward the roof of the inn. She quietly walked to the center of the peek and sat down in a lotus position. With her back, straight she began to meditate as Dr. Tofu had taught her. A warm smile touched her face as she thought of the good doctor. He was her only true friend in Nerima. Well he and Kasumi, but Kasumi was more looking out for her family then Ranma. She still, however thought of Kasumi as a friend and always would. Sadness came to the smile as their faces appeared before her. Only to be replaced by that of his mother. She pushed that image away as she could not bear to think about her right now. She would talk to Raistlin in the morning about what happen at the grove but tonight she needed to think on things herself. She opened her eyes briefly and made out the Majere twins trying to figure out how to reach her.

She smiled and shook her head. She then closed her eyes and began to meditate. She did not need the pillow and blanket that she saw in their hands. She just needed to think. Her aura would keep her warm. She allowed a small aura to surround her as she remembered Raistlin's warning before coming into Kadesh. Ranma's meditation was cutoff when she felt the presence of two people she had not wanted to deal with at this time. She stiffened but kept her eyes shut as though she were still deep in meditation. She monitored their approach and their emotions. She knew why they were there and she knew they were not going to like the outcome.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga and Mousse finally stopped Ranma bashing long enough to notice they were the only ones left in the inn's common room. With happy smiles, they headed up the stairs to bed. At the top of the stairs, they saw Raistlin and Caramon head down the back stairs carrying a pillow and blanket of all things. They shrugged and entered their room. Mousse lit the light and found Ryoga looking for something. He watched the lost boy for a moment trying to figure out what it was he was doing. When he could stand it no more he asked him.

"Ryoga what _are_ you doing?" Ryoga looked up at his friend in need his eyes filled with confusion.

"Ranma's things are gone." He said flatly, Mousse rolled his eyes.

"Of course they are she is staying in the mage's room, remember." Mousse told him with a small bit of exasperation.

Ryoga looked at Mousse first with confusion, then his eyes narrowed as he remembered Caramon removing Ranma's things. He lowered his head and shook it slightly. He then looked up at Mousse with a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. I guess that black mage's potion is working on me a little." He tried to explain away his forgetfulness.

"If Ranma is staying with the Majeres why did they leave with a pillow and blanket?" Ryoga asked innocently to his companion.

"I don't know maybe Saotome is on the roof." Mousse told him, as he got ready for bed.

They continued to get ready for bed when Mousse's statement brought them up short. They turned and smiled at each other then left their room. They spotted the still opened window at the end of the hall. They headed to and out it. They jumped up and over the top of the roof landing squarely on the roof's surface. In the darkness, they made out the female form of Ranma meditating. They saw her aura flicker in but it was small and stayed tight around her. They had not seen anyone else on the roof. Nor had they paid any attention to the fact they had an audience below them. With smiles of sadistic glee, they moved toward Ranma.

The two boys stood a few feet away from the tense glowing girl their smiles growing even wider. Ryoga moved to sit on one side of the redhead while Mousse flanked her other side. They sat quietly for a moment both boys relishing the fact that they had won against their most hated foe.

"Well Saotome now that you are free from your engagements I guess the only thing left for you to do is marry Kuno." Ryoga told the girl, her eyes still shut and her face showing no signs of listening.

"I am sure the old ghoul can find you a villager that will take you! I am sure she won't want to give up the chance of getting you into the tribe." Mousse added both looking for any response from their victim.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma's mind clicked at Mousse's comment about the Amazons. She then remembered something from the conversation with her mother. She remembered a scroll and the mummy calling her 'Elder'. She wish she had asked about that but there was not time.

Ranma's left hand began to tingle. She reflectively clenched and unclenched it as she felt something pull at her mind. She tried to block out the feeling as it did not hurt it was just persistent. She opened her eyes and they fell on the two men on the ground. She saw Raistlin's hand as it was also glowing a grayish red. She looked down at her hand she saw it was also glowing the same color. She brought her hand up to her face and studied it. Mousse and Ryoga watched her with anger and confusion.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse and Ryoga were getting angry they finally won and Ranma would not rise to their taunts. Their eyes were drawn to the movement of Ranma's hand. They stared as she opened and closed her hand. Their eyes widened as they watched as it begun to glow a grayish red. When the same color glow flared from below it drew Ryoga's attention to the ground where he saw Raistlin's hand glowing the same color.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Elder what happened to my daughter?" Taji looked over at her older daughter who sat staring at her right hand.

"Well I am not totally sure but I believe when Nodoka and Ranma tried to touch each other the blood on their hands reacted with the spell." Cologne sat at the table drinking some tea.

Across from her sat the matriarch of the Takashi clan her husband sitting next to her. Their children surrounded their sister all had looks of worry on their faces. The youngest daughter Mirako was examining her sister and her hand.

"What does that mean?" Keitaro asked ignoring the glare he got from the Chinese Amazons.

"Well I am not sure but since what ever happened, also seemed to have affected me. I would say that we might now have a permanent link to son-in-law." Cologne looked at them a wry smile on her face.

"Are you sure, Elder?" Nodoka snapped to attention at that statement.

"Yes and no. When I took your hand after the spell's abrupt end the spell absorbed into both our bodies. I am more attuned to strange phenomena then you and I felt a fourth power join us in that after spell." Cologne told them, her eyes taking on a faraway look of a hungry greed, that reminded her granddaughter of Nabiki.

"What do you mean 'after spell'?" Mirako asked as this seemed to fit into her esoteric medical training.

"The spell mutated when Ranma and your sister tried to touch through the spell. The additional blood on their hands added power to the spell. I also believe that since son-in-law now carries the magic of three curses that magic added to the spells mutation." She paused and sipped her tea while gathering her thoughts.

"When the spell began to encase my hand as well as Nodoka's I felt a very powerful entity there as well. A man from this new world she is on. He is probably a magic user. I believe the spell added him to the link as it added me." The Takashi clan stared transfixed at the two foot elder their eyes opened wide in stunned awe.

"Are you sure I mean real magic?" Hiroshi asked as he stared at the woman with uncertainty.

"*SNORT* Fool you were just party to a magical communication and you now doubt its existence." Cologne shook her head and tsked in disgust at the male's ignorance.

"I felt him as he pushed additional magic into the spell. I believe he was trying to strengthen the link so that Ranma could continue to communicate with us. I just don't know why. It may be he wants access to the magic in our world or he could just want to help Ranma. I however think it might be both." Cologne continued ignoring the glares she received from the men in the room.

"How do you know that? I felt nothing like that?" Nodoka asked as she stared down at her hand a tingle drawing her attention.

"I am more attuned to reading such things child. I have learned much in my three hundred plus years." Cologne smiled at the worried mother as she watched her opening and closing her hand.

"You feel it too then, child." Nodoka looked up at the question with shock, but nodded.

"Yes it seems we are linked in a four way communication with Elder Saotome." Cologne finished as she held up her hand that glowed grayish red.

Cologne held out her left hand to Nodoka who reached with her glowing hand toward the older woman. They then watched as the smoke swirled around their clasped hands. The smoke shot up into a small geyser then ended in a sphere. Cologne pushed her thoughts threw their connection to the other side instructing the other two what they needed to do.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma stared at her glowing hand her mind filled with pictures of her mother. Her face contorted into a grimace as the old ghoul floated around the image of her mother. She then looked down to Raistlin and saw his hand glowing gray red. She stood, ignoring the two boys on either side of her and jumped up and out from the roof. She flipped several times and landed gently on the ground between the two stunned men. Ranma smiled at them then held out her hand to Raistlin who smiled back and took her small delicate glowing hand into his larger glowing one. The two of them ignored the fact that Mousse and Ryoga had followed Ranma from the roof. Caramon on the other hand did not.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The two Majeres stared down at Raistlin s glowing hand, Caramon looking worriedly at his brother. Raistlin patted the big man's shoulder as he looked up at Ranma. Raistlin and Caramon watched their eyes wide as Ranma jumped up and out from the roof going even higher. They watched in stunned silences as the redhead flipped several times then straightened out to land softly between them. Ranma looked between the two brothers a cocky grin lit her face. Caramon stared at her with awed confusion. While Raistlin smiled down at her with something akin to pride. Ranma held out her glowing hand to the mage. He looked down at it, never noticing the arrival of Mousse and Ryoga. Caramon did and his eyes were as big as dinner plates at the ease with which they jumped from the roof.

Raistlin put his glowing right hand into Ranma's causing a gasp from the other three. The grayish red glow swirled around their hands then shot forth into a small pillar ending in a sphere. The group watched as an image began to materialize.

"Greetings son-in-law, it seems you and your mother have overcome our need to find a way to communicate. Though I do believe I and that strange man next to you must be present for it to work...at the moment." Cologne's craggy old face appeared before the huddled group.

Raistlin looked around and found the streets deserted. Ranma noticed this and started pulling Raistlin into the alley beside the inn. Caramon and the others followed them. Caramon following his brother's lead and kept watch for prying eyes. Once in the alley Caramon set himself to guard the entrance but stayed close enough to hear.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us to your friends, son-in-law?" Cologne asked as Nodoka's face became visible to the others.

"This is Raistlin and that is his brother Caramon Majere. The old ghoul there is Cologne an Elder of the Amazons. The other is my mother Nodoka Saotome." Ranma finished a sad wistful smile on her face as she stared at both women before her.

"Greetings mage, warrior, I am glad to see Ranma has met up with such fine young men." Cologne told them her eyes narrowing at the figure behind them.

"Do not hide _boy_! If not for the wishes of Elder Saotome Ranma, Nodoka, and Takashi Taji you would have been killed instantly upon your return!" Cologne snarled at the blind boy as he tried to hide behind Ryoga.

"Why do you keep calling me Elder, Cologne?" Ranma asked her curiosity finally overriding her desire to talk with her mom.

"It seems Ranma you are the member of two Japanese clans that have a history with my people." Cologne started; she then told her what her mother had found out.

Ranma listened to the Amazon elder her eyes widened with surprise and shock. She heard the rustling of paper behind her and knew Mousse was looking up the passages in his Amazon Law Book. Raistlin smiled evilly when the gasp escaped the blind boy s lips. When Cologne finished, Nodoka told her child of the Morboka clan, her training, in the Ninjistu art. She was now the Amazon matriarch of that portion of their clan until a, Morboka clanswomen was trained.

The women finished by telling Ranma about her standing as the Saotome Matriarch and as long as she appeared in female form at council they would not mind her being male. Cologne and Nodoka glared at Ryoga as he laughed at the last statement. They then introduced Ranma to her grandparents, uncles, and aunt.

Ranma struggled to keep the tears in check as she found she was not really, that alone at home. She smiled softly as she thought of going home to be with her family. The wonderful thoughts were cut off when Cologne began asking questions of Raistlin and his grip on Ranma's hand tightened.

"So young mage it seems you and I will be working together to unfreeze son-in-law. What can you tell me of the potions and herbs used on him?" Cologne leaned in close to scrutinize the man before her eyes widened slightly at what she saw.

"My I have never seen such color for skin. What is wrong with your eyes? Why are your pupils shaped like hourglasses?" Mousse, Ranma, and Ryoga stood transfixed, as they had never heard Cologne so excited or ask so many questions before.

"It is an after effect of my taking my final tests to become a mage. That is all I can tell you." Raistlin stared at the woman before him.

His eyes saw nothing but he knew she was there because of the light from her strong life force. He remembered Ranma telling him this woman was over three hundred years old and not an elf. Therefore, he understood why all he saw of her was her life force.

"Fascinating, and the potion used on those three?" She asked again of the mage.

"I found Dargus' ale mug and analyzed the content. I am afraid there was not enough left to tell what he used. He had taken the bowl were he mixed what he gave to Ryoga and Mousse. What he put in his ale to use on Ranma was too diluted." Raistlin lowered his head sadly.

"Don't worry young man; just take care of my child until we can bring him home!" Raistlin looked up at the voice to see a woman's decaying form before him.

"I will madam." He said finally as he turned to look at Ranma, seeing a bright white glow surrounding her.

"Ranma we have to go now we have a meeting at the Tendos. We'll talk later I promise." Her mother and Cologne broke the connection.

Ranma stared at the grayish red globe as it slowly dissipated. She sighed and turned to leave forgetting that Raistlin still had her hand. She stopped and looked at his deep and piercing gaze. Raistlin and Caramon led her back into the inn she finally giving in to the stress. Mousse and Ryoga watched her go, neither knowing what to say or do. Mousse owed his life to her and her family, even if he was banished. Ryoga thought about the fact that he was now an Amazon. He thought what that meant to him. He completely overlooked the fact that he was told his status was removed because of his lack of honor.

The two boys slowly walked back into the inn their minds deep in thought. They climbed the stairs to their room. Their were eyes glazed and full of confusion. They entered their room and slowly closed the door behind them. The still of night was broken when the scream echoed through the inn and town.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma 1/2:

Dragons, Mages, and Martial Artists

Crossover: DragonLance

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Five

The red sky covered the land with a blood red glow. The desolation of the land stretched as far as the eye could see. The wails of torment echoed from every direction. As the mammoth five headed dragon flew over the lands. The dragon landed in a courtyard paved with bones and lumbered to a throne of skulls. It transformed into a shapely and beautiful woman. With eyes that spoke of pure evil and hatred. She turned and sat on the throne, her bare legs extended outward as she stretched languidly. She waited as a dark cloaked figure approached her. It bowed while it came closer. It stopped in front of the woman and continued to bow. She watched him with disinterest until she noticed he was trembling with fear.

"Did you find him?" She asked her voice cold and yet sultry.

"We thought we might have my Dark Queen, but...!" He stammered out slowly.

"_BUT_ what!?" She responded, her voice growing even colder.

"He is chaos my Queen and we cannot track such as he." The woman leaned forward her eyebrow arched, her nail leaving a gash on the dark cloaked man's face.

"Then _HE_ has finally returned?" She asked a quiver in her voice.

"No m Lady, but HE has left his mark elsewhere as well. We look for the one HE has blessed with the gift of chaos. The problem is that gift makes it harder for us to find him." The man trembled as her finger continued down his front slipping inside his robe leaving a bloody line on his upper torso.

"I do not want excuses find him and bring him to me!" She sat back kicking out with her leg knocking the black robed man into the wall across from her, as she licked his blood from her finger.

"Do NOT return again without him!" She glared at him as she draped a long shapely leg over the arm of her throne.

The hooded man rose and bowed continually as he left the woman's presence. Once he was clear of the throne room, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. His hand traveled to his cheek where she had marked him. It felt like fire to his touch. His hand then reached inside his robe and that gash, also burned but with a numing cold. He looked at the blood that covered his hand and snarled, as it turned black and sticky.

He glowed black for a few moments then felt his face and chest again. The gashes were still there and oozing black blood. He cursed his Queen and slowly faded from view. A small puddle of a thick black liquid left where he stood. The drops bubbled and hissed as they slowly ate through the floor. The insane laughter of the Queen filled the hallway.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma jerked awake her body dripping in sweat. The room was still dark though she could not judge time in this world yet. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim light from the two moons. She looked around the room her gaze alit on the two other occupants of the room. Raistlin laid quietly his breathing regular and strong. She reached out with her senses checking the flow of his chi, ki, and magic. They were still aligned as she had set them before entering town. However, they seem to be a bit stronger. She was startled out of her musings as a loud snore filled the room.

She smiled as she looked at her other roommate. He slept close to Raistlin without touching him in a protective manor. She closed her eyes and images of their lives flitted across her mind. Most were hazy and confused her. She did not understand rubbing oils on Raistlin's legs and arms when exercise would have been better.

She opened her eyes, slowly rose from the bed, and walked toward the window. She stared out gazing at the sleeping town before her. She moved a chair in front of the window and took the lotus position on the chair. She then closed her eyes and began to search inside her to see finally, what that bastard had done to her.

Ranma first checked her chi and ki she breathed a sigh of relief, they were still strong and aligned properly. She did however note there was a difference. She concentrated deeper and found the magic from the curses. A frown crossed her lips and she reached out and touched the magic. It was not the same as Raistlin's but she figured that was to be expected since his was more focused because of use. Still hers though unfocused was vastly different. Her brow knitted in frustration as she wished she had, had more time to study under more sensei who practiced the esoteric medical arts.

She opened her eyes to see the sky was still dark though lightening in the distance. She reached into her hyper storage and pulled out her journal She wrote quickly what she found out. Then leaving the book in her lap began to dig deeper inside her for more information. Her hands moved across the paper as she wrote. She smiled at remembering being taught to write while meditating by one of her sensei.

He had lost the sight in one eye. He was almost totally, blind in the other. He still could read some so he learned to write while not watching what he wrote. Ranma had liked him he was strong and taught her more by his example then anything else. From him she learned no obstacle was too large to over come if the desire was strong enough.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi answered the door her smile at the small group faded when her eyes fell on Genma. He just stared back at her his eyes cold and cruel. Kasumi allowed them to enter. As she led them to the living room, she told them of the new developments.

"Master Happosai has returned from hiding after drinking the Nanniichuan at the failed wedding. He and father have been locked up since he arrived just after you left." The group entered the dining room.

They found Nabiki and Akane sitting at the dining room table. Their heads bowed and their hands clenched in their laps. Nodoka looked at them then to Kasumi. She shook her head then left to fetch some tea. The Amazon elders sat at the table with Shampoo and Mirako next opposite them. They hustled Genma off to a corner then the three Takashi men surrounded him with weapons drawn and glowing.

"Will you please tell us what is going on?" Nabiki asked the women as they sat down.

"That is why we are here child to help you all through this and to merit out _his_ punishment." Cologne told the middle Tendo daughter.

Both Akane and Nabiki shuddered at the cold and emotionless tone in Cologne's voice. Nabiki remembered her voice sounding like that but for some reason coming from the Amazon it sounded worse and more frightening. She turned her head to the stairs as her father and the perverted master came down the stairs. Soun sat at the head of the table Happosai sitting next to him. They both glared at the man in the corner. He glared back at them a smile on his face that dared them to try anything. Genma gulped when the cold steel of Hayashi Takashi's blade made contact with his neck.

Give me a reason old man! Hayashi spoke low with a guttural growl.

Kasumi came back into the dinning room and served everyone tea. She started for the three men guarding Genma when they turned her away in order to protect her. She nodded and sat at the other end of the table across from her father and the old master. She bowed her head to hide the tears as she waited to hear spoken what she already knew.

"First I thank you for giving to us the information you found. I next wish to apologize for the dishonor my family has brought to you and your son Saotome-san." Soun began as he glared at his youngest daughter.

"WHAT!" Akane's aura burst into view it was quickly deflated when Soun threw some pictures on to the table in front of her.

"Ukyo dropped these off to me earlier today Akane. It seemed she entered my bedroom through the window to avoid having to fight you. She also told me these pictures were taken just after Herb left Nerima." Akane reached out with shaking hands and brushed away the pictures from the table.

They fluttered to the floor around the table. Nodoka reached down and picked up several of the pictures. Her eyes growing wide then narrowed to tiny slits. She looked up at the Tendo patriarch her eyes flashing with rage. Soun held up his hand with a sad look.

"Ukyo also told me that after the wedding attempt she slipped one of those pictures into a book Ranma had in his possession. It seems your son was following Kasumi's example and borrowing books from Dr. Tofu." Nodoka gasped as she realized her son if not yet would find that photo and she would not be there to help him.

"I see and does this make the torment that little slut put my son through any better?" Nodoka snarled as she glared at Akane.

"HEY!" Akane shouted getting to her feet her aura blazing around her.

"_SIT DOWN_ daughter!" Soun's voice was cold and it frightened Akane so much her aura winked out instantly.

"As of this moment the promise between our houses is null and void. I can t allow my daughter's dishonor to harm Ranma any longer. Nor can I allow _him_ access to my family and home." Soun told the parties present his eyes blazing as he looked at the sadistic smile on Genma's face.

"Agreed Tendo-san!" Nodoka told him as she stared down at the photos of Akane and Ryoga in a naked embrace.

"NO! HE'S MINE YOU GAVE HIM TO ME!" Akane cried out her aura again flashing into existence.

"My child is not a piece of property Akane you have no right to _her_! Besides don't you think your _lover_ would frown on the fact you don't want to give Ranma up?" Nodoka snarled as she flung the photo across the table to land in front of Akane.

Akane's eyes were filled with murderous rage as she looked down at her and Ryoga. She remembered that day it was the first time they made love. She remembered how gentle and sweet her P-Chan was when he first took her. She looked up at her tormentor her rage increasing as the woman glared at her. Then her eyes went wide when something pushed forward in her mind.

"Her? You said her!" Akane asked her aura dwindled down to a thin line around her body.

"Yes I said her!" Nodoka then told of what happened to the three visitors to Krynn.

The Tendos listened to her with mixed emotions. Soun and Kasumi were saddened that Ranma had to go through what she considered torture again by being locked in her girl form. Nabiki sat staring emotionless, inside her feelings a jumbled mess. She was angry she did not know a thing about the relationship between Akane and Ryoga. She was even angrier that Akane had every intention on keeping the sham engagement.

Nabiki looked at her father and her heart broke as he sat there and cried not his normal wailing but real tears. She reached out and gently wiped away one of his tears. He turned to and looked at his middle daughter his haunted eyes matched hers. He reached up, took her hand in his, and squeezed it gently. Nabiki realized at that moment that she loved Ranma, but also knew that he would never love her back because she knew he could never trust her.

Akane sat watching her father and Nabiki, her own emotions were in turmoil. She was angry that these people had turned something beautiful between her and Ryoga to something ugly over that _perverted freak_! She watched as her older sister and father exchanged looks of despair and guilt. She did not really care that Ranma was a girl or not. Her being female made it easier to control her. Akane sat stewing in her own anger as her normal mental processes where Ranma was concerned kicked in.

[What do I care! It is his FAULT that my Ryoga is stuck there with him! Nothing better happen to my P-Chan or Ranma is going pay!] Totally forgetting Mousse was the one who sent them there.

"We are sorry for what happened to your son Saotome-san. Is there any hope of unlocking hi...her?" Soun asked real concern for the first time showed on his face.

Nodoka hung her head with some sadness and looked to the Amazon elder for help on this one. Cologne nodded and leaned forward to explain what she might be able to do. None at the table paid any attention to the cornered father of the subject at hand.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma listened to the conversation a look of disgust at his child's plight. He mumbled about how weak his son was to get trapped so many times as as a weak girl. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest his mind shifted to other things as the cold steel point of a katana laid against the jugular vein in his throat. He gulped and looked into the sapphire blue eyes of his son. The only difference was these eyes where cold and full of hate and belonged to Ranma's maternal grandfather. Keitaro's gaze then turned malicious as he leaned forward and whispered to Genma.

"The Morboka clan has big plans for you panda-man!" He straightened back up and watched as Genma shuddered at the mention of the Takashi sister clan.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Happosai stared down at the photos of Akane's naked body and trembled with lustful desire. He closed his eyes and used the 'Soul of Ice' technique he learned over two centuries ago from the only woman he ever really loved. He just could not stand the thought of being part of a society where the men were barely more than slaves.

Happi opened his eyes and saw Cologne staring at him wistfully as he was sure she felt the 'Soul of Ice' as it washed over him. He looked back at her for a brief moment his long suppressed love for her flashed through his eyes, but he quickly pushed it back down. The problem was this time it did not want to go.

The old master's attention was soon taken from his thoughts as the meeting continued and the subject matter changed. He was unsure of the validity of the paper Soun had shown him. He could not have been that wrong about the fool Genma. When he started training the two men, he knew they would never inherit his school but he knew their offspring was where his heir would be found.

Soun's heir was a total disappointment, though very lovely to look at. That left Ranma, but if he was trapped on another world, he may have to look elsewhere. Then again, he might find a way he could pass his techniques onto the boy before he even came back.

Happosai looked from Cologne to Nodoka. His eyes focused on their hands. Yes, he thought there might be a way at that, not the best possible way but a way. His grin grew slightly at the sound of several thick books as they hit the table, brought his mind to the subject at hand.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"The papers in question, Soun was written by me!" Nodoka started aloud snort coming from behind them.

"I however copied them from these." She finished ignoring the man behind her.

She threw a half a dozen thick journals on the table before her. Soun looked at them with confusion then recognition set in. He looked up at Nodoka his eyes wide with the unasked question.

"I found where Genma had hidden his earlier journals when Ranma's fianc es destroyed my house. He evidently did not think anyone would find them between the floor of our bedroom and the ceiling below." She stiffened when she felt the gaze from the man she once loved and trusted.

"I don't know why he just didn't destroy them, I am sure he felt they would never come to light." Nodoka continued as Nabiki and Soun each took a book.

Genma and Soun's old master stood between them to read over their shoulders. Nabiki was the first to react as she gasped and paled to pure white then sickly green. She however could not put down what she was reading. Kasumi watched her sister and father not wanting to read the words of the monster behind her. She believed the document Nodoka brought earlier and if it was not for the fact that Cologne had just paralyzed her legs she would have attacked him again.

Akane watched her sister and father she wanted to see what they saw but the fact Kasumi was glowing a dark black red and she had seen the elder press a few pressure points made her question that idea. Her father's shaky voice drew her attention back to him.

"He planned this all along? The torturous training trip for Ranma, the pact between us, he even knew about Jusenkyo before he left with Ranma?" Soun asked while flipping through the pages of one of the older journals.

"Yes, though he didn't want the girl curse he wanted something that would allow him more control." Nodoka told them as she looked at the books on the table.

"Yes I see here, he mentioned the Spring of Drowned Kitten, the one Shampoo has, or of Drown Panther. It says he felt with the Neko-ken training turning into a cat would weaken him mentally even more and allow him to gain a stronger hold on him." The gasp came from Akane as she listened to what her father just read.

Akane turned to the man she had called 'uncle' for the last two years the man that was going to be her father-in-law. She turned pale as the blood drained from her face. His eyes were so cold and cruel. They sparkled with a sadistic lust that matched the smile on his face. Akane shivered as she saw herself in those eyes and in that smile. She had wanted to control Ranma the same way. She turned back as her father went on. Her shame turned to rage as he read more of Genma's life plans. She gulped when she saw Happosai go pale then began to glow so black that light did not pass through his aura.

"He planned that night we made the pact to unite the schools. He knew if he got me drunk enough I would agree. He also knew I would not accept it the next day because it was made while I was drunk." Soun read as he took a deep breath as memories flashed through his mind.

"I remember now, I hated being with Genma. I only stayed because I wanted to learn the art of Anything Goes. I was very good back then!" His voice became wistful for a moment when his attention was drawn to the hand on his arm.

He looked down and saw a wrinkled old hand lightly pat his arm. He followed it up to the face of his Master. More memories flooding back into his mind of his time with his master and Genma.

"You thought so too, that was why you took me on real training trips without Genma!" Soun asked his aged master.

"Yes, then when you and Genma came back from that loan training trip just before the birth of Akane-Chan you changed. You became an emotional wreck and clung to Genma for some unknown reason." Happosai ignored the gasps.

Nodoka picked up a dark blue book and opened it to the passage she was looking for. She had read all of his journals. She had read them several times, she had memorized each and every passage. She could recite them from memory. Her eyes blurred as she flipped the pages to the one she wanted. She then passed the book to Soun, her mother's hand comfortingly on her arm.

"What is this?" Soun looked into the tear-filled eyes of Nodoka, picked up the book, and began to read.

"I see this is what happened? I never could remember much of what happened on that trip." Soun seemed extremely calm as he spoke but for the fact, he was glowing red.

"What does it say daddy?" Akane asked as she leaned forward to try and read the page.

"Genma had been researching mind altering plants. It seemed he used a combination of them to not only break my will but also weaken my hold on my emotions. It then made me more susceptible to his influence." Soun glared as he looked toward the man that ruined his life.

"BWHAHAHAHA! You were such a fool, you still are!" Genma laughed at the anguish on the Tendo patriarchs face.

"It gets worse daddy!" Nabiki's voice cut through the tension, she looked to Nodoka and saw the pain in her eyes.

"What is it daughter?" Soun asked as the rooms attention turned toward her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Raistlin woke as the sun began to stream through the window. He looked over to the bed where Ranma should have been to find it empty. He shot up his face filled with worry, but he relaxed when he found her sitting by the window her legs crossed and her back straight, a book of some kind in her lap. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow, but he knew she was not a sleep. He rose and walked toward her. He stopped and stretched loosening up his tight muscles. A slight snort behind him caused him to turn and see his brother buried under the blankets still sleeping. He turned his attention back toward Ranma who had not moved since he rose, but he was sure she knew he was up.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma sensed Raistlin as he began to awaken but her mind was occupied with other things as she continued to manipulate the Jusenkyo magic now a part of her. As she dug deeper, she had realized sometime in the night that even if her curse was unlocked she would never now be cured completely. The addition of the pig and duck curse made that impossible. She had also felt her true form in the magic and tried several times to reach out to it and bring it back into use. After a couple of hours of intense struggle, she gave up for the moment. She would wait until she could get more information on magic and the Jusendo Valley. The magic she absorbed had removed any access to her old form. She sensed it as well as the pig and the duck in the magic but because they were combined, the shape had become undefined as far as the curse was concerned. As far as she was concerned, she would find a way to separate her old form.

Her knowledge of Jusenkyo had steadily increased over the past two years. First by herself exploring it through her meditations and secondly when she disappeared on her training trips to learn more of what Dr. Tofu had learned. She knew she would never have the knowledge the Amazons had of the place but she had enough. Now she felt she had too much.

Sometime during the night she tried to access the magic as she did her chi and ki but found that the Jusenkyo magic could not be manipulated in that manner. When she tried she found herself in extreme pain as it fought against her as she attempted to cast spells. She did hit on something though but had not yet had a chance to check it out.

She was brought out of her meditations when she felt Raistlin's hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His face was filled with worry and it surprised her as she could see it was an emotion that was, strange to the mage. She smiled and picked up her book. She put it back into hyper-storage then stood and stretched her tightened muscles loose.

"Were you at that all night?" Raistlin asked the petite martial artist as her joints popped and shifted slightly to ease the tension.

"I got some sleep, besides when I meditate I seem to get more rest in less time." She shrugged as she looked over at Caramon's sleeping form.

"How do you sleep with all his snoring? He is worse than the old man." Ranma asked the golden-skinned man with a wry grin.

"You get use to it after a while." Raistlin told her with a slight chuckle.

The two growing friends headed for the door when Raistlin reached out with his staff and pushed Caramon out of the bed. It was not really, that hard to do since the big man had hung himself half off the bed. All he needed was one little push and a loud *THUD* was heard throughout the inn.

"HEY!" Caramon shouted as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Come brother it is time we ate and prepared to leave this place." Caramon nodded at his brother and rose to his feet.

Caramon collected his and Raistlin's things then followed his brother and Ranma out. They entered the main room under the collected stares of their friends. Tika's face had a slight scowl as she looked from Ranma to Caramon. The trio took their seats Raistlin sitting between Caramon and Ranma.

Ranma ignored the others while she ate and stared around the room. She noticed many people in robes similar to Raistlin's just different in color. There were several white which Ranma took that it meant a mage aligned with good. There were two other mages in red and two black mages. Ranma's eyes narrowed as she stared at the two men in black robes. She decided they were not Dargus nor where they mages. Their robes were similar but the feel of them was not right. She studied the two in black doing an in-depth analysis using her training. She felt the more information she could gather about the magic of this world the more it might help her free her male side or get home. She watched them as she absentmindedly ate, fending off Ryoga who thought to have some fun in stealing the redhead's food. The companions watched as a very distracted Ranma successfully defended her meal from Ryoga's incursion. Finally Goldmoon having had enough slammed her fork down, tines first in front of Ryoga's hand. He looked up at the yellow and white haired woman and gulped at the cold hard stare she was giving him.

"What? Ranma does it all the time with her father back home!" Ryoga tried to explain but Goldmoon would not relent.

"This is all Ranma's fault!" Ryoga growled quietly to himself and Mousse as he stared at the distracted martial artist across from him.

"Raistlin who are they? I mean they re not mages even though they wear the black robes." Ranma asked the red mage without taking her eyes off the two men in black robes.

"How can you tell they are not mages?" Raistlin asked as he and the others turned to observe the two men.

"Their power signatures are wrong. They use magic but it is not the same as what you and Dargus used. It is very powerful though and where Dargus exuded evil these two reek of it." Ranma finished her nose wrinkling as if she could smell the evil.

"They must be clerics of the Dark Queen then." Sturm put in his eyes narrowing as the men made their way around the room looking at the other patrons.

"OOO! I'll go ask!" Tasslehoff was up and running but did not get far as Flint's strong grasp held tightly to his top knot.

"Aaawww, com'on Flint I wanna go see 'em!" Ranma snickered as Tasslehoff had seemed to pick up her less then stellar language skills.

The clerics moved slowly past their table Goldmoon hiding her staff under the table. The clerics stared at her with narrowed eyes then their gazes moved to the others with her. Sturm not liking the sizing up that they were receiving made a show of placing his hand on his sword. The two men snorted as if they had nothing to fear. Their looks of superiority changed to one of fear when they turned at the sound of Raistlin's staff tapping just once on the floor. His golden skin and eyes seemed to hold their attention the longest.

They started to move past when their gaze landed on Ranma. Fear filled them when they saw Raistlin, but complete mind numbing terror struck them when they looked at Ranma. She stared back at them her sapphire blue eyes shimmering in the light of the fire that filled the hearth. The dark clerics quickly moved on glancing over their shoulders as they went. They ran into chairs and tables in an effort to leave the inn.

"What was that about?" Ranma asked as she followed their progression out of the inn.

"I don't know but it seems they were terrified of you!" Tanis noticed as he also watched them leave.

The sound of Sturm and Caramon drawing their weapons brought Tanis, Raistlin and Ranma's attention to the approach of three people in white robes and two in red. There were two men and one woman in white and a man and woman in red. Their eyes as they approached were fixed on Ranma and the other Nerimans. They would occasionally move their gaze to Raistlin. Ranma watched them her senses reaching out to touch them. In passing she noticed Ryoga and Mousse doing the same.

The group paused at about a foot from the table the three men keeping watchful eyes on Sturm and Caramon, as they were the only ones who had drawn their swords. They kept them lowered but made no point in hiding the fact they were ready for use. It seemed the two women would be the ones to do the talking, as the men stayed around them protectively.

The woman in white had short ebony black hair. Her eyes shone in the fire light turning their emerald green color to a soft copper. She smiled at Raistlin with recognition. Her features were soft with high cheekbones and she wore her hair tucked behind her elfin ears. She was tall and willowy at five feet eleven inches and carried a six-foot staff, carved smooth of blonde ash. At the top of the staff was a carved griffin in a sitting position with one front claw raised. Its eyes were one caret blood red rubies. Grasped in the raised claw was a large glowing crystal of dark blue. The crystal was the size of a goose's egg.

Her companion was almost the complete opposite of her. She stood five feet eight inches tall and instead of willowy, she was voluptuous. Her red silk robes clung to every curve. Her hair was long just past her shoulder blades and was the color of golden honey. Her eyes were deep midnight blue, which was set in a round face of smooth skin. Her were full and red unlike the white mage which were thin and held some cruelty. The red mage seemed jovial and outgoing instead of the haughtiness of the high elves, as her eyes shone with a friendly mischievous nature. She also carried a staff but it was made of dark oak. It was also six feet long maybe just a smidgen longer. It was roughly carved and had runes over its entire length. At the top of the staff was a carved coiled serpent of jade, with dragon features. In the center of the coil sat a sphere of silvery white.

"Greetings Raistlin, you seem to be doing better than when you left the tower." The white elf mage said her smile frozen with insincerity.

"Greetings Serika, I am doing quite well. What brings you to Kadesh?" Serika's left eyebrow shot up.

"Oh the same as every other mage Raistie, a somewhat acceptance of us. Hiiii Cariepoo!" The blonde glared at Serika then smiled lustfully at the two brothers her gaze lingered the longest on Caramon.

A wry smile tugged at Raistlin's lips, as he looked at the honey blonde. It widened slightly more at the blush of his brother's cheeks and the glare he was receiving from Tika. A small chuckle escaped him when Tika grabbed his arm and glared at the female red mage.

"Hello Ryja, since when did you start associating with Serika. You two don't seem the friends type." Raistlin asked her as she pouted at Caramon and Tika.

"It was necessity. Brother." Ryja told him amidst the shocked looks of the others.

Ranma looked between the three mages her eyes widened with surprise and shone with curiosity. She stared at the male companions with the two women. The two males in white robes were also elves and like Serika had black hair. Though, one had a more purple black then the ebony black of the other two. Both men carried matching staffs to Serika's only a few inches longer. They were both just at or a little over six feet tall. One had dark brown eyes while the other had hazel. Neither of the men seemed to be enjoying the nearness of the three red mages especially the girl Ryja and her friend.

Ryja's friend, Ranma guessed actually must have been her brother he looked almost just like her except for the fact he was male and was six feet two inches tall. He had the same honey blonde hair cut short but his eyes were a lighter shade of blue. His build was very muscular almost as large as Caramon's build. He also carried a dark oak staff. Engraved with runes but his staff was topped with an opal panther with emerald eyes. Ranma shuddered slightly but continued to examine the new comers with all her senses.

Ranma studied the movements of the five strangers. She could tell the elves were not fighters. Their power came strictly from their magic. They showed no fighters grace in their movements. She could even guarantee that they did not know how to use their staffs as weapons. Ranma then turned her assessment to the two red mages. Though the woman had some training in the fighting art, Ranma could tell it was minimal at best. Her _brother_ though seemed to show the most signs of a fighter. Ranma wondered if he would be a good sparring partner. Ranma's attention was soon drawn back to the conversation for a few moments, as she wanted to know why the stronger red mages would align themselves with the white mages.

"And what would that be Ryja?" Raistlin continued as he watched Ranma out of the corner of his eyes.

He did not notice that Mousse and Ryoga were also watching the cursed girl. Nor had he noticed they were getting angry at her perceived betrayal of the girls they loved and Ranma was engaged too. Flint, Laurana and Tanis watched all three not liking what they were seeing. The others were listening in stunned silence at Raistlin's _sister_.

"Well we got into town yesterday when we heard about a fight between a red mage and a black mage. We also sensed some strange magic near where the battle had supposedly taken place." Ryja told him her gaze landing on the other men at the table.

"Oh my, brother you sure do associate with some delicious men!" Ryja commented causing a myriad of blushes around the table followed by angry scowls.

"Uh, hum, well yes, so why the partnership?" Ryja seemed distracted by the men at the table so her male counterpart answered.

"For protection brother, we heard they were powerful mages and fought viscously." The young man told them.

Ranma bored with the conversation already turned from the physical examination to the internal so to speak. As she reached out with her senses, she found what she expected weaker chi and ki lines though theirs were much stronger then Raistlin's had been. They were at the level of a slightly weaker than normal earth person. She then turned to the third line and found it like Raistlin much stronger. Her earlier assessment was correct the two red mages were much stronger the three white mages. Though none of them was anywhere near, Raistlin's power level or skill she'd wager. She studied the alignment of their magic source her brow furrowing as she read and re-read the magic lines of the three white mages. The red mages she expected and found them similar to Raistlin.

"Yes, yes that is all very interesting. Tell me Raistlin why were those two clerics of the Dark Queen so terrified of you?" Serika's voice dripped honey sweetness.

"Not many gold men walking around with the Staff of Magius, Serika." Raistlin answered, watching as her gaze fell on Ranma.

"My, such a lovely young girl, is she your student?" Serika asked her hand glowing as she reached for Ranma.

No one at the table even saw Ranma move. The only warning they had, was the gasp of pain from Serika. The other two white mages looked stunned then started to move forward only to be stopped by the rising of Sturm and Caramon. Ranma stared up at the white mage her hand tightly around the wrist of the elfin woman a scowl on her pixyish face. Ryja could not decide if she should be shocked or if she should laugh her ass off. She decided on a dignified giggle. Ryoga and Mousse were on their feet their eyes flashing with rage as they glared at the redhead.

"I am afraid, Serika that my _friend_ has had some very bad experiences with magic and magic users and prefers they not touch her." Raistlin told her a deep frown on his face.

Raistlin nodded to Ranma, she then lightly threw Serika s arm back at her. The elf woman grabbed her wrist and rubbed it. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Ranma anger and fear flashed threw her emerald eyes.

"You had better watch yourself mage your friend here is attracting the attentions of some very powerful beings. If what I felt at her touch is accurate then you are in for some unpleasant adventures." The white mage's eyes narrowed as she stared at the scowling face of the redhead.

"OOO, boy do you really think so?" Serika jumped back with a small shriek.

"EEEK!" Serika looked down, she found to her horror the childlike face of Tasslehoff staring up at her his hooplak tightly in his hand.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE THIEVING RODENT!" Serika shouted pointing at the kender while backing up into the two white mages.

"I think *pause* you will want to apologize to my _friend_. There are many at this table that care for him and don't like _outsiders_ hurting him!" Raistlin told Serika his eyes narrowed and put a restraining hand on Ranma.

"I always thought they made a mistake giving you that staff. Now I know I was correct. You are weak and emotional Raistlin you have changed much since your test! I thought there might have been the chance of an alliance but I see I was wrong." Serika stared at the gold man while keeping a wary eye on the confused face of the kender.

"HAHAHAHA! Explain to me Serika why I would want to trade in a group of people I know I can trust and who I call friends for the likes of you?" Serika's eyes widened and a chuckle could be heard coming from Ryja and her friend.

"YOU SIDE WITH HIM!" Serika's head snapped toward the two red mages.

"Well he is our brother Serika!" Ryja told her with a shrug of her soft shoulders.

"You will rue the day you let _chaos_ into your mists, Raistlin!" Serika told him, turned, and left the two male white mages following her.

The group watched her as she stormed out of the inn, her male companions close behind her. Ryja's friend watched with his eyes narrowed. The emerald eyes of the opal panther on top of his staff glowed an eerie green.

"Well Baric I guess we're on our own now." Ryja said a little dejectedly.

"Don't worry about it sister, we ended up doing most of the work. They are all flash and no real skill." The scorn in his voice was obvious.

"What did she mean by 'Chaos being in our midst" Laurana asked as she looked at Ranma.

"The dark clerics were looking for a boy; they say he was blessed by Chaos. The Dark Queen is looking for him in the hopes to use his powers to win." Ryja said as she also looked at Ranma.

"But it seems they aren't looking for a boy at all." The companions all looked to Ranma who stared back with eyes wide in shock.

"_Ranma_ I knew this had to be your fault! Prepare to DIE!" Ryoga snarled his voice more of a growl.

Ryoga jumped at the redhead his umbrella pulled and in a downward arch. Ranma slipped to the floor under the table and when the umbrella hit the seat where she had just been it shattered her seat. Ranma's hand shot out and grabbed Ryoga by the throat. Her hand glowed a dark blue tinged with white. Ranma came out from under the table a tight grip on Ryoga's throat. Ryoga tried to beat Ranma from him, as he brought down his umbrella, Ranma's other hand shot out and pressed several of Ryoga's pressure points. This caused Ryoga to loose the use of his arms and his grip on the umbrella. Ranma pulled Ryoga's face to hers her eyes glowed dark blue.

"I have every right to kill you for destroying the honor of my fianc e and her family. She however was a willing participant in your little affair. If you however show me your dishonor, again by breaking the pact you made to Mousse and me I will _boil_ you from the inside out!" Ranma snarled low her eyes narrowed to nothing more then slits.

Ryoga looked into eyes that showed more rage then he had ever seen even in himself or his beloved Akane. For the first time in his life, he regretted making Ranma his rival. Ryoga gulped and nodded slightly. Ranma tossed him back over the table and onto the floor next to Mousse. Ryoga looked back at the redhead his arms limply at his side as he wanted to rub his neck but could not move his arms yet.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The entire inn turned at the shout and stared in shock, as they never saw the little redhead move. They watched in stunned horror as the small girl disappeared then came out from under the table her hand firmly around the larger boy's neck. Even the mages in the room gasped as her hand began to glow a dark blue tinged with white. They watched as the boy lifted a strange red weapon in an attempt to beat the redhead. They watched as the girl's other hand blurred to invisibility. The crash of the boy's weapon hitting the floor caused the room to look down. The eyes of all in the inn stared at the weapon as it lay on the floor in a small crater. The room was so quiet that when Ranma initiated her threat it echoed through the entire room. They watched as the boy nodded and then flew over the table to land roughly in a heap next to the longhaired boy mage.

"I apologize for that, but in a way he is right. If this Dark Queen is gunning for me then it will be best if I left." Ranma turned to leave only to find her path blocked by the female red mage and her companion.

"If you leave the company of your friends the Dark Queen s minions _will_ capture you and use you to cause not only their deaths but the deaths of millions!" Ranma stared into the mage's blank staring eyes.

"Ryja speaks the truth, young one. She is not only a very powerful mage she has always had the gift of a seer." Ranma looked at the woman her head tilted to one side.

"But, I...!" Ranma's protest was cut off by an unexpected voice.

"She is correct Ranma. You cannot leave and give the Dark Queen her chance. With us you have a chance to help end this war and save the lives of the people of this world." Ranma turned and stared into the eyes of the man who spoke.

Her sapphire blue eyes met the steel blue eyes of Sturm the Knight of the Rose. A man of few words, a man of a rigid code of honor, and a man she respected. She looked at the other companions and saw them all nod their assent. She lowered her head then nodded her head slightly in agreement.

"YYYEEAAAHH! Ranma's gonna stay!" The shout caught Ranma off guard as she hit the ground under a lightweight.

Ranma turned over under the body on top of her and stared into the sparkling brown eyes of Tasslehoff Burrfoot. His face shone with a bright smile. Ranma smiled up at the kender, as she watched a large calloused hand reaching for his long ponytail on the top of his head.

"Damn fool kender! Going to get someone killed one of these days and most likely be me!" Flint's gruff voice filled the room as he grabbed the kender's ponytail and dragged him off the downed martial artist.

A golden hand appeared in front of Ranma. She looked up into the golden eyes of her new friend to see a twinkle as he tried to hide a smile. She reached up and allowed him to help her to her feet. She brushed off her pants then stared at the group before her. A small tentative smile grew on her face.

"Thank you." She whispered as the crashing of bodies hitting the floor could be heard.

The group turned and found both Ryoga and Mousse out cold on the floor. They looked down at the unconscious boys confusion on their faces. Ranma smiled knowingly at the two but shrugged her shoulders when the rest of the group looked toward her for an explanation.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Auntie, when was the last journal written?" The group looked at Nabiki as her ashen face stared at the Saotome matriarch.

"The last journal was two years after Genma had left on the training trip. He would come home occasionally for the first few years." Nodoka told the young woman.

"I can't believe he would just leave these around, I mean they are evidence against him!" Nabiki told her as her face turned back toward the pages of a journal.

"I do not know why my husband did what he did, dear. I do know if it was not for the fianc es destroying my home I would have never found them and he would have completed the plans he laid out in his journals." Nabiki nodded as the rest of the Tendos became impatient.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL US WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Akane shouted then blushed with embarrassment at the cold stares from Nodoka and her mother.

"Aside from the fact that you are Soun's daughter there is no other reason for you to be here. You lost all right to know our family and Amazon business. You have no right to know anything." Taji told the girl as she held up a picture of her and Ryoga making love in a wooded area.

"Tell me Tendo. Why did you show us those pictures? You could have kept them hidden and still forced the marriage between my grandchild and _her_!" Keitaro asked disgust on his face as he looked at Akane, as she glared at him.

"OOHH SWEETO!" They all turned, as the pictures were too much for the perverted old master.

Happosai lunged for Akane's chest only to be met by a quick jab to his back between his shoulder blades. He screamed and passed out his face hitting the table. The gnarled staff was withdrawn after it was used to fling the old man out the door and against the wall surrounding the Tendo's yard.

"Thank you elder." Soun told Cologne with a quick nod.

"I will not lie I thought about doing just that but I couldn't! I then remembered Ranma's stay with us over the past two years, all the times he put his life on the line for my daughter; all the cures he gave up to protect her. I still shutter at the memory of him when he had to kill for the first time to save her. *SIGH* I am ashamed of how I ignored not only Genma but also my own child s abuse of hi...her. I decided I cared too much for the boy to put him through a loveless and violent marriage." Soun finished glaring at his youngest daughter.

Akane flushed, not with embarrassment but with anger. She glared at her father who surprisingly returned her glare with a cold even stare. Akane shrunk back her eyes widened at the look of pain and betrayal she saw on her father's tired and worn face.

"Nabiki please tell the others what you found there. If I am not mistaken it is what is on this piece of paper." Soun said as he held up the photocopy of a journal entry in Genma's own scrawl, Nodoka had brought with her so all could look at the journals at the same time.

"It won't do you any good! I didn't do anything it was just crazy scribbling!" Genma snarled from behind three katanas.

"*SIGH* Well I don't think I can actually read this aloud daddy it...it makes me sick, but I'll paraphrase it. We all know that before Akane was born daddy and Genma went on one last training trip in which Genma using ancient herbs and pressure point techniques broke daddy's control and made him emotionally weak and dependant on Genma. It also diminished his skill so that Genma would be the stronger of them." Nabiki began as she skimmed the pages.

Go on daughter. Soun told Nabiki as he patted her arm gently.

"That way when he broached the subject of joining the two schools daddy would readily agree. The prob..problem was mom didn't." Nabiki's voice broke as she continued her eyes filling with tears.

Nodoka rose and moved next to the mercenary girl. Who after twelve years of denying her emotions, she had become the emotional void to her father's emotional chaos. Nabiki finally allowed the wall surrounding her emotions to crumble. Nodoka wrapped her arms around the girl as her tears flowed down her face. Nodoak placed her leftr hand against the side of Nabiki s head and held it next to her neck she then laid her head on top of Nabiki s head making shushing sounds. Nabiki looked to the older woman with grateful and pleading eyes. Nodoka shook her head no. Nabiki took a deep breath and nodded knowing it had to be said by a Tendo and she was the elected one to do it. Nabiki steeled herself under the watchful eyes of her family their eyes widened as the long hidden emotions poured out of her.

"Accor...According to this journal whe...when they came back from their drinking binge and told mom about the arr...arranged marriage, she went ballistic. She refused the arrangement and she wou...would not allow father to talk of the matter again." Nabiki paused and leaned into the protective arms of Nodoka her mind remembering those arms as those of her mother.

"Well panda-ass over there was furious and began his plans to make sure that the joining of the schools took place. He *SIGH*, found an ancient master in shiatsu points. He talked daddy into taking mom there to supposedly check the unborn baby for aptitude in the art." Nabiki reached up and wiped the tears from her face.

"That is not possible!" Akane snarled as she glared at her sister and Nodoka.

"Actually yes it is. Many of our healers are so in tuned with their ki they can detect the potential of the child in the womb. We use it to determine the type of training to be given to our children." Cologne said with a nod toward Nabiki to continue.

"Actually the evil little bastard owed Genma a big favor and to pay him back he..he, I can't say this...I just can't!" Nabiki broke down again but Nodoka only tightened her grip holding the book up for her to continue reading.

"You must child. Although that old bastard is gone Genma is still here and he is responsible for what happened." Nodoka soothed as the Tendos stared in wide eyed shock at Nabiki's breakdown.

Nabiki looked to her family. Akane fumed her aura just visible. Her father staring straight ahead his gaze hard and cold as it landed on the man he thought was his friend. Kasumi scared her the most as her eyes were empty of all life, but her face was contorted in the depths of rage she had never even seen on Akane. She nodded slowly, took the book, and continued.

"Genma had the old man use shiatsu points I bet even the Amazons don't know on our mother. These...these points not only effected h...he...her but the unborn baby." She stopped as the shout filled the house.

"WHAT!" Akane's aura darkened as she jumped to her feet her hands clenched tightly into fists as she tried to wrench the journal from Nodoka and Nabiki s grasp.

"SIT DOWN GIRL!" Taji yelled as Cologne reached out and pressed a few paralysis pressure points.

Akane glared at the ancient elder her eyes going from fear to hatred as she stared at her. Cologne ignored her as she pointed back toward Nabiki. Nabiki had taken the short time the outburst gave her to calm down. She did not want to do this but she had to she was the only one of her family who could at this moment.

"He used his ki to manipulate the baby's pressure points. Mom was in her eighth month at this time, thus it was not a problem for him. He located the points he needed. According to _him_ the points made the child unstable and prone to violence and mistrust." The room was silent for a moment as a gasp escaped Akane.

"He also found a way to fix it so that even though she would never love Ranma, she needed him. He would be like an addiction one that she couldn't help but would try to destroy." Nabiki bowed her head her tears flowed as she listened to her sister.

"Nononono! That can't be true he...I oh Kami-sama what have I done!" Akane covered her face with her hands as she shook with sobs.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA! It would have worked if that blind idiot would have stayed out of this!" Genma snarled but no one paid him any attention.

"He then began the steps that would wreck our family." Nabiki sighed again, she took the handkerchief from Nodoka and tried to dry her eyes of the tears.

"Genma had this old man Tarkoda he called him...!" Nabiki looked up at the gasp from behind her.

The group turned around and saw Happosai had awakened and was listening in on what Nabiki was saying. He walked into the room and took the book from Nabiki. He quickly scanned the remaining pages before he dropped the book to the floor his battle aura bright red. Nabiki quickly grabbed the journal before the Anything Goes master's aura destroyed it. The room stared at the old man as he walked purposefully over to Genma. Genma stared at him, there was no fear on his face. There was only disgust and hate. The old man stopped just outside of the panda's reach.

"Cologne, do you understand what he did?" Happi's voice was cold and hollow.

"No Happosai not all of it Why? Happi, do you know this _Tarkoda_?" She asked her old friend and lover.

"He was the most evil and despicable of all human beings." Happosai told them his voice filled with rage.

"FEH! That is rich coming from you! You old letch!" Genma snorted as he glared at the old gnome.

"I never took the life of an innocent for amusement nor did I sell myself out as an assassin." Happosai growled amidst the gasps in the room.

"Nabiki continue tell them what happened next!" His voice was filled with authority and for some reason Nabiki felt compelled to comply.

"This Tarkoda put our mother to sleep and began pressing pressure points deep inside her. He turned her body into a time bomb. H...He set it so that six years after the birth of Ranma's fianc e th...that she wou...would d...die!" Nabiki dropped the book onto the floor, she buried her face in her hands, and leaned into Nodoka's embrace.

The rest of the room was stunned into silence. That was except for Nodoka and her family. They knew what was in those journals. Soun slowly reached out and picked up the book he looked at the scrawl inside it then slammed it shut tears streaming down his face.

"I remember that day. Genma told me this man had ancient knowledge on how to read the aura of unborn children to determine their potential in the art. He also told me since Kimiko did not like him I would have to take her and make her believe I found him. When he put your mother to sleep I was angry and demanded he waken her. He told me, he had to as some of the pressure points were very deep and painful to reach." Soun held the book tightly against his chest his eyes tightly shut.

"The next thing I knew I was waking up next to my precious Kimiko." He looked down at the book in his hands.

"Tarkoda was also instructed to make more permanent what Genma did to me. He fixed it so that the death of Kimiko would trigger the effects." Soun stood handing the book back to his middle daughter.

He walked over to Genma the man's eyes glaring at him with rage. Soun s aura glowed a deep blood red that continued to darken with each step. He reached out and took the sword from Hiroshi his red chi flowing down its silver blade. He never stopped as he brought the sword up and began his swing. Genma ducked and tried to lash out but found it impossible as he fell to the floor in a jumbled heap. He looked up to see the Anything Goes master standing on Soun's shoulder an evil smile on his face.

"I can't let Soun ruin his life over the likes of you! Besides, now that I know what you did I can undo it. Oh did I mention I trained under Tarkoda! That is why I left I would not become an heir to an assassin." Happosai looked down at the unmoving man.

"Besides, there are more painful ways to punish you. I am only sorry I cannot fix what you did to Akane." Happosai said sadly, as he touched a sleep spot on Soun.

With Genma immobiled Keitaro and Hayashi carried Soun to the sofa to allow him to rest before the repairs were to begin. Happi jumped to the center of the table and sat down his legs crossed as he stared at Akane.

"I can not completely cure what Tarkoda did to you, but I can at least take away some of your anger. I am afraid that whatever else he did I cannot fix. He not only locked your emotions onto your rage but he inhibited your ability to learn the most basic of skills." Akane stared at the old man her eyes wide with horror.

"You mean like domestic skills?" She asked the implications of this sinking in slowly.

"Yes, but not everything. I guess Genma just wanted certain things effected things that would end with his son's death." The room was stunned into silence as they stared wide eyed at him.

"Nabiki continue please." Was all the little pervert would say.

"Part of the plan was to yes make Ranma the best but to do it so that he would have weaknesses. The Neko-ken training and Jusenkyo were just two of them. He was going to get Ranma married to one of us, but he always planned it was to be you, Akane. He would then wait until your first child was born then...I can't jiji, ple...please don't make me say any more!" Nabiki broke down again as she stared at the aged master.

"You must girl you have to, in order to start the healing!" The old man told her, Cologne stared at him with undisguised surprise.

"Onc...once your fi...first chi...ch...child and heir was born h...he was going to set in motion a series of _accidents_! Tarkoda had placed a series of special pressure points in you and daddy. All they needed was for Genma to release the triggers for them to take effect." Nabiki closed her eyes against the new flow of tears but it had not worked they continued down her face.

"H...He was going to release the trigger that would kill daddy, then the one in you that would cause you to kill Ranma. You would either beat him to death or poison him. For Kasumi and myself, well I guess being hit buy a truck or bus would have been good enough for us." Nabiki stared at her older sister who was quiet throughout the events.

Nabiki gulped, as the black aura around Kasumi was so black it nearly obscured her from view. She looked to the Amazon elder who nodded slightly to let her know she was watching the elder Tendo. Nabiki sighed and continued.

"He even planned on killing auntie if she got in his way. He was going to claim yours and Ranma's child since he was really the only family left to take care of the baby. Since the baby would inherit everything and Genma would have the power of attorney until the child reached eighteen...!" She stopped, and took another deep breath.

Her mind racing through the mental images of what Genma had described. She opened her red puffy eyes and stared at her little sister. Her eyes showed the emotions she had kept hidden for over twelve years. Akane stared back her eyes wide as tears flowed down her face.

"He was going to sell everything and take the money bit by bit. Once he had taken all of the inheritance he was going to make sure your child died too." Nabiki finished as her younger sister broke down.

"Stupid boy had to let her fall for that moronic Hibiki boy!" Genma snarled from his prone position.

"Cologne I know I have no right to ask this but the punishment he would receive here is not enough. As the head of the Anything Goes School and in defense of my only heir I want him punished under Amazon law. After all Ranma's an Amazon and an Elder." Happosai told his female counterpart.

Cologne bowed her head her face in a contemplative pose. She looked over at Genma a smile growing on her lips she then turned back to the old letch. Happi licked his lips as he stared into the sparkling eyes of Cologne.

"We can send him back to the village but I suggest that since you know many of this Tarkoda's techniques that you use some of them on him first." Cologne smiled over at a confused Genma.

"We can then send him to the combined council of Amazons for trial and punishment. Although if copies of the journals precede him to the village there won't be a trial just his execution and for crimes such as this, I am afraid that not even I have the stomach to think about it." Cologne said as she shuddered at the thought.

"Agreed, just tell me what you want and I will set it in motion." Happi told her his eyes narrowed as he stared at Genma.

"Block all knowledge of the art from him. It wouldn't do to have him escape or hurt any more Amazons. Then temporarily lock him as a panda it will make it easier to ship him back to China. I will send the council the instructions to unlock his curse when he gets there." Happosai rose from the table and did as she asked.

"I have just called for a delivery service they will send over a crate for him and then take it to your village." Nabiki told the room as she hung up the cell phone still leaning heavily onto Nodoka for support.

"Several of the Morboka ninjas will go along to make sure he behaves himself." Nodoka spoke as she watched Genma pale.

"Do you need my cell to call them Auntie?" Nabiki asked as she pulled the phone from her pocket.

"They're already here they have been ever since this started." Happosai told them as he pointed to different dark corners of the room." For the briefest of moments as the ancient master pointed a body shimmered into view then disappeared again.

The group sat and waited their minds going over what they had learned. Cologne gathered up the photo copies of the journals from the Tendos and prepared them for delivery as well. They then settled in to wait as Happi fulfilled Cologne's request. Nabiki stared at her older sister her fear evident as the eldest Tendo still glowed black. Akane stared at the corners of the room where the old pervert pointed and tried to see the ninjas hiding there but her frustration grew, as she could not make them out.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma followed the companions out of Kadesh Tasslehoff dancing around her. She stopped suddenly and shuddered as she felt a sickening feeling flow through her body. The group paused as Raistlin soon stopped as well. He tried to hold down the bile that wanted to leave his stomach. Caramon looked between the two his face filled with worry. Raistlin turned to Ranma and the two locked eyes they both looked down as their hand started to tingle. The rest of the companions gaped as Raistlin's and Ranma's hand started glowing. What bothered Ranma and Raistlin was that instead of the grayish red that meant communication with home it was a reddish black. The color soon faded amidst questions from the people around them. Ranma could only stare down at her and Raistlin's now normal hands her heart wrenching as she felt something was wrong with her mother.

"What have you done now _mage_!" Sturm stared at the red mage anger flashing in his steel blue eyes.

"Sturm not now!" Tanis chided as he walked up to his friend and advisor.

"Raistlin what is going on?" Tanis asked as he laid his hand on the mage's shoulder.

Tanis marveled at how much of the mage's elevated body heat he could feel through the man's robes. He waited for Raistlin to answer as the young man stared down at his hand as if it offended him. The mage then looked toward Ranma who seemed to be in some kind of emotional pain. Raistlin pulled free from Tanis' grip that surprised the half elf. Since before Ranma came the mage did not have the strength to walk alone much less escape a light grip. He watched as Raistlin walked up to Ranma and was again surprised by the worry on the self-absorbed mage's face.

"You felt it?" The group heard him ask the now female martial artist.

"Yes! It was as if I felt anger, no it was more like rage and revulsion. It flowed through so fast though I can't be sure." Ranma answered him her head still bowed looking at her hand.

"Yes that is what I felt as well. When we make camp, we will need to contact your mother. It seems our connection with your home world is more then just communicative." Ranma nodded and let herself be led on by Raistlin's arm around her shoulders.

The group just watched in stunned silence as Raistlin and Caramon walked protectively beside Ranma flanking her on either side. Ryoga and Mousse started toward them but stopped when Raistlin glared at the two boys with flashing eyes of golden fire. The companions were use to Raistlin's secretiveness and just followed them hoping they would soon find out more when they made camp. Ryoga and Mousse followed behind them both stewing at being treated like outcasts.

After they had walked for hours, the group started looking for a place to set up camp. They found a defensive area near a grove of trees. They silently began to set up the camp their minds more on Raistlin's strange behavior and the fact that both he and Caramon seemed to have become the protector of someone who really did not seem to need it. Well physically, need protecting, but all of them decided emotionally and mentally might be a different story.

Though not all the members of the party felt Ranma needed any protecting. They just did not understand why the people they were with did not see that Ranma was the cause of all of their problems. The Nerimans were not use to the world outside Nerima. Ryoga due to his curse never stayed long enough for others to tell him to grow up and take responsibility for his actions. Mousse though happy to be free of the village and in a small way knew he owed that to Ranma as well as his life. The fact Ranma had captured the heart of his beloved made him a threat and threats were to be eliminated no matter the cost to others. They stopped setting up their section of the campsite and watched as Ranma helped the Majeres with set up their section. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma 1/2:

Dragons, Mages, and Martial Artists

Crossover: Masters of the Universe

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Six

The companions set their camp up quickly many watched as Ranma disappeared quickly into the forest. She had not wanted Mousse or Ryoga to corner her for more information on how she could communicate with home and information they had heard the last night in Kadesh. She returned an hour later with six large rabbits and eight pheasants all were dressed and stuffed with wild herbs and spices, which made them ready to be cooked. The women took the skinned, cleaned and stuffed game thanking her then started to prepare the evening meal. Caramon and Sturm returned a few moments later with a load of firewood. Ranma returned to her and the Majere's camp to await the evening meal. She had loaned them one of her tents as she felt it would rain tonight. She had offered the others a tent as well but they declined her kind offer. She had decided to let them use her tent since they had shared with and helped her.

As she settled in, she pulled her journal from weapon space and finished copying the last book from Dr. Tofu. When she finished she returned Dr. Tofu's book and her journal to weapon space. She pulled out the journal she had begun keeping the notes on what she had learned thus far while on Krynn. Before she settled in to go over the notes, she quickly transcribed what she already learned into another book to turn over to her mentor and friend Dr. Tofu. Once finished she started to look over her notes on what she had found out about Raistlin and now herself. Ranma then added what she learned about the three white mages, the other two red mages finally, all she could remember about the black mage and the two dark clerics. She placed her journal in her lap putting Dr. Tofu's copy in storage space. She took a lotus position and begun to meditate to verify what she had already found out. She slowly reached for the three lines of power. As before her ki and chi lines were bursting with power. She had noticed the same with Ryoga when she did a quick scan of his three lines of power. Hers however were ten times stronger since she was forced to fight many different opponents and had to find new ways to use her ki and chi to win. This of course had the effect of exercising those lines thus expanding their power radius. Ryoga however only fought with Ranma and once he mastered the Shi Shi Hoken Dan and the Breaking Point he had not looked for other ways they could be used or new variants.

She studied her lines of power she was shocked to see some changes in her ki and chi. Her chi used to be a vibrant sapphire blue but now it seemed tinged with the greenish-yellow of depression chi. She also found small amounts of the dark angry red and black. The black she assumed was the hate and betrayal she had been building for what Akane and Ryoga had done to her. She also noted trace amounts of black forming in the pure white of her ki and in some places became a medium gray. She then noted that the magic of Jusenkyo had melded with her smaller line of magic. As she expected it was now quite large not as strong as Raistlin's but fairly strong. She again tried to manipulate the power but found that although still painful it was not as bad as when she had tried it, back at Kadesh. She took a closer look at the magic line within her and was again surprised to see small streams of magic going to her ki and chi. She concentrated on these and found they were not blending with her ki and chi. It was almost as if they were little bridges connecting them. She then tested the connections and found the bridges allowed her to use all three or any combination of two in an attack. Only magic could not be used alone and when mixed with the other two the pain was not there.

"RANMA!" The scream brought the martial artist out of her experimentation.

She opened her eyes and stared into the golden hour glass eyes of Raistlin, the rest of her new friends standing behind him all with worry and fear etched on their faces. She looked back at Raistlin confusion passing through her eyes. Raistlin with his hands still on her shoulders allowed his head to fall to his chest. As he shook his head, a small chuckle escaped him. This caused even more confusion in Ranma and a little fear in the companions.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the dinner was being prepared, Ryoga and Mousse went a small ways from camp to spar. Tasslehoff though still feeling these new emotions of anger and hate followed them, his curiosity overriding the new emotions. He wanted to watch them fight. The three disappeared just inside the trees around their camp, though Tass could still be heard asking question after question as each boy made a move.

The other companions relaxed and helped with dinner if needed. Flint sat by the fire his old bones tired and a little cold. He then looked up as a strange feeling washed over him. He noticed the rest of the camp had felt it as well. He looked at everyone's face and saw the same confusion he was feeling as well as a small amount of fear.

"BY THE ABYSS WHAT IS THAT!" Sturm's voice broke through everyone's stupor.

The companions turned to see Ranma's tent glowing a bright golden yellow but it quickly faded only to be replaced first by a blue light with some greenish-yellow, red, and black in it. They also noticed a tinge of gold just around the edge. The light was like looking into a sun. It was next replaced with a white light this one had some black and medium gray going through it. There was also the tinge of gold around the outer edge like a shield. This light was just as bright if not more so then before. Raistlin at first thought it was the white glow, he normally saw around Ranma but his magic said it was different. Then the companions all gasped with pain and turned to hide their eyes when the white and gold glow faded to be replaced by a blue, white and golden glow. It glowed as bright as ten suns. Raistlin got up and ran toward his and Ranma's tent his eyes shut against the brightness. He ran into his brother who moved to block his path.

"Get out of my way brother!" Raistlin growled at Caramon who slowly moved from the mage's path.

Raistlin took a few more moments to find the tent since it was hard doing it with his eyes shut. He could hear the shouts of Mousse, Ryoga, and Tasslehoff as the light drew them back to camp. He smiled sadistically at the fear in their voices. He reached the tent soon after, he stumbled inside. He found Ranma quickly when he fell over her. He rose to his knees and reached out blindly with his hands.

"You might want to go up another three inches first brother!" Raistlin snapped his head around at the sound of his brother's voice then gave a curt nod and raised his hands up about three inches.

"RANMA!" The mage shouted, once his hands made contact with his friend's shoulders, he gave her a slight shake.

"HUH!" Ranma replied as the mage received as he released his breath when the glow winked out.

"RANMA YOU MORON! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!" Ryoga's voice bellowed through the camp.

Ranma blinked her eyes in confusion then gave Raistlin a slight push toward Caramon who for some reason was wearing sunglasses and she wondered where they came from. As she jumped, clear. Ryoga's umbrella slammed into the spot where Ranma and Raistlin had been a moment ago. The umbrella destroyed the journal that fell from her lap when she jumped. Though she did not get away unscathed as Raistlin had, since Caramon pulled him from the tent the moment Ranma had pushed the golden mage into his arms. Ryoga smiled evilly as he felt his bamboo umbrella catch Ranma's leg.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" The scream of pain from the cursed girl brought a wider grin to Ryoga but scowls of anger to the observers.

"What's the matter Ranma getting fat and lazy like your old man?" Ryoga taunted as he lunged at the downed fighter.

Ranma tried to stand but she knew even though Ryoga only clipped her leg, it was enough with that concrete-esque umbrella he carried. She was sure the bone was broke she just hoped it was not shattered. When she rose, she collapsed back down because of the pain coursing through her. She heard the taunt from Ryoga and his charge. She just laid there with resignation. She had nothing to live for any longer anyway. The woman he loved had chosen and it was not him, no _HER_ now. Ranma laid her head down on her arms and waited. After a moment, she still waited.

"DAROK!" She heard Raistlin as he shouted behind her, confusion flooded her mind.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Ryoga's scream was filled with pain a lot of pain, she turned and looked behind her at the tearing of her tent.

She stared at a large hole in the side of her tent she could see Ryoga sprawled in the center of camp Mousse standing over him with a scowl. She also saw Sturm his blade at the throat of the once pig. Ryoga although smoking, he was not badly hurt and was glaring back at her, rage and hate filled his eyes. She lowered her head and turned from him. She was tired of it all why did not they just let him kill her.

"GASP!" She had a sharp intake of breath when someone straightened out her damaged leg.

"Goldmoon please?" Raistlin asked the Que' Shu princess, she nodded and stepped forward her wooden staff becoming a crystal blue one.

Ranma prepared herself for extreme pain but was pleasantly surprised to find none. The blue staff's glow covered her leg and although it itched like hell inside she felt no other discomfort. She watched closely as the staff did it's job. Using her fast growing senses she attuned them to magic and watched as the staff manipulated her bodies own healing powers. The staff sped up the repairs a hundred fold. Then the blue glow disappeared and the staff became wood again. She felt one maybe two more times and she should be able to duplicate the healing effects of the staff using her chi and ki.

"You must eat something but that leg will probably be very weak for the next day or two." Goldmoon told her with a warm smile as Raistlin helped her to her unsteady feet.

"Nah I'll be ok by tomorrow I heal really fast already." Ranma told her the Saotome cocky grin adorning her pretty face.

"We must quickly eat and break camp we can t stay here tonight, that light and _his_ shouting is sure to bring unwelcome guests." Tanis told them they all nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing that." Ranma lowered her head with guilt her voice a soft whisper.

Raistlin put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. When she raised her head to look at him he smiled at her tenderly. She then felt the hand of another on her other shoulder and looked up into the cold eyes of Riverwind a man who stayed to himself and protected Goldmoon with a ferociousness she used to do with Akane. He looked into her eyes and she noticed as he gave her a slight nod and she could not be sure but she would swear later that he smiled at her.

The group started to break camp while the women finished preparing the meal. Once the camp was down they all quickly ate, Ranma showing off the Saotome Anything Goes food vacuum technique. She finished before the others and started to take down the cooking fires. When she finished the group was still eating so she decided to write more in her journal. She reached for her book but did not find it. She started searching the different hyperspace pockets but could not find it.

"Is something wrong?" Tasslehoff asked her as he walked up to her.

"I lost my journal!" Her voice broke with a small amount of panic.

"You mean the book Ryoga destroyed when he attacked you?" The little kender asked her his eyes bright with curiosity.

"Wh...what?" Ranma looked up her eyes filled with confusion, then quickly became sad and a little despondent.

"*SIGH* Oh well I guess it is lost now." Ranma's voice carried deep sadness; she had forgotten the copy she had created for Dr. Tofu though it did not have the information she had learned before Ryoga attacked.

"I was able to gather up most of the pages but I am afraid quite a few of them were burnt beyond use." Tass told her as he pulled out a cloth roll and handed it to Ranma.

Her eyes opened with surprise as she gently took the cloth from the little kender. She looked up at him and smiled brightly at him then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Tasslehoff returned the hug a bright smile on his face. As they separated Ranma slowly unwrapped the roll. Tass squatted down next to her and watched her closely. He did not understand the funny symbols but he thought they were very pretty.

"I figured you were like Raistlin in wanting to protect your books. So I got as much of the pages I could and wrapped them up in that cloth to protect them. Sorry I forgot to give it to you sooner. Could you teach me to write like that it is really pretty...URK!" Tasslehoff was cut off as a large calloused hand grabbed his top knot and pulled him away from a smiling Ranma.

"Fool kender once he gets started can't get a word in edgewise!" Flint grumbled as he pulled the kender toward their traveling packs.

After giving the pages, a quick look over Ranma's smile dropped slightly and a small sigh escaped her. She then re-rolled the cloth around the papers and stowed them into weapon space she then stood and waited for the others to gather their belongings. She followed Raistlin and his brother a slight limp as she favored her healed leg. The other companions watched over her worriedly. The companions were not fools they knew Ranma was going to let Ryoga kill her so they all silently agreed to watch over her. They wanted to admonish Ryoga for what he had done but the young girl would not allow it. She may hate him now for what he and Akane did but she still did not want to see him hurt well not that badly and she wanted to be the one to do it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The small group moved slowly along the dark road Raistlin's staff was glowing, a sickly green to light their way. Ranma was set behind Raistlin and Caramon in case she needed help but she refused to ask for any and limped along keeping pace. The rest of the companions took a position between the boy turned girl and the other two Nerimans. Tasslehoff walked beside Ranma his small childlike hand in her petite one. It was getting late and the small group had traveled for several hours in the dark. Sturm and Tanis finally felt safe in calling for a halt to the travel. The group found a small glade in the forest they were walking beside and started to prepare camp for the night. Since Ryoga had pretty much destroyed Ranma's and the Majere s tent he was forced to give them his and he then had to share with Mousse.

"This is all Ranma's fault we shouldn't have to share a tent!" Ryoga grumbled to his new tent mate.

Mousse just rolled his eyes behind his thick lenses and kept quiet. Mousse watched Ranma as she helped Raistlin and Caramon put up Ryoga's tent. It seemed the lost boy liked tents with lots of room. His tent could hold up to six people easily. His mind traveled back to the last night in Kadesh, a town that would forever hold both happiness and pain for him. He was cured in Kadesh but also lost any hope of gaining his beloved Shampoo. Mousse could not believe that Saotome was now considered a matriarch of the Amazons. Not only that but an Elder! His mind was in turmoil he could not believe that Ranma had saved his life by refusing to allow the death penalty for his stealing of the orb. Yeah he was banished but at least he was alive.

With a smile, he began to imagine himself, as he defeated Shampoo and as an outsider, she would have to marry him. Then his mind turned to the other information one that Ryoga did not seem to grasp Jusenkyo victims are considered Amazons of the Japanese tribes, that still amazed him. Unless dishonor can be established and with Ryoga, there was a lot of dishonor even though the lost boy would not admit it. Mousse stopped in his musings for a moment then suddenly started laughing. He laughed so hard he was doubled over. When he looked up to see Ryoga looking at him with a slight scowl his laughter grew.

[I guess a pig did fit Ryoga since he is just so damn pigheaded at times.] The thought caused Mousse to laugh even harder as he fell to the ground holding his sides.

"What's so funny?" Ryoga asked his scowl growing into a frown.

"Noth...Nothing ju...just thought of som...something fu...funny!" Mousse got out between gasps of air and pain.

Mousse finally calmed down under the angry confused glare of Ryoga. He stood and turned his back to his _friend_ knowing he would start laughing again if he looked at him. His eyes met Ranma's and even though his sight was poor, with his glasses he saw some. The redhead stared at him her heart showing in her eyes. What he saw made him cringe, then Nerima conditioning kicked in and he decided Saotome deserved what _she_ got for keeping him from his Shampoo. After all, if he had not beaten his beloved he would not have used the orb. Therefore, Ryoga was correct it was all Ranma's fault.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma turned at the sound of laughter. She watched longingly as Mousse laughed his butt off and Ryoga just stood there looking at him. She sighed, as she knew if that had been her Ryoga would had tried to kill her. She watched as Mousse stood then faced her. She saw in Mousse s face that he knew it was she. Even though she tried to hide her feelings, she knew he saw what they were. She also watched as his brow furrowed and his face showed the same look as Ryoga and Akane's when they did not want to take responsibility for their own problems. Ranma watched as Mousse turned away. Ranma lowered her head, then she felt Raistlin as he stood next to her the heat of his body touching her even though he had not.

"You would all have been better off if you had let him kill me." Ranma told her friend sadly, as she walked away before he could respond.

Raistlin watched her go shock on his face. He watched as she went to the edge of camp her limp still present. He watched as she leapt into the branches of a stout tree and took up residence. He saw as she pulled a blanket from nowhere then covered herself. He watched as she turned her face away from camp and looked as if she went to sleep. He however knew better. He started slightly at the hand that rested on his shoulder. He turned and glared at the person to which it was attached. Narrowed eyes opened wide in surprise as the Knight of Solamnia now stood beside him.

"She is a warrior of high caliber it is not many warriors that would protect their enemies as she does." He stated flatly looking toward Mousse and Ryoga.

"I fear her need to have friends will blind her to the true nature of people as it had with those back at her home." Raistlin replied hiding his shock of Sturm.

"It will not last much longer! She is slowly learning what true friends are by your actions and those of our group. Even when she doesn't agree with us she knows we do what we do because we care." Sturm continued Raistlin had a hard time believing this was the stoic and quiet Sturm.

"The Knight speaks with great wisdom." The two men turned and saw the other of their group who had not mingled well with the rest.

"But you have forgotten there are those that want to take her for the purpose of the Dark Queen. We must be vigilant while she goes through the feelings that are overwhelming her. Not only for her safety but ours and Aslon's as well." Riverwind told them, and then disappeared into the darkness.

Both men turned back to watch Ranma, both with concerned looks on their faces. Soon Sturm left to take the first watch, Raistlin watched him leave. His eyebrow rose as he headed for the tree Ranma slept in. He nearly fell from shock when he took his watch under that same tree. He then watched as the Knight glared at the other two from Nerima as if daring them to come near him and the sleeping redhead. Raistlin went into his tent to get some rest since he and Caramon had the next watch.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The night passed without incident and when Ranma rose an hour before dawn she found Flint and Tasslehoff keeping watch. What confused her was they were under her tree. She jumped down next to them and stretched to release the kinks. She smiled down at the two as she bowed to them.

"Good morning Flint-san, Tass-chan. I will be back shortly I am going to go freshen up and bring something back for breakfast." She turned to leave when Flint's voice stopped her.

"Don't go far girl I got enough trouble keeping track of this fool kender I don't need to do the same with you!" Ranma looked back at the dwarf over her shoulder her one eyebrow raised.

"PPPPUUUUFFFHHHTTT!" Was all she said as she ran into the trees her laughter filled the morning air.

"HUMPFT!" Flint responded indignantly but with a small smile as Tasslehoff giggled.

Soon the others started to rise not long after Ranma had left. They started to break down camp. While the men broke camp, the women prepared a cook fire for what Ranma might bring back with her. Sturm and Caramon disappeared into the woods also to try to find some food for them in case Ranma was not successful. An hour later, all three returned. The men with a couple of rabbits and Sturm's helmet full of nuts and berries, Ranma with another four rabbits dressed as she had done before and a pail full of the same nuts and berries. Ranma offered to help in preparing the morning meal, as she kept a wary glance on the location of Ryoga and Mousse. The women just shooed her away telling her she can help with the evening meal. She shrugged and wandered off. She ended up under the tree she had slept in. She jumped into the branches and sat there staring down into the camp. She watched but at the same time was not watching the commotion below her. She sighed heavily as she thought about what she had learned last night. She watched Mousse and Ryoga and wondered if their power flows were affected like hers by the magic of Jusenkyo and this world. She would have to get them to let her check it out. She may just wait until they were asleep and do it.

She heard the snapping of a twig and looked down to see Raistlin standing under the tree. He looked up at her with a smile and motioned for her to come down. She jumped down and landed gracefully and lightly next to him. She had not even caused a dust cloud in the dry soil at her landing. He sat down and offered her a seat next to him. As Ranma sat and leaned back against the trunk her head bowed to her collarbone, Raistlin handed her a portion of the morning meal. The two friends ate in silence. When she finished she prepared to rise and clean her plate when Raistlin's hand stopped her.

"What happen last night Ranma? Those lights coming from our tent...it was like you had captured the sun." Raistlin asked her.

"*SIGH* I am not entirely sure can you describe what they looked like then I might be able to explain it. Oh by the way where did Caramon get the sunglasses?" Ranma asked her friend, he stared at her with a confused look.

"Oh, yes the dark glasses from Mousse. It is a good thing to or I would have grabbed something on you that would have gotten me a sound beating!" Raistlin smirked at the blush that came to Ranma's cheeks as she figured out what he meant.

Raistlin then explained what the companions had witnessed the night before. He explained in detail the three different lights and their intensity. He answered her questions as best he could as he told her what happen before he shook her from her meditations. When he finished Ranma took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the tree, looking up into the branches at the lightening sky.

"Well, I believe what happen was when I was meditating I was examining my ki, chi and magic power centers. I know for sure that I allowed the effects of that exam to become visible. I will be careful in the future not to allow it to happen again." Ranma told him as she turned her head slightly to look at him.

"What did you discover?" Raistlin asked a twinge of jealousy coming into his voice at the thought of the powerful magic she now wielded.

Ranma looked at her friend his head bowed against his staff. She turned her head back to look up through the branches. She had heard it; she could not miss it she had heard it a lot over the last couple of years living in Nerima, the jealousy that caused so many problems in her relationship with Akane, her rivalry with Ryoga, Mousse, and Kuno. She was tired of it. She was tired of people hating her because she could do something they could not or do it better.

She bowed her head and buried her face in her hands. She rubbed her face gently then slowly rose. She started to walk away her heart sinking. Raistlin was startled when he heard as Ranma got up and started to walk away. His eyes watched her as she walked toward the packs. His eyes narrowed as he could swear he saw a greenish yellow glow around her in the early morning sun. He rose and followed her.

As he walked toward her, he watched her as she picked up her tent and placed it in her storage space. She then continued walking out of camp. His heart wrenched in fear and again he could not understand why he cared so much for her. He quickly ran after her. He was lucky that Tasslehoff had been near the packs because he had started following her and was keeping her from disappearing into the trees. Raistlin mentally told himself he needed to give the kender a gift for waylaying the redhead.

"Hey Ranma where we goin', aren't we gonna wait for the others? Why do you look so sad today? What is the icky green color around you? Can you teach me to do that, but with a diff...ERK!" Ranma felt Tasslehoff's small hand being pulled from her grasp as the kender was being dragged off.

"Damn fool kender, you need to help carry some of the supplies!" Flint grumbled as he dragged the little kender back toward camp.

Ranma watched them go a sad smile on her face that was over shadowed by the loneliness that filled her eyes. She turned as she felt the overheated hand of Raistlin grab her shoulder. She allowed him to spin her to face him but she kept her head bowed as she did not want to look into his face and see the jealousy and anger at her, she knew would be there, even if for only a moment.

"Why?" Was all Raistlin asked as he grabbed her chin and pulled her head up to look at him.

Ranma did not fight as Raistlin raised her head she stood straight her eyes closed as she drank in the fire of his touch. With her eyes shut, she could keep the illusion alive that he was not angry and jealous and he was proud of her for being so good.

"Look at me Ranma!" Raistlin hissed at her, and then felt guilt as he saw her cringe.

"I am sorry Majere-san I have hurt you but I can t change what is happening to me. I wish to kami-sama that I could because I really want you to be my friend." Ranma pulled away never opening her eyes to hide the tears.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Raistlin's angry shout brought the attention of the companions to them.

The companions stared in disbelief at the fact that Raistlin just shouted. Ryoga and Mousse smirked as they figured Ranma would finally receive her just punishment from the mage. Raistlin grabbed Ranma's bare arm tightly but did not let go at her gasp of pain. He tightened his grip as he pulled her to him. He was surprised when she did not resist. When he had her against his chest, he leaned down and whispered with a low hiss.

"What is going on Ranma, you will tell me _now_!" He left no room for argument.

Not realizing it Ranma leaned into Raistlin, she was subconsciously aware of his high body heat sinking into her. She let the searing of her bare skin in his grasp roll around her mind as if trying to burn the feeling into her memory. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she faced the direction she was headed out of camp, but still leaned into her soon to be ex-friend.

"I didn t mean to be so powerful in magic, I couldn't help it! I know your magic is all that you could call your own. If I could get rid of it, I would. I didn't want to hurt you. I am sorry that now I will be alone since I can t stay with you guys any more. Please help Ryoga and Mousse find a way home." Ranma pushed gently off of Raistlin and tried to leave.

"You are not making any sense Ranma." Raistlin hissed as he tightened his grip on her arm.

Ranma finally opened her eyes and turned she stared into the golden hourglass eyes of the first person who ever treated her like a human being and not a piece of property. She could not read what he was feeling as he hid his feelings from her probing. With the opening of her eyes, her tears began to roll down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them.

"I can't go through this any more Majere-san. I...I can t live my life with people hating me and being jealous of the power and skill I have. It hurts too much. Please just let me g...go, you don't need the complications I bring. I promise I will not let the Dark Queen get me, just let me leave before the others can stop me." Ranma's head lowered and she leaned her forehead against his chest, while she tried hard to stop the tears.

"No Ranma I won't let you go, I can't. You for some reason mean to much to me and I will not be without you my friend." Raistlin told her as he stared straight ahead at nothing, his one arm wrapped tightly around her.

In his mind, he cursed those of Ranma's past life but more importantly himself. He did not realize she heard the jealousy in his voice and was angry with himself for allowing her to feel the pain he had hoped she was getting over. He saw the companions head toward him and gave them a slight nod to move past. They did as he asked all but Caramon who waited for his brother and their friend. Raistlin started walking taking Ranma with him when he saw Mousse and Ryoga get closer. He gave his brother a look and nodded to which Caramon responded in kind and he put himself between Raistlin, Ranma, and the other two boys.

"I am sorry Ranma I didn t mean to hurt you either. You do have to understand that there will be times when friends can feel anger or jealousy over their friends. It is how they deal with it, which shows how much of a friend they are. Those people in your past were not your friends they wanted only what they could get from you or off your skill and talent. Even better if they could control you." Raistlin paused and looked to see if Ranma was listening, when he was satisfied that she was he continued.

"Yes I was a little jealous of the fact you could generate such power but I am not stupid Ranma. I could tell that power was not magic alone and though it made me envious, I was awed by what you could do with the magic thrust on you. I am also looking forward to helping you learn to use it." Ranma looked up at the golden man her eyes widened with shock.

"Really? Yo...You don't hate me?" She asked her eyes hopeful as she cast a wary glance back at Mousse and Ryoga.

"Yes, really and no I don't hate you! I hope that you would be able to teach me some of what you know. Since you have started those treatments, I have been getting stronger every day. I no longer need the special tea to curb my coughing. I know you studied for many years and I will never reach your skill level but I can hope. As you are with your martial arts, I am with magic. Who knows maybe together we can take our learning curve and transfer it to something else?" Ranma bowed her head and thought about what Raistlin said then sighed heavily.

"I don't think I will be able to do magic." Raistlin looked at her his eyebrow arching at the change of subject.

"When I try to access the magic it causes me great pain, and I can't seem to get it to do anything like I can with my ki and chi. I can pull some of it into my ki and chi making them stronger though." She said as she looked straight ahead; she had not yet pulled herself from the comforting grasp of the mage.

"Hmmm! Well it may be that since you are trying to access your magic the same way you do the other powers you have could be part of the problem. Magic is not used in the same manor. With most types of magic you must use a catalyst." Raistlin explained to his new student.

"What do you mean?" The excitement sparkled in her eyes at the new training.

"Well when mages cast spells we use a combination of hand gestures, incantations, and some specific ingredients to create the spell. There are other magical users, that cast spells similar to the way you use your chi and ki but it is still not accessed the same. They do not use as many catalyst as a mage but there is still a need for some type of focal point when casting, such as a wand or crystal." He told the musing martial artist.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga and Mousse followed behind the people they had hooked up with since arriving to this world. Both boys watched Ranma with intense scrutiny. The two Nerimans could not understand why these people could not see the truth about Ranma as those of home could. They watched as the golden-skinned mage and Ranma talked in low whispers. They sped up to get closer to them to try and see what lies Ranma was telling them. Only to find their way blocked by the mage's very large and very scary brother Caramon. The two self-absorbed martial artists fell back slightly their eyes narrowed with rage at the back of not only Ranma but Caramon and Raistlin as well. Ryoga and Mousse slowed down as the hairs on the back of their necks stood up. They looked around themselves as if trying to find something. Ranma paused also and began to look around her as well.

"What is wrong?" The gruff voice of Sturm broke through the three teens' concentration.

The three looked up to see Sturm staring at them a scowl on his face. He then flit his eyes around him to see if he could see what the three young ones before him could obviously sense. When he saw nothing he brought his gaze back to the martial artists and saw them continuing with a slow visual search of the area. His eyes widen slightly as all three of them began to glow slightly.

"Do you guys sense it too?" Ranma whispered as she forced her senses farther from her to find what she was looking for.

"Yeah we feel it, but we can't seem to locate it!" Ryoga snapped as he too pushed his sixth sense farther and farther away from him.

"What do you three sense?" Sturm asked again his sword leaving its scabbard followed by the others drawing their weapons as well.

"I don't know about Ryoga and Mousse but I can swear I feel someone watching us." Ranma told them as she continued to look for the hidden threat.

"It is the same with us we feel as if we're being observed." Mousse volunteered as he pulled a staff from weapon's space, sporting a wicked looking curved blade.

The other companions pulled their weapons as they had spread out protectively around the women. Ranma glared at Sturm as he tried to include her in the protective ring. She jumped to a nearby tree branch, and squatted down on the balls of her feet. Her eyes narrowed as she stretched her senses as far as they would go. She then tried to push them farther.

Her concentration was so deep on her scanning that she had not felt the slight change to her ki senses. Ryoga and Mousse felt the change and both turned to look at their mortal enemy. They did not see anything unusual until they looked with their sixth sense. They gasped as they sensed the increase of Ranma's ki in shear power by at least ten fold, and continued to grow. They also realized it was not increased by ki but by some other power from within her.

They were startled out of their scrutiny when Ranma jumped from the tree to land in front of them. She stared at them first with confusion, then sadness, and finally barely concealed anger. She turned from them and headed for the Krynn natives.

"It is gone. Who ever was watching us has left, but I am not sure they were ever here. It is hard to explain." Ranma told them as her hand instinctively went to the back of her neck.

"That means whoever was watching us was doing it by magical means." The companions turned to stare at the white haired mage.

"It seems we have caught the attention of some very powerful magic users." Tanis said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"We best move on before we meet that mage, then." Flint grumbled as he tried to catch the back of Tasslehoff's tunic.

The group moved on but with more caution and all weapons drawn and ready. Behind them three spheres of light appeared. One white, one of red and the last one of a blackness so deep it swallowed even light. The orbs slowly disappeared as the group disappeared in the distances.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A black orb glowed brightly behind a shapely female's body. Her black curly hair reached down past her waist. Her movements were fluid and graceful as she reached out and caressed the crystal. A small giggle escaped her. Her tiny hand became a clenched fist as she brought it down on the crystal with an angry shout.

"NO SHE IS MINE!"

(l(l(l)l)l)

In a small room with walls of windows, a man in red watched intently into a red crystal. He glanced continually from the crystal to the book in his lap. As he wrote something, down. He stopped as his head snapped up and he peered intently into the blood red crystal.

"My, my, this will never do! A balance must be maintained." He mumbled as he wrote some more.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The white mist swirled slowly around the bright white light. A wrinkled hand appeared from within the mist toward the white glowing sphere. The hand paused above the sphere and slowly waved over it causing it to glow even brighter.

*SIGH*

"She is quite beautiful." A soft female voice was heard in the mist.

"Yes, I guess so." A deep and ancient voice responded.

"Is she the one you seek?" The female voice asked, as it got closer.

"Yes!" The short reply echoed through the mist.

"As the others, are seeking her?" The female voice persisted.

"Yes!" Again the short response filled the mist.

"Will you interfere?" The soft musical voice persisted.

"If I must!" The ancient voice told her with sadness.

"If I must!"

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka followed her parents into the Nekohanten a small frown on her face as she stared down at her right hand. Her mother gently took her arm as she led her to a round table in the corner where Cologne waited for them. The restaurant was dark save for the lighted candles on the tables. Keitaro helped his daughter take a seat at the round table then took a seat next to his wife, ignoring the arched eyebrow of the Chinese Amazon elder.

"Have you heard from the other elders of your tribe, Cologne-san?" Taji asked her eyes shining in the candle light.

"Yes and I fear it is not good news. They do agree to the right to punish Genma and the panda is already on his way back to China." Cologne told them a shudder surged through her body at the thought of the many different punishments her sisters could devise.

"They had gone through our store of tomes but I fear it was unsuccessful. Nothing like what has happen to Elder Ranma has ever happened in the history of Jusenkyo. Plus Mascara brought up the fact that we don't know what changes might have occurred when the banished one used the orb on them." Cologne continued as Shampoo entered with a tray of tea and cakes.

Cologne nodded to her granddaughter who served everyone save Keitaro then sat down. The glares of the Japanese women had not, gone unnoticed by Cologne but Shampoo ignored them completely. Nodoka rose from her seat and walked to her father taking exaggerated steps in serving her father and showing him extreme respect. Shampoo watched this with callous disregard and disgust. Cologne watched with curiosity and disappointment aimed at her descendant.

"Shampoo you will apologize to the patriarch of the Takashi clan and show to him the respect a warrior deserves." Cologne's voice brooked no leeway for argument.

"I am Amazon warrior and best of my generation. If Japanese sisters forget Amazon heritage it not Shampoo fault. Shampoo not ko...kowt... bow to man!" However, she had argued.

"I see then you are going against your elders and Amazon law?" Cologne asked her great granddaughter, an eyebrow rose slightly.

"HUH?!" Shampoo asked as she turned to face her grandmother, her response evident she had been around Ranma to long.

"In the missive I received from our village they had found the treaty we signed with the Takashi and Morboka clans. It seems because of their Japanese descent we allowed them leeway if you will as to how the men of their tribes interact with the female warriors." Cologne's voice was cold and authoritative.

"What Great Grandmother mean?" Shampoo stared at her grandmother a shiver of fear rose up her body she however, was unsure if she really wanted to know.

"It means Great Granddaughter that in the Japanese tribes the ancient tribes allowed them to _share_ authority with their males. The woman had final say if there was a dispute but their males were listened to and their ideas utilized to make a stronger tribe." Cologne watched her great granddaughter hoping her training, as her heir was not wasted.

Shampoo's mind left the conversation her next move was a very important one for her future as heir to her great grandmother. She sensed this and by the way the Elders present were watching her. Though she cared not what the Japanese Elders thought, she did about her Great Grandmother. Shampoo thought over the past two years and how it all started with female Ranma showing up at the tournament. Her life changed that day and for the most part for the better. She was a better warrior now, stronger, faster, and she hoped more intelligent. Her pride however was stronger too, and she was not about to usurp three thousand years of heritage because of some stupid treaty no one knew about until today. Shampoo opened her mouth to refute the treaty and to take a stand based on the laws of her village when a stray thought screeched to a halt and stood dead center of her brain to be recognized.

[No, this is not right none of what great grandmother and I have done for the last two years were right. We ignored the rights of others in their own country. While we demanded, they respect our laws and customs. If the Amazons are to make it in this new world and to its four thousandth year we must change and grow. This _male_ though use to being the leader stepped aside to allow his wife to conduct these meetings. He did this to honor our laws. I am an Amazon, but I must grow to accept this change if we are to survive.] Shampoo's eyes widened as she stared at her grandmother who nodded as if she knew what her granddaughter was thinking.

Shampoo rose, she would not scrape on the floor but she would bow, showing her respect. She turned and faced the Japanese Amazons and bowed deeply at the waist after all she was still an Amazon and she must uphold some pride in her heritage.

"Shampoo humbly ask patriarch of sister tribe, forgiveness. Shampoo make to big mistake. Shampoo can learn from patriarch to honor Amazon law and heritage and laws of other tribes. Please forgive Shampoo, maybe teach how best to serve my village?" The girl asked as she straightened up a small smile on her face.

Keitaro looked at the young warrior then to his wife and daughter. Both women nodded their ascent. He then looked to Cologne and she gave her consent. Cologne then turned to her great granddaughter and smiled as she waved her back to her chair.

"Very good granddaughter, you have learned a valuable lesson, you are well on your way to take my place as Elder." Cologne told her with a warm smile.

"Now we must get down to other business, I noticed when you entered Elder Nodoka you were staring at your right hand. Then you felt the change in the connection with son-in-law?" Cologne just could not stop calling Ranma that as she liked it even if the young warrior was no longer bound to Shampoo.

"Yes, it was as if Ranma was wai...waiting to die!" Nodoka's eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Hmm, I could not feel that but I felt a shift in the alignment of our connection. It might be that your connection to your child is stronger and you can ascertain what she iss feeling. This is very interesting; I will need to check this with the young mage she is connected too. It might be we are on the outside looking in, as it were to a growing mental link between you and son-in-law." Cologne's eyes shone with excitement at the prospect of the spell mutating even more and learning how to make it even stronger.

Cologne held out her left hand to Nodoka who looked at it with a small amount of uncertainty. She then slowly put out her right hand and grasped the small wrinkled hand in her own. She then closed her eyes and thought of her child. She mentally called to her child, with her eyes closed she had not seen the gray and red smoke encompass her and Cologne's hand. Though she felt her connection to her child grow stronger as she felt the tingle grow in strength.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The little growing group trudged along staying to the roads and only going into the forest at the sign of trouble. Their only problem was that Sturm and Ranma refused to be forced into hiding. They generally were dragged kicking and screaming. Well they tried to scream but strong hands over their mouths prevented it. It was during one of these off road adventures that caused the companions to retreat deeper into the woods.

"MMUPHTHM!"

"Now Sturm you shouldn't talk like that around the ladies." Tanis teased as Riverwind helped drag him deeper into the forest.

"How is she Raistlin?" Tanis then turned his attention to the mage and Ranma.

"She is still in a trance and the glowing is growing brighter on both our hands.

"She is going to get us killed! She should be left behind to protect the rest of us!" Ryoga growled though the companions knew he was shouting through his clenched teeth.

"We could just leave you and your friend." Goldmoon spoke finally fed up with the two boys behavior and treatment of Ranma.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As they entered the third glade, Tanis called, a halt to the fast-paced trek. He ordered camp to be made since it was getting late. Caramon set up his, Ranma's and his brother's tent while Raistlin attended to the comatose Ranma. Ryoga and Mousse watched them intently both boys scowling in anger. They either had not seen or ignored the glares they received from the women of the group. Neither boy wanted to realize that Neriman behavior had no place outside the chaotic little town. They clung to the Nerima ideology of 'It was all Ranma's fault'. The two Neriman martial artists watched as Raistlin carried Ranma into the now erected tent. They sat down in front of their tent waiting like the others for what was happening. Like the others, they jumped at the scream of anguish that came from the Majere tent.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The companions walked quickly but silently along the narrow, quiet road. Everyone looked out for anything out of the ordinary. They were traveling so far without any incidents when their luck changed.

"Ranma what is wrong?" Was heard being hissed by Raistlin.

"Mom!" The group turned to see Ranma standing transfixed her eyes glassy and her hand glowing faintly a gray with red tinge.

"What about her Ranma? Ranma?" Raistlin inquired.

Ranma did not answer and Raistlin was getting worried as he waved his hand in front of her face and got no response. Goldmoon and Laurana came to help the mage. When they got a look at the boy locked as a girl they gasped, their eyes widening in fear. They stared into a face as white as a sheet, with revulsion and fear emitting from her sapphire blue eyes.

"What is wrong with her?" Goldmoon asked barely able to get out her question.

"I don't know she called to her mother then went into this catatonic state. We best get her off the road until we can figure out what is going on." Raistlin suggested as he and the two women helped lead Ranma toward the forest.

The rest of the companions followed them worry on most of their faces, rage on two others. They found a glade not far from the road and settled down for a few moments to check on the condition of one of their newest members. They watched as Raistlin took his glowing right hand and placed it in the left hand of Ranma's. Nothing happened and Raistlin scowled. He had not had time to consider what was wrong when Ranma let loose.

"NNNNOOO!" Her scream was filled with rage, betrayal, and deep-seated pain.

Raistlin picked up the young fighter and headed deeper into the forest and away from the road. He was followed closely; by his brother and the rest of the companions. Mousse and Ryoga brought up the rear. They traveled deeper into the woods for more then an hour. Nothing came from Ranma but quiet mumblings and occasionally a painful whimper. Raistlin tried to make out her ranting but they had not made any sense. After more than a couple of hours Tanis called a halt at the next glade. He ordered the camp to be set up and defenses set in place. Raistlin waited for Caramon to put up Ranma s new tent, as he tried to connect to Ranma's home world.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma followed the companions next to her friend Raistlin. A friend she hoped she would not lose. She thought back to the strange feeling she, and the other Nerimans' felt when they were being watched. She was quite surprised they all could sense magic. She knew her abilities were growing and with the addition of the Jusenkyo magic so was her aptitude in magic. She was surprised Mousse and Ryoga though could also sense it. She was definitely going to run a scan on them tonight when it was her watch. Ranma's thoughts were interrupted as an image of her mother's worried face flashed into her mind.

At first, she just tried pushing the image aside as it hurt to much to think about her mom and how she would probably never see her again. However, the harder she tried the more persistent the image became. Ranma saw a gray and red glow out of the corner of her eye. She looked down at her hand and saw that it was beginning to glow. She looked up quickly and uttered one word.

"Mom?" She felt more then heard Raistlin as he turned toward her.

She was about to tell him what was happening when the image of her mother changed. She still saw her mom but her appearance scared her. She was angry, disgusted, and looked a little ill. Then other images started slowly to appear. With a ghostly image of Nodoka superimposed over them. The images were from a journal, one she had never seen before. She, however recognized the hand writing as her father's. She also noted the dates as all before she was even born. What got to her was it was her training trip in minute detail.

She read as everything the Neko-ken, the dragging her behind the train. All the training she had thought her moronic father accidentally came across. Then as the pages slowly moved by as if someone was reading them besides her. She saw the entry about Jusenkyo. She read how he was originally planning to throw her into a cat type spring to be able to control her easier. After that page Ranma halted, she could not believe what she had read. She had not noticed in the waking world that Raistlin was getting worried.

The content of the text began to change as her birth neared according to the dates on the journal. She read about Tarkoda, what he had done to the Tendos and Akane before her birth, at the request of his father. It was to much for her as the evil that was her father begun to emerge.

"NNNNOOOO!" The scream escaped her as she collapsed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The images of her father's journal kept coming driving Ranma closer to insanity. She could hear Raistlin shouting but her mind focused only on the pages as they flashed before her. The fact that the dates were long before the actual events at first confused her but she eventually realized that these were not, daily journals but a future he planned for her. A future for her father to follow to achieve what _he_ wanted wealth and power. Ranma decided what she wanted was for this to end.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Raistlin watched as Ranma went into a catatonic state her eyes stared at nothing, and with a glassy sheen. He was becoming worried for his new friend. He noticed her hand was still glowing and he reached over and took hold of it. He then concentrated on completing the connection.

"Brother how is she?" Caramon looked into the tent flap worry written on his face.

Caramon saw his brother as he grabbed Ranma's glowing hand he watched in fascination as the smoke coalesced into a twisting spiral that ended in a large sphere at the top. The smoky spiral flowered out underneath the sphere. He watched as the sphere begun to shimmer and pulsate.

"Caramon I told you to keep a watch on Mousse and Ryoga!" Caramon jumped, as he had been so engrossed in what was happening.

"Sorry brother." He looked out into camp and noticed both boys were not at their tent.

Caramon looked around quickly but could not find them. He heard his brother clear his throat and he looked toward Raistlin. He saw his brother pointing to two shadows on the back of their tent. Caramon's eyes narrowed, in general Caramon was a gentle soul warrior, unless his brother was endangered. As far as Caramon was concerned, these two were a threat to his brother. He nodded and disappeared from in front of the tent. Raistlin waited, he saw movement go past his tent the light reflected off silver armor. He smiled as he realized Sturm had followed the boys. He turned his attention to the shadows on the tent and was surprised that instead of four there were five shadows. He wondered who the fifth shadow was.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga and Mousse stared at the Majere tent. They watched as Caramon stared intently at them an angry scowl on his face. They watched as he became distracted with the events inside the tent. The two boys then snuck off toward the Majere tent's backside. They did not notice that Sturm and Riverwind were watching them. Nor did they notice as the two men followed their example. The two boys got to the tent but was not able to see much not even shadows. So they listened they heard Raistlin call out Caramon's name but after that everything went silent in the tent. They waited for something to happen when they were startled out of their eavesdropping.

"You do not belong here boys I suggest you leave." Caramon's large frame loomed over the two Nerimans.

"You can't make us leave, we out number you and out class you!" Ryoga scowled but his smug voice echoed into the tent.

"Caramon asked you to leave, I think you should repair to your own tent and leave the three of them alone." Sturm had spoken one of the longest sentences since the Majere's had known him.

"WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, SHE IS OUR FRIEND!" The two warriors arched an eyebrow then scowled, but before anything could be said, a third voice made itself known.

"You seem to have a funny way of showing it. You have tried to kill her twice already. Oh wait I get it she is their friend when it is convenient for them or they need her to save them!" Came the quiet but resounding reply.

"Riverwind?" Raistlin's raspy voiced whispered from inside the tent.

The two boys stared daggers at the three companions. Ryoga grew angry and started to glow a sickly yellowish green. However, calmer heads prevailed and Mousse hit his partner in the head with one of his metal duck potty chairs. However, it did nothing but caused Ryoga to glare at Mousse. The ex-Amazon was undaunted by the stare as he grabbed Ryoga's arm and pulled him away toward their tent. The three companions watched them all three had angry visages.

"Thank you for your aid." Caramon told the two that came to help.

"We all like Ranma, and we are not so sure we want to send her home with those two cretins." Sturm said in a matter of fact tone.

"We are not even sure we want to associate with them, but we know Ranma is loyal to a fault and she did make a honor pact with them. Though Ryoga seems determined to dishonor himself and break it." Riverwind answered his voice a low growl.

"Do not, worry Caramon we will help protect the young warrior, she is strong and has much to work through. You and Raistlin guard her well and we will aid you when ever you need us." Sturm said as he walked away followed by Riverwind.

"You have our word of honor, and we keep our word." Riverwind said as he disappeared around the corner of the tent.

Caramon watched as they left a small smile on his face. He then returned to his post. He looked in and saw that Raistlin was straining to keep the sphere from completely connecting with Ranma's world until it was all clear. Caramon nodded to his brother who released his hold. Caramon turned his attention toward the tent that housed Ranma's companions. He however listened to what was going on inside his tent.

"Young mage where is son-in-law?" The ancient voice of Cologne came from the sphere.

"Elder! Is Ranma's mother there?" Cologne raised an eyebrow at his gruff reply.

"Yes, but...!" She was cut off as Raistlin interjected.

"BREAK HER CONCENTRATION BEFORE SHE KILLS HER CHILD!" Raistlin shouted his gravely voice made it sound more like a loud whisper.

*GASP* Caramon gasped in shock as he had not known it was that serious.

"What are you...!" Cologne became agitated at his impertinence.

"DISRUPT HER CONCENTRATION NOW!" Raistlin leaned into the sphere his face inches from it.

"Nodoka dear!" A quiet voice came from out of the view of the glowing globe.

"She won't snap out of it?" The voice spoke again.

"THEN SLAP HER, IF YOU DON'T BRING HER OUT SOON RANMA IS DEAD!" Raistlin's voice was getting more urgent but was never above his raspy whisper.

*SLAP* He heard the sound of a hand as it hit someone s cheek.

"Mot...mother, why...?" The voice paused as Raistlin heard the hurried whispers.

Raistlin turned to the magically induced sleeping girl. A small-relieved smile crossed his face as he watched her relax. Her eyes finally closed with the magic and the glassy stare vanished as they did. He hung his head and sighed deeply in relief.

"RANMA!" The shout brought his attention to the new face in the center of the sphere.

"She is in a magically induced sleep ma'am. She will wake in an hour and we will contact you then." Raistlin told Ranma's mother as he recognized her voice from the other communications.

"What happen I don't understand how was I...!" She trailed off not wanting to think of what she was doing.

"I am not sure I need to talk with Ranma, but she first called your name then screamed. I am assuming you and she now have some kind of telepathic link. What were you thinking of before you were brought back around?" Raistlin asked wanting as much information as possible to protect his friend.

"I...I called to Ranma, and felt her pushing me away. I continued to call her name until I heard her voice in my head say 'mom'. Then for some reason I started visualizing the journals we found that my soon ex-husband had written. Horrible things including all the torture he had put Ranma through and the things he planned to do and did do to the Tendos only to be able to kill them and take all they owned. I had memorized those pages I...OH NO!" Nodoka broke down as she realized Ranma was forced to see those pages as they past through her mind.

"LET ME TALK TO MY BABY!" Her panicked scream came through the magical sphere.

"She is sleeping when she wakes in an hour we will connect back with you. Oh yes she wants to talk to someone called Dr. Topu, no that's not right Dr. tonee...!" Raistlin could not remember whom it was she wanted to speak with.

"Dr. Tofu!" Cologne interjected at the frustration on the mage's face.

"Yes that is it. She wanted to ask him some questions. Would it be possible for him to be there?" Raistlin asked.

"Yes we will have him here. How goes it otherwise, young one?" Cologne asked trying to get any information she could.

"If her companions would stop trying to kill her everything would be fine." Raistlin's gravelly voice got low and angry.

"I thought they had an honor pact to protect each other?" A voice asked off view of the sphere, Raistlin recognized it as the voice that brought Nodoka out of her trance.

"Ryoga tends to forget that and quite regularly." Raistlin growled.

"Yes well he never was one to take responsibility for what he did. Do not, worry he who was banished, will honor the pact, and try to get the pig to do the same." Raistlin stared in confusion then he remembered Mousse was forced out of his tribe for taking the artifact that brought them to his world.

"Very well I will reconnect as soon as Ranma is awake." Raistlin told them then released Ranma's hand thus breaking the connection.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The hour passed slowly for the Morboka Elder as she waited for her son to connect with them again. She stared aimlessly out the window of the Chinese restaurant as she tried to curtail the images of Genma's journal of horrors. It was not easy and she feared that when they reconnected with them, she might put Ranma through that torture again. She never noticed the figure of a man in a brown gi as he walked quickly down the street toward the Nekohanten. Nor had she noticed when he entered the restaurant his face a mask of worry. Her mother soon brought her from her stupor again only this time Taji did not have to slap her daughter.

"Elder I am worried? Oh forgive me hello Doctor." Nodoka bowed to the new guest.

"Greetings Saotome-san." Dr. Tofu was surprised to see the mother of his friend cringe.

"What are you worried about child." Cologne interrupted before time was wasted in long explanations.

"I fear I can not control what happened last time and I might accidentally push Ranma over the edge." Nodoka bowed her head with shame.

"Well I can use the Xian Fang but it will permanently remove those memories unless a strong enough catalyst is applied." Cologne stated as she pulled out a bottle of shampoo with the number 110 on it.

"No elder I want to remember! I want to remember every horrible thing he did to Ranma and the Tendos." Nodoka said as she shook her head.

Dr. Tofu looked on confused then with worry at the mention of Ranma and the Tendos and something done to them. He was about to ask what had happened when Cologne and Nodoka's hand started to glow grayish red. He watched in fascination as the women clasped hands, and then the mist swirled up and blossomed out to hold up a sphere of red gray smoke. He watched, as an image of his friend's female form appeared in the center of the sphere. While behind her he could make out a young man with white hair, gold skin and eyes, which, he thought, was shaped like an hourglass but figured he just needed new glasses.

"No time to worry about that now child the connection is back. Just try not to think about him. Elder Taji will help keep you from remembering." Cologne spoke quickly as the images began to solidify.

"Mom! Mom! Are you there?" Ranma's bell like voice came over the magical connection.

"Yes son I am here!" His mother spoke anxiously; she had not noticed the cringe of the redhead.

"Mom, what the _hell _ was that!" Ranma asked her mind still filled with the images of their last connection.

"I am sorry Ranma but can we not speak of that just yet I am so sorry I flooded your mind with those horrible images." Nodoka looked pleadingly at her child.

"No, mom I have a right to know what is HAPPENING THERE!" Ranma shouted the last but calmed quickly as the golden man placed his hand on her shoulder.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga and Mousse stood outside the ring of Krynn warriors. Riverwind and Sturm kept them under watchful eyes. Ryoga and Mousse paid them no concern as they watched as Raistlin and Ranma's hands began to glow as they did back in Kadesh. Their entire attention was on their enemy and her new friend. As they tried to move forward, they were met by a wall of Krynn warriors. Both felt they could easily fight through them and Ryoga was ready to try. However calmer heads prevailed as Mousse knew what the outcome would be if he let Ryoga attack their only safe haven in this world.

"No Ryoga, we will watch from here!" Mousse whispered to Ryoga as he placed a hand on the directionally challenged fighter.

"But we need to know what she is telling those back home! We have a right to speak with those we love too!" Ryoga growled realizing Mousse was probably correct.

"Then maybe you need to honor your pact with Ranma and stop blaming her for all your problems and trying to kill her!" Ryoga and Mousse turned and looked into the emerald green eyes of an angry redhead.

Tika pushed past the two boys and through the line of companions. She carried with her a bucket of water and a small cup. She stopped at the line of friends and offered them each a drink no one needed any at that time. She shrugged and headed toward Ranma, Raistlin, and Caramon. She put the bucket down next to Raistlin who looked up at her. At first, his expression was one of anger then it quickly changed and to Tika's surprise turned to one of gratitude. He nodded slightly and she responded in kind. She turned and returned to the line of companions she saw the expressions of Sturm and Tanis as one of complete surprise.

They all turned as they heard Ranma shout at the floating smoky gray and red ball. Her face filled with despair, disgust, and rage. They moved closer as they also wanted to know what was happening. Mousse motioned Ryoga to follow and they followed the line closer to the mage and Ranma. As they listened, they were sorry they did! Ryoga's rage grew as he heard what had happened to his beloved Akane and since Genma Saotome was not there and he did this for his son it was Ranma who would pay the price. He totally blocked out where Genma had planned to kill his own son to get his hands on Ranma and Akane's child. On the other side of the coin, Mousse listened with great intensity. He listened as Nodoka Sao...Takashi explained how she found the hidden journals and how none of this would had come to light if it was not for the fianc es destroying her home. She told Ranma and the others that listened that Genma was to be tried by the combined council of Amazons for everything. Since Ranma was an Elder, his trial would be short and his punishment extremely painful. Mousse turned completely white he started to shake uncontrollably then his skin took on a tinge of green.

"Mousse what is the matter with you!" Ryoga asked aloud catching everyone s attention even those on earth.

"I...I!" Mousse could not speak as he turned even greener and his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

"MOUSSE!" Tika ran to him and checked him she found he had passed out.

"He fainted! Why would he do that?" Tika asked as she looked back at the smoky ball as if by instinct she knew where the answer lied.

"It is simple child." An ancient voice replied as the companions gasped at the ghoulish face of Cologne as she appeared in the sphere.

"He who was banished was an Amazon he knows the extent of what a combined council of Amazons will go when punishing one such as Genma Saotome. I fear he had lived through one such trial before and it was not pretty. They are not as angry as they are now and the accused lived for weeks through his punishment until he finally died." Colognes face also paled and turned slightly green as she remembered that trial some seven years before.

"The combined council does not convene very often but woe to anyone who stands accused before them." Cologne continued.

"That's barbaric!" Goldmoon said as she stared down the Elder of the Joketsuzoku.

"Is it child? After all he has done to son-in-law, and the Tendo family?" Cologne asked as her eyes flashed with rage.

"Why are the Amazons punishing him?" Ranma asked as she hung her head not sure, if she should intervene or not.

"His master requested it Ranma." Ranma looked up and saw an older version of his mother and a woman he did not know but wanted to as he remembered her being introduced as her grandmother the last time they spoke.

"Happosai?" Ranma looked up confused.

"Yes child he knew this Tarkoda and I am afraid studied with him until he found out the depth of his evil." This came from a male Ranma also only just met the at the last communication, he had her eyes.

"How are the Tendos, mom?" Ranma would ask about the older couple later right now she was concerned for his fian...ex-fianc e and her family.

"I m afraid, not good son." Nodoka did not see as Ranma cringed at the son comment.

"Happosai can undo what this Tarkoda and Genma did to Soun but I am afraid there is not much he can do to help Akane. He said he can alleviate some of her anger but he is not sure if he can fix any more than that. Soun asked him to try. Nabiki is in the midst of a breakdown I am afraid. She was the one that had to read what was in the journal to her family. Kasumi I am fear is still catatonic your uncle Hayashi has decided he will stay with her until she comes out of it.

"MY KAMI-SAMA KAS...KASUMI!" The familiar voice came from out of view.

"Dr. Tofu?" Ranma asked.

"Yes child, *THUD* Takashi-san would you mind, helping him to sit here. So Ranma can see him." Cologne asked as a stiff Dr. Tofu came into view.

"I must go to Kasumi!" Dr. Tofu tried to break the hold Cologne's shiatsu points had on him.

"I will release you when we are done here Doctor not before." Cologne told the young man as he struggled, Ranma tried not to smile but it was hard not to.

"Now let us not talk any longer of this it is out of our hands now. Ranma your young mage friend said you wanted to ask Tofu some questions?" Cologne was curious as to why not ask her since she probably knew more than any one hundred doctors combined.

"I...I yes I did. Doc, I have been locked in my girl form and it was with the combined curses of Ryoga, Mousse and myself. Except when this mage pulled the curse from me I was female and it pulled my male side. I have been trying to isolate my male form but it seems to keep slipping from my grasp. I am using the meditation techniques you taught me but they aren't working." Ranma wanted to tell him what she discovered about the new power line but she was not sure now was a good time for that.

"I see what exactly are you feeling when you reach for your old form?" Dr. Tofu dropped his struggle as his friend and patient needed him now.

"I feel each of the curses the pig, duck, and my male form. When I try to pull my male form from the mix it is very painful as if I am trying to pull it from my body. I sense that somehow the three curses have merged partially and it is like I m trying to tear myself apart." She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she had felt when trying to reach her old form.

"I see, anything else Ranma?" He asked as Ranma hung her head and a tired sigh escaped her.

"*Sigh* Yeah, I don't think it can be undone. It feels like the longer it takes me to separate the curses the more they merge. I find it hard to find my old form and those of the pig and duck. It is as if they are breaking down into their base magical components and losing all cohesiveness." Ranma cringed at the gasp that came from his mother and her grandparents.

"Hmmm, I will need to look into this." The good doctor stated with deep concentration.

"Son-in-law, is their anything else you can tell us. The more we have the better. I have the entire Amazon nation working on this. We have even sent emissaries to the Musk and Phoenix as they may know something we don't." Cologne broke in her face filling the gray red ball of smoke.

"No not much elder I do try everyday to pull my male shape from the mix of curses but as I said it is getting harder to find it as they become more undefined. I...no there is nothing else." Ranma was not sure she wanted to flaunt her knew power in front of her friend as it bothered him that she had it.

"Are you sure son-in-law?" Ranma hated that she could not lie to save her soul.

"It seems that her magical center has increased to nearly match my level of power. She has also told me that the magic has started mixing with her ki and chi making them stronger. I will be teaching her to use her magic so she does not accidentally hurt herself or others." Raistlin spoke up and Ranma stared at him as his voice though still tinged with envy also held pride in the fact that she was his student and that her power level was almost as strong.

"Magic? Now Ranma you know magic doesn't exist!" Dr. Tofu admonished his friend.

"Doc! How can you say that after two years of curses, demons, and all the other things that went on!? Besides, it does exist here doc. I discovered it when I started helping Raistlin with his health problems, as you showed me. I have been keeping a journal of what I found out and made a copy for you." She pulled it from her stuff space to show him.

"I recently lost mine, so I had to recopy everything over for my copy but I finished it and as soon as I figure how to get it and the last of your books I have to you, I will send them to you." Ranma said a little sheepishly as Tass tugged at her shirt.

"Then it didn't help when I gathered all those pages after Ryoga destroyed them." He seemed a little sad.

"No you did help me a great deal. This book did not have all the information from my destroyed journal. I was able to add it thos book and make my new copy. It helped me to clarify what I had written and make it even better!" She hugged the kender close to her.

"What is that?!" The voice asked, Ranma assumed from the man that was her grandfather.

"This is Tasslehoff Burrfoot. He is from a race here called Kender." Ranma said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"WOW! You kinda look like Ranma's boy side are you his daddy? You're a mean man if you are but no that's not right he is going to the old, old, old lady s home. WOW this is so neat what is it like there can I come visit you...ERK!" As Tass got closer to the ball of smoke, he reached out and touched it. No one noticed the spark of electricity that zapped his palm.

He barely felt it as at that moment a strong gnarled hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him from his perch. No one noticed as the lightening had cut his palm and some of his blood remained on the sphere. They were so intent on the Kender and the Dwarf that no one noticed as the magic was altered again. The people on earth stared dumbfounded as they watched a grumbling dwarf as he dragged a squirming kender from view.

"Damn fool kender always sticking his nose in where it doesn t belong." The Krynn friends and Ranma tried to hide their mirth but it was difficult.

"Ok son-in-law we will send what you and your mage friend has told us to the council and I will help Dr. Tofu do research here and we will contact you as soon as we can. You continue to try to pull your male form from the mix that may be why it hasn't been fully absorbed yet. I am not sure but it can't do any harm. Oh one more thing for our next communication we need to know what happened when the orb sent you to Krynn it may help us in getting you home. Think about it and give us as complete recounting as you can." Cologne stated as the images started to fade Ranma nodded as the smoky ball and stand finally disappeared.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma lowered her head as her mother disappeared she saw the look of horror on her face when she learned her _son_ might be gone forever. Ranma rose and headed for the woods. She wanted to be alone she wanted to cry and not have anyone see. It seemed Raistlin understood as he just watched her go. Ranma however never got the chance to work out her anger quietly.

"RANMA YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SWEET AKANE!?" Ryoga completely ignored the fact that Genma was the one who did all those horrible things.

"Not now P-Chan!" Ranma was in no mood to take any of the other fighter's shit.

"LEAVE HER ALONE RYOGA!" Mousse though he did not like Ranma knew they needed her to get home and he would not let Ryoga tarnish his honor.

"NO I WON'T SHE IS THE CAUSE OF ALL OUR PROBLEMS AND NOW SHE WILL PAY THE PRICE!" Ryoga threw Mousse off him though he was not talking about his and Mousse's current situation but his and Akane's relationship.

"Com on pig-boy let s see if you can beat me when I am ready for your attack! Oh that's right you only prefer to fight if you can hit your opponent from behind like the coward you are!" Ranma snarled her anger finally breaking through the tight hold she had on it.

"Ranma!?" Raistlin rose to go to his friend to be stopped by Sturm and Riverwind.

"Leave her be mage. She needs to let go of the anger she has been holding back." Sturm told the golden skin magic user.

They watched as Ranma took a thirty-foot leap into the air and somersaulted over Ryoga to land on his other side. This so she could keep the fight away from the companions. Ranma took a ready stance and instead of her usual taunting of Ryoga she beckoned him on silently. Ryoga glared at her his face showing confusion at her quiet invitation.

"What's the matter Ranma _CAT_ got your tongue!" Ryoga snickered at the shudder he saw go through her.

"I don't need words to defeat you pig-boy!" Ranma told him as she stood in a loose ready stance.

The companions watched their faces showing curiosity and worry. They had not yet seen Ranma in full action though they have seen Ryoga as he attacked her from behind. Raistlin moved them back away from the fighters for he knew her skill if what he saw in Kadesh was any indication. He then placed his staff in front of the Krynn friends and revealed another of its secrets.

"Kerak!" The companions jumped slightly as a dome ten feet in radius suddenly appeared over them.

"WHAT FOUL SORCERY IS THIS MAGE!" Sturm always nervous around magic users bellowed.

"Relax Knight it is only a shield. I fear the fight about to start may get a little dangerous for spectators and if Ranma knows she does not have to watch out for us she will be able to fight more efficiently." Raistlin said as he settled down to watch.

"What about Mousse?" Laurana asked as she looked at the unconscious boy out on the field of battle where Ryoga had thrown him.

"Hmmm that is a problem. HEY RANMA THROW MOUSSE HERE!" Raistlin shouted though still not above his raspy whisper.

The companions watched as she nodded then jumped over Ryoga to land next to the Hidden Weapons master. He had been knocked unconscious when Ryoga threw Mousse off him. She then in one move picked up Mousse and threw him at the sickly green dome then a split second later jumped straight up to avoid Ryoga's sneak attack. As she spun, she saw as Mousse bounced off the shield and landed in front of Caramon.

"Kerak!" As she landed, she watched as the dome disappeared and Sturm and Caramon pulled Mousse into the small group.

"Kerak!" Raistlin spoke the spell again which brought back the dome of protection.

Ranma smiled as she realized her friends were safe and as Ryoga again tried to kill her with his umbrella her hand reached up and grabbed the offending weapon. The companions gasped in awe as Ranma then jerked down roughly pulling the tip down to the ground. Ryoga unprepared at the quick shift in weight of his weapon was thrown up and over Ranma to crash into the protective dome surrounding her friends. Ranma nodded as if satisfied that if Ryoga's strong mountain hard body could not break the dome nothing would.

Ryoga jumped to his feet in time to see Ranma grab his umbrella by its handle. He snarled in contempt as he figured Ranma would use the weapon against him. He then stared with wide fearful eyes as Ranma shot that strange new power through his umbrella and gulped as he watched Ranma shove the tip into the ground in one fell swoop burying the weapon to its handle in what looked like melted slag. He continued to watch as he felt the cold chi Ranma used for the Hyruu Shoten Ha, harden the slag around his umbrella to a consistency of diamonds.

"Now Ryoga we fight weaponless as martial artists should fight. We use our skill only!" Ranma looked up her eyes glowed a silvery white as she took a ready stance. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma 1/2:

Dragons, Mages, & Martial Artists

Crossover: DragonLance

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Seven

Nodoka sat back in the restaurant chair her mind in turmoil over what she just heard. Ranma cannot be stuck as a girl. She gave birth to a _son_! She did not mind the curse as long as Ranma could revert to a boy, his true form, and her _son_ 'a man among men! No Ranma was still her child still her flesh and blood...but she gave birth to a boy a _SON_! If Ranma was a girl now how could _she_ fulfill his promise, how could she when she could not be changed back. For ten long years she waited, she waited through the loneliness the empty nights for her little _man_ to come home. For ten long years, she had only that promise that she could hold on to that she could touch. A promise that she would be proud of her _son_ that he would be the man his father could never be. For ten long years she waited for her 'man among men' to return so she could take him home and show her father she did not make a mistake marrying Genma. That together they had produced this manly man, her beautiful _manly son_! Now that was impossible he was now a she and it looked as if he...no _she_ would never be a man again. Nodoka took a deep breath as she tightened her grip on her katana. Her face was a cold hard mask of indecision.

"So you will force her to fulfill _his_ plan and kill herself to atone for the panda's dishonorable acts." Cologne's voice cut through Nodoka's musings, it dripped with venom as her eyes glared.

"The Amazon Nation will not allow it as she is an elder of the lost tribes and is now under our protection!" Cologne's eyes flashed red with suppressed rage.

"Daughter what is she talking about?!" Keitaro asked as he watched his eldest daughter as she squirmed in her seat.

"Genma Saotome tricked a six year old Ranma into putting his hand print on a seppuku promise stating if he was not 'a man among men' Nodoka could demand Ranma commit seppuku." Dr. Tofu spoke his voice also dripped with disgust at the idea that Nodoka after all that had happened would even think of enforcing it.

"NODOKA!" Both her parents screamed at her their faces showing their disbelief and rising anger.

"N...No I...I it is just tha...that I...I!" Nodoka could not get a cohesive thought in her mind.

"It is just what Nodoka? Ranma is going through a fragile time now especially since she knows about Genma! You start demanding she fulfill that contract and she _WILL_!" Taji scolded her child as her heart wrenched at the prospect of loosing her grandchild, boy, or girl she wanted to know Ranma.

"Sh...She wouldn't! She cou...couldn't!" Nodoka's face went white as the blood drained from it.

"Yes she would I saw it in her face she has been devastated! She lost the woman she loved to another and then to find out her father was a monster! She is just looking for an excuse to end all her pain. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KILL MY GRANDCHILD!" Taji was inches from her daughter's face.

"B...Bu...!" Nodoka shrunk as Taji's anger grew!

"NO BUTS! DO NOT FORCE THE ISSUE NODOKA! YOU WILL NOT ENFORCE THAT PROMISE!" Taji's face reddened as her anger grew, she calmed slightly as her husband's hand rested on her shoulder.

"Nodoka, why didn't you make Ranma fulfill the contract when you first found out she had that curse?" Keitaro asked as he pulled his wife gently back from their daughter.

"I...I it had been ten long years since I saw him, I...I couldn't do it, I...I wanted to be with him. So I used the fact he had three fianc es as proof he was 'a man among men'." Nodoka said as she lowered her head.

"Then why does it change the fact that _he_ is locked as a girl? He has not changed inside and if he is becoming a she inside and out the seppuku pact was nullified the moment you declared it fulfilled. You can t go back on your word daughter! That would be dishonorable and it would give Genma what he wanted his child's death." Keitaro talked calmly as he fought to save his granddaughter for like his wife he didn't care what sex Ranma was just that he wanted to know her and hold her one day.

"I...I!" Nodoka's eyes filled with tears as her heart broke as she realized she was clinging to the only thing she had to cling to for the ten years her son was gone.

"Technically if Ranma is stuck as a girl then Ranma is dead." Dr. Tofu rose to leave, after Cologne released him, as he needed to go check on Kasumi.

"What do you mean doctor?" Cologne asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Ranma is a genius did you know that? The reason he did so poorly at school was not because he was lazy he was bored. He actually graduated high school one month after he got to Nerima. He had been slipping away taking college courses. She has finished in two years what would normally take seven or eight. She is a doctor. She planned to leave Nerima, including Akane. She realized she could never live with Akane's abuse or distrust of her. She also feared if they had a child that Akane might harm the baby. Ranma loved Akane that I know for sure but she was a realist when it came to her future and none of what Genma had planned was in it for her." Tofu told them as he headed for the door.

"Doctor!?" Taji called to the man as he reached the door.

"Why are you calling Ranma a, her? She was still a boy when she did all that. Why would you say _he_ was dead?" Taji and Keitaro stared in confusion, as did Nodoka and Cologne.

"It is quite simple Ranma knew to live a life free of Nerima she would have to take drastic measures. Nabiki would never leave him alone she makes to much money off him. Ranma setup an identity for his female side it was his female side, that went to college. Before, this happened Ranma was going back to China to find a permanent way to stay female. He figured as a girl the promises would be invalid and everyone would come away with their honor in tact. She also knew that some would still try to force their wills on her so...!" Tofu shrugged as he turned to leave.

"If Ranma was going to stay female in her new life here why try to link back to her male side now?" Cologne asked but she felt she knew the answer.

"It wasn't Ranma's choice to be female here. It was taken from him! He _hated_ when his right to choose was taken from him. If he gets his male side back it will be only for as long as he finds a way to either control the change or eliminate his male side on his own." Cologne nodded at the doctor's answer.

"It was as I thought." Cologne nodded her head.

"What is his female side s new identity?" Nodoka asked not liking the fact Ranma planned to disappear and leave her alone again.

"I will not tell you that! It is her choice if she wants you to know. When she comes back she will need to finish her training and she may still want to leave all this behind." Tofu waved his hand toward outside the Nekohanten.

"I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW! HE IS MY SON!" Nodoka's cool demeanor finally broke.

"No you don't! If you still consider forcing the seppuku promise on her, then your no better then Genma! She has a right to live her life free of all the shit you people have heaped on her, to relinquish your own responsibilities! Elder let me know when next you plan to contact Ranma. I would like to learn more of what she has found out. I will bring some things to take notes on since I won't be getting the journal she created for me for a while." Tofu turned to leave, but turned back and glared at the still shocked Nodoka.

"You know I think she knew you would not approve of what she planned to do. She knew you would consider it a cowards way out. She looked at all her options we talked about it for hours on end and it was the only way to end all this mess and keep everyone's honor intact. She knew you however would force her to fulfill that damn pact, which was why she was leaving _everybody_ behind. You know for having two dishonorable parents I am quite surprised that Ranma has such a strong since of honor." Tofu closed the door as he left the Nekohanten and a shattered Nodoka behind.

Nodoka plopped into her chair her eyes widened in disbelief as the words the good doctor had spoke, felt like a slap in the face by a two ton I beam. Her face was pale as her mouth hung opened. Her eyes slowly filled with tears as the words repeated over, and over in her mind.

["...then your no better then Genma!"] As she sat, staring at the empty spot that once housed Dr. Tofu her tears fell as she realized he was right.

"He cares a great deal for our grandchild! He must have been her only friend in this God forsaken place." Cologne looked a bit guilty at the comment.

"I am afraid he was. He and Kasumi I think." Cologne answered her shame evident in her voice.

"I had the chance to be as they but I fear my pride at being able to bring in such a powerful male over shadowed my judgment." Cologne was smart enough to admit her mistakes and learn from them.

"I fear though the rest of Nerima will not see it that way. The chaos that surrounds son-in-law will always follow her and will always make a quiet life impossible." Cologne continued as she shook her head slightly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"How is he jiji?" Nabiki asked as she watched the old Anything Goes Grandmaster work on her father's shiatsu points.

"Better, but this will take time and since these paths have been in a diminished state for so long I can't correct them all at once. He will now need to strengthen the pathways I have opened before I can release any more. It will take some time. It all depends on how fast he wants cured." Happosai said as he jumped down from Soun's back.

"I want cured yesterday, master." Soun said as he slowly sat up.

"How do you feel daddy?" Nabiki went to him and knelt down in front of him to look up into his hung head.

"I am fine daughter. I am proud of the way you handled that today." He looked up into her eyes and smiled at her.

"Thank you. Um daddy I know it has been sometime but since you kind of have to start from scratch can you start to retrain me?" Nabiki asked not understanding where that came from.

"Are you sure, daughter?" Nabiki could see him trying to hold back his excitement.

"Yes father I am!" She told him.

"OH MY BABY WANTS TO LEARN THE ART!" Soun cried but the intensity was much less then the last ten years but it was still abnormal.

"Now to start on Akane, do you know where she is, Nabiki-Chan?" The glee in the old master's eyes sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Work on Akane for what?" They all turned to the patio door and saw Dr. Tofu standing there.

"I am repairing the damage done to Soun and Akane by Tarkoda. I have finished with Soun for now but I want to see what I _can_ repair on Akane. Though, I fear not much." Happi seemed sadden that he would not be able to help the girl very much.

"Let me check on Kasumi and I will work with you if I learn how to do this I can help you with their treatments. I can also check my tomes a there might be something there to help." The doctor told him and Happi nodded his agreement.

"I need to rest a moment anyways Soun's treatment took a lot out of me." He bounced to the table and sat down, taking out his pipe.

"Here jiji let me get you some tea." Nabiki said as she rose giving her father's shoulder a squeeze before leaving.

"Why don't you move to the table daddy and I will bring some for you and the doctor also." Nabiki moved toward the kitchen then disappeared into it.

"I will check on Kasumi do you know where she is?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"I am here Doctor." Tofu turned to see Kasumi coming out of Soun's office with a strange man holding onto her arm.

"Kas...Kasumi ho...how are you?" Dr. Tofu worked hard to keep his love curse under control his jealousy of the strange man made that harder.

"I am fine now. Oh my where are my manners. Dr. Tofu this is Takashi Hayashi, Auntie Nodoka's brother." The heir to the Takashi school bowed, his hand never left Kasumi's arm.

"Father, how are you?" Kasumi asked as she moved toward her father at the dining table.

"I am better but the treatments I am afraid can t be done at once." Soun told her as Hayashi helped her to sit next to her father.

"Hi sis! How are you doing? Glad I brought extra." Nabiki said as she entered the room with a tray of tea and cookies.

Nabiki sat down and started serving everyone. She started with Happosai to honor him for helping her father and sister. She then served her father. She noticed Kasumi watching her, a small proud smile on her face. She next served Takashi Hayashi then Dr. Tofu. Finally, she served Kasumi and then herself. She looked up at Kasumi and saw her sister smile at her and she nearly gasped with shock. The smile Kasumi gave her was not the one she had seen for the last twelve years. The smile that had little feeling and one that seemed never to reach her eyes. The smile she never bothered to understand or did not want to for fear it might interfere with her life. The smile Kasumi gave her now was one that lit the room. It was so full of love and showed Nabiki how proud Kasumi was of her. Nabiki tried not to let them fall but her tears rolled down her face as she realized that she and the others of their family had kept Kasumi in servitude so they would not have to deal with any of the things she did. Nabiki rose and walked over to her sister. She then prostrated herself before her elder sister.

"My beloved sister can you ever forgive me for my part in keeping *CHOKE* you a slave of this house and taking away your dreams?" Nabiki did not fight as Kasumi pulled her from the floor and wrapped her in tight embrace.

"No forgiveness necessary little sister, but I think now I will follow my dreams, yes?" Kasumi looked her sister in her tear-filled face.

"Yes sister I think so too!" They hugged again as the on-lookers stared some in confusion and some in guilt.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" They all turned to see Akane glowing bright red at the bottom of the stairs.

"AH SWEETO!" Happosai could not help himself as she was wearing a halter and shorts.

"BACK OFF YOU PERVERT!" Akane brought her mallet to, bare only the old pervert was not Ranma.

"AAAAWWWWWW *SPLASH*!" The room watched as Happosai used his pipe to hook the head of the mallet and throw Akane out the patio door and into the koi pond.

"Now dear we will work on fixing what Tarkoda did to you, let us go to the dojo." Happosai said as he stood on the boulder next to the pond.

Akane looked up at him her anger suddenly vanished as she had convinced herself this afternoon was all some terrible nightmare. She nodded and slowly rose from the pond a towel was handed to her and as she looked, she found Dr. Tofu standing there. He did not smile at her his ice cold glare told her, he knew what she and Ryoga had done. She followed the master into the dojo Dr. Tofu followed behind them. The others watched with curiosity and nervousness.

After more then two hours they returned Tofu helping Akane walk while Happi perched on his shoulder. The aged master did not look very stable as he swayed slightly. Tofu led Akane to the sofa then turned to face the rest of the house. Happosai had already jumped and landed on Soun's shoulder.

"Akane's treatments will not cure her but the master feels he might be able to lessen the intensity of what this Tarkoda did to her, however he won't be sure until he gives her a few more treatments. Like Soun, the treatments must be given slowly or he could cause permanent damage. I will be back this time next week to help with the next treatment for both." Tofu bowed to the Tendos then Hayashi and finally to the aged master.

"I will not start until you arrive, sonny." Happosai told him as he lit his pipe.

"I am afraid if you hadn't helped with Akane I would be out cold on the dojo floor." He told the good doctor as he puffed on the pipe.

"It was an honor to help in this Master. I will also see what I can find out in my tomes now that I know more of what Tarkoda did I might find something." Tofu bowed as he acknowledged Happosai as his new trainer.

The others watched in stunned fascination as Dr. Tofu turned and left the house. They then turned to Happosai who just shrugged. Then jumped from Soun's shoulder and walked with tired steps up to his room. There was really nothing to say as they watched the old master looking much older then he did before, as he disappeared into the dark hallway.

"I have never seen the master look so old before!" Soun commented to the nodding heads of his two older daughters.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Now Ryoga we fight weaponless as martial artists should fight. We use our skill only!" Ranma looked up her eyes glowed a silvery white as she took a ready stance.

"I don't need a weapon to defeat a weak little girl like you Saotome!" Ryoga growled through clenched teeth.

"Well I seem to recall I could beat your ass no matter what form I was in _pig boy_!" Ranma stated with a quirked eyebrow.

"DIE SAOTOME!" Ryoga charged his fist clenched and drawn back ready to strike.

The companions watched in horror, as it seemed Ranma did nothing as she waited for Ryoga to strike her. Tanis had to hold Sturm back as he tried to leave the protective dome to help the petite warrior. They all turned at a snort to their left.

"*SNORT* Man you think he would learn!" Mousse was sitting up watching the fight with a clinical eye albeit a not so good eye but he could see enough.

"What do you mean?" Riverwind asked as he looked from the Hidden Weapons Master to the charging Ryoga.

"I have fought Ranma many times and one thing I learned was never take the fight to him. Though, part of his school is to taunt your opponent until they were so angry they can't think straight. I realized that but every time I fought him, I lost my temper. However this time she seems to have changed her tactics." They all turned to watch the collision.

They watched as Ryoga's fist swung toward Ranma's head aiming for a killing blow to end the conflict that was between them. However, it never reached the little redhead. Her hand shot forward and gripped his wrist tightly. It glowed slightly golden, blue, and white. She then pulled his arm past her head throwing the fanged fighter off balance. She then fell backwards pulling Ryoga with her. Her quick movements were not giving Ryoga time to compensate. As she landed on her back, she planted her chi enhanced feet roughly into Ryoga's solar plexus. This caused his breath to explode from him. She lifted the heavy fighter up with her glowing feet. She next bent her legs down then pushed up with all her strength, enhanced with her combined power sources. She threw Ryoga over her head and sent him crashing through several of the trees around camp. She then sprung to her feet with a flip and faced the direction Ryoga had been sent.

"See no taunting! That scares me and it should scare Ryoga too. If she doesn't need to make her opponent go berserker then she could kill him with a single blow. After all she was the one to kill the Phoenix God!" Mousse told them as he watched with great intensity at the fledgling fight.

"She *PAUSE* killed a _GOD_!" Laurana asked her throat going dry.

"A demi-god really but yes, and technically since the Phoenix always rises again she didn't really kill him but she forced him to be reborn and not even all the elders in the Amazon tribes or the Musk Kings could do that." Mousse shuddered at the memory of Saffron cut to bits in a cyclone of vacuum blades.

"GGGRRROOOWWLLL!" They all turned at the noise and saw Ryoga as he charged back into the clearing.

They watched as Ryoga charged the little redhead his path took him past his buried umbrella, as he moved past he reached out and grabbed the handle. With his massive strength he only needed one good pull and the entire crystallized slag came from the ground. Ryoga smiled at his opponent as he adjusted his stance to accommodate the additional weight then continued his charge. The companions grew frightened; as Ryoga's weapon was now more dangerous than it was before.

"I see your dishonor is showing again PIG BOY!" Ranma jumped at the last minute then reached out with her index finger as she went over and past Ryoga.

"BAKUSTU TENKETSU - DEEP SHATTER!" Ryoga paused in shock as Ranma used _his_ trademark technique.

Ryoga soon came out of his shock as fragmented crystals and pieces of his own umbrella hit him. He covered his face as the fragments sliced at his exposed skin and tore at his clothes. When the dust settled he looked down, his shirt and pants now had tears all over them. He noticed something hanging on the side of his face, when he reached up he pulled away his bandana, which had been torn to shreds. He looked down and all he had left of his beautiful weapon was a two foot jagged piece of the handle. Ryoga turned on the little redhead who calmly stood some ten yards from him.

"YOU STOLE MY TECHNIQUE!" Ryoga shouted in anger.

"No you were _TAUGHT_ an _AMAZON_ technique. I am an Amazon so I would know it!" Ranma looked back at the eternally lost boy.

"When!" Ryoga growled, as he got ready to attack again.

"Oh I don't know about three months after you learned it and tried to kill me with it." Ranma said as she sneered at him.

"After that I have been working on variations to make it more effective." Ranma mentioned off handedly.

"WHAT OTHER TECHNIQUES DID YOU STEAL FROM ME!?" Ryoga screamed as he charged her!

"Don't know really you don't have many worth learning!" Ranma jumped over the incoming fist.

She flipped over so she faced Ryoga's back then shot out with both of her glowing feet and into the middle of his back. As Ranma landed, she back rolled to her feet and turned again to face the fanged fighter. Ryoga went flying into a line of trees again. This time it took Ryoga a few minutes to recover as he felt numbness in one of his arms. He kept clenching and unclenching his left hand as he ran back to the battle. He entered the campground he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes widened with fear and shock. He gulped as he stared at a glowing Ranma. She glowed, not only her normal blue but gold and white as well. He swallowed hard when he also saw the black growing in her aura. The thing that bothered him the most was that she was not standing on the ground but floating above it. He looked up at her eyes and it took all his control not to relieve himself. He always knew Ranma was an open book. What he was reading now scared him more than the amount of power she now had. On some level, he always knew Ranma was best suited to handle the massive power she had, her personality despite her training was to protect. Unlike him who only wanted to destroy Ranma no matter who got in the way. As he looked at the little redhead before him, he realized she was changing and he feared it was not for the best. She had killed and looking at those frightening eyes told him she would do it again without prejudice and without fear.

"Ran...Ranma?!" Ryoga tentatively asked.

"Are you ready to fight some more pig boy?" Ranma's voice sent fear through all the people in the campsite.

Her voice was hollow and echoed around her. She slowly lowered to the ground and took a ready stance to continue the fight. Only something was different the stance she took was on all fours. The companions stared in confusion then Mousse guessed what had happened and shouted out a warning to Ryoga. For the opponent he fought now was wild and ferocious.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse watched as a change came over Ranma. He felt her power shift from calm to angry. He watched as her aura condensed around her and took on the shape all in Nerima feared would one day happen.

"RYOGA! WATCH OUT SHE HAS TAPPED THE NEKO-KEN!" Mousse's words sent fear down everyone's spine even those that did not understand what Neko-ken meant.

"WHAT!?" Ryoga stared at the little redhead his eyes widened as her aura clung close to her body in the shape of a cat.

"What is the Neko-ken? You will explain it to us this time!" Raistlin asked as he watched his friend fight remembering the image of him being thrown into a pit of cats.

"It is a forbidden technique Ranma's psychopathic father taught her." Mousse told the group remembering what they had heard earlier in the day.

"You take of child of six or so and wrap them in food then repeatedly throw them into a pit of starving cats. Until their minds, snap and they, become a cat. They receive added strength, agility, speed and the ferocity of a cat. They also get a set of chi claws that could cut through anything. The problem is now she is controlling it. Before she would lose her mind and become a cat." Mousse watched as the two warriors prepared to fight.

"How would she access this technique I have not seen her use it since she got here?" Tanis asked as he studied the little redhead.

"It used to be triggered by cats. The student becomes deathly afraid of cats and if they are unable to get away from the cat their mind snaps and they become the cat. They lose their humanity and become the beast." Mousse trembled as he remembered the times he had seen Ranma lose his hold on the cat.

"But this is different?!" Sturm asked as he watched the girl's feline grace increase as well as the raw power in her movements.

"Yes, she has tapped the Neko-ken she now has conscious control over what she is doing." Mousse tried to push through the barrier for he feared Ranma would kill Ryoga once, and for all.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma slowly moved toward Ryoga. The raw power almost overwhelmed her. She knew that with one good hit Ryoga would be dead. She tried hard to bring the cat in control she was not going to kill not again. Not like this, not because Ryoga could not control himself. She watched as he moved away from her toward the center of the glade they in which they were fighting. He kept his eyes tight on her every move. She could see that he knew that he could not win if she was using the Neko-ken. They all knew no one could! She just hoped he would come to his senses before it was too late.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga watched Ranma closely Mousse did not have to tell him he would have guessed it...eventually. He shuddered as he remembered the damage she could do when she could not control her actions. He had to finish this fight for him and Akane he had to beat Ranma Saotome. He first had to bring her back he had to find a way to make her release her link to the cat within her. The only problem was, he no longer had a way to do that. Usually changing her from one form to another was how they did it back home or she would curl up in Akane's lap and sleep it off. Ryoga stewed at that memory. That however was when he thought Akane was his.

"Come RRRRyoga you wanted to beat me! Trrrry beating me now!" Ranma elongated her 'r's as she melded with the cat.

"If you think you can!" Ranma smiled as she saw Ryoga get angry, she then sighed realizing the cat was trying to force the fight.

She was going to finish this before she killed him. Though he did not deserve to live, he broke the pact of non-aggression too many times since they got here. Because of him and Mousse, she was now and possibly forever a female. Then there was what he and Akane had done to him. She felt the anger of the cat rise at the thought of his mate. Ranma forced it back down she was not going to give either of them the satisfaction. She would win this fight and still honor their pact not to harm each other she just hoped she could control the cat long enough to do it.

"RRRAAANNNNMMMMAAAA DIE!" Ryoga charged and hoped for the best.

Ranma sunk down low and waited to pounce; she was at a disadvantage as she was fighting this fight on two fronts, first against Ryoga and second against herself. She waited until he committed himself to his move then she went into action.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse and the companions watched as Ryoga moved slowly toward the center of the camp his eyes never left Ranma. They watched as Ranma smiled and shuddered at the ferocity of the grin. No one noticed, as she seemed to be struggling to control the beast within her. Then Ryoga charged as Ranma lowered herself on all fours close to the ground. The companions would swear that if she had a tail it would be swishing violently. They watched as Ryoga shifted the jagged handle of his destroyed umbrella so he could use it as a dagger. He raised his hand ready to plunge it into Ranma when he got close enough. Ryoga had not noticed that Ranma was waiting for him and as he came close enough to her and he started bringing his makeshift dagger down on her back. She made her move. He was not prepared when she lunged at speeds that almost shot Einstein's theory of Relativity all to hell. Her body and hands a flurry of movement. When she finished, she jumped away leaving Ryoga frozen in mid plunge of his weapon.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The companions watched their eyes wide with fear as they watched Ryoga as he purposely made, a killing blow to his opponent. Sturm pulled his sword from its scabbard followed by Caramon and Riverwind. The anger quickly disappeared as Ranma made her move. Their mouths hung opened in surprise, as the petite redhead seemed to disappear from view. All they could make out was a flurry of movements and even then they were not sure they saw even that. When Ranma reappeared, some thirty feet from Ryoga she fell to her knees her hands resting loosely in her lap and her head bowed. The companions stared at Ryoga his body frozen in the killing pose.

"Kerak!" Raistlin banished the protective dome and they all headed toward Ranma.

"WAIT!" They stopped and turned toward Mousse as he ran up behind them, putting himself between them and Ranma.

"Don't approach her we don't know if she has gone deeper into the cat or not! She could be very dangerous!" They nodded but no one saw as one of their party slipped past the blind ex-Amazon.

"Ranma?" The companions turned at the sound of Tass as he stood in front of Ranma.

"Flint _no_!" Tanis grabbed Flint before he could move toward the kender.

"Damn fool kender's going to get himself killed!" The dwarf grumbled but all saw the fear and worries in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" This startled everyone as they, watched as Tass reached out, and wiped away a tear.

They gasped when Ranma quickly reached out and grabbed Tasslehoff pulling him to her. She buried her face in his shoulder and let the pain escape her heart wrenching sobs. Tass unaccustomed to this type of action slowly wrapped his arms around her then looked to his friends for help. Raistlin moved toward his two friends. He was followed closely by Goldmoon, who was closely followed by a worried Riverwind. Mousse turned and headed to the still frozen Ryoga. Raistlin knelt down and pulled Ranma into his embrace she refused to let go of Tasslehoff as she allowed Raistlin to pull her into his arms. Goldmoon knelt down on the other side of Raistlin and with the help of Riverwind freed Tass to the waiting grasp of Flint Fireforge. Once Tass was taken from her, she turned into Raistlin's embrace and held onto him as if she were a drowning victim.

"I...I *SOB* didn't wan...want to hur...hurt him *CHOKE* bu...but h...he wouldn't s...st...stop!" She shook violently as Raistlin stroked her hair as he held her tightly.

"What did you do to him Ranma? I know you didn't kill him though you probably should have!" Raistlin was angry, angrier then he had ever been and Ryoga was at the core of his anger.

"*GASP* N...No Raist...Raistlin I...I couldn't b...be *Sob* become h...him!" Raistlin smiled proudly at her answer as he nodded his assent.

"What happen to Ryoga, Ranma?" Goldmoon asked as she summoned the blue crystal staff to cure the boy if she needed to.

"N...No *SIGH* I kept the cat in check, I used pressure points to paralyze him. It will wear off in an hour or so." She looked over Raistlin's shoulder at Ryoga as Mousse examined him for any permanent injuries.

"You did good Ranma. You should be proud. Mousse told us about the Neko-ken. You have not only learned to access it when you needed it but you were able to keep it from controlling you." Tanis said as he slowly came up to the fighter and the other companions.

"I...I wanted to ki...kill him! I...I *SOB, CHOKE* jus...just one swipe...!" Ranma held up her hand bending her fingers at the first knuckles, everyone gasped as blood red claws made of iridescent light extended from the middle knuckle of her hand.

"But you didn't Ranma you _didn't_!" Raistlin gently placed his hand over hers, the claws disappearing as Raistlin wrapped his hand around hers.

"Bu...But I _WANTED TO_!" Ranma shouted the last part as she bowed her head and leaned into Raistlin.

"Shush little one you re alright now!" Raistlin soothed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll go help Mousse put Ryoga to bed, you take her to your tent and see if you can calm her down." Tanis spoke as Strum and Riverwind followed him to where Ryoga and Mousse were.

"Here Raistlin let me help you." Goldmoon stood and helped Raistlin to his feet as he still held the crying girl.

Goldmoon walked with them, toward the Majere tent Ranma between Raistlin and herself. Ranma looked from Raistlin to Goldmoon. She was looking for their real feelings; their disgust of her, for her abilities in the Neko-ken. What she saw confused her. There was anger but she noticed when they turned to her and met her eyes there was pride and they smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder slightly. She would have to ask her mom the next time they talked though it was hard sometimes to talk with her mom with Cologne and Raistlin there. She allowed Goldmoon to help her get ready for bed while Raistlin waited outside. When she was in her sleeping bag Goldmoon did something that surprised, the martial artist she knelt down next to the girl with a warm smile and spoke softly.

"You know Ranma you are one of those very rare people. Your life is chaotic and the pain and torture you were raised through would have corrupted even the strongest of men or women. Yet you are still filled with the innocence of a child." Goldmoon reached up and gently stroked Ranma's forehead moving a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

"What makes you so special is that it is there for all to read, if they _choose_ to look for it. Never lose that or your innocence child that is what draws people to you. I am afraid though that some will be much like Ryoga and Mousse but most I believe will be like us, your _friends_!" She smiled down at the stunned martial artist then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Pleasant dreams Little One!" Ranma blinked as she rose and headed for the door.

"Gol...Goldmoon?" The Que' Shu Princess turned and looked at Ranma with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you!" Ranma told her with a sad smile.

"You are always welcomed Ranma you are always welcomed." She turned and left the tent.

She paused at the door and turned to Raistlin a small smile on her face as she placed her delicate hand upon his shoulder. Raistlin waited for her to jerk it away as most did when they felt the intense heat that came from his body. Raistlin was surprised when she did not even flinch. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Watch over her Raistlin but do not isolate her. Let her get to know us all. We wish to be her friends and protectors as well. Do not follow the path her father did." Then Goldmoon walked away leaving a piqued Raistlin.

He entered the tent and found Ranma curled up in a tight ball fast asleep, her eyes still swollen from the crying and her face still wet from the tears she had finally released. He went to his sleeping bag and laid down he was not tired but needed to think, he put his hands behind his head after he laid the Staff of Magius down next to him. He stared at the ceiling of the tent. He never noticed as the light outside faded nor did he notice when Caramon came into the tent to check up on him and Ranma. Caramon stared at his brother worry on his face for a few moments then with a sad sigh crawled into his sleeping bag and rolled over, going quickly to sleep.

Raistlin laid for hours Goldmoon's words played in his mind. Was he trying to keep Ranma to himself? He like Ranma never had any true friends until Tanis, but Tanis was Kitiara s friend. This was the first time he had a friend that was his and not his because he associated with other people. He also knew the wisdom of Goldmoon's words as the life of Ranma played across his mind. He cringed as he heard Mousse's voice as he described the Neko-ken and the images of Ranma's father throwing him into the pit of cats. A smile of pure evil crossed his face as he promised Genma Saotome great pain if they were ever to meet. As Raistlin continued to think, in the morning he would not remember when it was that he finally fell asleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

An aged white bearded face sat back from the glowing silver white ball. His face showed something that did not look right for this man. It was covered in fear. He turned as a delicate hand rested on his shoulder. He smiled sadly at the beautiful woman dressed in blue.

"Things have changed?" The woman's bell like tones asked.

"Yes very, much so!" The white bearded man stated.

"You will need to contact her then?" She asked as she rubbed his back.

"Yes and soon, if Takhisis gets to her...!" He shuddered slightly at the thought of such power under the control of his evil sister.

"She is safe is she not?" The woman in blue asked a slight worried frown appeared on her beautiful face.

"For now but, you know, sister can get to her if she tried." The man stated with an angry tone.

"Aaw, the boys from her home world." She stated with a knowing nod.

"Yes, but if the mage follows the Que' Shu's advice it will make it harder for them to push her from the protection of the group." The man stated.

"It will be alright you will see, she is strong and her heart is pure! That fight showed that, even when the beast within tried to kill that boy she wouldn't let it. Trust me beloved she will never fall to your sister." The woman wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and placed her cheek against his the love in her eyes shone brightly.

"I hope you are right beloved I hope you are right." The worry still showed on the man's face but so did the love for the woman hugging him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The red glowing ball dimmed and finally went out. The blonde man behind it shook his head. He looked down at his journal and started crossing out whole passages of text. His face was in a deep scowl. As he turned page after page to cross out what he had written.

"The balance is gone, the future is indiscernible! This is not good. _He_ must have called this chaos to us! I need to tell Paladine!" The blonde man in red robes rose his scowl deepening as he faded from view.

"This is not good, not good at all!" The worried voice was all that could be heard in the empty room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The cold chilling laughter filled the barren lands under the sickly red sky.

"Her power is extraordinary! She will make a wonderful addition to my armies. With her under my control I will rule Krynn and the universe!" The woman behind the black globe sat back her beautiful face showed the cruelty that filled her.

"Mistress?! Who is she?" A man dressed in black asked as he stood off to the side of his mistress' throne.

"She is chaos incarnate! With her, I can force my brothers to capitulate to my authority. HAHAHAHAHA!" She rose from her throne and walked away her laughter sent shivers up and down the spines of her minions.

The man that had asked the question looked into the black glowing ball of energy. He stared at the sleeping form of a redhead curled up into a tight ball her eyes still puffy from crying and her face still streaked with drying tears. The man shook his head as he turned and walked away. He actually felt sorry for his queen. She never bothered to go beneath the surface. He did, but he could not tell her what he was sensing for she would destroy him for his impertinence. Then an evil grin came to his face and he disappeared, his hollow laughter filling the void left by his queen.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As the dark priest faded, he looked once more at the glowing globe his laughter growing stronger.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma shivered in her sleep and curled into a tighter ball. She slowly woke as the feelings she was having bothered her and she could no longer sleep. She sat up and noticed it was still dark outside. She rose and pulled her clothes on then looked to her tent mates. She expanded her senses and found them both to be asleep. She left the tent and stretched as she checked the area with her chi sense. All were asleep but Sturm who was on guard duty. Ranma walked toward the Knight of the Rose. She stopped by Mousse and Ryoga's tent. She stretched her senses and found the paralysis points she used had released Ryoga. She thought about doing a deeper probe but decided she would do it later when she felt more like testing her theories. She sat down next to Sturm as she reached the tree, which he was sitting under. He had watched her ever since she had left her and the Majere's tent. Once she settled in next to him, he stared off into space.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her, Ranma could have sworn she heard worry fill his words but that was not possible no one cared what happened to her.

"I guess it is just...! She did not really want to think about what could have happened if she did not have enough will power to control the cat.

"There is no just, you controlled your anger and saved the life of a man who did not deserve it." Sturm's words shocked her as she stared at him then at the tent of Ryoga and Mousse where his gaze had landed.

"I...I can't kill for such a small slight. Yes, he has no honor and continues to dishonor himself but he will never see it that way. For him and *choke* Akane I will always be at fault...even if I am not there." Ranma's choked mention of Akane caught Sturm's attention.

"Who is Akane?" He asked his eyebrow arched at her name.

"She and I were promised by our fathers to each other to join our school of Martial Arts." Ranma said as she lowered her head.

"You are not her betrothed any longer?" Sturm asked confused somewhat at the girl's strange customs.

"No, she *SIGH* and Ryoga decided to dishonor our families and have...have *CHOKE* been together." Ranma still felt the pain of Akane's betrayal.

"So young Ryoga's dishonor knows no bounds for one so young, and you wish to call him friend?" Sturm asked staring at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I use to, I wanted friends so badly I made myself believe he just attacked me all the time so we could train. Now...I was just an obstacle. It was alright when I rescued Akane time after time, but after that...!" Ranma just shrugged her shoulders as she stared with flashing red eyes at the tent shared by the other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

"It seems those of your old world tend to blame you for all _their_ faults." Sturm observed from Mousse and Ryoga's behavior.

"Ye...Yes they do." Ranma looked at the Knight of Solamnia a surprised look on her face.

"Do not expect us to do such as that young warrior. We are wise beyond our ages and we judge by deeds not by emotions." Sturm said as he rose and stretched.

"I must awaken Tanis for his turn at watch do you wish me to escort you back to your tent?" Sturm always the gentleman, asked.

"N...No thank you if it is alright I would like to go into the woods a way I need to think." Ranma asked but disappeared before Sturm could stop her.

He shook his head as he headed to Tanis' bedroll. He woke the half elf and updated him on his shift then told him Ranma had left camp before he could stop her. Tanis just smiled and placed a hand on the knight's shoulder.

"After her fight with Ryoga, I don't think any of us are fast enough to catch her." Tanis told him as Sturm looked off where Ranma disappeared he nodded and went to bed.

Tanis took Sturm's place under the tree. He had heard Goldmoon's warning to Raistlin and he wondered if the independent mage would listen. He sighed and just figured they would have to brooch Ranma and make her understand they are her friends just as much as Raistlin. Maybe with her help, they could end the war before it started. He sighed but then again maybe not. As he remembered the incident were powerful magic users were magically watching them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma made her way through the woods, she moved slowly as she followed the sound of running water. When she reached a small spring some five minutes from camp, she jumped up into a tree near the spring. She stared up at the strange sky and stared at two of Krynn's three moons. She found that if she stared long enough she could make out where the black moon would be in the sky. She could not see it but she could almost sense where it was in the night's sky. She shuddered as she then noticed the black voids where the constellations of the missing Gods of this world used to be. She then reached into her storage and pulled out her journal. She opened to the last entry and began to write. She had not given Raistlin any more treatments, as it seemed things kept getting in the way but he would probably need one soon. As they progressed Ranma hoped he would eventually no longer need treatments. She examined the sketch she made of Raistlin's power lines then next to it added what she found out about her own. She labeled them as she worked to draw them out, she never thought she would ever use the colored pencils Dr. Tofu gave her but now they came in handy as she drew the power lines of herself and her friend and colored them with the colors that they seemed to be, she smiled as she checked her handiwork. She looked up as she heard a rustling below her. She looked down and stared into the darkness. As the rustling drew closer she cloaked herself in the Umi-Sen-Ken, she did not want to be disturbed. She watched as what looked like a raccoon came into view only this creature had longer ears and was half the size of an earth raccoon. Instead of gray, it was almost all black. Its mask and three of its feet were gray and the mask only covered the left eye. She watched as it dug around the roots of her tree. She reached up, pulled some of the nuts from the branches, and let them fall as she slowly reappeared on her branch. She watched as the hungry animal grabbed each of the nuts and tried to stuff them all into its tiny mouth. Dropping those, it already had in its mouth to hold the ones it was trying to push in there also.

*GIGGLE* The creature jumped and scampered back into the darkness.

"I am sorry little one!" Ranma said with a sad voice as she pulled some more nuts from the tree and let them fall, tossing them a little closer to the creature's hiding place.

*SIGH* She went back to her notes and soon forgot about her little visitor.

It however did not forget her. The little creature watched from the safety of a nearby bush. It looked to Ranma in the tree then to the nuts she had let fall to the ground. Its hunger pushed its fear down and it slowly made its way to the bounty on the ground. As it came closer to the tree and the first nut, it reached out and grabbed the nut then ran back to the bush. There it turned and watched Ranma as she continued to write. The little creature ate its hard won bounty as it kept a close watch on the human in the tree. Once its nut was finished, it ventured out toward the tree and more of the nuts that Ranma littered on the surrounding ground.

Ranma watched the little creature and tried not to let it know she was watching. She smiled as it reached closer to the tree and grabbed two nuts the second time. Her shoulders slumped as the little animal ran back into the darkness. Ranma had never had a pet and even though P-Chan was really, Ryoga she was more jealous of the fact that Akane had a pet then the fact it was Ryoga in his cursed form. She stared up at the red and white moons her eyes filling with tears as she thought of all she missed while on the training trip. Of all the friends, she could have had. Her relationship with Ryoga they could have been friends. Akane was how if their fathers had not tried to force them toget...Ranma shook her head as she realized any of those things would have gotten in the way of Genma's plan. She sighed then looked back down at her journal. She finished her writings then put the book away. She would add the new information to Dr. Tofu's later after she checked Ryoga, Mousse, and Raistlin. She snuggled deeper into the tree. Her eyes slowly closed as she finally fell to sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The sound of the early rising birds of Krynn woke Ranma about two hours before sun up. She started to stretch when she felt something shift in her lap. She froze as she felt something furry brush past her hand. She slowly looked down expecting a cat to be in her lap. What she found was the strange little raccoon from the night before. She looked on the ground and found all the nuts she dropped for him gone. He evidently after filling his tummy decided she would make a nice bed for the night. She watched the little creature as he shifted around in her lap to find a comfortable spot. She sighed as she realized he was going to make it difficult to go and hunt up some things for the group for breakfast. She gently picked him up as she stood on the branch. She then laid him in the hollow of the tree she just vacated. She next petted him gently then jumped from the tree to gather supplies for breakfast.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The little creature watched as Ranma disappeared into the surrounding woods. It stretched sticking each leg out as it stretched its stiff limbs. Then it curled up again and went back to sleep. After an hour or so it woke up again as Ranma reappeared with her catch and a bucket filled with nuts and berries. The little raccoon sniffed but it was still to full from last night. It watched as she pulled another bucket from nowhere and filled it with water. He then watched as she picked up a six-foot branch and tied each bucket to one end then tied her catch to the end of the bucket with the nuts and berries. She then placed the staff across her shoulders and headed back toward her camp.

The little animal scampered down the tree and followed the strange human. He liked her and she was nice. She gave him food and a nice place to sleep. His fat little belly from the previous night's feast swayed as he waddled behind Ranma. As she entered a glade, the little creature hid in a bush near where Ranma left all the stuff she brought for breakfast. The animal watched as Ranma started a fire and began to prepare the morning meal. The little animal looked around the area, saw the different dwellings, and heard snores coming from within. He jumped as movement caught his eyes and he turned to face the movement. He saw a tall red haired man move toward the redhead.

"Ranma?" Ranma turned and smiled at Tanis.

"Morning! I should have breakfast cooking soon." Ranma told him as she finished putting the dressed rabbits on sticks that hung over the fire to cook.

"Sturm was very upset you disappeared into the woods alone last night. You could have been hurt." Ranma stood and faced the half elf.

"He didn't have to worry I can take care of myself...but it is nice to know there are those that do care what happens to me." Ranma then without thinking gave Tanis a quick hug.

Then she walked away toward the tree he had been sitting under. He stared at the girl as she jumped up onto one of the branches his one eyebrow arched with surprise. Tanis was so engrossed he had not heard the arrival of the women of the group. They all stared at him, two with a smirk one with a tight-lipped grin. He turned and jumped slightly as he saw the three women staring at him.

"ACK! Don't do that!" He said as he put his hand over his heart.

"Do we need to keep an eye on you and Ranma, Tanis?" Tika asked not noticing Laurana's fists tightening.

"Huh?! N...No she was just giving me a hug for worrying about her. She left camp last night at the end of Sturm's watch and I told her he was worried about her safety." Tanis looked toward the tree where the martial artist sat; he never saw the guilt that came to Laurana's eyes as he quietly spoke the next statement

"It must be a truly horrible life where not even your own family cares what happens to you." Tanis walked away to search the area for any intrusion.

"Um Hum!" Tika told him as she moved past to check the breakfast Ranma left to cook.

The other women followed behind her. As they neared the cooking rabbits, they noticed a bowl with a brush. Tika picked it up and stuck her little finger in it then tasted it. She nodded then brushed some of the sweet and spicy glaze on the rabbits. As the other women started preparing the fruits and nuts, they watched Tika as she worked on the rabbits.

"It seems Ranma knows her way around the cook fire." Tika told them as they started to prepare a relish of the fruit and nuts the redhead brought back with her.

"I had to or starve, even then I never got very much of what I made." They all turned to see Ranma standing there watching them.

"Well I hope you will share some of your recipes with us this glaze is delicious and I have been curious as to what you have been dressing the rabbits and quails you catch with?" Tika spoke as she finished glazing the meat for the morning meal.

"Actually whatever is growing wild around camp. I had to learn a lot about wild spices and herbs back home, and I noticed your world has something similar. So I tested them to make sure they are safe and then mark them in my journal for future reference." Ranma shrugged as she took a large kettle from her stuff space and filled it with some of the water then put it on the fire to heat.

"How do you test them?" Laurana asked as Ranma looked away sheepishly.

"I eat them!" Ranma jumped at the shout.

"WHAT!?" All three women brought the attention of the rest of camp to their little group.

"Ranma that is dangerous!" Laurana scolded.

"Yeah I guess but not for me." She shrugged her shoulders as she stood up.

"I have been forced to ingest food that would kill a dragon and fed potions and poisons and I lived. I have a cast iron constitution. I had to have until I learned to cook. You don't have to worry though, I don't swallow the herbs I am just looking for those that are similar to what I had back home. Don't worry I am fine and I only taste those I can't tell by smell alone." She walked away before they could scold her again.

"She is a mystery isn't she?" Raistlin told the women as he came up.

"Yes she is but since you use plants in your magic how about showing her what they look like so she won't be taking such a risk." Tika told the white hair mage as she stood nose to nose with him.

"As you so command, me m'lady!" Raistlin bowed deeply and swung one arm across his stomach and the other back behind him.

"Oh stop it!" Tika told him as she blushed at his out of character behavior, he winked at Goldmoon as he left and she smiled as she understood its meaning.

Raistlin walked off he was chuckling. He then spotted the surprised expressions of Sturm, Tanis, and his brother Caramon. Tass nonplussed just followed Raistlin to the tree Ranma was currently residing in, the six-foot staff she found leaned against the tree. As the two of them approached a rustling in the bushes caught Tass' attention. He scampered toward the noise. When he got there, he gently moved the bushes but found them empty. Tass shrugged his tiny shoulders and went off to find Flint.

"Ranma, we are going to start your training today!" Raistlin spoke as he sat under the tree.

"REALLY!" Raistlin looked up to see Ranma hanging upside down from the branch.

"Yes I have been instructed by the ladies that you need to know better ways to tell if a plant is eatable other then to eat it." Raistlin smirked as the young fighter s face fell.

"Don't, worry we will start magic training for you after breakfast the basics can be taught as we walk and you can start teaching me martial arts. I think the two schools have a lot in common and we should both be quite quick at picking them up." He said as he pulled a book from a satchel he carried.

"Now we will begin your lessons in botany." Tika and the other women all breathed a sigh of relief as they watched as Raistlin taught there new friend how to find food safely.

Though she never showed it, Ranma knew she was being watched. She felt their eyes on her the moment they exited their tent. She frowned as she almost felt their hatred. One more, then the other; her anger warred with her depression as she really did not want to fight with them any longer. All she wanted was friends. People she could count on no matter what. She forced the tears that wanted to fall to dry as she would not let them know of the pain they caused her just by refusing her friendship. Her heart broke as she realized she really had no reason to go home. There was no one there for her even though her mother wanted her back would she really accept her in this cursed form. Would she really, not try to force the seppuku pact? Ranma just did not know. She brought her thoughts back to what Raistlin was telling her, taking notes and copying the many drawings of plants from his journal into hers.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Raistlin raised an eyebrow as Ranma's attention was drawn to the two boys that came to Krynn with her. He sensed her pain as they glared at her. However, she seemed to struggle hard to keep it from showing. He scowled as he realized if he was to protect her from them and those of this world that would abuse her he must follow the Que' Shu princess' advice. He was going to anyway, but now it seemed more imperative that Ranma needed to mingle with the others as well. Raistlin was drawn to a movement made by Ranma. He turned to see her sketching some of the plants from his book. She then picked up a strange piece of wood and marveled as it put the color of the plant on the picture Ranma had drawn. She seemed to be following his descriptions he had written about each plant as to their coloring and any strange anomalies that occurred with the plants. Raistlin reached down and picked up one of her writing devices and stared at its plum colored tip. He took a piece of paper from his satchel and drew a line with the pencil. His eyebrow arched as the plum color transferred to the paper he held.

"There called color pencils in my world. I was given them by Doc Tofu. He said they come in handy when making notes, especially when showing the color of someone's chi or ki lines. Here let me show you." Ranma stated as she pulled her recreated journal from storage space.

"I do hope I can learn to do that!" Raistlin stated as he continually marveled at her ability to pull things from nowhere.

"I don't know it is a very advanced technique but if you're a quick study like me it might be possible. If not with ki, you might be able to with magic or both together." Ranma stated as she opened her journal to the page that she wanted to show him.

"See here this is what your magic, chi and ki lines look like to me when I read your power lines. These on this page as you can see by the header are mine. They have changed since I came here. I am going to test some theories as soon as I check Ryoga and Mousse's power lines. Though with them I will have to do it on the sly as they will not allow me if I ask just because I asked. On the following pages, I drew from memory the white mages lines and your friends as well as Dargus and the dark clerics lines as well. Though, Dargus I am not really sure because of the potion. I however remembered what I felt when he came into camp outside of Kadesh." Ranma showed the red mage the different pages.

Raistlin took the journal from his friend and stared at the drawings. He could not decipher the symbols surrounding the sketches and felt the need to know what they said. It would be great to be able to use them in his journals and thus thwarting anyone from reading them without some kind of magical device. He turned back at the tensing of Ranma then looked up as a shadow fell over them. He looked up and saw Ryoga and Mousse as they towered over them. The scowl on Ryoga's face told Raistlin this was not going to be pretty. He relaxed though, as Tanis, Riverwind, Sturm and Caramon slowly moved their way toward him and Ranma.

"What do you want Hibiki!" Ranma stated she no longer felt he deserved to be acknowledged as someone she wanted to know, she refused to even add the honorific san as he had no honor.

"I...I!" Ryoga was unsure how to continue as he was expecting the usual pig-boy comment or some other stupid nickname.

"Yo...You cheated on our dual. You used the Neko-ken!" Ryoga complained totally forgetting he tried to use a weapon in a fight that was strictly a hand-to-hand battle.

"Go away Hibiki, unlike _YOU_ I used my skill as a hand-to-hand fighter! I did not break the rules set at the beginning of the fight _NOT_ to use weapons. You are already treading on thin ice with me as you have shown yourself to be a dishonorable bastard and if you push me I will go _SAFFRON_ on you without any hesitation or guilt." Ranma then turned back to her work and ignored the glow that come from the ex-cursed pig boy.

Ryoga raised his clenched fist as if to bring it down upon the head of the petite redhead only to be stopped by a set of four blades placed at his throat. Ryoga looked up, found the other male members of the companions their swords drawn, and scowls on their faces. Behind them, he could see the three women, Tass and Flint as they also glared at him. He turned at a movement behind him and soon found Mousse in front of him, the ex-Amazon's back to him. He scowled as Mousse bowed to Ranma and the red mage. He then rose and spoke and Ryoga glared in shock. However, he knew better then to move against the blind fighter when the four swords moved closer to his throat.

"I apologize for Ryoga's stupidity Ranma. He knows how close he came to death when you tapped the cat. However, you also know his stubborn streak where it comes to you. I am afraid all of us from Nerima have that blind spot when you are present." Mousse finally showing he might not be as stupid as Shampoo and Cologne believed.

"Or not present!" Ranma broke in a scowl on her face.

"Agreed Elder." Mousse showed her the respect her status as an Amazon deserved though as with Cologne, it was a false respect and Ranma knew it.

"We made a pact when we landed on this world and so far Ryoga has not kept his part of the pact. Though, I have not attacked you I should have forced Ryoga to capitulate with our agreement. Even though he is being pig-headed, I will no longer stand by, while he continually dishonors me by breaking his word. I have hopes of gaining my Shampoo when I return to our home. However, if I continue to allow him to attack you I will be forbidden to claim her even if I win against her." Ranma nodded absently, as she knew Mousse's motivation was to gain Shampoo and nothing more.

"I suppose that means you wish to challenge me for her hand. Well I will have to refuse that Mousse. I didn't want to marry her in the first place. Nor will I be a party to forcing her into a marriage she may not want." Ranma glared up at the blind ex-duck.

"I can understand that after what your father did to you Ranma. I did not want to admit it then or now but I will never be able to defeat you. None of us will!" Mousse was cut off by a shout of indignation behind him.

"HEY! I AM JUST AS GOOD AS THAT PREVERT!" Ryoga began to glow a green-ish yellow.

"Oh really? When did you learn the Neko-ken? When did you save Akane from any of those that kidnapped her? When did you _KILL_ a freaking god to save her life? When the HELL did you use your own life force to bring her back from the DEAD!" Ranma jumped up and though only five feet five inches stood eye to eye with Ryoga her normally blue aura now a black cauldron of rage.

Ryoga took a step back from the glowing red eyes of the black encased cursed martial artist. His eyes widened with shock at the intensity of the rage that stood in front of him. The fact Mousse stepped between them, saved Ryoga from what everyone felt might have been certain death. Though Ryoga's mind like Akane's worked in the warped Nerima way and in his own mind Mousse saved Ranma from him and not the other way around.

"RANMA!" Mousse shouted in the black aura face of the little redhead.

"Do not fear Mousse though I may be angry I honor my promises!" Ranma turned and left the little conclave.

Tass followed behind her. He had during the confrontation, snuck in, and picked up all of Ranma's belongings. As well as the book, Raistlin was letting her use. Ranma went to help with the breakfast preparations and cool off. She smiled when Tass sat next her and handed her all the stuff he picked up. She checked the rabbits then stored all but the pencils. She then pulled out a sketchbook and while the others glared at Ryoga and looked to her with worry, she sketched a very good portrait of Tass and Flint. Flint was dragging a kicking Tasslehoff off from an interesting view over a cliff. When she finished she signed it then tore it from the sketchbook and gave it to Tass.

"WOW! Ranma that is great! Can I keep it?" Tass stared at the picture then up at the warrior who smiled and nodded.

"FLINT LOOK WHAT RANMA GAVE ME!" Tass ran toward an angry dwarf his war hammer at the ready if Ryoga made any false moves.

Keeping an eye on the two boys from Nerima, he gave a quick glance at the picture. For the first time since the Neriman, fighters had arrived Flint Fireforge smiled. He took the picture gently and stared down at it. He marveled at how good, the likenesses were and the realistic theme she had used. Flint could almost swear he could hear Tasslehoff shout about wanting to look some more over the very high cliff. Flint handed it back to the little kender and smiled. Tass then ran off to show the other companions oblivious to the tenseness of the group around him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma 1/2:

Dragons, Mages, & Martial Artists

Crossover: DragonLance

By: Dani Yanega With Ideas from Starfire

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Eight

Ukyo sat in her darkened restaurant, she had been closed since the day her...no not hers not any more. She lowered her head onto the table and let the tears flow again. The only thing good that came from this was she was now aloud to be a girl. She smiled sadistically as she remembered Soun Tendo's face when she delivered those photographs of his _baby_ and Hibiki. Her tears flowed as she picked up the pictures she had bought from Nabiki over the last couple of years. They were pictures of Ranma in both forms. She did not realize how much she cared for the cursed martial artist no matter which form she was in as she had just as many of Ranma as a male as she did a female. Her eyes narrowed as her rage exploded. She violently swept her arm across the table knocking all the photos across the floor of the restaurant. Her tears flowed again as she once more buried her face in her arms as she put her head down on the table. The knock at the door drew her attention, though she ignored it. She had placed the sign out stating they were closed. However, the visitor would not go away. She walked to the door her anger growing at the intrusion. She swung opened the door, a shout ready on her lips but it died out when she saw who stood before her.

"Fath...Father!?" She backed away from the man that had been partially responsible for her last twelve years of torture.

Uzaki Kounji stood five feet eleven inches his hair was brown like his daughter only just a shade or two darker. His eyes were black and showed no feelings for his daughter. They glimmered much like Saotome Genma's with greed and hate for his offspring. He was very muscular, his body chiseled like a granite statue, unlike Genma who though strong looked flabby and weak. His face was square with a hard jaw line. He wore a black Okomiyaki seller's outfit. On his back was the same okomiyaki spatula that Ukyo usually wore only his was much larger. He moved toward his daughter who backed away from him as if his touch was poisonous.

"Daughter! I have come to take you home!" Ukyo stared at the tall muscular man before her, the fact he called her daughter was not lost on her.

"Home? What home? You forced me into twelve years of torture for a promise with a man _you_ knew was family! Then to cover your own stupid mistake you punished me! In addition, you want me to come home! To what another forced engagement that if it falls through I have to become a boy again?" Ukyo's aura formed tightly around her, it darkening as her anger deepened.

"Daughter that is enough, close down this restaurant and return home. Your grandfather would like to see you!" Ukyo's eyebrow shot up, she never knew her grandfather or any of her grandparents were still alive.

"What grandfather?" Ukyo asked as she took a step back from her father as he reached out to touch her.

"He is your mother's father, Akaydo Morboka and he wants to see you." Ukyo's father took a step toward his daughter.

"Why? Why now?" Her suspicion growing as she suddenly realized her father was so much like Saotome Genma.

"He wants you to take over the Morboka School. He doesn't mind Nodoka as the heir apparent to the Amazon Elder position for now, but he wants one of his own blood to fill that space." Her father Uzaki Kounji spoke his eyes flitted to the pictures on the floor.

His expression darkened as they landed on the topless female form of Ranma Saotome. He looked back at his daughter his eyes narrowing, as disgust filled his face. She glared back at him her body glowed a dark red. Uzaki Kounji had never taught his daughter to use her ki and this frightened him. He did not want her to be more powerful then him. He had figured out a way for her to be Morboka's heir but never be able to reach her full potential in the ninja art. He then looked back down at the pictures and moved purposely toward them. He stopped when a blackening red glow moved in front of him. He looked up and found his daughter had blocked his path.

"They are mine! Leave them alone!" Ukyo's voice echoed through the room.

"I will not have a pervert for a daughter! You will destroy them all before you and I go to see your grandfather!" Uzaki snarled at his daughter expecting her to do, as he demanded.

"I will do no such thing! For twelve years you through in my face I was a boy, until I married Ranma and would remain that way! That was until Auntie Nodoka found out what you had done! Now that I m aloud to be a girl, again I just can't cut off my feelings! I love Ranma and I don't care which form he or she is in! If I can't be his lover I will be his friend and there is _NO ROOM_ in my life for a conniving vindictive asshole!" Ukyo slowly took a menacing step toward the man she once called father.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT GIRL!" Uzaki Kounji was furious he wanted his hands on her money and if he brought her to his late wife's father the old fool may relinquish her trust fund to him, as he pulled his spatula from his back.

He never got the chance to use the implement as his daughter s skill has increased farther then he ever wanted it to, attacked. No one ever knew her but her Ran-Chan. When he started disappearing, she followed him once and found out about him going to college and learning to be like Dr. Tofu. She confronted him and he finally blew up. She made the mistake of being the only fianc e there when he did. After over an hour of letting all his anger out, she realized he did not and would never love her, as she wanted. However, she would never give up trying. It was at that point she decided to truly be his friend though she could tell he never really trusted her like he did when they were little. She knew living with Nabiki had taken a lot of his innocence from him. She gave him her word of honor she would never tell a soul and asked if he would allow her to come occasionally so she could train and get better. At first, he did not want anyone along especially a fianc e. She however promised no one would ever know she was with him and she would help keep his secrets. He finally relented but it was hard for her not to keep it a purely friendly level as all her life he was her fianc .

Her father stared stunned as her glowing hand went through the shaft of his battle spatula, the head falling to the floor. The metal spatula buried deep into the vinyl floor. He then felt the blows his daughter began to rain down on him. He tried to fight but she had become too fast. He wondered when she learned to fight without a weapon. He clinically analyzed his daughter's skill as his body left the floor. He felt several of his ribs crack and the wrist that held the handle of his spatula became dislocated as she twisted it to force him to drop it to the floor. She would have continued to pummel her father to release the last ten years of her life and the last two years trying to win her Ran-Chan. However, it became impossible as a large six foot staff came from nowhere and pressed her shiatsu points. She stopped in mid punch and though she could not move she glared at her crumpled father as he fell to the floor.

"Well it seems my child has a student." Nodoka's voice filled the restaurant.

"It was a good thing granddaughter had spotted him. That and she heard part of the conversation." The gravelly voice of Cologne responded back to Ranma's mother.

"Yes it wouldn't do for Ukyo to kill her father though I am sure he deserved it. Oh, yes Uzaki Uncle Akaydo didn't need you to force Ukyo home to him. He came here to see her. What amazed me Uzaki is that you thought you could slither into Nerima and the Takashi and Morboka clans wouldn t know about it." Nodoka hissed as her eyes lit up as Uzaki's eyes grew wide with fright.

"Wha...What is going on?" Ukyo was trying to break the paralysis points that Cologne had initiated.

"If you promise to sit down and not attack your father Elder Cologne will release you and we will wait for your maternal grandfather to arrive." Nodoka stood in front of the frozen Ukyo a sympathetic smile on her face.

Why! Ukyo still had more rage and it was all aimed at her father.

I asked you too. Your grandfather needs you too! Nodoka stated as Ukyo s eyes flitted to her moaning father.

I want explanations and I want them now! Ukyo growled low her aura blackening even more.

Then granddaughter you shall have them. The figure of a tall handsome man that looked no more then thirty-five years old stepped in front of Ukyo though his eyes spoke of the wisdom of his true age.

Akaydo Morboka stood just over five feet nine inches. Though, his presence made him seem taller. His face was soft and oval but showed great strength. He had deep brown eyes with gold flecks and a ring of olive around the irises. His nose was short but not bulbous he had narrow lips but there was still some fullness to them. His body was lean and wiry to Uzaki s muscular shape. Though anyone who looked at the two men would bet that Akaydo would win in a battle. Akaydo wore a navy pinstripe suit with a light blue shirt and a gold and navy striped tie. With black oxford loafers.

Release my granddaughter Elder she will not attack her father again, well until we leave. Akaydo stated as he turned to Cologne.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki sat in her room; over the last week, since Ranma had disappeared she had stayed in her room. She only left to train and eat. She did not want anything to do with Akane. Her father never came to see if she was alright as she had always known Kasumi and Akane were the ones he cared about the most. She hung her head as she had found it was harder to get a handle on her emotions once she had let them loose. She jumped slightly as a knock came on her bedroom door. She stared at it as if she tried mentally to scare away the intruder. The door opened slightly and Kasumi s head poked in. Her face haggard as she smiled sadly at her younger sister.

May I come in Nabi-Chan? Nabiki s eyebrow rose slightly at the nickname her mother use to use and had not been used since her death.

I...I really would rather be alone sis, but sure for you anything. Nabiki quickly relented as sadness entered her older sister s eyes.

Kasumi entered the room and as she closed the door, she saw Akane come out of her room. She paused as she watched her baby sister as she headed down the stairs. The young girl s shoulders slumped. Kasumi wondered if the sadness was for the missing Hibiki boy or the torture she had put Ranma through but she doubted that. Kasumi sighed as she realized no matter what Happosai fixed Akane would still treat Ranma the way she had always had. Everyone in Nerima would. To them Ranma was nothing he was property to cherish or destroy. When Kasumi finally closed the door, she turned to face the quizzical look on Nabiki s face. The elder Tendo moved slowly and with great effort toward the desk chair next to her sister s bed. Kasumi sat down but did not look at Nabiki. Kasumi placed her hands in her lap and stared intently at them.

What do you need si...Kas-Chan? Nabiki stared at her sister, she was a little afraid as how she was acting, using her mother s nickname for her older sister.

*DEEP SIGH* I...I need to leave here Nabi-Chan. I cannot live here any longer after what happened to Ranma. I have talked with Dr. Tofu and he has gotten me into Tokyo University s medical program. I will be studying to be a doctor. I have a partial scholarship. Due to all the books I have been reading. I however need funds for a place to stay and necessities. My books and tuition will be paid for but notebooks pencils and such I am on my own. Kasumi looked up at Nabiki hope growing in her eyes.

Nabiki smiled brightly at her big sister a true smile one that had been missing since their mother s death. Kasumi looked at her sister with confusion. Nabiki just ignored her as she rose and went to her closet. Nabiki rummaged around inside and finally pulled out a small strong box. Nabiki came back to her bed and pulled a key from a chain around her neck. Kasumi watched her with keen interest as the younger girl opened the strong box. Nabiki pulled out three bankbooks. She closed the box then spread the bankbooks out on her bed. Kasumi s eyes widened as she saw each book had one of their names on it. She tentatively reached for the one with her name. Nabiki grabbed it and handed it to her sister.

I have been keeping accounts for us to use when we go to college. This one is yours. The money I made from Ranma was used to not only pay for the extra food he and his old man ate, but was the main support for our college funs. Nabiki said as her shame-filled voice rang through the room.

Nabiki I can not take this you blackmailed and tortured Ranma to get this money. I will find another way to get the extra money I will need. Kasumi said with a deep frown as she rose to leave.

Wait! Kasumi, please hear me out! Nabiki rose and blocked her sister s exit.

I...I did what I had to! Father wouldn t! When *PAUSE* When I started to fall in love with Ranma I went to him. I explained everything but how I really felt about him no her now. Kasumi looked shocked as Nabiki revealed her true feelings.

We talked for hours and I asked for his forgiveness. He gave it Kasumi. We were friends because I knew that was all he would give me. I was willing to have anything I could get. He agreed to help pay for the extra food and any money I made off him was to go to our college funds. I was even able to give some back to him. Nabiki said her head bowed so she did not see the smile of pride on her older sister s face.

Now I have lost the only friend I have ever had and the only person I will ever love. Nabiki s tears flowed as she was wrapped in the warm embrace of her older sister.

Shussshhh! Little sister Ranma will return, you just have to let her know there is something or someone wanting her to return no matter what sex he or she is. Kasumi whispered in her sister s ear.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane walked into the living room her father sat at the shoji board a deep scowl on his face. He looked up to see his youngest daughter standing in front of him. She was wearing her yellow gi. He scowled at her then turned his gaze back to the game board to think on the last week. Akane glared down at the broken man then moved closer casting her shadow over the board. Soun looked up at his youngest daughter again his scowl still permanently in place.

What do you want Akane? Soun asked his voice was filled with deep pain though Akane never noticed.

I want you to teach me our school! I am your heir and I will not let Nabiki take that away from me! Soun raised an eyebrow as he realized even with Master Happosai s help she would never change.

You are no longer my heir. You have destroyed the honor of our name and our school. I will not train you any longer. You destroyed the love of your fianc e all for a boy who has _NO_ honor. Soun rose to leave he was stopped by the shout of his youngest.

THIS IS ALL RANMA S FAULT! YOU WILL TRAIN ME! The red glow told Soun she meant business but he did as well.

No! You are nothing but a bully and a conniving, selfish little whore! Do not push me daughter or you will find yourself _without_ a name! Soun moved out the patio door toward the dojo.

Akane s aura winked out as her face filled with shock horror. She stared after her father and watched as he entered the fighting hall. She heard the click of the lock after he had closed the door. Her mind had gone numb at her father s last comment. She then as all in Nerima had they filtered it through their own little process and twisted and turned it inside out until it came out as Ranma s fault. Her aura blazed about her as her fists clenched and unclenched. Her anger rose the more her addled brain twisted the last week to place it firmly at Ranma s feet. She stretched out her hand and a large two-ton mallet appeared in it. She started to move toward the dojo to show her father that everything that happened was the fault of Saotome Ranma. She however did not get the chance as her aura winked out and her mallet disappeared. Akane tried to move but found she could not. She jumped slightly as Happosai appeared in front of her sitting on the shoulder of her older sister. Akane spotted Nabiki out of the corner of her eyes as she headed toward the dojo.

NO I AM THE TENDO HEIR! IT IS MY SCHOOL! I WON T LET YOU HAVE IT! Nabiki stopped at the door and turned.

Little sister you don t know the Tendo School of Anything Goes. Only daddy, Kasumi, _Ranma_, and myself know the school. Though Ranma is the only one that knows all of it! Nabiki snarled as the door to the dojo opened.

NO! DADDY THAT ISN T TRUE YOU DIDN T TEACH THAT PERVERT, MY SCHOOL! Akane tried to break the paralysis that Happi had used on her his face in a deep scowl at Akane s behavior.

No Akane I didn t teach Ranma your school. Soun said calmly as everyone watched as Akane calmed with a smug self-righteous sneer at Nabiki.

I taught Ranma _MY_ school! Akane s smug smile disappeared as her anger started to rise again.

Tsk; Tsk, this is not going to do, no not at all! Happosai spoke as he moved toward Akane s frozen body.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU OLD PERVERT!? GET AWAY FROM ME! Akane s voice filled the neighborhood.

I am protecting the only heirs I have left. Though Ranma is my true heir and I will find a way to get him what he needs to know, in order to know the full school I will not let the likes of you hurt my other two heirs. Happosai said as he started glowing as he pressed pressure points on the frozen girl.

Wha...What are you doing master? Soun asked, as he feared for the safety of his youngest.

What, you should have done years ago Soun my boy? Happosai finished what he was doing then released his captive.

WHY YOU LITTLE FREEK I WILL POUND YOU FOR TOUCHING ME! Akane shouted as she called forth her aura.

Everyone watched in fear as a thin line tried to form around the angry girl. They watched as Akane put out her hand to call forth the ever, present mallet. They watched as shock loomed in the young girl s eyes as nothing happened. The rest of her family watched in stunned silence. Akane stared at her hand as if it had offended her when she continued to summon her mallet. Her aura blazed but then quickly disappeared again. Her anger rose as she turned on the old master now sitting on the shoulder of Nabiki.

WHAT DID YOU DO? FIX IT! CHANGE ME BACK! Akane shouted in the face of the dwarven fighter.

No! Happi said as he used his pipe to chuck Akane into the koi pond.

Until you learn to control your anger you will not practice the Anything Goes School. AS Grandmaster it is my right to prevent it! Soun and his two older daughters looked in shock at the wet Akane.

But jiji, the boys around here will attack her if she can t defend herself they may...! Nabiki could not finish as she shuddered at what might happen to her little sister.

Aaahhh, but child I am a grandmaster of Tarkoda s school I learned everything before I found out what he used his school for. There are triggers in place that will allow her to access what she needs to defend herself however, if her anger rises then her skill is blocked. Therefore, she has a sporting chance. She needs to learn to fight and control her anger or she will be the plaything of every boy in Nerima and Hibiki will not want her then. Happosai smiled evilly as he knew she would have to learn to control her rage or become a sex toy for the likes of Kuno.

But master that is not right; Tarkoda fixed it so her rage...?! Happosai cut him off.

Yes I know but I also know she can control it, if she truly wanted to. Her first treatment has helped to alleviate some of what Tarkoda did, but she has to want to be able to control her rage for what I did to do any good. The Tendos looked at the old master and to Akane as she stood in the doorway her face full of rage and fear.

But...I...How! Akane stuttered out at the assembled group.

I will talk with the good doctor as part of your treatment I will have him help you do meditations to help you calm yourself. You had better learn them girl or you can never leave your home. Happosai said as he disappeared out the door and over the fence.

As they watched him go their fear for the safety of the youngest member of the family flooded in. They turned and stared at the younger girl. Her face contorted in a mask of rage and fear. She stared at the wall where the ancient pervert had disappeared. She turned to head after him when she found her father blocking her path. She glared at him as he could have stopped the old man but did not she blamed him for letting this happen to her she blamed him for bringing Ranma into her life. She blamed them all for being better than her and she blamed Ranma most of all.

THIS IS ALL RANMA S FAULT! WHEN I GET MY SKILL BACK I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL AND HIM FOR ALLOWING THAT BASTARD TO DO THIS TO ME! She turned and ran up the stairs to her room her shocked family staring after her.

I think daddy she will need professional help there is a lot more here then just Tarkoda. We all are to blame as we never made her responsible for what she did. Nabiki said as she stared after her sister.

Do you know someone daughter? Soun asked knowing she was right but did not really want to hear it.

No but I am sure Dr. Tofu would. Nabiki stated as she headed out the door.

This would be the best time to get her that help as she can t hurt the doctor when they say something she doesn t want to hear. Nabiki s parting comment filtered into the living area as she walked out the gate.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The companions moved quickly as they continued on their quest, Raistlin and Ranma taught each other their art. Tasslehoff moved around them as he tried to do the moves Ranma was explaining to the mage. He would then try to do the things Raistlin had Ranma do. The companions watched over the two as they created a buffer between them and the other two Nerimans.

Ryoga and Mousse watched the training sessions as they walked with varying degrees of emotions. Ryoga raged that Ranma would teach the mage over him. Mousse watched with envy, as he would love to be able to use magic. He would then make sure Shampoo was his. They progressed farther from Solace and they all hoped their luck would hold it however had not. As they rounded a bin there stood before them five dark clerics and twenty Draconian Warriors.

The men moved in front of the women all but Caramon. He moved beside his brother and Ranma. His job in a battle was to play interference while his brother prepared his spells. Ranma understood it and once Caramon took his rightful place, she smiled at him then charged to the front line with the other male warriors. Caramon released the breath he was holding, as he had feared Ranma had taken his place. He jumped slightly at the heat that landed on his shoulder.

There is none that can take your place brother when we are in battle! Caramon turned and saw the pride in his brother s eyes for him and his skill.

As quickly as Caramon saw, it was just as quickly was gone. They turned as one of the dark clerics spoke. The evil that washed over the entire group filled them with nausea and to some extent fear. Ranma moved up behind Tanis she was not stupid she knew they wanted her she also knew they would not leave her friends alone if she went willingly. Her eyes narrowed as she studied not only the clerics but the Draconians as well. She however kept her senses on alert since she could not afford to be caught off guard.

We came for the chaotic one! A cleric said as he stepped forward all assuming he was the leader.

Don t know what you mean? Chaotic one? Tanis asked his eyebrow arching.

We want the female redhead! The cleric spoke his voice began to fill with anger as he stared at the redheaded half elf.

We have two female redheads... Tanis was cut off by another cleric.

Then we will take them both! His voice was low and menacing.

Nooo...I don t think so we kinda like having them around! Tanis spoke again amidst the giggles and chuckles as he smirked as he used Ranma s less the stellar vocabulary skills.

Ranma moved behind the line of men she hated being protected but she also knew they understood the enemy better than her and her skill was best used protecting Tika and the other women. A movement behind her and she quickly looked to see Mousse and Ryoga as they moved toward her. Angry scowls on their faces. She glared at them allowing the smallest amount of her cat out. She was not sure how much the clerics could detect but she knew how much the other Nerimans could and no one would notice.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga and Mousse watched the confrontation. They growled, as Ranma did nothing but stand behind Tanis. When they heard, the cleric wanted both redheads they started moving toward the front line. Mousse wanted to help. Ryoga wanted to make the decision easy for them and throw Ranma to the clerics. They stopped when Ranma turned and glared at them. Though they did not see it they knew she let enough of the cat out for them to sense. Her meaning was unmistakable. They try anything and they will be left as fodder on the road beneath them.

This new Ranma frightened them and angered them. They however heeded the warning because they were no longer sure she was bluffing. They did however move into positions from which they could spring to battle if need be. Ryoga s main goal was to chuck his nemesis into the hands of the clerics as soon as possible. They stopped and looked up when the clerics responded to Tanis barb.

You have no choice mortal the Dark Queen wants the chaotic one and your blood will please her as well. TAKE BOTH REDHEADS ALIVE! KILL THE REST! The order given the Draconians rushed the line of warriors.

The women drew their weapons and forged ahead to do battle with the men. Caramon and Raistlin moved forward the gentle giant blocking attacks so his brother could prepare his spells. Ranma stayed close to the women to help in the battle her aura under tight control as she fought the lizard men. Ryoga and Mousse jumped into the middle of the fray Mousse sporting his steel claws Ryoga using a heavy Draconian sword given to him by Mousse. Mousse had picked it up on their first day on Krynn. It was almost as heavy as his umbrella.

Ranma, Mousse, and Ryoga fought as martial artists. Though Mousse was a warrior as well, he also did not like taking a life for the sake of taking it. The companions had not yet convinced him he needed to kill the monsters he fought. Ryoga and Ranma though were nearly convinced, but not quite.

HYRUU SHOTEN HA-REVISED TWIN CYCLONES! Mousse stopped as he watched as Ranma without the normal preparations sent twin blasts at a group of five or so Draconians barreling down on her and the other women.

He watched as best he could fascinated as the twin cyclones shot from her hands and hit the oncoming monsters with all the force of the original technique. His mouth hung agape as the wind storms smacked into the two lead lizard men and knocked them back into the rest of the Draconians behind them. It did not stop there as the cyclones pushed the entire group back into another group of five lizards and continued to push them all back another hundred yards. Then he gasped as Ranma still releasing the blast raised her arms the winds surrounding the eleven or so lizards lifting them as Ranma raised her arms. He watched as she fed more of her chi...no ki into the attack and something more. Something that likened to what the mage used. He watched as the lizards shot off into the distance toward the mountain some distance away.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The line of Krynn Warriors flinched at the order given by the one cleric. They surged forward knowing some of them if not all would probably perish in this fight. As a Draconian drew his sword to impale, the Knight of Solamnia they all stopped at the shout heard from Ranma. They turned to see the twin cyclones hit a rushing party of about six lizards. They all watched as the Dark Queens minions were pushed back into another set of five or so. They then watched as Ranma...no wait Ranma and Tika. Their arms raised the movement carrying the eleven lizard warriors with them. They all gaped as the Draconians flew back into the distance toward the mountain. When the two redheads lowered their arms, they smirked conspiratorially at the clerics.

The remaining nine Draconians came out of their stupor and rushed the warriors before them. They however more cautious as an explosion could be heard in the distance where their compatriots flew. They were met with a wall of Krynn and Neriman fighters. The lizard men just licked their lips in glee as they felt it would be a short battle. That was until a large beach ball size fireball slammed into them. It forced the lead lizards back into the rest. They were lucky the lead Draconians were the ones that turned to acid. As they pooled under the other lizards one exploded while three others turned to stone and dissolved into the acid. The exploding Draconian took out another two who also turned to stone. That left two Draconians and the five clerics who started to back away the stench of their fear permeated the air around them.

RETREAT! DRACONIANS GUARD US! THIS IS NOT OVER WE WILL COME FOR THE REDHEADS AND NEXT TIME YOU WILL ALL PERISH! The lead cleric shouted as the five of them and the two remaining Draconians disappeared.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma you should not have used Tika in that manner. Now they will be hunting for the both of you! Tanis scowled the shame-faced warrior.

Tanis _stop_ it, it was my idea! Tika admonished as she put herself between Ranma and the half elf.

Tika why? It was a dangerous and stupid thing to do! Caramon came up worry on his face as he stared at Tika and anger at Ranma for going along with it.

Because I am tired of being treated like I don t know anything but how to cook. I have gained in my own right the status of a warrior. Plus if we can keep the Dark Queen and her flunkies guessing which of us is chaotic they won t out and out attack us for fear of retribution! The male portion of the Krynn Warriors stopped as what Tika said made sense.

Although you both took a big risk and I am not condoning the tactic. You were correct it kept them off balance and split their forces. It may be to our advantage if they don t know which of you, is the one they want they cannot risk harming either. Raistlin told them as he tried to think of a way to use this further.

What about the other women? Riverwind asked his eyes alit on his precious Goldmoon.

We can use wild berries to turn our hair red thus making it harder to determine which of us, is the one they want. We like Tika are warriors in our own right and if the four of us can keep the Draconians off balance it will make it easier to defeat them. Goldmoon showed she was a skilled strategist as well as a princess.

I agree with Goldmoon and Tika. We can use the fact they want a redhead against them. Also if Ranma and Raistlin don t mind we can learn the basics of her fighting style to bring the illusion even closer to reality. Laurana spoke her face contemplative.

That might work, plus giving the women an extra way to protect themselves. The raspy voice of Raistlin stopped the objections of their respective beloveds .

I say just give them Ranma we would all be safer! Ryoga spoke though he felt betrayed when Mousse glared then stepped away from him.

You may think that a viable option and I know Ranma surely thought it was. She however understands the consequences of her going to the Dark Queen not only for her and Krynn but for us as well. Raistlin snarled his golden hourglass eyes narrowed.

I agree with Raistlin, boy. They would not leave us alone; they would kill us all and take Tika and Ranma to the queen. Who once she learned which one she wanted would torture the other to death. Tanis spoke as he stepped between Ryoga and the two redheads being flanked by the other women.

Mousse and I can protect you we are just as good as Ranma, better even we don t cheat in a fight! Ryoga showed the Neriman logic as he tried to validate his opinion.

That is not what we see young man! Flint walked up to Ryoga showing no fear of the massive boy before him.

What we see is a boy who refuses to take responsibility for his own shortcomings and a memory the length of a Tago worm. Ryoga looked at the small man in confusion, which was cleared up as he saw Tasslehoff put his two index fingers together less than an inch apart to show him the length.

HOW DARE YOU! Ryoga s anger finally broke at a companion as he reached for the heavy Draconian sword he now carried.

Flint never moved away from Ryoga as he had no fear of the boy or his skill. He saw as the angry boy reached for his sword and then smiled when Ryoga realized the point of Flint Fireforge s battle hammer was at his throat. Flint and Ryoga could both see Ranma being held back by Sturm and Riverwind.

You will find young man we are not push over s nor do we tolerate the likes of you and your friend. Flint glared at Mousse who gulped.

Now listen real close to this boy. _YOU_ are the problem _YOU_ are the one that cheats in a battle of honor. _YOU_ are the one who has no honor. _YOU_ are the one that will be cast out if you dare to try to turn over Ranma or anyone of us to the Dark Queen minions again. For the next time Ranma attacks you we will not stop her if she wants to end your miserable life. Ryoga glared at the struggling Ranma out of the corner of his eyes trying to make this her fault.

However, each time Flint made a statement he pushed the point of his war hammer into Ryoga s soft flesh to get the boy s attention. Ryoga looked into the rage-filled eyes of the dwarf his anger only matched by that of the other Krynn inhabitants. Even the kender was showing as much rage as the rest of the group, an emotion that did not fit on the face of the small childlike kender.

Know this _BOY_ you are only alive because of your pact of non-aggression but your attempts to kill Ranma are fast growing thin with us. We have done nothing because of that pact and because we care how much it would hurt Ranma. But this is your last warning step out of line again and I will kill you myself! Flint growled and moved closer to Ryoga the tip of his hammer almost breaking the skin.

He won t do it again Fireforge-san I will see to it. Mousse said as he walked up and took the sword back from Ryoga.

HEY I NEED THAT! Ryoga shouted.

I will not be a party to your dishonor Hibiki. You have other options at your hands for protection. Mousse said as he tapped Ryoga s replacement bandana and belt.

Before he could again try to blame, Ranma the group turned and left Ryoga standing in the road. Mousse followed behind the Krynn friends and Ranma. He watched as the three women walked with Raistlin and Ranma. They talked animatedly which Mousse assumed was for their training regime. He jumped slightly as a movement caught his eye. He turned and saw Hibiki walking next to him a scowl creased his face.

I thought we had an alliance! Yet you betray me for the likes of _her_! The lost boy s anger grew as he whispered each word.

We made a non-aggression pact and though I feel Ranma deserves everything you want to do to hi...her you moron you forget without her we cannot get home! Mousse knew Ryoga was getting angrier as his depression aura began to grow.

KNOCK IT OFF! Mousse growled through clenched teeth.

Together we will go home and you will leave me alone once we are back; because when we reach home our alliance ends. However, you attack Ranma again and _I_ will kill you! No qualms, no hesitation! Mousse said as he moved closer to the training of the Krynn women and mage.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Do you think we can learn as quickly as Raistlin? Tika asked liking the idea of learning to fight without a weapon.

I don t know Tika both Raistlin and I are prodigies in our respective art and they have much in common so he is picking it up rather quickly. Ranma said though she waited for the pounding for saying he was better than them.

I think Tika a lot has to do with how much you and the other women want to learn this and how fast you want to learn. Raistlin spoke up as he saw as Ranma braced for an invisible impact.

Well I think I can speak for all of us we wanted to learn it yesterday. Laurana said with a large smile as she also noticed as Ranma braced herself for an attack.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Now granddaughter, as you know right now Nodoka is my only female heir. We need at least one female fighter to inherit the rank of Amazon Elder. None of your cousins want the responsibility as they really are not interested in learning the school. When Nodoka contacted me a few days ago I was surprised to say the least, enraged to say the most. Akaydo said as he watched as the rage grew on Ukyo s face first at her father then at him.

Why did you not stop him? Ukyo growled out between clenched teeth.

Well when he told me of the accident that took your mother, he said you died as well! Though his agreement to have you marry Ranma, I thought would be to get your trust fund. However, since you were presumed dead he wouldn t be able to collect. Akaydo told her his rage matching hers as they both stared at Uzaki as he tried to rise from the floor.

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU OLD MAN! Nodoka felt she was looking at her own child but put a hand on Ukyo s to stop her.

Please Ukyo dear let your grandfather take care of him. After all once you learn the Morboka school you will be the Elder then the Amazons can take over his punishment. Nodoka smiled evilly as Ukyo jerked her head toward her Ran-Chan s mother.

Well now Elder Nodoka we don t have to wait that long. After all she is the rightful heir and as such falls under the same laws as son...Elder Ranma. She was still catching herself in trying to remember Ranma s new status.

Now elder I am sure Ranma will still want you to call her son-in-law. She won t admit it but she thins of you as family. Nodoka told her older woman with a warm smile.

Thank you dear that is nice of you to say but we both know that it is not true. Cologne responded as she patted Nodoka s hand.

What can you do to him? Ukyo said as she glared an angry smile on her face.

Well, it is not very pleasant to talk about but it is very painful! Cologne said as none watched as Akaydo noticing the pictures rose and moved toward them.

As Akaydo picked up the pictures some of male Ranma and some of female Ranma, he stared at them. Though not at her nakedness but at her face and directly into her eyes. Even in her trance doing katas as that seemed to be what most of the pictures were of. There was pain there. His gasp drew everyone s attention when he stared into the sapphire blue orbs of the redhead where her eyes were opened.

SEE SHE IS UNWORTHY SHE PERFERS BOTH MEN AND WOMEN! Uzaki told the Morboka Patriarch.

THEY ARE BOTH RANMA AND I LOVE HER NO MATTER WHAT FORM SHE TAKES! ONLY YOU FILTHY BAS...! Cologne placed her finger on Ukyo s lips and moved to where Uzaki was laying.

Ranma is an Amazon Elder in both forms and in Japan _he_ is both male and female but both we the Amazons and your countries government see Ranma as a male _no matter_ what form he is in! Cologne told the downed man making sure to press shiatsu points to immobilize him and keep him quiet.

Now Akaydo-san what is wrong? Cologne asked as she watched as the man moved, back to the table all the pictures from the floor now in his hands.

Tell me something did anyone in this kami-sama forgotten place ever really know this child?! He stated glaring at the three women at the table with him.

His rage kindled at Nerima and the women before him. He laid down the pictures for them to see but none of them seemed to notice. He hung his head as he realized everyone in Nerima only saw what they wanted to see. He was now not so sure either Nodoka or his granddaughter was worthy enough to be the heir to the Amazon Council. Then his granddaughter s movement drew his attention. She picked up two pictures one of male Ranma and one of female Ranma. Both pictures with their eyes opened.

My Kami-sama how could I have been so blind! Ukyo said her tears flowed unchecked as she rubbed her fingers over the faces of the person she loved above all others.

What is it child? I see nothing wrong it is just like all the other pictures you fianc es purchased from Nabiki. Cologne said as she leaned forward to try to see what Ukyo saw.

Not even his, own mother notices the pain and suffering he has lived through! Akaydo said as he threw pictures in front of Cologne and Nodoka.

The two women picked up the pictures and really did not notice anything. Nodoka just stared down at the faces of her child a small smile on her face that was until her gaze fell on those beautiful blue eyes. Her child s eyes pulled you into their deep soothing depths. That was what Nodoka wanted to see what she saw was a pain so deep that even the deepest ocean was not deep enough to hold the pain.

All this time it was in his eyes and no one, not even me bothered to look. For we didn t have to look long or hard we just had to look! Nodoka said as she bowed her head into her hands and cried.

Ukyo rose from across the table and moved next to her cousin. She then pulled the woman into her tight embrace as they held onto each other as a lifeline. Both women fearing if Ranma did not come back they would be a large part of the reason. As they, cried Cologne looked into the eyes of Ranma and Ranma-Chan. She saw what she always saw a male who did not know his place. As she stared at the blue orbs, she marveled at the emotions she saw there emotions she had never seen before. It was as when he was around her he was in battle for in battle no one could read them.

I never saw his feelings, around me he kept them hidden as if he was in battle. Cologne said as she sat back.

There is much about Elder Ranma we all do not know. She continued, as she sat back no emotions showed on her face as she thought about Dr. Tofu s telling of Ranma being a doctor.

I have much to think on, in this matter. Ukyo if you wish to learn the Morboka art then you will be our clans liaison with the Amazons. Akaydo decided love blinded his granddaughter and he hoped to free her from that forced love.

I...I don t know...I...! Ukyo said as she sat up from her embrace with Nodoka.

You will sit on the council with Elder Ranma, dear and from the looks of it, they need the new blood. Nodoka told her cousin giving Cologne a mischievous grin and wink.

HUMPHT! Cologne retorted as she crossed her arms over her long gone chest.

The tension broken all but one in Ucchan s started to laugh. As Akaydo and his granddaughter talked Nodoka went to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a large pot of tea, cups for everyone at the table and a plate of cookies. She glared at Uzaki as he tried to say something then served everyone and finally herself. As they talked, Cologne explained what her duties, as the Morboka Elder would be. Cologne also explained what the council of Elders might do to her father for his treatment of her and his attempts to force her to kill Elder Ranma.

You will be staying with me dear since I am the Elder now for your grandfather, this way you can start learning what you need. Just remember we are Japanese and the Amazon laws are less stringent on us. But we do try to honor their ways as much as we can as they _will_ try to honor ours. Nodoka said as she smiled at Cologne, a smile the ancient elder noticed was not the same as the threat in her eyes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki walked around Nerima her hands stuffed into her gi pockets. She had not even changed when she left the house and she did not care. She needed to tell Ranma how she felt but she knew the Anything Goes master would not accept her as a possible mate she had done to much to him and Akane to keep them apart. Even though he would now know it was to protect him, she knew he would never trust her enough to be more then friends. Nabiki was so deep in thought that she never noticed her companion as she moved through the streets, well until he shouted in her ear.

HEY NABIKI WHAT S UP! Nabiki jumped almost five feet straight up, though not on the level with Ranma she was better than Akane.

Nabiki flipped and spun at the same time and landed some five feet from the intruder into her private musings. She had taken the Anything Goes stance of the Tendo Ryuu her eyes focused on who was around her and the nuisance she turned an icy death glare on. The problem was that even without Ranma to protect them these two never succumbed to her threats or manipulations.

DON T DO THAT! Nabiki said as she relaxed as the two friends of Ranma began to chuckle.

Ahh, Nope! The darker haired boy said with a devilish grin that reminded Nabiki of Ranma.

Aaawww, com on Dai you should be nice! The brown haired boy said as he punched his friend s arm.

Why Hiroshi she was never nice to us or Ranma! Dai said back as the two argued ignoring a toe tapping, arm crossed and eyebrow raised Nabiki.

Why don t you two just tell me what you want? Nabiki said not wanting to be waylaid much longer as she had a lot to think about and they were interrupting her.

We heard Ranma was magically sent away. We want to know where and if we can contact him! Hiroshi said as he glared at her.

Why should I tell you? The two of you abandoned him in the last year of high school. Nabiki said as her eyes narrowed and flashed red as the boys began to fidget.

He knew why we backed off! Your sister was making it more dangerous to be his friend. He had to take blows because she was aiming at _US_! It was Ranma s idea that we stay away not ours! Dai said as his eyes glowed just as red as Nabiki.

Daisuke calm down! She won t help us if we get mad at her. Nabiki saw in them the real friendship Ranma never had and the little volcano stole it from him.

I will tell you what, I will tell you everything you want to know for a price! Nabiki smiled, as she knew the reaction she was going to get.

Told you she was gonna demand payment! How much you merc! Daisuke was getting angrier and he hated having to pay to see his friend.

I want you to repeat everything Akane did or attempted to do to you when you were near Ranma, or tried to become his friend again. Also if you know of any other _non_ fighters she tried to attack put it all on these tapes. Nabiki said as she handed a portable tape recorder and a bunch of tapes and put the items in their hands.

HUH?! Both boys responded as Nabiki had already turned and walked away.

The two boys stared down at the tape recorder and tapes wondering where Nabiki had gotten them. They moved off toward the school as they did they took turns recording everything Ranma had done to protect them from his violent fianc e. When they reached the school, they began questioning everyone. They wrote down the names of who spoke in the order on the tape recorder after them. However, the names were not going to be given to Nabiki but used if they were needed if they actually had to testify or something. The boys were quite surprised that Ranma had so many people that like him but were afraid to come forward fearing the fianc e brigade would attack them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

It had been more then a week when Hiroshi and Daisuke ambushed Nabiki. They had to buy more tapes and their list of names filled three steno notepad. They had everything ready for Nabiki but how to get it to her they could not take it to her house Akane would get the tapes. They decided to wait for Nabiki at the bus stop to her college. They just hoped this was not a scheme, she was going to use to blackmail students. If it was, she would have to blackmail most of her employees as well.

As they walked up to the stop they saw Nabiki standing there, they moved toward her as they got closer she turned quickly and glared at them they smiled at her then without a word handed her a grocery sack with carry handles then walked away. As they left Nabiki, her bus showed up and she boarded. Once she was settled she looked in the bag and found twice the number of tapes, she had given them plus her tape recorder and a note. She took out the note and read.

*-*-*NOTE*-*-*

Nabiki sorry it took so long we didn t know so many people wanted to be friends with Ranma and were afraid of repercussions from not only your sister but from the other fianc es as well. We were not sure we wanted to give these to you because we didn t want you to blackmail Ranma s friends. We however have to trust you as you are right now our only link to Ranma. We will be waiting to talk to you at the coffee house at the train station.

Hiroshi and Daisuke

*-*-*END NOTE*-*-*

She looked down at the note again then put it back into the bag she moved the tapes around and found there was even more then she first thought. She sighed as she now had what she needed to force her father to make Akane get professional help. As he has refused to send her after Tofu had given him a list of several good therapists. With this she could force or threaten to have him locked up for harboring an attempted murderer.

Since it was a long ride to college, she began to listen to the tapes many of the voices she had not recognized and others she did. She was surprised that nearly all her employees had tried to be friends with Ranma just to be his friends and were rebuffed by Akane and the other fianc es but mostly Akane and rather violently. After about halfway through the ride she had to stop listening as it was breaking her heart that Ranma had so many friends and did not even know it. She sighed as it was going to be a lot more dangerous at home.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The companions traveled the training for Raistlin and the women had been progressing rapidly since they had not been attacked for over the last two weeks. However, the women were not prodigies they were fast beginners and during a battle could keep the confusion going. It was hard for the men to look at Goldmoon and Laurana, as their hair was just as red as Tika and Ranma s hair. The women started wearing their hair braided to strengthen the illusion. The tension between Ryoga and the rest of the companions had not weakened. Ryoga still refused to believe he did anything wrong. Each time he tried to get close to Ranma he was blocked by one of the other male warriors.

His real anger though was directed at Mousse as he had sided with Ranma during the battle with the dark clerics. He had even gone so far as to help with the training of the women in with their weapon skills. This allowed Ranma to advance the mage s training. Ryoga watched as Mousse and Ranma were building a bond as they acted as sensei to the companions. They even had gotten the men in on the training. Several times Ryoga had to duck as the Kender was learning more uses for his weapon of choice, Ryoga could not remember what it was called just in skilled hands it was dangerous.

Ryoga was grabbed by the arms and pulled off the side of the road. Before he could shout, an extremely hot hand landed on his mouth as he was held tightly by Sturm and Flint. Ryoga looked around and found everyone hiding behind a large hedge of wild thistle bushes as they stared back at the rode. Ranma could be heard mumbling about having to hide. Then Ryoga heard it the clanging of many soldiers. He looked toward the road, through the thick foliage, he was able to see the glint of armor, and that some of the amour was on more of the lizard men.

Ryoga tried to break free now would be his chance to show everyone that if they, got rid of Ranma they would be safer. That she was the cause of everything! His being torn away from his beloved Akane, she was to blame for these constant attacks. He had to make them see if Ranma was not there he and Mousse could protect them. He then he could return to Akane. Though Ryoga was partially right and she was the underlying cause, it was not her but other people that could not face their own inabilities. That brought about everything the locked redhead was accused of.

Stop struggling boy or so help me I will sever your head from your shoulders! The whispered threat came not from Flint or Sturm but from the half elf Tanis.

Tanis! I sense them they are moving fast as they are almost a mile down the road now. Ranma said as she moved quietly toward Tanis.

How can you be so sure that is a long distance away. Mousse said as he came up following behind Tasslehoff.

It is called training! Ranma said as she still did not and probably never would trust the Hidden Weapons master but they had started a tentative friendship but that night in the tree still loomed in the back of her mind.

Mousse left it at that as he knew for now they were friends but when a way was found to go home he would leave her here and he and Ryoga would go home to claim their true loves. As Mousse s eyes glazed over as imagined thoughts of life married to his beloved Shampoo, those around him scowled, some even looked disgusted when the drool started flowing (Dani: sorry I run a clean FanFic here, just a bit limey at times!). It was Tika, that put an end to Mousse s sickening display with a smack to the side of his head. The problem was because Ranma had everyone carrying rocks in the packs she was much stronger then she was before. She slapped him into the still held Ryoga. They did not travel far once Mousse hit the immoveable object known as Ryoga they did however land on the ground as a knot of arms and legs.

Com on lets go deeper into the woods and find a site for the night it is getting dark and we don t want to travel in the dark with those lizards on the loose. Ranma said as she turned to move deeper into the woods while everyone was trying to stifle giggles.

As the group moved deeper into the woods Ryoga wanted to run after the soldiers but then he would have to bring them back to everyone else in order to get rid of Ranma. So he bit the bullet and followed he would bide his time and when he could he would turn Ranma over to the minions of the Dark Queen. The sadistic grin on his face told everyone he was imagining a torturous existence for Ranma in the Dark Queens hands. However, only one person saw the smile and knew of its significance. She however said nothing even if she says nothing or does nothing she would get the blame for whatever happened.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki met Kasumi at a small dinner near Tokyo University. She and Kasumi decided to get an apartment together to stay near school until the weekends. They had not told their father though Nabiki felt her leaving would not bother him as much as Kasumi. After all, as long as money showed up to support the house he was happy. They had found several apartments in their price range and close to the college. This was the third week they had been looking and with the quarter ending soon they needed to find the one they wanted as Kasumi s classes started next quarter and her going to university everyday would not work as they knew their father or Akane would find a way to keep Kasumi from going to classes.

Here sis, these are the three I found I called they are still available and we have appointment to each today. They are fairly close together so we have two hours to see each apartment and get to the next. Kasumi looked at the adds nodding as Nabiki talked.

Are you sure that is enough time? Kasumi asked, as she did not know the area well enough to be sure.

Yep I timed it. Now these are the best we have looked at they are close to stores and restraints. The library is about four blocks at the most away from all three. Nabiki told Kasumi as she had pulled out her notepad as she had over the last few weeks telling Kasumi everything she found out.

Do they have kitchens? I don t want to waste our money going out all the time. Kasumi said as she continued to read the advertisements.

I don t know I think so, I couldn t get the landlords to answer many questions I guess they want to try and convince us to rent whether it is what we want or not. Nabiki told her older sister.

I am glad you are going with me Nabiki I would give in. Kasumi said as she took a sip of tea.

Well let s get going our first appointment is in an hour and I want to show you the easiest way to get to each apartment, to campus, and back. Nabiki said as she rose an paid the bill so they could leave.

The next couple of hours was going from one apartment to the others on their list. Before their problem was the apartments either were to small, to large, no kitchen and so on there was always something that would not fit their needs. The last three apartments were all perfect for them. They then had to decide which the best was for them, they returned to the coffee shop to talk it over.

Well that was wonderful now we got to decide which one we take. Though it would be nice to be closer to campus, I am not sure I want that. College students tend to get rowdy and they also tend to invite themselves to other peoples apartments. Nabiki said with disgust.

She had worked long and hard to get to college and her money was not going to be wasted because of some party hounds. Kasumi looked at Nabiki with shock and excitement. She had hoped they could throw parties but then if they got thrown out because of the guests that would not do. She was free to go to college and become the doctor she always wanted.

We can find some parties to visit I just don t want them at our apartment, ok. Nabiki had watched as Kasumi threw her lashes and saw everything she had been thinking about play across her face.

Ok, little sister. Kasumi said with a warm smile.

I think the second closest would be the best we are still close to campus but far enough away to prevent invasions. Plus it is closer by two blocks to the library and we are about three blocks from the business district so we can get supplies and see movies and such. Nabiki said as she talked Kasumi remembered the apartment and she had liked that one the best.

That sound good Nabi-Chan I liked that one the best. Kasumi said all excited.

Ok let me call the landlord and see if we can come back and close the deal. Kasumi smiled and nodded.

Twenty minutes later found Kasumi and Nabiki walking hopefully to their new home. As they were just about there a shadow stepped from a nearby alleyway. At first, both girls were frightened then they began to show that their baby sister was not the only one with a temper. The huge shadow blocked their path as a noise behind them told them he was not alone. Quietly and unperceptive to the unwanted guests they got into the stance of their school.

Hey look boys new toys for us to play with! The large shadow in front of them said the alcohol came off him in waves.

Kasumi listened intently to the laughter behind her. She counted three more thugs and tapped Nabiki three times then nodded slightly behind them. Nabiki nodded she understood. They then waited. They had learned that even though their school tended to take the battle to the opponent they had learned from watching Ranma's battles to wait for them to come to you and evaluate your opponent s skill. As the girls watched the shadow in front of them, began to move slowly toward Kasumi so she could watch the three men behind her. She was surprised that Kasumi was correct in her count she was going to have to get her big sister to show her how she did that.

Well boys I get first access to them then you can do what ev r you want! The leader said as he licked his lips lustfully at the girls.

Now that is really a shame you see, your really not our type. We don t like cowards and worthless scum! Nabiki took another page from Ranma s playbook piss off your opponent to get them angry and less focused.

WHY YOU LITTLE SLUTS OK THAT BITCH GETS THE WORST OF IT! I WANT HER TORTURED IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAYS! The leader shouted forgetting their close proximity to the businesses.

Oh please you can t go to the bathroom by yourself without making a mess! Nabiki continued with the taunts to Kasumi s nervousness.

THAT S IT ATTACK! All four men charged the girls the problem was that even though Nabiki studied only their school the earth Kasumi showed she knew Ranma s as well.

Kasumi jumped and flipped several times to land behind the three lackeys. She then spin kicked the closest thug. He went into the thug next to him. The shock on the still up right attackers was all the opening Nabiki needed she attacked the leader with a palm strike to his solar plexus then as he bent over she slammed her knee into his face. The others heard as she broke the cartilage in his nose. The strength behind the kick was born of desperation and sent the leader upright and back as blood sprayed from his nose. Then she swept his legs out from under him while he was arched back causing him to fall flat with a sickening thud. As he fell, she heard a dual scream behind her.

Nabiki did not wait to see what damage she caused, her concern was for her older sister. It had only took a few moments to take out the leader it felt like hours she turned quickly as she expected the fourth man was staring down at his boss seemingly dead. Nabiki attacked as she watched as Kasumi fought off the first two attackers. Her battle with the fourth man was not a battle at all. He saw Nabiki coming at him and he showed he had no control over his bladder as he turned and ran. The stench he left behind was nauseating.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi watched as Nabiki attacked the leader she watched for only a moment as the two she had taken down started to rise. Unknown to her family she not only was trained by Ranma though not to his level she was however a master of her mother s school. Though she normally did not carry a deadly weapon, her mother s school not only taught how to use deadly weapons but how to make anything including yourself a deadly weapon. She lashed out her fingers bent at the knuckles into cat claws. Though the fact they were glowing a black yellow came from the books she borrowed from Tofu.

As the angry men charged toward her she got into the stance of the Tendo-Ryuu and waited as they came closer her hands raked out across their bodies though she barely touched them the chi that ran through them had done more than just touch them. The men screamed as Kasumi s chi enhanced fingers opened four gashes on each of their chests. As they looked down at the wounds, she next reached out with a second spin kick this one much more powerful as her leg was glowing black yellow. When the chi enhanced foot connected with the first man it continued after sending him into his friend. Her foot connected again with both men and sent them flying into one of the buildings that created the alley they came out of earlier.

Kasumi quickly turned in time to see the last man look from his boss to Nabiki. Then she wrinkled her nose quietly as the man soiled himself then took off screaming. Kasumi then moved next to her sister and dragged her by her arm toward the apartment and their new home. Nabiki tried to get Kasumi to stop to talk about what happened.

Oh my, these men were not very skilled as fighters were they sister. Nerima has a better class of martial artists. It was almost to easy a waste of our skill really. Kasumi said as the last man still conscious opened his eyes wide then turned and ran soiling himself again.

Kasumi we can t move here it is too dangerous! Kasumi just laughed a laughter that frightened her sister.

It is dangerous for them sister not us! I want that apartment. Kasumi did not stop running dragging her sister behind her until they reached the apartment.

Nabiki just watched as Kasumi took charge she stared in shock as she got the landlord to agree to allow them to paint the apartment a color other than white and that he would not charge them any more rent because of the change. They then signed the contract and after receiving the keys, they decided to stay there for the night. As before, Nabiki pulled from nowhere two sleeping bags for her and her sister.

I guess we all have mallet space? Kasumi asked as she moved her sleeping bag closer to her sister.

Yeah I just use it for more important things. But since you will be starting to train me tomorrow I might want to start carrying something that can be used for protection. Nabiki said as she leaned over and kissed Kasumi on the cheek then rolled over and went to sleep.

Goodnight, little one. Kasumi said as she gave her sister a kiss goodnight, and curled up next to her sister and went to sleep with thoughts of buy furniture and deciding on the colors of the rooms for their new home. She just knew she hated white walls.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka moved in with Ukyo, she helped serve customers and prepare the supplies Ukyo would need to make the okomiyaki. Nodoka even tried her hand at making them only she did not throw them to the customers as Ukyo did she did not have the skill. After each meal session and the restaurant was cleaned and ready for the next session, Nodoka and Ukyo would train. They knew their skills were going to be needed. Nodoka started Ukyo s training in the Morboka school getting her set with the basics so when Akaydo came to teach her the more advanced techniques she would be ready.

Ukyo took this time to show Nodoka what Ranma had taught her. She at the persistence of Nodoka taught Ranma s mother what he taught her. The days moved slowly for the trainees and turned into weeks Nodoka and Ukyo continued to train. However, a week and a half into their training Nodoka lost her concentration. Ukyo knew why so she decided to talk to her about it and try to alleviate her fears.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka waited patiently for Ukyo to join her in the dining room of Ucchan s. Her mind really, not in today s lesson. Nabiki s visit yesterday with the two boys that were suppose to have been his friends. She did not like Nabiki telling others about the communication link between her and her son. She jumped when she heard Ukyo clear her throat behind her.

Come let s have some tea. We can talk about yesterday. Nodoka smiled at the perception of this young girl she just wished Ranma had a better common sense. She moved to the table and smiled, as there was a plate of honey cakes to go with the tea.

Now besides Nabiki overstepping her bounds and telling Hiroshi and Daisuke about the communication bubble between you and Ran-Chan what is bothering you about letting them talk to Ran-Chan? Ukyo was not going to mince words.

They abandoned her when she needed them, most to be there for him. Like I did! Nodoka said whispering the last part though in the empty restaurant Ukyo heard her.

Like we all did Auntie. They however didn t abandoned Ranma he...she made them stay away from him because they kept being caught between him and those that were attacking her. She wanted to protect them. Ukyo said as she put another piece of honey cake on Nodoka s plate.

Was it that bad? How could I be so blind? Nodoka stated as she poked absently at her pastry.

We all were Auntie. We were all in our own little worlds much like the Kunos but not as bad. Me with my Ran-Chan the little friend I played with when I was six. You had your seppuku, and all that Manly crap. Akane with her I am just as good as, blah blah blah . Though Akane and Ryoga were the worst at not taking responsibility for their own actions we all did it to some extent. Ukyo paused to take a bite of the cake and sip of tea.

But I saw what was going on. I saw how Akane was treating Ranma I should have tried harder to stop it! Nodoka spoke the pain in her voice was mirrored in her eyes.

Let me ask you something. When you did try to do something what happened. Ukyo asked as she had an idea what the answer was going to be.

Genma would talk me out of it saying he needed to learn to get himself out of those messes if he was to be a Man among Men . Oh Kami-sama I am beginning to hate that saying. Nodoka put down her fork and buried her face in her hands.

Auntie Genma knew how to push everyone s buttons he kept Ran-Chan from coming to you for help using the fact it was not manly and you would force her to fulfill that pact. Ukyo said as she reached across the table and placed her hand on Nodoka s arm.

But how can I expect Ranma to trust me I played into Genma s plans! I threatened her every time she did something _I_ felt was not manly! If he stayed female to long if he tried to protect himself from Akane s anger or her cooking! How can I expect her to let me be a part of her life if I might turn on her and make her commit seppuku! Nodoka s tears flowed unchecked.

She will let you in because she needs you now more then ever, but she won t trust you for a while. You will have to re-earn her trust and it won t be easy. Since Nabiki along with the rest of us in Nerima had eroded that sweet innocence that made Ran-Chan, Ran-Chan. We had all so destroyed her trust in us I really don t think she will ever trust again, well not completely. Ukyo explained to her cousin as she was still living through the process.

I am proud of you granddaughter you are showing wisdom beyond your years and that will be an asset to the Morboka clan as our Amazon Elder. Both women turned to find Akaydo standing in the doorway flanked by Keitaro and Taji.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi led Nabiki around to the different businesses trying to find furniture for their new apartment. She went first to consignment shops as sometimes they had pretty descent deals. Both she and Nabiki found reasonable bedroom sets plus some nice bric-a-brac to bring in their own personalities. Kasumi then dragged her to some of the furniture thrift stores that catered to the college students. They found a dinning room set with a table and chairs. The table was expandable to be able to seat eight but shrunk down it would seat half that. What they liked about it was that the leaves were stored in the table. It was made of cherry wood and the chairs were high back with a silver blue Jacquard pattern of flowers on an oval panel on the back of the chair and the seat.

They were happy they did not need to get appliances as the apartment came with a nice refrigerator and stove. They however did not want to use the buildings laundry room especially after their first night there. They found a reasonable apartment washer and dryer. The next thing they needed was living room furniture that was harder to buy as Kasumi and Nabiki had different tastes. They could not find anything they could both live with. After paying for what they did get and setting up a delivery date they moved to the next store.

It was another consignment shop and both girls each found a vanity and vanity stool for their bedrooms. Nabiki found a beautiful jewelry box and a silver hairbrush, comb and mirror set. Kasumi found an intricately carved hairbrush and comb though it did not have a mirror the brush and comb was carved from mahogany wood and was stained a dark mahogany red. The pattern was of roses. Kasumi was lucky as well as she found a matching jewelry box though not as large as the one Nabiki found. They still could not agree on the living room set but took their purchases and moved on to the next store.

As they entered the last consignment shop they kept their fingers crossed they would find what they wanted at a reasonable price as they did not want to waste their tight budget and needed to keep what funds they had for school supplies and rent. As they separated, they moved through the furniture in the store. As with the other consignment shops it was reasonable. As they moved around they found coffee and end tables they liked and sofa and chairs they thought would work. Once they had their options picked out they met in the center of the furniture to duke it out .

Ok Kasumi what have you got? Nabiki asked as she let Kasumi be the first to show her what she wanted.

Well, lets start with the coffee and end tables. She led her sister to the set she really liked the most they were done in dark cherry wood with light maple stained inlay of ivy leaves with a matching secretary desk.

OH WOW! Nabiki s response surprised her.

Those are the tables I wanted to get! Nabiki was excited and Kasumi smiled, though she did not hold out any hope they liked the same sofas and chairs.

OK so the tables are a get, now you show me what sofas and chairs you want this time. Kasumi said as she placed one of the sold stickers the proprietor gave them to mark their purchases.

Ok their over this way I liked them because they kind of matched the tables. Kasumi smiled as she thought she knew which ones Nabiki had picked. She felt it might, be the same set she had picked.

They moved through the store to the far wall and Nabiki led Kasumi to an elegant set of furniture it looked like Queen Ann style furniture. Though it was not original, it was reproductions. There was a sofa and loveseat and both were extremely comfortable. The sofas were trimmed on dark cherry wood while the upholstery on the seat and the oval inserts in the backs were of a beautiful light jade green with dark jade ivy leaves going through it. The legs were the bowed style of the Queen Ann and ended in lion s feet. Then Nabiki led her to two chairs nearby. These were not in the Queen Ann style they were high back overstuffed recliners done with a light jade green just a shade darker then the sofa and loveseat. They were solid jade green except around the skirt at the bottom there was embroidered in a dark emerald green ivy leaves.

Well what do you think? Nabiki asked as she rubbed her hands over the furniture. She knew this would make a big dent in their funds but they could get part-time jobs to replenish their funds.

Well I don t know Nabi-Chan! Kasumi watched as Nabiki s shoulders slumped.

Oh, ok so how about we go see what you picked out. Nabiki turned and followed Kasumi through the furniture.

Kasumi wove and moved through the several living room suits until she had made her way back to the set Nabiki had showed her a moment before. She leaned down and put stickers on all the pieces Nabiki had picked out. Without looking at the shock she knew was on her sisters face she placed two stickers on a pair of lamps with a wroth iron base with an open weave of ivy leaves and satin shades in an soft aged ivory.

So what do you think? Kasumi asked trying hard but failing miserably to keep the laughter out of her voice.

THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! Nabiki shouted but started laughing anyway.

They next went to the storeowner, paid for their items, and set up the delivery date. All their things were to be delivered that Friday. They then left and went to get the paint for the rooms. Since the dining room furniture was in a silver blue and the living room was in green, they decided to go with a neutral color of mushroom which was two shades darker then beige. Kasumi decided she wanted her room to be soft lavender while Nabiki decided on a pale orange called orange blossom.

They left with their purchases and headed back to their apartment. When they arrived, Nabiki called home. As she waited for the phone to be picked up she and Kasumi started to sort out the packages but left them in the bags she put all her things in the closet in her bedroom while Kasumi did the same. They were leaving the closets interiors as white.

Moshi, moshi. Akane s voice came across the phone lines.

Hi sis it s me, Kasumi and I won t be home until probably next week! So have fun taking care of daddy and make sure he eats properly! Nabiki hung up before Akane could blow up.

Was that necessary? Kasumi asked.

Yes, it was. Now let s get this place painted we only have a couple of days and it needs to dry before they get the furniture in here. Nabiki moved to her bedroom and she pulled out her gi and changed putting her pants and top back into her mallet space. Kasumi followed suit.

As they met in the living room, they got out the rollers and brushes and began to start their painting projects. They spread out a tarp to protect the floor and began to paint. They decided the utility closet was where the portable stacked washer and dryer was going as white so it would be bright in there. They moved quickly it seemed Kasumi moved a bit faster than Nabiki because of her training with Ranma. An issue Nabiki hoped to rectify when they started training together. As they painted late into the night, they finished the living room, dining room and kitchen walls around two o clock in the morning. They decided to take a well deserve break and finish painting later when they got up.


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma 1/2:

Dragons, Mages, & Martial Artists

Crossover: DragonLance

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Nine

Ranma woke before everyone else. As she moved toward the edge of camp, she found Flint and Tasslehoff leaning against a tree. As she moved past them, she waved and disappeared before Flint could stop her and Tasslehoff could follow her not that Flint would have allowed him to do so. Once out of camp and into the trees she moved a short distance from the campsite. She found a small clearing with several large rocks. She moved to the largest rock, took a meditative posture, and began to dig deep inside herself looking for the elusive cat. As she moved through her mind's eye, she began to sense him. She moved toward the cat as it hid, not wanting her to absorb any more of himself into her soul.

In a dark corner of her mind hidden deep in the shadows, she felt his presence. She stared into the shadows looking for the cat. She understood how he felt she was as afraid of him as he was of her. She however could not have the cat gain control over her any longer. She would not allow him in his feral rage to hurt an innocent. What surprised her was she felt sorry for the spirit also. He did not ask to be forced into her any more then she wanted him inside her.

Ranma sat down and continued to stare into the darkness she spotted movement and watched as whatever it was and she knew it was the cat. It moved back and forth in front of her but she neither moved nor tried to grab it to complete the merging she was going to ask it for something else. She was not sure if it could be done and if not she would force a complete merging the lives of others depended on her being able to control the cat.

"I am not leaving. I wish to talk with you! I want to make a deal!" Ranma decided to put the suggestion out there and see if the cat took the bait.

The movement paused and Ranma saw the hollow eerie green glow of the cat's eyes as it turned to face her. Ranma realized it was a big cat as the eyes floated at least four maybe five feet up. She felt the fear as it rose from the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes and meditated a bit more to bring her fear under her control and not the large cat before her. When she was calm, again she opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin as the cat now sat across from her close enough it could have ripped her to shreds.

"Hello, I thank you for trusting me and coming to hear my suggestion that will benefit us both." Ranma was not sure of that but she hoped it was true.

"I know you do not want to be complete absorbed into my soul, but you need to understand your furiousness is too dangerous to not be controlled. I however know you lost your right to live a full life because of what po...Genma did to you and me." The cat's snarl at the mention of her ex-father made her work hard to get herself back under control.

"I can't take your full life away from you. I also need to be fiercer to protect me, you, and the innocents of this world. My offer is let me absorb more of you into my soul I will however leave one eight of your soul free so to speak. I will control our body but you will also have kind of your own life at the same time."

The sleek black and silver striped saber tooth tiger looked at the redhead before him. He did not want to give up any more of its soul to her at all. If he wanted, to he could kill her here and now that would free him but only to return to the abyss from wince this cub's sire pulled him. She was offering him a life but at her control! Though it was better than oblivion. The cat rose and moved toward Ranma. It stopped when its nose touched hers. The low guttural growl was all the communication the cat made as Ranma reached up and grabbed both sides of its head.

Ranma flared her aura and it moved around her and the cat like liquid sapphires. As the light grew thicker and more opaque, the blue was soon joined by a black, silver light. When Ranma released the hold on the large animal she opened her eyes as she felt something crawl into her lap she looked down to see the saber tooth sitting in her lap playing with her long braid. Ranma picked up the cat as she did it meowed at her. She brought it even with her eyes. As she stared into the house cat sized saber tooth she saw the furiousness was still there.

"Well my friend now we can coexist and also be able to protect those around us." She then put the cat down and stood.

"OH CRAP!" Ranma felt them coming toward her though not yet close enough to attack they were getting there.

"I will see you later, gotta come up with a name for you. 'Hey you' is not going to do." Ranma said as she faded from her subconscious and to conscious.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga and Mousse rose but could not find anyone other then Flint and Tasslehoff on guard duty. They moved toward the old dwarf and kender wondering if anyone else was up. As they neared, the two Krynn residents the icy glare from Flint at Ryoga made them stop. Though Tasslehoff tried to mimic the glare, Flint gave them it was just not in the happy little fellow to hold onto anger.

"That is far enough, what do, you want." Flint said as he picked up his oversize pick ax.

"We were just wondering if anyone else was up? We thought we could go find food for breakfast for everyone." Mousse spoke first as he stepped in front of Ryoga.

"Nope just Ranma." Tasslehoff blurted out before Flint could stop him.

"Be quiet you fool kender!" Flint growled as he clasped his giant hand over Tass' mouth.

Ryoga eyes lit up but he tried not to smile as he moved toward the woods surrounding the encampment. Mousse stared at the two Krynn inhabitants, then moved off after Ryoga. He hoped he would not have to fulfill his promise to end his life if he attacked Ranma again. They moved through the trees. They were not sure where they were going but Ranma would have stayed close to camp incase she was needed. The allies broke through a ring of trees they came face to face with a demon from hell. A demon they both knew well but something was wrong they could feel it but was not sure what it was. That was until Mousse gasped as he placed a hand on Ryoga's arm to stop him from moving toward Ranma.

"Don't do it Hibiki she is not the same as she was last night!" Mousse hissed as he stared at a black and silver encased Ranma.

"It is just Ranma showing off! Nothing new there!" Ryoga was getting angry that Mousse kept interfering in his attempts to get Ranma out of his and his sweet Akane's life.

"Are you that PIG HEADED that you don't see what is right in front of your face!?" Ryoga paused then as the words filtered through he turned on Mousse.

"Yep he is that pig headed!" Ranma said as she jumped up then flipped several times to land between Ryoga and Mousse.

"Listen here _pig_ the rules have changed I have absorbed all but a small bit of the saber tooth tiger's soul that was in me. The part that I did not absorb is the feral boost I need to have to have no qualms about ending the life of a miserable dishonorable bastard such as you! Now you start remembering the pact or I show you what a Neko Warrior can do!" Ranma told the eternally lost boy. She punctuated her point by expanding her ki claws out and pressed them under Ryoga's chin.

Ranma then disappeared into the trees leaving a very confused and frightened Ryoga and a smug Mousse. He was really getting tired of trying to keep a leash on Ryoga. As Mousse moved into a different direction, looking for something for breakfast he left a still stunned Ryoga standing in the grove. His hand touching under his chin where he felt the sharp burning of Ranma's new cat claws and the power he felt coming from her frightened him even more and he hated it.

Ryoga tried to bring forth his rage but every time he did, he felt the power behind the ki claws Ranma had pushed into his chin. He now had to rethink his behavior though he knew it would come out where he was correct and Ranma was again to blame. Ryoga was still standing in the grove as Sturm and Riverwind passed him in the search for breakfast. They just stared at him with a bit of confusion but moved on since they needed to feed the group. An hour later Mousse and Ranma came back through the grove and Ryoga was still there. Both Nerimans carried several buckets each filled with water, berries, nuts, and spices. Mousse had a bucket filled with fish while Ranma carried dressed rabbits and quails in her extra bucket.

"Hey pig boy snap out of it!" Ranma said in Ryoga's ear she wanted to shout it but she knew that would be too dangerous.

Ryoga had not moved. She just moved on with Mousse to take what they found to camp, leaving Ryoga standing in the grove their heads shook as they went. Almost half an hour later Riverwind and Sturm came back through they too were successful though not quite as much as the earlier party of gatherers. Riverwind took what Sturm had found and carried it for the Knight of the Rose as he grabbed Ryoga by the back of his collar and dragged him back to camp.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"What happened to him?" Tanis asked as Riverwind and Sturm re-entered the camp.

"Ranma explained she was now a Neko Warrior and with enough feral anger still in her to put an end to him if he broke the non-aggression pact we all agreed to. He has been trying to figure out a way to make this Ranma's fault so he could probably attack her again." Mousse said as he walked up, took Ryoga, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him to their sleeping bags.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma watched as Sturm dragged Ryoga back into camp she had been helping with the morning meal. She watched as Mousse said something to Tanis then threw Ryoga over his shoulder and dropped him off in his sleeping bag. He still felt bad that the companions force him to give up his last tent after he destroyed the other one. She had been able to get most of the repairs done. She only had a bit more and she would be able to give both his tents back and repaired as well as her tent being repaired. She lowered her head back to her task of fixing the morning meal, as she did not like the way the Krynn fighters were looking at her.

"What is wrong Ranma?" Ranma jumped as Goldmoon stooped next to her and helped with the basting.

"Nothing, really I just warned Ryoga that if he attacked me again this time I would retaliate." Ranma said as she stared at the new red head, she still saw the gold and silver gleaming though giving her hair a gem like quality.

"What changed?" Ranma turned as Riverwind joined them he was not sure if he liked the color of his beloved's hair but it was interesting.

"This morning I meditated and found the rest of the cat I didn't absorb during my fight with Ryoga. It was a black and silver striped saber tooth tiger." She began as the rest of the Krynn friends joined them.

"OOOOHHH what is a saber tooth tiger?" Tasslehoff asked wondering if he could see it.

"An ancient creature, that existed on our world millions of years ago. They were as large as elephants and had canines that hung down as much as a foot or more. If you will notice Ranma's canine are now like Ryoga's only hers do not hang down were they show." Mousse said as he joined the group wanting to know what Ranma had done.

"Wow, so what did you do once you found the cat inside you?" Tanis asked as Ranma kept basting their meal not liking being the center of attention.

"I had to find him first the cat was hiding from me. He didn't want to be totally absorbed; to him it would be like dying again." Ranma said her voice becoming sad as if she cared for the cat inside her.

"So what did you do Ranma?" Raistlin asked her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well once I found him I sat down from him and talked to him. I explained I couldn't allow him control for fear he might harm an innocent. However, I didn't want to take away his chance to live in a matter of speaking as well. Therefore, we agreed I would absorb all of his soul but about one eighth maybe leaving him a little more. This way I would have the control but his feral nature would still be a part of me allowing me to be the warrior I need to be here." Ranma finished as Mousse sat down with a plop next to her.

"So you willingly absorbed the tiger to have access to you when you are in battle or angry! Are you as stupid as Ryoga?" Mousse hissed through clenched teeth.

"You don't need to speak of things you don't understand Mousse! No matter what I still have control of the cat it is just now if I need to kill to save the life or lives of innocents I will!" She growled back just as angry but this time the black and silver aura appeared around her and everyone noticed it took the form of a cat.

"WOW! Show me how to do that!" Tass whispered as he started to reach out to touch the black and silver light.

"Then I say the danger of the cat is neutralized and if we need you to kill the Dark Queen's minions we can count on you to do so." Sturm said with a curt nod as he walked away.

"WHAT! RANMA YOU CAN'T...YOU...OUFF!" Ryoga finally came out of his stupor to hear only Sturm's proclamation.

It was followed quickly by Flint as he slammed the handle of his battle-ax into Ryoga's stomach. When he looked up, he was looking directly into the short statured dwarf's angry eyes. As the boy tried to catch, his breath Flint moved forward until he was nose to nose with Ryoga. Ryoga's eyes opened wide as the glowing red embers of Flint Fireforge looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"We are in a _war_ boy the three of you need to realize that! There is no room here for ideology such as you practice! That may work back in your home but definitely not here! Now if she is ready to take the step from fighter to warrior that is her choice _not_ yours or Mousse. Open your mouth agin like that and I will weld it shut!" The dwarf then walked away quietly grumbling under his breath though everyone heard him.

"I got enough to deal with the fool kender now I got to look after a fool pig!" Flint remembering when they almost ate Ryoga and Mousse before they got their cure at the expense of Ranma.

Ranma stared from Ryoga to Flint she jumped slightly when she felt a pair of hands take the bowl of basting sauce from her. She turned to a smiling Laurana her long blonde white hari was not braided and now was bright red. It was still hard for Ranma to get use to her and Goldmoon as red heads but all it did was make them even more exotic looking. Laurana shooed Ranma away who realized she was going to need to talk with Ryoga. Though, she really did not want to do it alone. She knew it would be just like in Nerima he would twist everything around to suit his point of view.

"I will go with you Ranma. We both need to get him to understand that his inability to keep his promise because of his anger is going to get us all killed." Ranma looked up and found Tanis standing next to her.

"Thank you Tanis-san, I appreciate that!" Ranma said with a small smile.

As the two moved toward Ryoga they were watched by golden hourglass eyes. He was not sure he liked sharing Ranma but he could not be like those in Nerima. He was Ranma's first friend as the confused and strange boy turned girl was his, so that gave him a leg up so to speak. However, the rest of the companions were right she needed to have friends that cared about her and they were the ones to be those friends. He saw how she had begun to open up after the fight with the dark clerics and Draconians. He sighed and rose. He pushed his brother back down with a wry smile then moved off to join the conversation with Ryoga.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga vaguely registered the fact that Mousse and Ranma left him standing in the center of the small glade as they went off looking for breakfast for everyone. He kept playing Ranma's threat repeatedly in his mind and in that mind the weird Neriman logic tried to some way turn, the encounter around from Ranma protecting the innocents to causing them harm, or being a womanizing pervert! Each time as he thought he got it figured out so he could go beat Ranma to a bloody pulp and leave him in the dust with all the Krynn friends cheering and pounding his back, thanking him for freeing them from Ranma's perversion. The fight that brought the cat out and under her control and what Ranma told them this morning crept back in no matter how many times he tried to bury it, the memory crawled back out.

Ryoga shuddered as he remembered the feral look in her eyes and the black and silver glowing aura...Ryoga stiffened, he felt the presence of Riverwind and Sturm as they went off to gather food for the group as well. He felt more then heard or saw as they tried to wake him. However, his mind went into synapses overload as an image of Ranma-chan surrounded by a black-silver aura an aura that moved in close around her body and took the shape of a cat a very angry feral cat.

Ryoga again felt the two Krynn companions as they returned he then felt but really did not notice as he was still trying to get Nerima logic to work here. He felt himself being dragged back toward camp. Then he felt as he was flung like a sack of potatoes over Mousse's shoulder. Mousse then dropped him rather roughly onto his sleeping bag. Then in a comfortable position, Ryoga began to work out how he could blame Ranma. It was when the part of Sturm's proclamation filtered through his self-induced comatose state it all clicked.

"...kill the Dark Queen's minions we can count on you to do so." Sturm walked away satisfied that Ranma would no longer hold back.

He as did everyone else in camp, stopped as Sturm's last comment fluttered on the winds it to everyone's chagrin brought Ryoga out of his stupor and not quietly. As he began to bellow, it was Flint that put a stop to it with the handle of his battle-ax shoved roughly into Ryoga's solar plexus. Ryoga doubled over tried to breathe. He looked up at the dwarf wondering how, the hell he got so strong for such a little man.

"We are in a _war_ boy the three of you need to realize that!" Ryoga stared at the little dwarf hearing the first part of his statement then spotted Ranma watching and his eyes narrowed in anger at the redhead as he shut off his mind to what else the dwarf said.

"There is no room here for ideology such as you practice! That may work back in your home but definitely not here! Now if she is ready to take the step from fighter to warrior that is her choice _not_ yours or Mousse. Open your mouth again like that and I will weld it shut!" Mousse watched as Ryoga blanked out and hung his head as he knew Ryoga quit listening and was blaming everything on Ranma, he however found being away from Nerima the Nerima logic was lessening but not by much.

As Flint walked away, grumbling about having to take care of another fool Tanis and Ranma moved toward Ryoga, Ranma under Ryoga's watchful gaze. The mage joined the two and Mousse thought he had better as well since he right now was the only one who could keep Ryoga calm. Mousse hurriedly moved next to Ryoga before any of the other companions could stop him. He just hoped he could control the Neriman logic or both he and Ryoga were dead, figuratively or literally, he was not sure which.

"Ryoga we need to talk." Ranma said as she stepped forward.

"About what! How you are a murderer of innocents!" Ryoga snarled as his logic centers were on over drive tearing holes in everything he had heard over the last twenty or thirty minutes.

"No Ryoga how this vendetta you persist on perpetrating on Ranma is going to get us all killed then Krynn will surly fall!" The raspy logic of Raistlin did little to sway the lost boy.

As Ryoga tried to straighten up he found his view of Ranma blocked by his supposed ally in this world what was making him nervous was the fact his normally gray eyes were now a vivid angry red. He leaned down close to Ryoga hoping what he said was only audible to his coconspirator.

"This is your last warning _PIG BOY_ leave Ranma alone or I go home alone and they will not find your body!" The whispered threat brought Ryoga up short, he was sure Ranma would not harm him however, Mousse was another story!

Ryoga looked at Mousse who straightened up then to the bane of his existence. He wanted to destroy her, he wanted to wipe the smirk off her face, he wanted...he paused, as there was no smirk on Ranma's face. He looked at Ranma and what he saw confused him. He saw pain, betrayal, and loneliness. All the things he used to fill until Akane became his he now saw in Ranma. That cannot be right Ranma had everything skill, friends, Akane! Well not any more as the information filtered into Ryoga's piggish brain he began to smirk as he realized he had finally won.

"OK I will give you _my_ word of honor I will no longer attack Ranma I will also kill if I must but only if the lives of innocents are in danger. Since I have finally beaten Ranma and have all he ever wanted I can let _her_ live." Ryoga said as he snarled at the petite redhead.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma watched the interplay between Ryoga and Mousse, though they did not know it because of the cat Ranma could hear everything they whispered to each other. She felt Mousse was siding with her because if he goes back without his honor intact he would not be able to claim his 'beloved Shampoo'! She watched as Ryoga continued to watch her during the entire interlude. She did not like the smirk on his face as he straightened. She knew she really did not like, it when he made is proclamation.

He was correct he had won. He and taken the only thing that really mattered to him. After all, he killed to save her life and she threw him away without even trying. What Ranma did not understand was why could everyone else be leaps and bounds above her in the art but she could not. Ranma cringed as Ryoga told all around her he had taken everything she had. He did but, she was going to disappear and start her own life but deep down she had hoped she could have talked Akane into coming with hi...her.

Who was she kidding Akane would never have left with her she hated his curse she hated his skill and she hated him and her. Though Ranma decided, she was not going to let Ryoga see that he had won. She put on a face of indifference though she did not look at anyone because she knew her feelings unless in battle was an opened book a fact she hated. She stood taller and Tanis moved on.

"See that you do Hibiki any attempt at attack or to turn Ranma over to the Dark Queen's forces will end with your _sweet Akane_ having no one to come back for her." Tanis growled as he stepped up into Ryoga's space.

"What fun would there be in that, Tanis-san alive _she_ remembers every minute of every day that I finally destroyed her!" Ryoga turned and walked off toward a tree to wait for breakfast laughing all the way.

"He is right he did win." Ranma said as she turned and headed for her tent to think.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Though Ranma had been depressed ever since Tanis and she had their conversation with Ryoga she still taught any member of the Krynn companions. She could not allow the failure of her preventing Ryoga from taking Akane from her stop her from making sure the females and males of the Krynn group could fight or a least look like.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"How are they doing beloved?" The bell like voice asked as her delicate arms wrapped around the white haired bearded man's neck.

"I think I might have a way to keep her from Takhisis." He said as he sat back from the crystal.

"Oh, how's that?" The woman in blue with shimmering red brown hair leaned in closer to the white crystal.

"She is training the members of her group. Though they are not as adept at learning her art as the mage they are trying." He said as he smiled a proud smile.

"So why train them at all? Where did all the redheads come from?" She looked again as the groups dynamics had changed.

"That is then they dyed their hair to create confusion when sister's minions attack. She is giving them some training so they can mimic her moves better and keep the minions from guessing which the 'chaotic' one they want is." He told her as he picked up one of her hands from around his neck and kissed it.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked as she smiled and kissed his ear in return.

"I am going to give the Krynn members a permanent gift as well as her. I am going to increase her genius ability so she can learn even faster. For the companions of Krynn they will now have her old level of genius so that what they have already learned and will learn will come quicker. The mage since he already had that level will be increased to her new level." He said as he still held her hand close to his lips as he watched the training.

"What of the two that came with her?" The anger in his beloved's voice was not lost on the man.

"Nothing, they would only use what I give them to hurt her more. They will leave almost as they came but with no new skills." The man growled as he watched as Mousse helped train the companions as Ryoga sat off by himself still stewing.

"Does this mean you will not need to interfere personally?" She asked as she wondered it this was a good idea.

"Yes I may not need to stop sister from taking her. You are worried, what about?" He heard it in her voice.

"That kind of power can they handle it? I fear mage at least may misuse it his nature is so close to that of the Darkness." She shuddered as she remembered feeling his inner being when the blue crystal staff was used on him, which was why it caused him so much pain.

"Yes I understand but he is changing his unusal attachment to her has given him what he craved as well as her." The man said as he and the woman continued to watch the training.

"Ah, yes friends, but is it enough if she goes home?" The blue robed woman asked as she tightened her grip on him.

"I don't know my love but I believe she will not leave until Krynn is safe. Then there would be no reason for the mage to stay he may follow her back to her world." The man said, as he waved a hand over the crystal make the image fade back into the pure white glow of the stone.

"I hope so the mage needs friends like her. Though he has friends he does not feel they are his true friends even though they are." She said as they walked away from the crystal into the depths of the white mist around them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma and Mousse were surprised as the companions level of skill had jumped suddenly from beginner to intermediate. They looked at each other with shocked gazes then back at the Krynn warriors as they sparred with each other. Ranma pulled herself from her stupor and moved to train with Raistlin. As they began her magic training she stopped in shock as the changes had affected her as well. She wanted to stop the training and meditate but she did not want to upset anyone. She and Raistlin trained and she found he also had an increased learning curve.

They all trained for another two hours that gave them four hours after breakfast. Tansis noticed the change but said nothing he knew Ranma would figure it out and he will ask her then. He decided they would stay there for another day or two just so they could get more solid training in instead of on the move training. Everyone was excited as they wanted to learn more.

(l(l(l)l)l)

After Tanis' announcement, Ranma disappeared into the woods she was going back to the glade with the boulders but since Ryoga and Mousse knew of it she searched for a better place. She found it across the spring in a clump of trees that were growing so close together they were like one tree. She jumped into the tree and took a lotus position. She jumped slightly when she felt a warm furry animal crawl into her lap.

She opened her eyes and looked down to see the little raccoon she had fed a week ago or so back had followed them. She smiled down into its innocent face as it stared back up at her. It sensed the cat within her but it knew it was safe. She reached out and pet the little critter and smiled as tears flowed down her face. She did not even try to stop the flow of tears she just sat there enjoying the unconditional love of the creature before her. Her sadness over flowed as she wished she could get that kind of love from her mother.

"Well little fellow how have you been?" The animal chattered at her as it licked her hand.

"Are you hungry? I have been saving some of the nuts I get to use as a snack." She told him as she pulled a hand full of the nuts from her stuff space she had some mixed with the berries.

"Here you go little one. You munch on those while I do some meditations." The little raccoon settled into Ranma's lap making it harder for her to take notes during her mediations but she did not seem to mind.

Ranma got confortable and moved into her mind. As she moved toward her spiritual core she really did not know what she was looking for. She reached her core and found the saber tooth kitten laying next to it. she sat down and stared at him. He looked up at her then rose and like the raccoon outside he crawled into her lap. He curled up and began to purr as she petted him.

"Like stay close to the rest of your soul, huh boy?" She asked as the kitten nuzzled her hand.

"I got a name for you if you like it. How about Talia?" She looked at the reaction of the kitten at the name.

*PPPPUUUUUURRRRRRRR*

Was the only response she got she smiled as she reached down and started petting the kitten. She leaned down and rubbed her face in his neck as he batted her elongated pigtail as he fell forward. She smiled sadly at the Neko's forced imprisonment but glad at the same time now she had a friend that was with her no matter where she went. She liked that though she knew if she did not have control of the cat, it would try to take over.

"I guess Talia is it then." She said as she began to meditate inside her mind looking for what had happened to her then to see if it was what happened to the others.

As she sent her mind through her body she found nothing different until she sensed a strong entity not far from her. The hissing of Talia confused her as it did not feel evil. She opened her eyes, rose to her feet, and moved through her mind looking for her guest. As she drew closer to it she saw a bright white light. She paused some twenty feet from it Talia in her arms still hissed wildly at it.

"Shush Talia let's see what he has to say before we cut him to shreds." Ranma smirked at the shiver that came from within the light.

"I guess I deserved that but I came to help you understand what I did and why." The deep soothing male voice told Ranma as he stayed inside the light.

"I don't like people forcing changes on me!" Ranma growled as did the saber-tooth tiger kitten.

"I had no choice! What you and the Krynn companions is good it will keep sister at bay but not for long!" Ranma's eyebrow shot up with surprise.

"So you are Paladine?" She asked as she felt the figure inside the light relax.

"Yes. I boosted your learning curve and that of the mage you two have the highest learning curve among the group. You two's curve has been more then doubled but not by much. The rest of the warriors but those that came with you are now at your old learning curve." Paladine told the Anything Goes Master, Ranma could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why? What happens, when I leave or the war is over?" Ranma asked as she felt her friends should be able to keep that curve either way.

"They will keep the gift as will you child. It was a gift for your help and to say I am sorry father kissed you with chaos." Paladine told her.

"Father?" Ranma looked at the glowing white mass.

"Yes, my siblings and I are children of Chaos. He also will bless mortals with his chaos. Though you might not think, it is a blessing it is. Many have used the gift from him for personal gain but a few are like you and use it to help others." Paladine decided to help the young warrior understand why her life has been the way it has been.

"So my life of torture and betrayal has been a blessing?" Ranma glared at the light as the kitten growled even more at the light.

"That was not the chaos you carry child that was your father's doing. Though, the Neko-ken did add to the chaos as it also is chaotic in nature." Ranma could hear the sadness in Paladine's voice but it still made her angry.

"So do I control chaos or what?" Ranma needed to get a handle on what was happening to her.

"In a way but not like you think. The chaos that is natural in the world is attracted to you just due to your chaotic nature. You can manipulate it some though not to the extent of say Chaos or us. Though somehow I think you will push your limits and past them." Ranma blushed at pride she heard, something that was never in his father's voice.

"I will also give you a little hint child. You can find the chaos within if you just look for it. I suggest though for now work with the companions and get them up to speed the added gifts they learn from you may stop Takhisis before she can get started." He told her as she watched as she faded from view.

Ranma put down the kitten once Paladine had left she needed to think on what she learned. She decided to do that later she did not know how long she had been talking with the son of Chaos but she had better get back to camp before the women send out a search party. She turned to the kitten and watched as it moved toward her spiritual core.

"Goodbye Talia." She felt guilty for making it take her offer but not bad enough to relinquish any part of its soul back to it.

Ranma faded from her mind and looked around her. It was still light though closer to mid-afternoon the raccoon was still in her lap and after eating all the nuts and berries was now asleep. She smiled as she picked him up to place him in the tree. She was startled when the little animal woke suddenly and jumped at her. She feared she would have to fight off the animal but instead it tried to hold onto her by wrapping its paws as far around her neck as possible.

"Bana I can't take you with me we are in a war and you will be the first casualty and that wouild break my heart." She told her friend as she petted him lightly.

She tried to pull him from her but he refused to let go of her. Ranma's shoulders slumped as she finally gave up and wrapped her arms around Bana as she jumped back across the spring and headed deeper into the woods for the evening meal. Ranma came back through the glade Bana sitting on her shoulder his paws still around her neck as she headed back to camp.

"Ranma! Where have you been we have been worried! What is that?" Tika said as she and the other women accosted her as she entered the camp.

"I met him a week or two ago, he has been following me but now he doesn't want to leave me. I named him Bana." The women cooed over the little animal, that seemed very happy with all the attention.

Ranma moved to the cook fire and set up what she had brought back with her. She looked around the campsite and found it almost deserted save Flint and Tasslehoff under a tree. She smiled at the dwarf and Tass. She received a gruff nod and a happy wave.

The women started helping preparing what Ranma had returned with and as they had gotten everything set up Sturm re-entered the camp with Raistlin and Caramon behind him. They were all carrying some fish. Ranma rose and took the food from the knight and her friends with a broad smile and a 'thank you'. She then returned to the cook fire and began preparing the fish for dinner.

The three men looked toward the fire they all raised an eyebrow as they spotted Bana as he tried to raid the berries and nuts that they had brought back with them. They watched as the women tried to keep the little critter at bay though they were laughing and having fun doing it. Ranma reached into her subspace and pulled out a small bowl and filled it with some nuts and berries. She then placed it on the ground next to her and smiled tenderly at the animal as it gobbled up the food while Ranma petted it.

"Well it looks like we got another mouth to feed!" Strum said but Raistlin was sure he saw a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The companions sat down to a feast as everyone who went to get food came back with something. As they ate Ranma's new friend sat between Ranma and Tasslehoff as they gave it some of the fruit and nuts from their plates. Ryoga scowled at the animal as it brought happiness to his enemy. He thought that maybe he would steal the creature when he left. He could give to his sweet Akane since P-Chan was gone. When he leaned forward to give the animal some of his berries it hissed at him and hid behind Ranma. Ranma smiled and picked up Bana then looked at everyone with a bit of concern.

"Ranma what is wrong?" Tanis asked as he felt they were about to get some information.

"Well did anyone notice during training anything 'funny'?" Ranma asked them as he noticed Raistlin, Tanis, and Riverwind nodded.

"Do you know why we seem to be so much better then yesterday?" Riverwind asked as those that had not noticed stared shocked, Mousse leaned in as he and Ranma had noticed it but did not know why.

"I found out while I was meditating on it. I had a visitor. Paladine came to me. He was inside a ball of light so I did not really see him." Ranma said as he stared at Tasslehoff knowing the questions that were on his lips.

"What did he say Ranma." Raistlin asked as his curiosity was piqued.

"Well he thought our idea about the women all having red hair and learning some of my martial arts moves was a good idea." Ranma said as she paused and ate some of her dinner.

"But?" Tanis asked there was always a 'but' in statements like that somewhere.

"He did not think it would last as long as we hoped. He however felt it would if them and the rest of you actually had a skill level close to mine. So for all of you but Mousse and Ryoga your ability to learn the art has been increased to my previous levels." Ranma said as she looked down at her plate as she pushed her food around the surface of the dish.

"WHAT!?" All the companions shouted but before anyone could try and get more information a calmer head prevailed.

"Wait, what do you mean 'previous' levels." Tanis said as he looked at the young warrior.

"*SIGH* Your ability to learn the art has been increased to what my ability was yesterday." Ranma said trying not to tell them to much especially Mousse and Ryoga.

"Go on Ranma the rest please." Laurana said, as she knew there was more.

"The level of Raistlin and me has been more than doubled! He felt that if you could actually fight using the chi and ki attacks and the skills you are being trained in that the Dark Queen might even be stopped before she can get started." Ranma said as she felt the angry glare directed at her by Ryoga and Mousse.

"Ranma what have you done now!" Ryoga growled through clenched teeth but the cursed redhead only glared at him but refused to answer him.

"Why were Ryoga and I excluded?" Mousse put a hand on Ryoga as he asked his question.

"Isn't it obvious his dishonor and yours the two of you would only try to kill Ranma if you could get as strong as her!" Raistlin told them as he turned from them with their mouths agape.

The companions turned back to their meals, the women asking what the next part of their training would be. Ranma explained she wanted to see how much could be pushed on them to allow them to learn. If they were lucky within a month they may be doing chi and possibly ki blasts. They looked at Ranma confused as to why they could not be taught together. She explained they would be but accessing the spiritual core takes practice and must be done carefully or permenant injury or death might occur. That is why most martial artist only use their chi. She explained she would teach them to access it as a way to make them strong, faster, more agile, and to heal faster. Since it is not a blast that leaves your body but it goes throughout their body and would give them all the mentioned benefit. It also will increase the spiritual core thus giving your energy to work with.

Ranma took a bit of her dinner when she looked up all the companions were staring at her with excitement and frustration. Ranma just smiled and continued. As she spoke her and Mousse's pupils asked questions. They also asked about the technique he and Ranma used. She turned to Mousse and he stared at her with confusion. Ranma had been doing all the talking what was he needed for when Ranma's voice broke through his momentary haze.

"Mousse? The Hidden Weapons Technique is yours any questions about it should come from you!" Ranma said as she shook him lightly.

"Oh, Ok!" Mousse smiled as Ranma had just showed she respected the training he had gone through to become a master of his art.

Ranma ate as she listened to Mousse as he explained the school to those before them. Ryoga listened as he wondered if he could get Mousse to train him in it. He was tired of losing everything he owned when his dire...ction...al cur...se kick in." Ryoga sat up straight as a small voice that was raspy and whispering his head finally got through all his mental blocks.

[Wait a minute! I have not gotten lost since we have been here! Did coming here cure my curse! Will it last when I go back? If it does I won't need to learn...wait it might come back I better learn it just in case. But I don't have a directional curse any longer.] The companions stared in confusion as they turned at the shout.

"WOOHO...URK!" Ryoga was jumping for joy until he got hit in the stomach with a battle-axe haft.

"I told you to keep it down!" Flint was in front of the lost boy and snarled in his face his words and spit came out through Flint's clenched teeth, the spit covered Ryoga's face.

"Do you think we should move on?" Ranma asked Tanis as that was the second time he had created an outburst.

"Yes I do we don't want to leave ourselves opened to attack but as late as it is we may not get far and should stay off the roads." Tanis said.

"Well I have an idea why not go through the woods that way. We can follow the spring a ways until we can find a defendable location. That is something we might want to consider for any other campsites as to whether or not we can defend it and there is no way for the enemy to sneak up on us." Ranma said as she rose to help break down the cook fire and clean up the evening meal.

As everyone packed up their things Ryoga grumbled about all this was Ranma's fault. It was the jab in his solar plexus, that got his attention again. He glared into the gray eyes of Mousse. Mousse just glared back at him and moved on to finish taking down their tent and placing it in subspace. As they finished they found everyone else just finishing as well. They headed deeper into the woods.

Mousse brought up the rear though not as good as some of the Amazon trackers he was good at hiding a trail so he followed behind to cover which way they went. He was surprised when Ranma walked with him she asked questions about what he was doing and how to do it. It did not take Mousse long to realize he was  
training her. He smiled as he liked that and began to earnestly train the locked fighter. He was also surprised as Ryoga walked with them and kept his temper under control. As he learned as well as to what Mousse was teaching.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The group walked for hours until they found the spot they had been talking about. The group looked for a way to reach the ledge some eight stories up. The marveled as Ranma came to just below the cave then floated up. Once she was on the ledge she looked around and found a rock that was sticking up out of the outcropping. She pulled a chain ladder from her stuff space and placed the loop over the rock. She was not happy with it as the loop kept sliding up and off the boulder. She called up a Neko-claw then carefully made a groove at the wider base for the loop to fit into. She ws satisfied and threw the rest of the chain rope ladder over the side for the others.

After fifteen minutes, everyone was up on the ledge and Ranma retrieved the ladder. They moved into the cave it was not large but it was defendable. Ranma moved back out on the ledge and looked for a way to hide the entrance. Raistlin soon followed. As they looked around it was Riverwind that gave them what they needed.

"What about moving some of those bushes from up there down here in front of the enternace. They are high enough up that the disturbed earth won't be to noticeable." Ranma smiled and nodded.

She jumped to the ledge just above the ledge they were on but none of the bushes were large enough. She jumped up to the next ledge there was one that was pretty larg but not quite big enough but maybe if she could get one or two more large bushes they could be used to cover the entire enterance. She jump up one more time and foun another bush just slightly bigger then the one below.

Ranma using the Neko-claws dug out the bushes more quickly then with a shovel since the dirt was so hard. She shook loose all the dirt back into the hole. She found some boulders on each ledge and used them to put over the lower level of ground where the bushes use to be. When she was finished she jumped down and dug up the area in front of the cave and planted the bushes. She made sure they overlapped thus entangling their branches and giving a thicker door.

"There how does that look?" Ranma asked as she looked to Riverwind and Raistlin .

"Not bad but why put water in the hole for the roots when we may not be here that long." Raistlin asked her as she blushed.

"Well first we might be able to stay here a while and get some intensive training done. The farther we go up this mountain the farther we can see and be able to watch for the enemy. Besides I thought it would be nice they survive on this ledge." Ranma finished with a gentle shrug of her shoulders.

The two men tried to hide their smirks as they shook their heads and watched as Ranma reentered the cave. They soon followed her inside. As they entered they found the women setting up the the cave as a communal type room. Riverwind and Raistlin looked around but they did not see anyone else and became nervous.

"It is alright we actually found several side tunnels the others are looking them over to see if they will be useable and if we need to close them off because they can't be protected." Goldmoon said as she moved toward a small alcove at the back of the cave.

"Where did that come from?" Raistlin asked knowing it was not there before.

"Ranma, she has better control over some technique Ryoga uses. Instead of blowing out debris she can make it collapse into a pile of sand." Tika said as she pointed to the sand in the corner near the door.

"Hum, do you need any wood?" Raistlin asked as he moved toward the door in case they do.

"Well Ranma said she'd get it but she went down one of the tunnels so if you wouldn't mind." Tika said with a smile.

"As you wish m'Lady!" Raistlin bowed wit exaggerated gestures, when he rose he winked at the women as they stared at him.

"I will help you!" Riverwind said as he and Raistlin left.

Ranma had left the ladder next to the door and the two men took it with them. Laurana followed them and brought the ladder back up after they got down safely. She then went back into the cave but made sure she was close enough to the door to hear when they returned. It seemed only Ranma and the other two from earth did not need the ladder.

About ten minutes later all the others returned the last in was Ranma who headed for the door. The women stopped her before she could leave. She turned and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. They all looked at the smile she gave them it was full of caring and friendship. They noticed that it did reach her eyes any longer. Her time here had started teaching her how to hide her feelings.

"Riverwind and Raistlin just left to get wood for the fire. We need to think of a way they can signal us quietly when they get back." Tika said as she moved toward Ranma.

"Well we won't be here that long Tika...!" Tanis had started but was cut off by Goldmoon.

"We are looking ahead Tanis. Ranma said we would need to start looking for defendable places to camp if we figure all this out now we can carry the things we need with us. If it is ok with Ranma and Mousse they can carry the extra things we need." Goldmoon interrupted as Mousse and Ranma nodded their assent.

"Ok I will sit outside and wait for them to come back." Ranma headed out the door but it was blacked by Flint.

"What do you think you're doing with your red hair you would be a beacon for the Dark Queen's minions!" Flint told her all she did was smile at him.

"I guess you would think that wouldn't you." Ranma said with a mischievous smile as she disappeared.

"BY THE ABYSS!" Flint said through clenched teeth though they knew he was shouting.

"It is a martial arts technique Flint-san. We might also want to make some kind of basket to help bring up the wood and such since it is going to be hard to carry them up the ladder." Ranma's disembodied voice filled the cave as she left to watch for Riverwind and Raistlin.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Riverwind and Raistlin gathered wood to keep the cave warm since they moved on after the evening meal they did not bother hunting. However, Raistlin gathered some of the fruits and nuts Ranma liked to supplement their meals with for snacks and Bana. She was going to show him how to make the trail mix and adding some of the herbs and spices that would give it an enhanced flavor.

"It is hard for you to let us be her friend also isn't it?" Riverwind's question caught Raistlin by surprise.

"Yes I never had a true friend of my own. She is my first. I also know she needs to build real friendships to understand not everyone is like Mousse, Ryoga and those back on her world." Raistlin said as he looked at the Que'Shu warrior.

"You seem to be missing a side effect though." Riverwind said as he picked up kindling for the fire wood.

"What is that?" Raistlin stopped picking the berries as he stood and looked at Riverwind with confusion.

"You are building stronger friendships with us as well. We are becoming your friends for who you are and are becoming." Riverwind moved into a clump of trees to gather some of the wood laying on the groud.

Raistlin stared at the quiet warrior his face stunned into silence. He was creating his own friends even better friends then before. Was he changing? Did he want to change? He thought about his life's goal before Ranma arrived and he thought about what it had become after she arrived. He decided his new goal in life was a much better one and would make him happier then he could have ever hoped to be. He even contemplated the thought of following her back to her home world once the war was over.

"AAARRGGG!" Raistlin jumped at the hand on his shoulder though he shouted his permanently raspy voice always came out a whisper.

"Sorry." Riverwind smirked at the mage as Raistlin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Will you be able to help with the wood so we can take more back with us in less trips out." Riverwind asked as he looked at the two buckets filled one with nuts and one with berries.

"Yes if you take one bucket." Raistlin said handing him the fruit bucket with the spices on top.

Raistlin then picked up his bucket and half the large load of wood Riverwind had with him. Raistlin got everything situated then placed the staff of Magius across the top of his pile. The two men headed back quietly Raistlin had a lot to think about as Riverwind watched him surreptitiously a small smile on his face as Raistlin was beginning to believe and rightly so that the companions are his friends and not just because of someone else.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As Ranma waited under the Umi-Sen-Ken she looked around their cave she had found several clumps of vines. She pulled only one or two from each clump as she realized that the stone behind them were discolored. She sat by the rock used for the ladder and began to weave them into a large net to use to bring up the wood if she or the other Nerimans were not present to jump them up the side of the small mountain. She heard a rustling behind her and turned to see Bana come out of the cave. He was sniffing and made a beeline right to her. She smiled as once he bumped his nose in her thigh he just climbed up in her lap, curled up tightly, and went to sleep.

"You are a strange one Bana it does not scare you that I am here but you can't see me." She said quietly as she ruffled his fur.

Ranma continued with the making of the harness for the wood she made it extra strong because the less they had to leave the cave the safer it was for them. Once she finished the net she took the remainder vines and braided them to be used to pull the bundles up. She had left some single stranded to be used to tie the harness around what ever they were lifting up. When finished she stored them in her subspace pocket until she got back inside the cave.

Her next task was to figure out how they could notify the others in the cave without to much noise that was going to be the hardest because not all caves would be surrounded by these vines. She also decided to get some vines just in case they needed then later. Here again beging careful not to take to many from each clump.

"ggggrrrrrooooowwwlll!" Ranma jerked slightly as she looked down at Bana, she had never heard him growl like that or ever.

She looked down at the line of trees at the base of their small mountain. She watched as two figures came from the trees. One was Riverwind the other Raistlin. She waited until they were at the bottom of the mountain. She took Bana and set him down next to her then pulled out the braided vines and slipped the loop she had made at one end over the rock. She then tossed the rest of the vines over the edge as the two men reached it. She then followed it with the ladder. Finally she jumped down and reappeared behind the confused men.

"Here I also made this." Ranma smirked as both men jumped more then eight feet up and spun to look at her, Raistlin jumped slightly higher.

"Your training is going well." Ramma chuckled at the glares the men gave her as she pulled the harness from her subspace pockets.

She laid it out and the two men laid the wood in the center of it. The net was larger then what they really needed but they did not say anything. They watched as Ranma folded over all the edges cocooning the wood in the middle. She then tied the bundle shut with the single strands of vines. She finally tied it to the braided vine. Riverwind and Raistlin climbed the ladder as Ranma tied the buckets one to each end of the wood and signaled for them to pull the bundle up. She followed up making mental notes where she might have to make improvements.

When Ranma reached the top Riverwind was untying the buckets and Caramon had come out to help carry the net inside the cave. Ranma gathered up the ladder and the braided vines and followed them. She helped the women untie the bundle and took all the parts to set beside the cave entrance. She was followed by Mousse as he looked over what she had made.

"You made all that just in the short time you were wait for them to return?" Mousse could not hide the awe in his voice.

"Yeah, I am still working on something to signal those in the cave when we return. I mean we can jump to the ledge they can't well not yet anyway." Ranma said as she folded everything neatly to keep it from tangling.

"Here put the stuff in here we can keep all this stuff together and it will be less likely to get damaged sitting out like that." Mousse said as he brought out a medium sized truck of two feet high, three feet long, and two feet deep.

"Thanks Mousse." Ranma said with a small smile but she still did not hold out any chance of Mousse becoming a friend as the memory of his and Ryoga's talk under the tree played again in her mind.

"No problem I will try to help you figure a way to announce us also are you going to use vines too?" He asked as Ranma stood and closed the lid.

"Yeah but we can't take to many around this cave. The stone behind the vines are discolored so I have only been taking a few from each clump. It looks like they were pulled away by a windstorm or something. The problem is the next cave may not have vines around it." Ranma said as she headed back into the cave Mousse close behind her.

Ranma sat down by the fire and once she was settled Bana joined her. She looked at the buckets Riverwind and Raistlin brought back. She saw as Bana was eyeing them hungrily. She laughed lightly as she scratched behind his ears. Tika looked over at the first time she heard Ranma genuinely laughed. She looked around the cave and saw all the Krynn residents stare at her some with shock others with bemused looks.

"You are always hungry aren't you Bana? Here you go." She pulled out a bowl and a packet of her trail mix and fed the little creature that had attached itself to her.

"The boys brought that back in the hopes you would show us how you make your trail mix." Tika said as she sat down next to the other redhead, she was soon followed by the two newer redheads.

"Yes we would like to learn. Though we do have our own versions I don't remember our lasting as long as yours." Laurana said as she held out her hand for the remaining mix bag.

Ranma handed it to her and smiled slightly. Laruana pulled out a small amount and looked at it closely each of the other women did the same. They tried to figure out how she had time to make the mix and get it to the consistency that she had. The women jumped slightly as Bana made the rounds to their laps and stole the trail mix they were looking at. All four of the clustered redheads began to laugh as did the males watching the growing friendship.

"Like I said he is an eating machine." Ranma laughed as the rest of the party save two joined in.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The morning found the clearing below the cave full of bustling activity. All the Krynn companions were woken up well before dawn to start their intensive training. The first thing Ranma wanted to see was if any of the others were showing the abilities Riverwind and Raistlin showed the day before.

The training progressed rapidly as Paladine stated he increased their ability to learn the art. Ranma smiled as his new friends were fast growing to become masters of his art. He smiled as he watched as Mousse taught his art not just for storage as Ranma used it but as it was intended. Mousse did not know Ranma could and would use it the way it was intended she was just working on modifying it to suit her school better. She was almost done with the modifications. She had taken her time since she had learned it to decide what the best changes would be for her.

She jumped slightly as her train of thought was interrupted by someone she did not want near her sat down. She looked down as next to her as Bana growled at the intruder. She shushed him and petted his head. She was deciding whether or not to stay when he began to speak. She was not sure she wanted to listen but what he said surprised her.

"I want you to train me!" It was not a request but a demand.

"I don't care what you want, I will not train you _ever_!" Ranma said as she started to rise.

"I have a right to know the changes you made to my techniques!" Ryoga jumped to his feet and blocked her path.

"Then figure it out for yourself! Besides your anger and blame Ranma-itis if you would just work and honing your techniques you _COULD_ be a really good martial artist. You won't ever be as long as you refuse to watch out for the innocents or take responsibility for your own STUPID mistakes." Ranma said as she walked away knowing Ryoga was now standing there working their conversation through Nerima logic 101.

Ranma has decided she does not need to due anything she does not want to and that includes trying to appease Ryoga. She moved toward the female companions to see how they were doing before she worked more with Raistlin. She critiqued what they were doing and made suggestions to get the maximum out of the kata they were performing. She smiled as they accepted the suggestions and found she was correct and worked harder to incorporate the changes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Raistlin came up next to Ranma a proud smile on his face. He had heard the conversation between her and Ryoga. He started moving toward her when Ryoga sat down next to her. He was proud because instead of insults she talked to him in a normal conversation, she explained why she would not train him she did not belittle his skill just his inability to watch out for the innocents around him.

"You did well Ranma it seems we are teaching you new techniques as well." Raistlin said as he followed Ranma to another bolder.

"Huh?" Ranma showed she was still Ranma.

"You explained to Ryoga why you wouild not show him any of the changes to the technique he says was his or train him in your own school as you do us. You did not insult him you calmly explained it to him." Raistlin said as they sat down on the boulder Ranma picking up Bana as he came up to her to be held.

"I...I yeah I guess I am learning how to talk to people differently since I got her. I howevever am very tired of the fighting. I know in a few minutes after he runs it throough Nerima logic he probably will try to attack me again." Ranma said as she scratched behind Bana's ears.

"Oh yes and I would like to examine your power lines I want to see if you need any nmore treatments yet." Ranma said as she reached out with her senses for a cursory exam.

"I feel fine, I have not felt any relapses." Raistlin said with an arched eyebrow.

"True but I don't want you do collapse like last time. It might happen during a battle and we can not afford to lose you!" Ranma said as she looked at the mage.

"So do I need another dose?" Raistlin knew she had checked on his lines while they were talking.

"Yes, I will do it after dinner tonight alright?" Ranma said as she smiled at her student and his quickness in picking up what she was doing.

"Very well." Raistlin said as he smiled at her and reached out and petted Bana after the little raccoon put his paw on Raistlin's leg to let him know he wanted attention.

(l(l(l)l)l)

That evening everyone rested as Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse went to hunt down food. They all nibbled on the trail mix Ranma had showed them how to make so instead of having to eat all the fruits and nuts they now at a quick energy snack they could easily carry with them. They listened for them to return since they did not need the ladder they all lounged around the main cave's room. They discussed where they were having trobuble in their training and those that were not on those points helped the them that were. They were enjoying relaxing after the intense training. They all knew it was going to be like that as long as they stayed statiolnary. They all turned when the bush moved slightly and the Nerimans returned.

As Ranma entered she moved to the cook fire followed closely by the other two. Ryoga carried the buckets of fruits and nuts this time however he brought more then just two buckets so more trail mix could be made. Mousse put down two buckets of water then unloaded almost six arm loads of fire wood. Finally Ranma staked the five large fish, two quails and four rabbits all dressed and cleaned for cooking.

Tika shooed away the Nerimans and began creating a glaze using different spices to experiment with the flavors once done Lauriana took it and began to bast the catches that Ranma brought back. They watched as Ryoga and Mousse moved to a corner by the cave door as Ranma and Raistlin disappeared down one of the side tunnels for Ranma to give him his next treatment privately. Caramon moved to block the tunnel they used as Ryoga started to get up. The glare from Caramon forced the lost boy to retake his seat quickly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma sat in the common room everyone one was asleep except Flint and Tasslehoff. Tass kept trying to go see what Ranma was writing but Flint kept him held in place by his iron grip. They did however, both watch the locked martial artist as she would close her eyes for a moment then write down somethings or take her funny pencils and color something. When she finished she moved closer to the tunnel where there were two smaller caves. She sat near the cave where the men slept. Bana did not want to move from the warmth of the fire and curled up in a tight ball in front of the hearth but he did not sleep he kept an eye on his friend.

As Ranma sat by the men's cave she closed her eyes and began to reach out. She moved toward each of the men in the cave she decided if she was going to draw power lines for Ryoga and Mousse she might as well check the others. She received what she expected. As the warriors had a stronger chi and or ki lines but weakened magical lines. That was until she got to Tanis. His magic line was very strong but unfocused. It still was not as powerful as Raistlin's or hers. She wrote down all she saw and made some notes but since Tanis was more warrior, then mage he would not be able to cast magic because of the limit of metal they could wield. She paused and wondered if she was going to have that limitation because her magic was different and she could not use it like her chi but she also to Raistlin's amazement could not use it like he does. He was however able to help muck like a sorcerer or wizard but they were still trying to determine which.

She finally reached out to Mousse first as she explored deeply his power lines she arched an eyebrow. She did not stop to consider his lines as she wanted them drawn before they woke. She quickly drew everything she needed from Mousse's examination then moved to Ryoga. She smiled as his lines were similar to Mousse's lines of power but his chi was much stronger though his ki was like Mousse's very weak compared to hers but more than Caramon and the other fighters. Once she finished drawing out their power lines she took one more reading to make sure she had everything she needed. She made a few notes then moved back to the hearth and Bana.

"Did you get what you needed?" Flint asked as she sat back down.

"Almost." Ranma told the dwarf with a small smile.

Flint and Tass got up and headed into the sleeping caves as they past Ranma as she laid down in front of the fire he bent down and patted her gently on the arm. When she looked up at him he smiled under his beard at her. She was not sure he had as it had quickly vanished. But she felt the warmth of his caring through his chi and hnew then that he had smiled.

"Goodnight Flint-san! Goodnight Tass-Chan." She said as she smiled at her new growing friends, though she still kept a tight rein on her heart even around Raistlin as she waited for the other shoe to drop.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma slept fitfully as her mother kept pushing her way into her mind. She finally gave up and allowed her mother to enter her dreams. Ranma vaguely registered her hand tingling but it was different from before it was very weak. As she stood in her dreamscape, she felt the approach of the cat. She turned in time to catch the saber-tooth kitten in mid air. As she pulled the kitten to her it began to lick her face. Ranma shivered as the sandpaper tongue licked her.

"How have you been Talia?" Ranma asked as she petted the now playful cat.

"I see you have pet?" Ranma turned at her mother's voice.

"Mom! Is there something wrong? How are you here without the old mummy and Raistlin?" Ranma flinched at the slight frown on her mother's face when she called Cologne the 'old mummy'.

"Ranma you are an Elder of the Amazons and it is not polite to call them names because of their appearance." Nodoka said as she moved closer to her child.

*GGGRRROOOWWWLLLL*

"I am sorry mom but in my dreams and mind he will kill you if he perceives you as a threat." Ranma reached out to her mother slowly as Nodoka reached for Ranma.

Once their hands met the kitten leaned over and sniffed Nodoka's hand. He licked it once and was satisfied that for the moment she was no threat. Once the kitten was happy Ranma moved closer to her mother. Once she was in reach Nodoka reached out and pulled her child to her. They hugged tightly. Ranma pulled back a bit but since her mother refused to let her go she could only lean back her upper body to look into the pained filled eyes of her mother.

"Mom how did you get here I mean I thought we needing the gh...Elder and Raistlin?" Ranma caught herself at the look from her mother.

"I am not really sure little one but at our last visit we started communicating before we were fully linked. Elder Cologne thinks the connection is mutating. We might even be telepathically linked. When I went to bed this night I kept thinking of you and wishing we could just talk alone between us." Nodoka said as she and Ranma finally sat down, still holding each other.

"I have been wishing we could talk alone too mom. I miss you!" Ranma said as she lunged into her mother's embrace.

Nodoka held her child as she cried out the pain and betrayal she had been through since they arrived on Krynn. Nodoka laid her head on top of Ranma's and allowed her silent tears to fall on her child's head. The kitten crawled between them and lightly put its paw on Ranma's arm to comfort her. They stayed that way for several minutes then Ranma pulled back and turned embarrassed as she felt her mother reach for her she cringed.

Nodoka watched as Ranma cringed she knew why and it tore her apart. She reached out and gently turned Ranma's tear streaked face toward her. She smiled gently and put all the love she had hoarded for her child in that smile. Ranma stared at her confused as she was happy to be with her mother but she still feared the pact she might be forced to uphold.

"That pact has been fulfilled a thousand times over Ranma. I am sorry I added to your torturous life in Nerima. Son there is something I must tell you though but I fear you may already know." Nodoka said as Ranma looked at her with some of the remaining innocence that Nabiki did not tear from her child.

"Ryoga and Akane...!" Nodoka was cut off as Ranma raised her hand.

"I know mom I found the picture in one of Dr. Tofu's book." Ranma leaned against her mother not to cry but just to feel her arms around her.

"So what is happening back ho...at Nerima." Ranma stopped as she realized Nerima was never her home.

"Quite a bit actually. Where do I start. Well first your engagement with Ukyo is over she is a Morboka and as such family." Ranma pulled back and stared at her mother.

"Family?" Ranma asked as Nodoka nodded.

"Yes and I am training her to take over as matriarch of the Morboka Clan. She is the only female that knows martial arts to the extent she does and is willing to learn the Morboka school to take my place as the Amazon Elder." Ranma looked at her mother with some confusion.

"Dear I studied the Morboka School while you were training. It was how I freed you from Shampoo's claim and all other promises made by Genma." Ranma smiled at her mother as Nodoka stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Would you train me? I mean we can learn here at night. The god Paladine increased my learning curve to help save his planet. I will teach you the hidden weapons technique and made we can use it to transfer things back and forth between the worlds." Ranma said excitedly as her mother marveled at the excitement she possessed when learning.

Nodoka then remembered what Tofu had told her about Ranma's plans. She wanted to know why she was going to do it she wanted to hear it from her child. She also feared that Ranma would not tell her everything and she would disappear and never see her again. She did not think she could live through that again. She knew if she told Ranma that she could get her child to tell her everything. She did not want that she wanted to build a new relationship with Ranma one built on trust and respect for each other.

"Ranma, Dr. Tofu told us you had finished your studies and were a doctor. Is this true?" Nodoka felt as Ranma stiffened in her arms.

"Yes." Ranma said Nodoka cringed inwardly at the pain and despair she heard in Ranma's voice.

"He said it only took you two years to complete the courses at a college and all you need now is your internship." She continued trying to get her child to understand she loved her and would not harm her any longer.

"Yes." Ranma's curt answers upset Nodoka but she also knew why she was doing it and she tried harder to get Ranma to trust her.

"I wish I could have supported you through that training, I am so proud of you. I hope someday I could be a complete part of your life. I know I have to earn your trust and my past behavior does not really warrant any trust. I just hope you will not shut me out completely and when I prove my love and respect for all you accomplished that you will let me become a complete part of your life." Nodoka held tighter to Ranma willing all her love into the petite girl in her arms.

"I will leave the door open for that possibility mom, but I...!" Ranma paused as she did not want to hurt her mother but she could not trust her not to force her to commit seppuku.

"I understand, at least you will allow me in a little. I plan to do everything I can to show you I am changing and that I am so proud of you, in what you accomplished back home and here. When I have earned your trust back then we can have a long talk about your new life." Nodoka kissed the top of Ranma's head as she slowly faded from Ranma's dream.

"MOM! DON'T GO!" Ranma dropped her outstretched arm as she figured her mother had woke up.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka woke to the shaking of her body. As her eyes fluttered open she saw Ukyo standing over her worry on her face. Nodoka sat up a small frown on her face. She looked up a Ukyo and smiled but it never reached her eyes. She looked at the clock and saw it was twenty minutes after four in the morning. She realized she was late for their training session.

"I am sorry Ukyo dear I must have overslept." Nodoka said as she rose to get dressed as Ukyo left the room.

"That is alright auntie I tried to let you sleep as long as I could. Next time you see Ran-Chan tell him I said 'hi'." Ukyo left a shocked Nodoka as the chef closed the door behind her a Ranma-esque grin on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma 1/2:

Dragons, Mages, & Martial Artists

Crossover: DragonLance

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Ten

Akane looked at the receiver a deep scowl on her pretty face. She was angry at the audacity of her sisters. She slammed the receiver back on the cradle then stormed into the living area. Her father was sitting at the dining table reading the daily paper. He looked up as Akane plopped down at her place at the table. She looked to her right where Ranma usually sat her rage growing. Though, it no longer appeared around her like a comforting blanket, even though she tried.

Nabiki called she and Kasumi will be back next week. Akane said as she kept flexing her hands to summon her biggest security blanket a two ton mallet.

So what do you want me to make for dinner? Akane asked at least there was an upside she would get to cook.

Nothing, I will eat out until they return. Soun said as he rose from the table and headed to his office.

HEY I M A JUST AS GOOD OF A COOK AS KASUMI! Akane rose stumbling over her own feet.

No you are not! Until you realize you do not gain skill just because your sister has the skill a skill that she mastered the art of cooking over years of training. You will never be good at ANYTHING you try. Akane s mouth snapped shut as the black aura around her father told her to keep her mouth shut.

Tofu will be here in an hour for your next treatment please come get me when he arrives. With that last comment, Soun moved to his office, as he entered he shut and locked the door behind him.

Soun was about to sit down at his desk but then moved to the single bay window that over looked the back side of the dojo. He stared at the garden that grew there it was not as his Kimiko wanted with a bridge and Zen styling. That could not happen with all the rivals and fianc es busting through. However, maybe now with Ranma gone he might be able to finish it. He lowered his head to his chest as he slowly sat down on the ledge of the bay window. He leaned his head against the window and looked up at the bright blue sky. He wondered where Ranma was and was his sky as blue as the one he had. He rose from the window and moved to his desk. As he sat down his eyes fell on the last picture he had of his beloved Kimiko. She was holding a four-year-old Akane and flanked by a seven year old Kasumi and a five year old Nabiki.

He reached up and gently ran his right index finger down the side of the face of Kimiko his tears flowed silently down his face. He had not even noticed that he was crying until the tears landed on the glass of the picture. He put the picture back on the corner of the desk Soun then unlocked the file drawer of his desk with the key he kept around his neck. He then pulled out a strong box. There was a second key on the leather tie around his neck he used it to unlock the strong box. He began to pull out scrolls. As he looked at them, he remembered the last time he had them out and used them. That was a year ago when he and Ranma snuck off for him to be taught the Tendo-Ryuu. They could not do it at the dojo not with Akane or Genma there as neither was trustworthy to learn these powerful and dangerous techniques.

He next pulled out a calendar and started writing information on weekend dates; dates he planned to train his only daughters worthy enough to learn their school. He wondered if they would be able to if, they were going to college. He sighed as he remembered that day he almost stopped Kasumi but then he remembered what her life had been like after the death of her mother and left her and Nabiki alone to plan her college career. He was proud of her but with her and Nabiki going on to what they want there was no Tendo to carry on the Ryuu as Akane he now could admit was unsuitable.

(o)(o)Memory Starts(o)(o)

Soun headed from his bedroom to go down for breakfast. He stopped when he heard the voices of his two older daughters in Nabiki s room. He moved to the door and was about to knock when something made him stop and listen. He was surprised at the conversation he listened to between the two eldest children of himself and Kimiko.

Very good Kasumi see we all knew how to do it Akane just accessed her mallet pocket more than we did. Now load yours up with some clothes and anything you don t want to leave here when we go to college. I started carrying all my valuables with me including my laptop. Soun heard the squeaking of the desk chair.

Nabiki it doesn t seem right to leave this way. We should tell father at least. Kasumi said as the bed squeaked at her sitting down.

No Kasumi if they find out daddy will find a way to ruin it for you. He doesn t care about me I can make money for him to waste anywhere but you can t maintain his house or feed his lazy ass if you are at college. The anger, pain, and betrayal were thick in the voice of his middle daughter.

Nabiki! He is our father! Kasumi admonished her little sister.

A father who refused to take care of us, a father who allowed us and every one in Nerima be abused by Akane and that damn mallet, a father who didn t care if I was dead or alive. She spoke the last part so low that Soun barely heard it through the door but heard it he had.

Nabiki he loves you we all do! Kasumi got up and her soft footfalls could be heard through the door.

No Kasumi he has never really cared what happened to me. Though, he was a bit proud when I asked to complete my training in the Tendo-Ryuu. That I think was the only time he actually showed me any real feelings. Nabiki said as she rose to her feet.

Now be ready on Monday we leave here a six. We have to catch the early bus so you can be registered at Tokyo University. It is a shame that daddy won t know until it is two late that you were able to get a partial scholarship! Nabiki said as she and Kasumi slowly moved toward the bedroom door.

When will we tell them Nabiki, I hate keeping this from them. Kasumi said as she and Nabiki stopped just at the door.

We will tell them when we get back but not before. If we do daddy and the little princess will find a way to ruin your dreams just like he did twelve years ago. Soun ran back to his bedroom door and snuck inside as he heard the doorknob rattle.

You paint a very bleak picture of our family Nabiki. Kasumi said as she stepped out of her sister s bedroom.

I don t paint anything Kasumi I speak only the truth. Nabiki said as she kissed Kasumi s cheek then went back into her room shutting the door.

Soun watched as Kasumi stood outside Nabiki s door for several more moments. He watched her as her head was bowed to her chest. He had to hold in the gasp when she turned toward his bedroom and in her eyes, he saw it the haunted look of pain, betrayal and his heart shattered as it was all mixed with loathing. He quietly closed his door as Kasumi headed downstairs. He moved to his bed and laid there putting his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

He was destroying his eldest s dreams. He had always wanted her to go to college as Akane was going to, it was just she was needed here first. She was needed here to fetch, clean, main...Soun shot up as two things slammed into his brain. First, he was describing his eldest as nothing more than a house servant...no not a servant a slave. The second thing was that Nabiki was right he really didn t think of her as an important part of the family. The fact he had just thought of Kasumi and Akane going to college but nothing about Nabiki.

Soun rose to his feet he began to pace his room he needed to think this out was he living his life to raise his children or was he living his life to let his children raise themselves and him. He stopped as images of the meeting where he found out what Genma had done to him and his family. His shoulders sagged, as it was the later because of what Genma had done to him.

(o)(o)End Memory(o)(o)

HUH?! Soun started as he looked up and found himself in his office.

Daddy? Dr. Tofu is here. He heard the voice of his youngest through the locked door.

I will be right out! Soun said as he hurriedly replaced everything to where they belonged and locked the drawer and rose from his desk.

When he unlocked the door and opened it Akane fell in on the floor as she was leaning against the door at the level of the key hole. Soun scowled down at her causing Akane to blush with guilt. Soun s face became a snarl which frightened Akane as he had never behaved this way. She tried to scamper away on her behind as her father leaned down and jerked her roughly up by her arm.

What I do in my home and my office is not your concern! Soun growled into her face as Akane shuddered and tried to wrench free of his iron grip.

Greetings Tendo-san I will start your next treatment. Master Happosai should be here any moment.

Thank you Dr. Tofu, did you bring the list I asked for? Soun asked him and sighed when he just nodded.

I have highlighted the ones I feel would be of the most help. Tofu continued as he handed Soun the paper.

Well my boy, are we ready? Do we start with Soun or Akane? It was not lost on Akane that Happosai had not put the customary Chan on her name.

Let s do Soun first this way we won t have to worry about being too tired to work on him after Akane. The good doctor told his new mentor.

Aright come this way Soun my boy. The three men headed into the dojo for Soun s next treatment.

Akane sat down at the table she hated having to wait but if she wanted cured she would need to. As the time moved slowly, Akane got up and wondered into the kitchen. She decided to make some tea and cookies for the men once they finished. She started grabbing ingredients she had seen Kasumi use for making cookies. Then got all her mixing implements together.

She was going to make the best food she has ever made because she wanted to show Dr. Tofu she was better than that Ryuu stealing bitch! She could not wait until she proved she could control her temper then when they released her skill she would show them all! She was the best at EVERYTHING! Akane was drawn from her musings as the batter she made for the cookies tried to leave the bowl. She reached into the silverware drawer and pulled out Kasumi s meat tenderizer (Dani: a rectangle shaped metal headed hammer, one side made with rows of flatten points the other side rows of non sharp ridges used to beat meat into tenderization.) she pounded the dough back into the bowl.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Master, are you ok? Soun asked weakly as they left the dojo more than two hours after they entered.

Yes my boy just a bit tired. If it was not for young Tofu here helping me, I could not fix Tarkoda s manipulations. Though I think we need only one or maybe two more treatments for you Soun my boy and you will be as good as new. The aged master said as he not only looked old but also sounded as old as he looked.

As the three men entered the house they stopped as Akane was sitting at the table a large smile on her face as she had set out three cups for tea and a plate of black disks they men assumed were suppose to be cookies. The putrid smell that arose from the teapot fought for supremacy with the smell from the cookies. To the men it was a tie; they both were making them ill.

Akane what is this? Soun asked as he looked, as the teapot seemed to be crying.

I figured you would need to rebuild your strength before working on me so I made you all some tea and cookies. Tofu marveled at the fact Akane believed the items sitting in front of her smelled good.

Ah yes tell me Akane do you smell anything ah...funny? Dr. Tofu asked with a warm smile that made the girl blush.

Well now that you mentioned it I didn t want to say anything but before you and Happosai work in me I would appreciate you take a shower. She told them as she wrinkled her nose prettily.

I see still delusional. Girl...! Happosai was stopped by Soun s hand on his shoulder.

Akane what did I tell you this morning? Soun asked his daughter her attention drawn from staring at a nervous Dr. Tofu.

Hum I don t remember. She lied; as she did not what Dr. Tofu to believe, the lies Ranma had spread about her cooking.

I see then I will refresh your memory! You are not to COOK, CLEAN, SEW, OR ANYTHING ELSE until the master has fixed what ever he can from what Tarkoda did to you! Soun pulled Akane to her feat by grabbing her upper arm tightly.

When your treatments are finished you _will_ clean up this filth and the kitchen! Soun shoved her toward the master and Tofu then moved to the sofa to lie down and rest.

Akane tried to break free of the doctor and old master to go and pound her weakened father. The men however had a tight grip on her and dragged her into the dojo, for her session. Soun slowly fell to sleep as the scream Akane had started to let out was quickly cut off he assumed by a pressure point. He draped an arm over his eyes and slowly let the exhaustion take him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi rose early she wanted to get breakfast made for her and Nabiki so they could finish painting their rooms. She left her room and found Nabiki sitting at the island that housed the stove covered in lavender paint as she drank tea and read the paper. Kasumi moved to her room and saw it had one coat of paint on the white wall. She decided they were going to need two coats for all the rooms.

Good morning Nabi-Chan did you get something to eat yet? Kasumi said as she kissed her sister s cheek.

Not yet I just finished my room, I think we might have to do another coat in here. Nabiki said as she looked around.

Yes we will, I would say in all the rooms. Kasumi said as she headed to the kitchen and found a pot of miso soup and some biscuits and in the oven.

I already made us a quick breakfast. I hope you don t mind. I think we need to share all the household duties. Nabiki said as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a jar of preserves.

This is fine and thank you Nabi-Chan. Kasumi kissed her sister again then went to the cupboard to get bowls.

She frowned as she found they did not have any then she thought about the fact they had a cookie sheet and pot for the soup. She turned at the tap on her shoulder. She looked at Nabiki who pointed to the opened box next to the sink. Kasumi looked in and found a four piece service of inexpensive plastic dishes. The box was opened as Nabiki got out a tea cup for herself to use. Kasumi looked at her sister confused.

Well when I woke up I started painting my room right away. Then I came out here to make breakfast and some tea and found we hand nothing to eat on or use to cook with. So I went to the emporium down the street they actually open early. I got the basics a teapot to serve tea and teakettle, a soup pot and that set of service for four plastic dishes. I just picked out the ones with the sakura blossoms on it and the dark maroon color. I figure for us to use in the morning these will work. Nabiki said as she started dishing up their soup and placed across the bar that held the stove as Kasumi sat down to eat.

I thought later after we finish repainting and doing your room we might want to get out of the paint filled apartment and go back to the emporium to find regular dishes. I looked at some of the better sets to get an idea on their prices and they are very reasonable. I didn t know what to get pan wise except what I had gotten. Nabiki continued as she brought the biscuits preserves and butter to the coumter.

That is a good idea Nabi-Chan. This set is fine I really like it. Maybe we can get another set in case we have guests or we break some. Kasumi really did like the plastic set Nabiki had picked out.

Well if you think we need more of them sure. Nabiki said as she watched as Kasumi admired the dishes that were on the table.

After they finished breakfast Kasumi and Nabiki painted her room first. When they finished they repainted the main living area then back into Nabiki s room. Once they finished with the second coat of Kasumi s room they headed out toward the emporium which was no more then two blocks from their new home.

They also have drapes, curtains, towels and other household necessities. Their prices are geared for college students and are really good for what we are getting. Well I think so at least. Nabiki said as she had never really had to price these type of things.

Well I guess we will find out. Kasumi said as she winked at her little sister as they entered the store.

The emporium was huge it not only had all the things you find in a department store but what you needed from a grocery store. Kasumi was in her element. She had Nabiki lead her to where the dishes were and the pots and pans. She also had Nabiki get a second cart. They moved through the store quickly. They headed to where they needed to go Kasumi spotted the cleaning aisle and made a detour to get a mop bucket, broom and mop, plus cleaning supplies and rags.

They then moved on. After another few detours to get sheets, towels, dish cloths and such they finally made it to the china department which was right next to the cooking department. Nabiki led Kasumi to the two sets of dishes she had looked at but Kasumi was not interested in plain white china. She looked at the price though and determined Nabiki was correct the emporium was reasonable.

As she looked at the different sets of offered china she found one with an interesting pattern that she liked. She showed it to Nabiki. Her little sister smiled at the pretty china that was creamy off white but the edge was done in a dark burgundy red with golden filigree design painted on the two inch rims. They decided to get twelve serving set and a matching teapot. They also bought serving dishes. They next looked at silverware though the set Nabiki bought was excellent Kasumi bought enough to round out the silverware for twelve. The silverware had the standard forks, knives, teaspoons, soup spoons and several serving spoons. There were no salad forks. The silverware had beautiful scrolled edges that looked like ivy and ended at the top of the handle in a rose pattern.

The two then moved on to the pots and pans and bought what they needed. They then moved to the food stuffs and bought some more groceries. They did not care about how they were going to get the things homes since Nabiki ahd learned and taugt Kasumi how to use their mallet pockets for other things they would put everything in there. They finished shopping and headed to the checkout. They paid for their items. Nabiki would have to get more money as their ready cash was running low. They headed back to their apartment.

Though it still smelled like paint, the pain was dry and they opened the windows to air out their new home. They unpacked all the things they bought. Nabiki and Kasumi together washed the morning dishes and put them away as well. They then took their towels, linens and curtains to their own rooms. The rest of the towels and linen would be stored in the bath. They put up their curtains in their rooms then tackled the drapes in the living room. They only had to wait this day out then tomorrow their things would arrive and they would finally have a new home.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Dr. Tofu came back in the house helping Akane as she walked beside him. He led her to a chair in the living room as her father was still resting on the sofa. The old master was riding on Dr. Tofu s shoulder and jumped down onto the back of the sofa as he and Akane walked by. He looked down at Soun and opened his senses. He smile and nodded as he had been working out the kinks that were held in place for over almost two or more decades. He then turned his senses on Akane and found that Tarkoda s pressure points have been eliviated by a quarter. He does not know how much more he can fix but he was going to try and fix Akane completely if he could.

Dr. Tofu has been extremely helpful as a new set of eyes he had been making suggestions on how to free more of her ability to learn and possible calm her anger. Happosai would listen and if he felt it might work on Akane he would allow it. If he did mot think it would they would not do anything,. Happosai however, would make notes on the scrolls he was creating for Ranma as the suggested changes or additions to Tarkoda s techniques would be helpful.

Master, I have to leave I have an appointment at the Nekohanten they are going to be talking with Ranma. Tofu told the old man.

Let me go with you I want to talk to Ranma. Happosai said as he moved toward Tofu.

I don t know master you may not be welcomed. Dr. Tofu explained as he looked at the tired man.

That may well be sonny but Ranma is my heir and though I will accept Nabiki and Kasumi as heirs they will not be taught the more power portions of my school. Happi said as she jumped to the doctor s shoulder.

HEY! *GASP HEAVY BREATHE* I am your heir too train me! Akane tried to rise to her feet only to collapse back down.

No. Happosai said as he left the house with Tofu leaving an angry Akane.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Dr. Tofu entered the Nekohanten amidst the stares of the occupants. Cologne and Nodoka scowled at the old grandmaster who just sat on Tofu s shoulder smoking his ever present pipe. The doctor sat down and retrieved his notebooks and pencils. He then looked up at the people around the table with a face of pure innocence.

Happi why are you here this doesn t concern you! Cologne told him as she readied her staff to evict him.

It does concern me Ranma is my true heir. I want to figure a way not only to get him home but if that is not possible getting him the scrolls he needs to learn the school. We can discuss any issues he has with the training though I doubt he will have any. Happosai said not noticing the looks of confusion on the other people s faces.

Happi you do realize that Ranma is stuck as a girl and may not ever get his male body back don t you? Cologne asked her counterpart.

*SIGH* Yes and if I ever get a hold of those two with her they will find themselves against the full force of an Anything Goes Grandmaster! Happosai said as he narrowed his eyes.

She won t allow you to hurt them you know. Nodoka said as the aged master glared at her.

_He_ won t be here to stop me! Happosai corrected Nodoka s use of her pronoun and smiled evilly as images of Mousse and Ryoga falling prey to his skill flashed across his mind.

She is now female sensei it looks like she can never become a male again. Nodoka said again trying to make the old man listen to her.

Has she changed inside? Is she still male inside her soul and heart? Happosai asked the distraught mother of Ranma.

I...Well yes she is still Ranma but when you use her old gender she cringes away. Nodoka said with tears filling her eyes tears she tried to hold back.

That is because of the seppuku pact. Ranma is still male and unless he is forced to drink water from the Spring of Drowned Girl he will always be a male. Happosai told the mother of his heir as his gaze is drawn to the grayish red lights coming from Nodoka and Cologne s hands.

We will debate this later it seems the show is about to begin. Happosai said as he pointed to the hands of the two Elders that communicate with Ranma.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the group of companions rest after a huge lunch and before their afternoon training they all reclined around the common area of the cave. Ranma sat off by herself working on her journal she had taken the time to draw out the power lines of the woman as they realax along with Flint and Tasslehoff as she did not get a chance to do so the night before. She copied everything over to Tofu s journal then put it away and began to go over what she had learned. She was however interrupted when a grayish red light appeared in front of her face.

I believe your family is calling Ranma. Ranma looked up at the raspy voice to see Raistlin as he stood in front of her his glowing hand held out to her.

She put away her things and took the mage s hand. He sat down next to her as the companions and other two Nerimans gathered around the sphere of grayish red smoke. The Krynn companions kept themselves between Raistlin and Ramna as the sphere began to come into focus. The first face Ranma saw was Tofu with Happosai on his shoulder. She was shocked at the pain in the old master s eyes and how old he looked.

Doc? Jiji, what are you doing there where s mom? Ranma asked as the others gasped at the aged man before them.

I am here son, Happosai wanted to talk to you! The voice of Nodoka could be heard out of view.

Why do you look so old? Ranma did not know how to say it except in that way.

I and my new student are working on Soun and Akane to try and repair what Tarkoda did to them. It is a very draining process and if not for the young doctor here I would not be moving around at all. The old man told his heir and Ranma thought she saw pride in his eyes.

So these are your companions, my goodness how did you get some many beautiful redheads? Happi s true nature showed up as he lustfully looked at the other women.

Ranma snickered when a gnarled staff came from off view and whacked him on the back of the head. He reached up and touched his head where the staff hit him. He then turned to glare at Cologne who had smacked him. He turned his attention back to Ranma as he tried to find his pipe which was knocked from his mouth. He looked up at the clearing of throat and found Ranma with eyes as wide as plates holding his pipe.

How did you do that mage? Cologne asked as she stuck her head into view from the side.

I did nothing Elder this is new to me, unless let me think on this a minute. Raistlin sat back still holding Ranma s hand as Ranma reached up and pushed the pipe back through the sphere.

Happosai reached out and took the end of his pipe. He watched a Ranma placed her hand against the sphere and tried to push through to their world. She found that they were blocked from returning through the sphere. Raistlin was still thinking and she knew that even though their time grows longer she still could not waste time. She pulled out Dr. Tofu s books along with the journal she was keeping for him. She passed it through the sphere to the good doctor.

Ranma watched as the doctor took the items from her and began to look through her journal Cologne and Happi reading over his shoulder. Then Happi looked up, jumped from the doctor s shoulder, and moved close to the sphere. Ranma just looked longingly at the old master as he did not like Happosai s perversion but he liked the old man and begrudgingly respected him for his skill. She watched as Happosai sat down in front of the sphere he would talk to her while the others looked over Ranma s journal.

How are you doing m boy? I hear you are training your new friends in my school how are they doing? Happosai asked as he stared at Ranma his eyes filled with pain and longing.

They are learning? Happosai asked as he was curious and showed pride at Ranma s abilities to learn and teach.

At first slow then the god Paladine paid me a visit. He nearly doubled my and Raistlin s learning curve. For the other Krynn fighters he gave them my original learning curve. To help us fight the Dark Queen. We are staying near caves that can be defended better and we stay longer for more intensive training. She told him watching for any disapproval that might show on the old master s face.

Good you may continue to train them if my school helps to win a war then it was worth its creation. I however forbid any of you to train them! Happosai said as he pointed to Ryoga and Mousse.

We are not master. Ranma said showing the little gnome the respect he never showed him before.

Is there a reason you are there? Ranma asked her curiosity loomed in her face.

Yes here! Happosai said as he slowly shoved a large pouch almost the size of Ryoga s backpack.

Ranma took the backpack and looked inside. She gasped as she moved things around and found thousands of tomes and scrolls. She looked deeper and found a large leather pouch about two feet square and a foot deep. She picked it up and felt through the pouch gemstones. She looked up at Happosai, as he sat in front of her smoking his pipe and watching her.

Master what is all this? She asked as she keep looking through the bag.

Ranma you are my only true heir and next grandmaster. Though Kasumi and Nabiki are my heirs as well they will not be grandmasters. What I have given you is all the scrolls and tomes you will need to learn my complete school. If you have any questions you can ask when the communication between us is reestablished. Ranma looked up with a smile as she saw his pride for her skill.

I do need to tell you. Inside there are the scrolls of Tarkoda s school. Don t balk his school was originally a school of healing arts. He corrupted it. I put both the uncorrupted and corrupted version. _Learn_ them both boy the darker side of his school may be the only to free that world from this Dark Queen! In your hands I know that eventually even Tarkoda s dark side of his school will be changed to something positive! Ranma still wanted to get rid of Tarkoda s scrolls but she realized Happosai may be correct and the Assassin s school my save this world.

I think I know what happened. Raistlin s voice came from behind her.

What was that young mage. Cologne asked as Happosai raised an eyebrow at the golden man.

I talked with Tasslehoff. It seems the last time we spoke he had touched the sphere. Though he didn t notice the sphere hit him with a small lightening bolt causing his palm to bleed. The blood was soaked into the magic of the sphere. Kenders tend to cause chaos in magical items. Raistlin said as he looked over at Tass who had been standing next to him.

So the little fellow there mutated the spell even more? Happosai said as he looked at Tasslehoff.

Yes but at least now we can build on that mutation. Raistlin said as he looked to Tass with a gentle smile.

Mom, can I ask you to get me some supplies? I can pay for them. Ranma asked as she quickly wrote a list of what and how much she wanted.

She then pulled several thousand yen from her stuff space and pushed the list and money through the sphere. Her mother took the items and read the list. The items were fine but it was the quantity of each, which surprised her. She was about to ask why when she spotted Dr. Tofu as he held up her journal that was almost completely full. The nodded she understood then remembered the dream she had the previous night and smiled at her child.

I will get everything for you by the time we talk again dear. Nodoka said as she winked to her daughter, as she smiled back at her mother realizing her _dream_ was real.

Thanks mom, I appreciate that! Ranma said to her with a smile.

What about us! We might need somethings too! I know I want to see Akane! Ryoga stepped closer the sphere his face in an angy scowl.

Do you have money to buy what you need! Ranma turned and glared at Ryoga.

Well...no but you can buy it for us after all you did to me and Akane! Ryoga s anger was growing as Ranma was demanding he pay for things he wanted from home.

Young man unless _you_ can pay for the items you want you will not get them. You have no right to dare to speak with Tendo Akane! If you wish to speak to that tramp you find a way on your own to communicate with her! Nodoka snarled out at Ryoga, as he stepped back from her anger.

I am a Japanese Amazon...! Ryoga was cut of not by Nodoka but by Cologne.

You ARE NOT AN AMAZON Chinese, Japanese or any other tribe! You are scum on the bottom of our feet! You have no HONOR, you and Tendo Akane will never be Amazons! Cologne for the first time allowed her anger to show which surprised Ranma but Ryoga s refusal to listen and take responsibility for his own shortcomings had finally hit its limit with the elder.

HEY YOU HAVE NOT RIGHT...URK! Ryoga s anger rose as he ran toward the sphere but stopped at three swords at his throat.

You do not like hearing the truth boy! You have shown nothing but dishonor since you got here and if those good people want nothing to do with you then deal with it! We are getting tired of your antics step out of line one more time and it will be your last and Ranma can not protect you! Tanis told Ryoga as he stepped in front of the lost boy s view behind Riverwind.

Ranma stared at the angry face of Ryoga her gaze was cold as ice. Ryoga s anger waned for only a moment then came back even stronger. Ranma watched as Mousse came up behind Ryoga and pulled him back behind the companions. Ranma s attention was drawn back to the earth visitors as Cologne asked if she was able to remember anything about how they ended on Krynn. Ranma nodded and said she wrote everything in her journal. She also explained she had asked Mousse what he remembered and wrote that down as well. She did not bother asking Ryoga because he would not tell her just for spite. Cologne nodded as she watched the lost boy as he glared at Ranma.

Is elder Ranma incorrect boy? Cologne s voice dripped venom.

Yeah she is if I d of known it might help get us home! Ryoga left the rest of the sentence hanging as he tried to make Ranma out to be the cause of all that went wrong, that everyone back home knew she was.

Then tell us what you remember boy and do not embellish or try to blame Elder Ranma for anything! We have he who is banished and Elder Ranma s account here and they coincide. Cologne said as she glared at Ryoga.

Ryoga frowned as he tried to remember what had happened during their travel to this place. He spoke slowly and haltingly as his mind wanted to make up what it needed to make Ranma responsible but he refused as he tried to remember everything he could. The people on earth and Ranma listened and they marveled as the lost boy tried not to alter what had happened. Ryoga finished his narrative both Ranma and Tofu writing it in their respective journals. Then Ranma turned to the elder in the sphere.

Elder could that gray mist be why Ryoga has not gotten lost since we have been here and the fact I had an open wound and they did not be the cause of...! Ranma did not want to say to much for fear of causing an attack.

It might be Ranma. Let Elder Cologne and I look this over and we will get back to you it may have been exasperated when you absorbed the curses. How goes trying to pull you male side from the other curses? Tofu asked as he realized she did not want to much of what happened to her know to the other two Nerimans.

Well the other two curses no longer have any form on cohesiveness they have melded into each other and actually my male side. It is still hard to pull that form from the combined curse but it has stopped becoming undefined. I am able to hold onto that form for a few minutes before it slips back into the merged curses. Ranma said as she watched her mother s reacation out of the corner of her eyes, ohly Tofu, Happosai and Cologne noticed this.

I will aid the good doctor and Cologne Ranma I have access to many old tomes that might help. Happi said as he looked at them.

Thank you sensei. Ranma had showed he had picked other things beside magic from the people she was traveling with.

MOM! What is happening? Ranma lunged forward as the sphere stated to fade.

Don t worry son-in-law we will be back each time we speak the spell gets stronger soon there should be no time limit.

The sphere faded with Cologne s last statement as it faded. Ranma dropped her head as she sat down and began to think. Could that gray mist be the cause of her immorality as well as Ryoga and Mousse s longer life span. She jumped when she felt Tika, Goldmoon and Laurana as they sat down next to her. They smiled at Raistlin as he nodded and moved away. He realized there were some things they could help Ranma through that he could not. As he moved away toward the other men the glared at Ryoga and Mousse as the Nerima logic kicked in and they glared at Ranma surrounded by all the other women of the group. They started to get up but then saw as all the men but Raistlin withdrew their weapons. Ryoga was beginning to wonder if he and Mousse should not find their own way in this world.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tofu, Happosai and Cologne poured over the copy of the Ranma s journal. They marveled at the different between the red mage s power lines from when Ranma started and as of his last treatment. Dr. Tofu read all the notes that Ranma had copied in the borders he was surprised for such a short stay the book was almost full. Then a thought came to him and he turned to Cologne.

How long have they been there? Cologne looked up from what she had been reading.

Almost three weeks, why? Tofu looked back at the book his face full of confusion.

Because for us it may be almost three weeks for them I think it has been much longer. The next time we communicate we should ask them how long they have been there. Tofu said as he continued to read, Cologne looked up her face showed she was peeved that she had not thought to ask that.

Elder Cologne, Nabiki has asked if two of Ranma s friends can come to our next communications. They were forced away from Ranma by Akane s anger and not wanting Ranma to have any friends. Nodoka told her more then asked her.

So that is what happened to those boys. I have not problem with them coming once. We can t have them interfering in our gathering of information to help son-in-law get home. Cologne liked calling Ranma son-in-law, Elder Ranma just did not feel right to her.

Alright I will explain it to them but if Ranma asks to see them again I will bring them. Nodoka said as she rose to her feet.

I will let you three go over that journal. I must go shopping for Ranma. Though some of these things I don t understand why she wants so much. Nodoka said as she headed out the door before anyone could ask what bothered her.

She was followed by her family. They were looking over her shoulder at the list when Nodoka stopped and turned back to the room. She waited for them to notice she had not left yet. When she had their attention she smiled at them which unnerved the group.

I forgot to mention starting with our next Amazon meeting Ukyo will be joining us as part of her training as the Morboka Amazon Elder. She turned and left Cologne nodding as the two men watched her leave.

Come let us finish this book and see if there is something we can use to free Ranma s other form and bring them home. Cologne said as she tapped the journal that Ranma had given to Tofu.

The next meeting will be Amazon business and we probly will not be taking with son-in-lkaw unless she contacts us. Cologne told them as she pulled out a journal of her own and started taking notes as she read.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane was forced to clean the kitchen and dishes to within an inch of their lives her father sat in his office at his desk. His hand was resting on the receiver of the telephone. It had been resting there for the last twenty minutes. His gaze was on the list Dr. Tofu had given him. There were four names on the list, of about ten that Dr Tofu had highlighted. According to the note scrawled on the list the four he selected were martial artists and could defend themselves against Akane and her rage.

He knew if he wanted other daughters to come home even for visits Akane was going to have to go into therapy. He picked up the phone and made the call to one of the four doctors Tofu selected. There were two women and two men. He decided to go with the women first in the hopes Akane would not feel too threatened by them.

*SIGH* Hello this Tendo Soun I got this number from Dr. Tofu...! He wondered if he was doing the right thing but as Akane s threat against her family he decided he was.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane moved around the kitchen cleaning up the mess she had made! Though she felt she should not have to it was Kasumi who always did the cleaning. She felt she should be here to clean this stuff up. She wiped away the sweat from her face and she grabbed the fourth scrubbing pad and began to work again on the hardened food that attached itself to the counters and stove.

[This is all Ranma s fault if he would have eaten my cooking everyone would know I am just as good a cook as Kasumi!] As she scoured the counter putting all her strength behind each strokes.

[Maybe I will demand to talk to Ryoga and tell him what has happened and he will punish Ranma for me. Then when Ranma gets back home, I will punish him again.] Akane thought as she cleaned her aura trying to break through the locks Happosai put on them.

After another four hours Akane s mess had been cleaned up. She walked into the living room and found her father sitting at the table. She looked at the clock and saw it was after midnight. She frowned as she tried to remember if Kasumi always took that long to clean up after the meals. She moved toward the stairs she was tired and would think about it tomorrow. She stopped when her father called to her.

Akane please come here we need to have a talk. Soun s voice seemed strange to her, it sounded depressed and something else.

Can t it wait until tomorrow daddy I am tire. Akane whined to her father from the first step of the stairs.

No daughter it can t, you would not have had to clean the kitchen if you would have done as I told you! Soun said she heard the tinge of anger in his voice.

Akane glared angrily at the back of her father. She turned from the stairs and stomped back down onto the first floor. As she moved toward the table she stomped her feet at being kept from her bed. She stopped when her father s hand rose. She was almost halfway across the room to her father.

Akane I will no longer tolerate your disrespectful and bad attitude return to the stairs and walk to this table like the _lady_ you are supposed to be. Just remember you will continue to do this until you walk to this table gently and gracefully. Soun decided he might as well start making her responsible for her behavior.

[This is all Ranma s fault and when he gets back here I will show him he was responsible for all this that is happening to me.] Akane walked back to the stairs she wanted to stomp and do it loudly but the thin black line around her father made her think twice.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The companions moved through the trees toward their next destination. Their training at this point was consisting of learning to hide their trail from anyone following them. Tanis had thought it might be best to go to Flotsam as it was close to Silvanesti and they were suppose to meet Laurana s brothers there. They also might pick up some information they could use to stop the war before anymore died. They moved quickly through the woods Ranma had learned Raistlin s art at a speed that frightened the other Nerimans, just as Raistlin had learned Ranma s art. The entire team was now at the skill level Ranma, was when he received his curse. Just a bit more training and they will all be shooting chi blasts.

Do you think they will still be there? We were suppose to meet them last month! Laurana said as she tossed her long red braid back over her shoulder and on to her back.

If they aren t I am sure they have left a means for us to find them. Tanis said as they ran at a rate of speed that would surprise those that knew them.

The ran most of the day they stayed deep in the woods but knew it could not last much longer. They would have to step out onto the road and fall prey to the Dark Queen and her minions. Their only stroke of luck besides Ranma was that Paladine was now helping them. He increased their level of learning so they could gain in skill and power. Power they hoped would help them defeat Takhisis.

Tanis why not go onto Sanction, the blue dragon army is held up there we can start by tearing apart some of their forces? Caramon asked not wanting to go near the Blood Sea of Istar. It meant the end of him and Raistlin.

No we need more people for that but at Flotsam we can contact the Silvanesti elves and gain and army of our own. He told Caramon and the others hoping for an army of Ranmas, he just hoped Paladine s blessing would extend to others outside their group if not then their team would have to split between the different branches of their armies.

Tanis did not see the pain in Caramon s face Raistlin did and he knew why it was their. He lowered his head and searched deep within him that mage was no longer there yes he wanted to find a tome of Magius but now it was not as important. He found something better and a change in his heart since Ranma came to them. He found someone that though as powerful as he was he was still vulnerable. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to make sure that somewhere in the universe Ranma had people that only wanted his friendship.

Do not worry brother Ranma has chased that part of me away. Raistlin leaned over to his brother an whispered to him.

Alright brother, but we will see. Caramon whispered back, his disbelief shocked his twin as they ran through the woods.

Tanis called a halt to their trick two hours before nightfall they looked for a defendable position and found a small cave on the side of a hill though not as good as some of the other places they had found it was adequate. Their training mostly completed they would not need to stay as long here as they had at other sites. They still had to manifest chi and ki weapons but that was more meditation then physical. Ranma snuck out of camp and came back forty minutes later Bana behind and his stomach alredy bulging.

Here are some fish the river near here is full of them. I also found a few quail they should make a good stock for stew. Ranma said as she sat down her staff with each end ladened with buckets of water and wild root vegetables.

Thank you Ranma. Now scoot. Laurana shooed the locked fighter off Ranma walked of her little pet behind her.

She headed outside the cave she picked up Bana, jumped to the top of the hill and sat down to watch the rising of the moons. She had learned to tell time according to these stars but she realized she missed her home. Though she knew she would probably never see it again. She settled down and waited till dinner was ready Bana in the center of her lap. She next cloaked herself in the Umi-Sen-Ken and she saw it was not a moment to soon as Ryoga and Mousse came out of the cave and they way they were acting they were looking for her.

She has to be around here somewhere! Ryoga growled as he opened his senses to try and find her.

Well she isn t. You cannot make her open that sphere to earth besides Raistlin needs to be there along with Cologne and her mother! Mousse tried to reason with his ally but he knew that it was a lost cause; he only hoped to keep him from breaking his word any further.

Hey guys dinner is ready. Where s Ranma? Tika said as she poked her head out the cave entrance as the two boys turned to face the real redhead.

I am right here Tika. Ranma told her, Ranma moved past Mousse and Ryoga with Bana tightly in her arms.

Ryoga and Mousse looked at each other then back at the cave door. They scowled as they turned back to each other as dawning light their faces. They then moved toward the door as they both realized what happened at the same time. Ryoga was going to make sure he now started blasting the area until Ranma showed herself. Mousse saw Ryoga s intent on his face and sighed heavily as his job of keeping Ryoga alive just got harder for him.

She was using that damn Umi-Sen-Ken technique! Ryoga growled quietly through his clenched teeth.

Funny she had that raccoon with her yet we didn t see it either. Mousse commented as they entered their home for the night.

Ryoga heard that Mousse said something but to him it must not have been very important or he would have said it louder to him. As the two earth fighters entered the cave Ranma was sitting next to Raistlin and Goldmoon talking. Their conversation was very adamant and Goldmoon seemed to be having fun talking with the red mage and Ranma. As they moved toward the fire to get their meal they saw as the other female companions joined the group. They watched as Tasslehoff wove between the women and sat down between Goldmoon and Ranma listening excitedly to the conversation.

Everyone turned at the laughter that came from Raistlin. It was not his normal cynical laughter but one of true joy. Caramon stared at his brother a small smile on his face but his eyes showed confusion. He soon joined the little group and sat between Tika and his brother. He listened as the women talked about the training and how it made them feel more like warriors and not people that needed babysitting when danger was upon them. They continued to talk into the night as the rest of the companions joined them and all talked about themselves and the more humorous stories in their lives.

Ryoga and Mousse watched as the group around Ranma and Raistlin grew they joined the group to listen. Mousse was surprised when only Raistlin gave Ryoga a warning look but then ignored him all together. The companions tried to make the other Nerimans feel more a part of the group because they needed to be able to trust them to fight against their enemies and not try and throw Ranma to the wolves so to speak. As the talk went on through the night Ryoga s mental process began to change.

It was late into the night when everyone went to bed Ranma slept near Raistlin by the door while Sturm took watch across from them to watch outside the cave for visitors. The women stayed near the fire and the other men close to them. Ryoga and Mousse slept on the side farthest from Ranma. Ryoga continued to stare at the redhead getting angry she would not rise to his glare. He laid down and continued to stare at her waiting for her to turn over and look at him but she never did.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga laid down his gaze on the back of Ranma, as she curled up with Bana in her arms. His eyes filled with rage as he stared at the redhead. Then suddenly his rage calmed. He knew he had finally, been vindicated and the companions would soon turn her over to the Dark Queen minions themselves. Then he would not, be dishonored since they wanted to get rid of her.

The Krynn friends had finally saw through Ranma s pretense and where trying to make up to him for not believing him about Ranma. As his eyes closed Ryoga smiled. He felt tomorrow was going to be a much better day the companions would through Ranma from their group and he would take the little raccoon for his darling Akane. In Ryoga s mind all was right with the world! He had Akane and Ranma was back at the center of everything that went wrong.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma woke early. Her internal clock finally synced with this new world. As she rose she stretched a soft groan came from the furry little ball next to as it shivered in the cool morning air. She smiled down at Bana then rose to her feet. She picked up the fur ball and placed him next to Tika who was closest to the fire. Ranma chuckled as Tika rolled over and pulled the warm furry animal to her for added warmth. Ranma headed to the cave entrance and found Tanis sitting there watching her.

He doesn t like getting up early does he? Tanis asked with a chuckle in his voice.

Nope he sure doesn t. He is happest when his belly is wider them him then a nice warm place to sleep off the food. Ranma laughed lightly as she headed for the cave door.

Any requests for breakfast? Ranma asked as she stopped and turned to look at Tanis.

No but one of these time I want you to show me how you dress them and more importantly how you catch what you do without a weapon. Ranma smiled and nodded as she headed out.

Tanis watched her leave and smiled after her. He turned is gaze to the other two Nerimans and hoped they did not make a mistake when they tried to reach out to them last night. Mousse had slowly became more acclimated into the group though not completely. He feared Ryoga would take it as they were finally seeing Ranma as the great evil a bringer off all ills. He lowered his head shaking it slightly as he hoped he was putting his mistrust on the boy and he was not that bad.

Worried about something? Tanis looked up and found Laurana before him. She had been waking up shortly after Ranma left to hunt for breakfast ever since they started sleeping in caves. Though she only got up fully if he was on guard duty. They would then sit and talk until Ranma came back.

Yes. Tanis said as she sat down next to him the fire light turning her red hair copper.

I still can t use to you and Goldmoon as redheads. Tanis said as he gently picked up a thick section of her now red tresses.

Oh yes my brothers will be surprised to say the least. Now what is bothering you or can I guess? She asked as she pointed to Ryoga.

Yes I am worried after last night he might perceive it to mean we finally see Ranma as a great evil and will chuck him from our group. I just hope I am putting my doubts on him and he will not try something against her. Tanis said as she leaned back against the wall his head leaning back as he stared at the ceiling.

I am hoping we are both wrong. I fear the same thing and so do the other women. We want to try and make them feel apart of us to protect them and Ranma but Ryoga will not be happy as long as Ranma is happy. He I fear...! She left the thought hanging as she did not want to put words to her fears.

I agree so we will need to watch him closely. Tanis said as he reached out and took Laurana s hand in his then kissed her palm.

Huuummm, ah what about their need to eliminate the Dark Queen s minions do you think they will go the extra step now? Laurana tried to concentrate but her delicate hand in Tanis sent shivers up and down her spine.

*SIGN* I think Ranma will they are clinging to the practices they used back home. They never had to take the extra step because most of their attackers backed down until they returned to fight again. That was their normal routine except when Ranma had to kill that bird king to save Akane. Tanis spoke as he stared out the door of the cave his hand tightening gently around Laurana.

She is understanding the consiquences if she does not kill though I believe if the she is fighting humans it will be harder for her to kill them. Tanis said as he saw Ranma as she returned.

Hello Ranma so what is good for breakfast today? Tanis said as he and Laurana rose to greet her.

I got several buckets of fruit, nuts and spices. So we can make more trail mix and to feed Bana. Then I was able to get a few fish, rabbits and quails. She said as she moved toward the fire Laurana close behind her to help with the morning meal preparations.

Sounds like a feast. Tanis told her with a chuckle.

I try my hardest. Ranma said with a smile that lit her face and filled her eyes.

Tanis sat back down and kept watch as Laurana and Ranma started making the morning meal. He watched as Tika and Goldmoon rose since they were closest to the cook fire and got the first whiff of the cooking meats. They slowly rose and began to help fix the food. He tried not to laugh but could not help it as Bana began to growl and grab a hold of Tika s arm, he not wanting to lose his warm body. Tanis got up, went over, picked up the little critter, and carried him back to the door. He crossed his legs and placed the raccoon in the center of them. Tanis then went back to keeping watch and as he watched for intruders, he petted Ranma s pet and their new mascot.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga was awoken by the sound of women s laughter. He bolted upright as he feared he had betrayed his beloved Akane. He looked around the small cave his eyes unfocused. As his vision cleared Tanis and Bana came into view. As he stared at the half-elf the confusion on his face evident for all to see. He turned his head as he heard the laughter again. His vision focused on the four women as they cooked, talked and laughed. His confusion turned to a scowl as he recognized Ranma among the women betraying his Akane-sama! He started to rise when a hand landed on hi shoulder. He turned and looked into dark gray almost black eyes of Mousse.

She is no longer engaged to Akane so if she talks to other women _leave her alone_ or I will make you disappear! Mousse whispered what he and Ryoga did not know was even whispering their voices carried through out the cave.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma was enjoying herself. She and the women were laughing and having a fun time talking and preparing the morning meal. The women teased Ranma about dressing more lady-like and at the stunned silence laughed. Ranma smiled as relief filled her face as she realized they were teasing her. She had not known just being friends with girls with no commitment other then friendship was a strange and wonderful feeling to someone who had grown up without friends.

Ranma suddenly stiffened as she felt the angry eyes on her back. She knew who it was and tried to ignore it. She continued to work on making breakfast when the whispered voice of Mousse s threat filled the cave. Ranma s shoulders slumped as nothing they or she could do would make Ryoga leave her alone. She did know though that when they found a way to return to earth she and Bana would disappear until they were gone. She could feel his rage everytime he looked at her and Bana.

Ranma jumped as a delicate hand touched her arm. She looked at the hand then followed it up to the ruby haired Goldmoon. Goldmoon smiled at her and as she looked past the Que Shu princess she saw Tika and Laurana all smiling caringly at her. She lowered her head and shook it slightly as she whispered more to herself then those around her.

Nothing is ever going to change with them. Ranma s voice was so full of pain and sorrow the women around her wanted to cry, they were the only ones that heard Ranma as she had lowered her voice to barely above a whisper.

The three women looked at Ranma as she slowly rose and headed out the cave door. She jumped down from the cave Bana watched as she left still sitting in Tanis lap. She quickly jumped from Tanis grasp and followed her out the door. Bana squeeled as he looked over the ledge at Ranma. Ranma stopped and turned she smiled sadly as the little friend she made that night in the tree wanted to go with her. She walked back and held out her hands to Bana. He at first looked un sure then jumped down into her waiting embrace. She turned and walked into the forest she needed to be alone she needed to think...no rethink her life and the promises that were made for her and she had made.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga cringed as the three women glared at him. They blamed him for Ranma leaving the safety of the cave. He was going to get even with the locked cursed boy if it was the last thing he did. After the previous night, he felt the Krynn residencs knew the truth and was going to let him destroy his mortal enemy. Then this morning they were laughing and having fun with Ranma. Ryoga simmered he wanted to destroy the Anything Goes Master s happiness but if these people still like and care for her he cannot leave this world until Ranma has nothing!

Ryoga rose to follow the cursed fighter but was stopped not by the companions but by his ally. Mousse stood in front of Ryoga is eyes darkening again to almost black. Ryoga was not going to let anyone stop him he was going to put himself and his sweet Akane out of their misery and get rid of the redhead once and for all. As he pushed bast Mousse he did not get far when a set of chains with no dangerous implements attached to them wrapped around Ryoga s ankle. Mousse walked up as Ryoga tried to unwrap his legs. Mousse knelt down and stared at Ryoga who glared back at him.

Do you _not_ remember your promise _on your honor_? Mousse paused and waited to see if Ryoga would or if he had blocked it out completely.

Yeah so what about it! Ryoga hissed as he found undoing the chains took more time then quick tug.

Because PIG BRAIN you don t leave Ranma alone I will personally fix it so that when you get home the Amazon Nation will hunt you and your f* ing sweet Akane and tear you limb from limb! Ryoga stopped struggling as the chain he had been working on dropped from his numb fingers as Mousse walked away his body glowed with a thin red line.

I will be right back I am going to get some fresh water. Mousse told Tanis as he walked out of the cave.

Tanis nodded and watched as Mousse jumped from the ledge and headed for the woods. He thought about what the blind boy told Ryoga and wondered if he meant it. He stared out the door and watched waiting for one of them to return. He then noticed as Flint and Tasslehoff had returned and did not remember when they left. He smiled as the two of them jumped to the ledge with Ranma s grace and ease. Ranma had given Flint the ladder as a gift when the old dwarf asked to study it for use at his home in Thorbardin.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma walked to the spring near their cave. She knelt next to the spring and filled a cup from stuff space with water. She drank it and watched as Bana also drank from the spring. Took another cup, drank it and then put the cup away. She picked up Bana and looked at the trees around the spring. She moved a bit deeper into the words and found one about three or four trees deep into the woods. She jumped to the top of the tree where there was a V in the trunk. She settled in then placed Bana in her lap and pulled out some trail mix to eat. She gave half to Bana and then ate the other half of the bag she pulled out.

She decided to pull out what Happosai had given her and try to figure a way to in corporate the full Anything Goes School into hers. She pulled out the scrolls the aged grandmaster had given her as she looked through them she found that the Tendo-Ryuu was an earth school and followed the original scrolls. The Air school she learned followed some of Happosai s school but most of the convoluted training she got was to make her weak which actually was the reverse of what Genma wanted. Ranma then looked through the rest of the scrolls and saw a fire element which was what Happosai used most. There was a water and light portion of the school as well. Then Ranma pulled out two more scrolls and looked at them there was an Animal based portion of the school as well as one for darkness or shadows. As she read it was not darkness as in evil more toward the shadows. She smiled, as it would help her when learning the Morboka School of Shadow Ninjutsu.

Ranma are you up there? We need to talk! Mousse s voice reached up to her from below.

Ranma frowned she had not felt him coming, she looked down and saw him standing near the base of a tree, three over from the one she was in. She was tempted to implore the Umi-Sen-Ken and wait until he left but she was curious. She however was not interested enough to talk to him face to face. She looked down at the sleeping Bana in her lap. She sighed then answered Mousse quietly.

There is not much to talk about Mousse, you and Ryoga are going to try and strand me here, he will try to take Bana with him for Akane or kill him. Enough said now leave me alone. Ranma said as her voice filled with rage but Mousse detected something else underneath the anger.

You know about that!? Mousse then realized what she had said and trembled with a bit of fear.

Yes, you are no better than everyone else! You in some way want to control me be it take away my right to go home or force me to die it doesn t matter if I choose to go home you won t stop me. Ranma growled as Mousse tried to find which tree she was residing.

Would you please come down here and talk to me?! Mousse was getting exasperated talking to Ranma s disembodied voice.

No I don t really care to talk to you. You just keep Ryoga in line and remind him of his promise. Just explain to him I am at the end of my patience and if he attacks me again or any of the people we are with he will die. Ranma finished then fell silent she was done talking to them both.

Ranma I don t know if I can. He has got it in his head that the companions are starting to see you for what you really are, well what we want to perceive you to be. If they try to protect you like before he may attack them. Mousse waited for a reply but none came.

As Mousse walked away he thought about what Ranma had told him what she would do if Ryoga attacked her or companions. It was up to him to make Ryoga understand he would not survive if she retaliated. As Mousse walked back to camp he began to regret making an enemy of Ranma. If he had made friends with her she might had helped him win Shampoo, not force her into marriage but accept him as a possible mate. Ranma had not wanted to marry her. Mousse took a deep breath as he realized Ranma was right they wanted it both ways. They wanted the women they loved to be married to Ranma to make them happy but also did not want those unions because they wanted them. He shook his head as he exited the line of trees that led to the cave they were staying.

As he moved closer to the cave he paused and looked at the opening. When he was under the ledge instead of jumping up to the cave he sat down. He pondered more on what transpired between him and Ranma. He realized as much as he regretted his relastionship with Ranma he realized he would still do everything he could to keep her from coming back. Even if she was a female and an elder his Shampoo would still find a way to get Ranma to be hers. He sighed and jumped when Ryoga jumped down beside him and took a seat next to him.

Here is your breakfast did you see Ranma? They are getting agitated she is gone. Ryoga grumbled angrily as he handed Mousse his food.

I didn t see her but spoke to her. She has a message for you and you are not going to like. Mousse said as he moved his food around his plate.

What? The word came out in a low guttural growl.

First she knows we are going to try and prevent her from going home and she says good luck in trying she will go home if she wants to. Mousse sighed and looked at the sky as he felt the heat of Ryoga s anger rise.

STOP IT RYOGA! Mousse growled in a loud whisper through clenched teeth as the lost boy s aura winked out.

She over heard us the night we decided to keep her here. She has a right to fight to go home if she chooses. There is always the possibility she will find a different way home anyway. Then she may decide to take revenge on us. Though I somehow believe she won t. Ryoga stewed then looked at Mousse shocked.

Why wouldn t she I would? He said as confusion slipped through his anger.

Because she has a deep honor neither of us will ever attain. Akane made her choice when she slept with you. You won you got what she wanted most. Now all she wants is to be left alone. You better listen to me on this Ryoga. If you did not keep your anger in check the rest of the time we are here or back home _you_ will disappear and there will be nothing left to let anyone know you existed. Mousse said as he rose his food untouched as he jumped to the cave entrance.

Ryoga sat there staring at the spot just vacated by Mousse. He wanted to destroy Ranma even more he wanted to get her thrown out of the group they were with he wanted that pet of hers to give to Akane. But as he mulled over what Mousse had said did he need to continue his vendetta? He no longer had a Jusenkyo curse, he even got rid of his family curse. He had Akane she was according to Cologne his wife now. There was nothing Ranma, could do to separate them except fix it so he would not go home. Ryoga got angry at that thought but then quickly calmed himself as he realized he was getting angry at Ranma for something he himself would do. He rose and jumped up into the cave his head bowed as he tried to figure a way to torment Ranma but not get killed doing it.

Ryoga stopped when he heard the hated soprano of his mortal enemy. He looked up and found Ranma and her pet eating breakfast surrounded by the other women. His aura blazed around him as he started to remove his belt to attack. He was then hit in the side of his head with a small steel mallet. He looked for the weapon but could not find it. he looked up and saw Mousse as he placed the projectile back into his voluminous sleeve his eyes narrowed to dark gray angry slits. At the laughter of one of the women his attention was drawn back to the group. He then bowed his head as his anger raged and stomped off toward Mousse.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the group moved through the woods toward Flotsam Ranma and Raistlin continued to train each other and the women. Ryoga was both amazed and angry that they were now almost as powerful as Ranma was when he was twelve when they met. He knew Ranma asked the god that upped their skill level not to do it for him or Mousse. He made a mental note to get Ranma for that before he left his desolate place. He walked with his eyes glued to Ranma and Raisltin. As the men took turns getting training from Ranma while they moved through the trees.

They were finally halted by Sturm who at the moment was in the lead of group. Tanis and Riverwind joined him as Flint was doing what Flint always did he grabbed Tasslehoff s top knot and held tightly onto the Kende with a large callous hand on his mouth. Sturm moved forward and looked through the trees. He looked both ways then motioned for the others to follow.

They stepped out onto a rode some fifty yards from the entrance to a large city. They moved toward the city their hands tightly on the hilts of their weapons or staff in Raistlin s case. They entered the city and hurriedly headed through the streets looking for the inn they were to meet with Laurana s brothers. Laurana looked around her watching for any of her people that might have mingled with the natives. She frowned as there were none.

They stopped in front of a tavern the sign was designed with a large green dragon laying down and wrapped around a golden cauldron. They entered the inn and looked around for their party. There was no one that the companions knew and were about to leave when Raistlin stopped them. They turned to the mage Sturm with mistrust the rest with curiosity.

We need to stay here for a few days. We may be early though I believe we are most likely late. They may have left some men to watch for us and they will be checking this inn for us. Raistlin said as the rest of the group nodded and took a seat at a large table near the hearth.

Tanis went to the bar and got them four rooms. He ordered them a meal then returned to the table. As he sat down he noticed Ranma s gaze as she stared around the room. He noticed that the rest of his friends were doing the same thing. Though they could not do in depth scans like Ranma and to some extent Mousse and Ryoga. They could read surface emotions. Ranma s gaze seemed to be on a man in shadows in the far corner. He was watching them but he shuddered each time his gaze fell on Ranma.

Is he a threat Ranma? Tanis leaned over and whispered to the neo-girl.

No, he is not human though. Ranma said as she watched him his black hair hung, down to just past his shoulder blades and was held in a loose ponytail.

Laurana is he one of the men with your brothers? Tanis asked as he looked at the man in question, the companions turned at a muffled urk and found Flint giving Tass a huge bear hug with his large hand over the little Kender s mouth.

Not that I know of but they may have picked up many men during our separation. She whispered as she tried to push her senses deeper in checking him out.

Gently Laurana if you push to hard and to fast he will detect the intrusion. Ranma s voice whispered to the Qualinesti elf as she pulled back her exploration.

That s right now slowly push gently stop when reach resistance until it is gone and you can move on. Ranma continued to direct her and those learning with her as they explored not only the Silvanesti but the others in the room as well.

They stopped when the barmaid brought their food to them. She placed the food down in the center of the table and handed everyone plates and silverware. Tika served everyone food as Goldmoon served the drinks. Once all were served, they ate and talked quietly, though Sturm and Ranma kept their focus on the man they assume was a Silvanesti elf.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The dark haired elf hid as best as he could in the shadows he watched as people entered the inn. He saw as a large group of thirteen entered the Green Dragon Golden Cauldron then ignored them he was told there were only nine people and a Kender in the group. He took a sip of his ale when he spotted the Kender he looked for Laurana the sister of his temporary leader but there were no Qualinesti with them the women all had red hair.

He watched as they were about to leave when the red mage stopped them and they moved to a large table by the hearth. He watched as the redheaded man went to the bar and requested rooms and food. He was bored waiting for this sister of the Qualinesti brothers so he just decided to watch the large group. He stared at the women and was amazed that all the women were redheads. Every time his gaze fell on the sapphire blue eyes of the redhead next to the mage he shuddered as if in her eyes was a feral predator that was waiting for him to make the wrong move. He shuddered even more as he felt any move would be a wrong move.

When the door opened, he turned and looked at the new comers. His shoulders slumped, as he wanted to get back to his group and into the fight against the Dark Queen. As he watched each group of new comers for a moment he soon got bored with them and turned his attention back to the group of thirteen. He watched as they ate and he noticed as the scary redhead whispered to the one sitting next to her. He watched confused as the entire table but the white mage and the boy with a cloth around his head ignored her. It was as if they already knew what she was talking about and just kept watching the room and door as well.

He watched as their food was delivered and noticed as two of the women served everyone their meals. The redhead next to the mage still talking as the dark haired man watched it was almost he felt as if she was teaching them something. She had the air of a teacher. He scowled as he really did not like teachers they seemed so superior to those that did not know what they did. As he watched he began to see differences in her teaching techniques then of those that use to teach him. As they ate, she continued their lessons but stopped at the opening of the front door.

He had taken his eyes from the large group to gaze as the door of the inn opened again. This time it was three clerics of the Dark Queen, which entered. He watched as they moved through the inn scanning the patrons. He had seen this over the last two weeks while waiting for the party of fighters he was left to retrieve. He glanced at the table of friends and noticed they had all stiffened and were also watching the progress of the clerics.

He watched as they moved in and around the tables. He was curious when they reached the large group that they stopped. They stared at each of the four women then when the red mage cleared his throat they stared at him. The dark man s eyebrow raised as the sphere in the dragon s claw on his staff began to glow. He knew that staff and then knew this was the group he was waiting for with just a few extra people. He watched with a grin as the fear that fell on their faces was unmistakable. The clerics took a step back as their eyes moved from the red mage to the four women it was as if they were only expecting one female the fact there were four and all were redheads made them reek of fear. He watched as they backed away from the table and out the door. The group watched as they left. Their eyes flashed red with anger. He then noticed the boy with the cloth around his head scowled not at the dark clerics but at the redhead next to the mage. He saw as the white mage grabbed his wrist and to him it seemed like it hurt the other boy a great deal.

(l(l(l)l)l)

An hour after or so the dark clerics left the companions all headed upstairs to their rooms. Ranma was staying with Raistlin and Caramon in their rooms. It had taken quite a bit of convincing that even though Ranma looked female _she_ was still male. As they, all got ready for bed Ranma felt her hand tingle though it was not glowing. She arched her eyebrow at her hand but fought to keep from clenching and unclenching her fist she hoped it was like the night her mother had come to her in her dreams.

Is everything alright Ranma. Ranma jumped when the Raistlin had snuck up behind her.

Ooooh I am gonna be sorry I taught you Anything Goes! Ranma panted as she clutched her heart as Raistlin walked away satisfied she was fine as he chuckled.

Ranma calmed down slowly as she pulled out her sleeping bag and unrolled it on the floor near the window. Sometimes she sleep in the bed but most of the times especially if it was a warm night she slept under the window. She enjoyed looking at the stars even if they were not the stars from home. She had actually started mapping the constallations in one of her many journals it was a way for her to have memories of her time here if she went home. She had already put sketches of all the companions in the same journal.

Tonight though she was tired and snuggled deep into her sleeping bag and quickly fell to sleep she did not notice as Raistlin lifted her head gently and placed a pillow under it nor did she notice as Caramon covered her with a blanket from her bed. The two men rose and moved back to their bed and got ready for a night of well deserved rest. They would look for the others in the morning.

Who do you think that man was that watched us most of the night Raist? Caramon asked as he felt the man s eyes on him the entire time they were in the common room.

I see young Ranma s training is showing brother. You are doing quite well in your training. I don t know he looks to be Silvanesti but I can t be sure. Raistlin said as he crawled in next to his brother for a night s rest.

Yeah I noticed that too but would Laurana s brothers join with the other elf races? Caramon asked remembering some of the stories he had heard about the isolationist attitudes of the elves.

These are dire times brother and that calls for different attitudes on all our parts. Raistlin said as he patted his brother s arm then rolled over to go to sleep.

Caramon sat there staring at the back of his brother. Ever since he had befriended Ranma he began to change. As glimpses of his brother s tests flittered through his mind one scene burst forward as he saw as Raistlin had killed him, not because it was a magical clone but because the sudo-Caramon could do magic. He shuddered as he had since that time been waiting for Raistlin to really kill him. Caramon looked toward Ranma asleep under the window her back to them. He watched her for almost an hour his mind trying to understand what drew her brother to this lost soul. He understood some of what pulled Raistling to her after seeing her life.

Raistlin however was attracted...no that is not the right phrase there was no real physical attraction that Caramon could tell. It was deeper then that almost as if Raistlin had found his soul mate. He was someone that no matter how many friends she might find here Raistlin would always be her most true and precious friend. Raistlin was the first one to reach out to her and not want anything in return.

Caramon slowly laid down and covered up he moved closer to Raistlin to feel the warmth of his body heat but not close enough to touch the red mage. He began to close his eyes when they exploded opened in wide eyed fear and confusion. He was afraid to move as he felt as Raistlin moved closer to him and Raistlin s back had touched his back. Caramon laid like that for almost two hours his eyes wide with varying emotions. As he laid there eyes blank and staring a snore suddenly exploded from the more muscular Majere brother. He had fallen asleep sometime during the last two hours his eyes still opened with the fear and confusion he had felt. 


End file.
